A Dark Mask
by Shadowsol Empress
Summary: Following the events of Ocarina of Time, the Hero of Time decides to leave his homeland of Hyrule. A few weeks after leaving, Link encounters a mysteriously masked Skull Kid. Little does he know that his fate will be changed forever. As a powerful and dark magic slowly transforms his body, The Hero is forced to find new approaches to puzzles and combat to save the realm of Termina.
1. Chapter 1: Forest of Ages

**Author's Note: _This is the very first fan fiction that I have ever written. I've always enjoyed playing the Legend of Zelda series of video games, and I have always wondered what some would be like in different situations and outcomes. If you guys wouldn't mind, I would LOVE to hear some feedback on what you liked, what I can do better, and anything you lovely people would like to see. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy! _**

**_A Dark Mask_**

 _By ShadowSol Empress_

* * *

 _ **Forest of Ages**_

The forest was oddly still and silent. There were no signs of scurrying woodland creatures, nor were there any whispers of a single breeze rustling through the trees. It was as if the land was under some sort of spell, cast into a dreamlike sleep. The very air itself, still as death. The massive trees transformed the bright, noon sunlight into a soft gloom. Looking around, I could see no living thing, aside from the lethargic trees, and I grew doubtful that I would ever find a way out of these woods.

I had been traveling with Epona, my faithful horse, in these seemingly endless woods for the past few days. I truly hoped I would be at the edge soon, and riding into the next kingdom. Or whatever lands lay beyond Hyrule, that is. Not many Hylians had been outside of Hyrule proper, let alone this deep within the Lost Woods...if we even were in the Lost Woods for that matter.

Epona continued to trot along at a relaxed gait, not a care in the world. I rubbed a gauntleted hand along her white mane, grateful that she was wit me. Epona shook her light brown head and whinnied happily, her white speckled nose bobbing in delight. I could tell that she was enjoying this easy canter through the serene forest.

I chuckled at my companion, giving her another pat on head. Epona had been a close friend since the day we met, and I was very thankful that she joined me on this new adventure. Who knew how long I'd have been stuck in this place without her. Weeks? Months?

I took another lazy glance around to see if anything changed. Nothing new, nothing in the distance but towering trees and placid, almost suffocating forest air. We were seemingly all alone, and there wasn't a single soul in sight. I began to get drowsy with the combination of Epona's gentle strides and boredom, the environment lulling me into deep sleep. I shut my eyes and began to dream of Zelda, and of our last conversation before I left Hyrule...

The castle garden was bright and cheerful, flowers splashed vibrant colors amongst the white castle walls and green grass. Statues dotted the area, immortalizing valiant heroes and noble kings. In the middle of the garden stood a grand effigy of the three Hylian Goddesses Farore, Nayru, and Din. Above their heads rose the Triforce, the magnificent gift the Goddesses gave the world before they departed to the next realm. It was because of the Triforce that I was thrust into my destiny.

I was the Hero of Time, a child bound to the fate of the land. A child destined to fight the greatest evil that had ever befallen Hyrule, the self proclaimed King of Evil, Ganondorf. After a perilous, lengthy, and exhausting adventure, I had won. Following the battle, I met with a fully grown Zelda one last time. We were adults at that time, because I had to travel through time itself to defeat the wicked Gerudo lord, but I still had the mind of a child. Zelda and I stood there on the ruined remains of what was once Ganon's immense fortress. The wind was howling, and dust flew all around us. The princess took my gauntleted hands in her own and knelt down. Tears traced down her beautiful face, streaks of clean lines amidst the caked on dust and sweat. She thanked me and begged for my forgiveness. She blamed her lack of foresight as the reason behind Ganondorf's rise to ultimate power. I shook my head and tried to protest, but she stood up and put a soft finger on my lips to silence me. She said the only thing she could do for me, was to send me back to my own time. Permanently.

The adult princess told me to live my life to the fullest, to experience the full essence of the world...to have a childhood. Zelda took the Ocarina of Time from my belt pouch. As she brought the instrument to her lips, Zelda softly told me to be at peace. As she played the Ocarina, I felt my spirit lift from the ground and I began to soar through time. I arrived back at the Temple of Time, a child once more.

I knew what I had to do. I walked to the Pedestal of Legend one final time, and plunged the Master Sword into the stone with all of my might. Numbed by the realization that this massive adventure was finally, truly over, I trudged through the empty temple, out the imposing entrance, and headed straight to Hyrule Castle.

That was six years ago. Six years of striving for a normal life. But try as I might...I could not. My body was almost fully grown now: I had the musculature of a warrior who had put in countless hours of combat training. I was clad in the attire that Hyrule had come to know: forest green clothing, leather and steel gauntlets, white cotton pants, and tough leather boots. I had never felt that I needed to change my style of clothing. The green Kokiri- spun tunic I wore, albeit modified for an adult's body, was simple, functional, and effective for adventuring through most terrain. The tough material rarely tore and was as sturdy as the trees of the Lost Woods. As I stood there, lost in thought in the garden, brooding over my fate, past deeds, and future life, Zelda, the young princess of Hyrule who was a year or two older than me, interrupted my reverie.

"What are you doing, Link?" she probed, "Did you need to see me?"

"Oh! Yes!" I jumped, "Sorry, I was daydreaming..."

She laughed, "That's fine. It's a common occurrence with you that I've come to adore."

I shifted around, a little embarrassed and unsure of what to say next. I felt my cheeks heat up a little after hearing about her "adorations". After all, she was a princess. And I was...well...a simple 16 year old who preferred adventure, solitude, and battle above all. Still, I could not deny that I was quite attracted to her, despite my self- imposed shortcomings.

"So, what is it that you needed to tell me?" she asked with an amused look.

I turned away from her gaze, back toward the Triforce.

"I, uhmm, I was going to tell you that I, well..." I paused.

"Tell me what?"

"That I was leaving Hyrule...I can't stay here. There are just too many painful memories..."

Silence. I looked back at her, knowing that I had hurt her. Zelda finally noticed that I was fully equipped for a long journey: my steel Hylian shield, and new sword made by the finest blacksmith in the land, firmly secured on my back. As she looked deeply into my eyes, I saw in hers first came sadness, then slight irritation, and finally she looked away. I thought I had seen a tear form in her left eye, but she turned her head too soon.

Zelda sighed. Cleared her throat, then stared back at me.

"You're leaving...but...why? I thought you were happy? I thought..." She tore her eyes away from mine. I definitely saw tears now, as one streamed down her face.

"I thought we were going to be together? And now you're abandoning Hyrule? Abandoning... me?" Her voice quivered.

I took her hand in mine. She hesitated. I could feel her almost try to tear it away.

"I thought I was going to be happy too... But I can't be. Not after everything I've been through here. All the creatures I've killed and obstacles I've overcome, the friendships created and destroyed. I need..." I sighed, "I need to get away from it, to get far from this place to mend the pain I've been through..."

After what seemed like an hour, Zelda finally spoke in a defeated tone.

"Well...it truly sounds as if your mind is made up. I cannot stop you, no matter how badly I want to. I know how stubborn you can be..." She peered at me through watery eyes, "You must do what you feel you have to...But please. Before you go, take this..."

She handed me the Ocarina of Time, the sacred royal family heirloom that allowed the user to manipulate time. The sapphire hue glowed faintly in the sunlight, as she placed it into my hand I felt the weight of the ocarina once again. Zelda took my face into her hands and told me to never forget her. To keep her most treasured artifact with me and to always remember who I was and how much I meant to her.

I nodded, and felt a tension in my throat as I spoke,"I will never forget you."

Suddenly the world shook. I was rocked from my slumber as Epona reared up at an unseen force. I grasped the reins, but they slipped through my fingers. I was launched off her back, and tossed to the ground. Darkness overcame me. When I came to, I heard voices.

"Great job you two! You scored a pretty decent catch this time!" A raspy and childlike voice rang out, "Let's see what he's got on him!"

I felt a swift kick as the creature rolled me onto my stomach. Hard, skeletal hands probed my belt pouches. I was still too dazed to get on my feet to confront the entity. All I could do was try to snap out of it.

"Hey Skull Kid! What did ya find?" Another voice chimed in, boyish, along with the faint twinkle that fairies are notorious for. "Lemme see! Lemme SEE!"

"Shut up, Tael! You'll wake him up!" The third voice was feminine and delicate, aside from the abrasive tone anyway.

"He's got a sword, so who knows what he's capable of!"

"Awwww, but Sis I wanna know!" Tael whined.

The other fairy groaned in annoyance.

"Quiet you guys, look at this thing!"

The Skull Kid plucked something from my pouch and began to blow into what sounded like...

My ocarina! I thought, and shook myself awake!

While the thief giggled in childish delight, I mustered all the strength I could to stand up. I managed to get to my feet through sheer force of will, balancing precariously as my vision still wobbled. The thief playing my ocarina was a skull kid, just like the ones I'd seen from Kokiri Forest. The creature wore a large straw hat and ragged patchy clothing and his thin, fragile- looking limbs poked out from under the tattered rags. Figuring I was still in the Lost Woods, I prepared to draw my sword and attack the prankster. Yet before I could act, the two fairies, one white and the other purple, saw me and twinkled in alarm.

The skull child stopped playing, and slowly turned to look at me. The thing jumped in surprise and attempted to hide my ocarina behind his back. On his face, he wore a deep purple, heart -shaped mask with colorful spikes that formed the sides. But what stood out most to me were the eyes. Large, round, incredibly disturbing, orange and green eyes that bulged from the mask. I felt them pierce into my mind, until I remembered that he had taken my priceless instrument. A rush of anger flared up and I thought of Zelda. I lunged at the mischievous runt. The thief suddenly leapt high into the air with unprecedented agility, and landed straight onto Epona's saddle! Epona reared up in fright while the skull kid spurred her to move. Stunned only for a second, I threw myself at the now galloping horse, just barely catching hold of the stirrup.

I clung for dear life, desperately trying to pull myself closer to the insufferable imp! Poor Epona was scared out of her wits, which infuriated me even more. Even though my anger gave me the strength to hold on, I was dragged through sticks, rocks, roots and thorns. My legs were cut and I bled profusely as I felt my tunic being torn to shreds. The two fairies tried their hardest to keep up, but even they struggled against Epona's marvelous speed. The skull kid laughed and danced atop the saddle with unnatural balance, treating the ordeal like a hilarious game!

Moments later, Epona suddenly leapt over a fallen tree. I couldn't hold on any longer, and my hand went numb. I flew off the saddle, lucky to miss Epona's rear hooves, and I helplessly watched as they galloped away, disappearing into the gloom of the forest...


	2. Chapter 2: A Terrible Fate

_**A Terrible Fate**_

What seemed like an eternity passed as I painfully stumbled along after my stolen horse. Thankfully the sleepy forest received minimal foot traffic, and Epona's trail was fairly simple to follow. My legs, though battered and sliced beyond recognition, managed to carry me to a series of massive tree trunks. It was here where the clear trail ended, but I was _not_ going to give up on Epona, or my ocarina. They were beyond priceless to me now. I just _had_ to get them back!

Thinking I'd get a better view atop one of the tree trunks, I forced myself to clamber up the tallest one. Reaching the top and gasping for breath, with my entire body in agony, I observed my surroundings. Aside from the usual lethargy of the forested atmosphere, I managed to spot a cave where several horse tracks led to. The cave looked as if it was carved into a tree that stood a short distance away, it _had_ to be their hideout! Thankfully it was much easier to climb down...er...fall down… than it was to struggle up the imposing trunk, but I made it. I crawled my way to the entrance, totally exhausted at this point. I had no idea what I was going to do in this state, I could barely move my arm let alone swing my sword! But, being the stubborn lad I was, I made my way into the cavern despite my injuries. The darkness of the cave enveloped me, I couldn't make out anything. I fumbled around the floor, forcing myself to plod forward, when suddenly I was falling!

 _Greeeaaaaat..._ I thought. _So much effort and pain just to fall to my death. FANTASTIC!_

I glanced down, trying to see the very bottom of the pit. This must have been an incredibly deep hole, as I had been falling seemingly for a few seconds. But my thoughts of doom were interrupted by a pinpoint of light below me. As I prepared myself for the crushing blow of the floor below, the tiny dot multiplied into many dots, and then those dots became pictures. I was suddenly falling through faces! Faces upon faces stared me down. Either due to this new development, or from overwhelming pain, my vision faded and I drifted into unconsciousness...

I had no notion of how much time had passed, but I was cast out of my comatose state by the feeling of a soft thud against a spongy substance. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was no longer falling through empty space. The padded flooring I had landed on was in fact a large, purple flower that had the faint scent of blueberries. I gently pulled myself to my feet, anticipating the return of the extreme pain. To my surprise I felt fine! I looked down at my body to realize I had been completely healed! Not only that, but my green-colored Kokiri tunic and white pants had been fully restored as well. Just when I began imagining that I was dead and in the afterlife, bright lights flooded the chamber, temporarily blinding me. I covered my eyes against the sudden brilliance and heard a voice. The same scratchy, childlike voice that I remember stealing...something... from me. I was still disoriented from the fall, and could barely remember a thing...

"Whew, what is with your stupid horse?! It wouldn't listen to a thing I said!" The voice taunted.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to me! Epona! My Ocarina! The lights dimmed slightly and there, menacingly floating above the ground a few meters away, was the Skull Kid. The two fairies were with him, but where was Epona? I gazed around the grotto in desperation, but my mare was nowhere in sight. All that could be seen, aside from the thieves, was a tiny pond between us, and a few cave sketches carved into the walls. Other than that, it was an empty room.

"Where is she!" I growled.

"What? There's no need of a disobedient horse, so I did you a favor and got rid of her!"

I blinked in disbelief. Epona? _Gone_? I clenched my armored fists in rage.

"NOOOO!" I shouted. "You're going to regret ever meeting me!"

I drew my sword and shield , this creature was going to pay for what he had done! I was at full health now, so there was no way I would lose to him this time, he was cornered.

"Oooooo looks like we got a tough guy!" The Skull Kid proclaimed. "What do you fairies think?"

The fairies had no chance to respond, I darted forward, aiming to plunge my blade through the Skull Kid's mask. The child howled a malicious laugh, and suddenly my sword transformed into a large tulip and my shield shattered into a powdery cloud. Taken aback, I stumbled and tripped over myself, landing in the shallow water that separated me from the masked skull child.

"HA! You think you can take me as I am now? You think a big, strong man like you can stop me?" Skull Kid said in a threatening tone. "Well...we'll see about that!"

I quickly leapt to my feet, searching in the water for something I could use as a weapon. From the corner of my eye, I saw the strange, heart-shaped mask begin to emit a strange purple aura. I attempted to dodge aside, assuming he was about to throw some kind of magic bolt at me, but I couldn't move, my legs were paralyzed! The translucent purple aura had begun to surround me, and I feared that the worst was about to happen and I would be soon joining my ancestors.

The aura slowly closed in around me, encasing my body in its glow. Suddenly ice cold, ethereal tendrils surged from the aura and wrapped tightly around my body. The air thickened and I began to smell a pungently sweet odor as the ghostly tendrils writhed around my form. I felt an intense burning sensation, like something was boiling me from within! Tears of pain welled up inside my eyes as the fiery sensation swarmed over me, completely overtaking my body and mind. The ghostly stands pierced into my very being, and I felt them twisting and churning my spirit. I cried out in pain, but it was muffled by the dark energy. Just when I was about to give up the last of my ebbing consciousness, the pain stopped. The purple aura retreated and I fell to my knees, my lungs heaving and gasping for fresh air. I felt off...different….something was wrong with me!

"Heeheeheehee! Take _that_!" The imp giggled. "That'll teach you to threaten me!"

I once again began grasping around the shallow water looking for a stone, a fish, _anything_ to throw at the Skull Kid while he laughed at me. My vision wobbled, but I managed to grasp a decent sized rock and got to my feet, throwing it straight for the heart-shaped mask. The rock smashed into the mask and the Skull Kid shrieked in pain.

"Yeeaarrrghhh! You'll pay for that!"

The ground suddenly began to shake, and losing my balance I fell back into the shallow water. I felt weak, off balance, and I could hardly stand! The Skull Kid nervously looked around.

"Uughh. You're lucky, I have more important things to deal with right now. I'll finish you off later! You'll be _much_ easier to get rid of by then!"

He began retreating toward the sketched-upon wall, and it opened upward like a door. I rose to my feet and began chasing after him, when the white fairy attacked me. Momentarily distracted, I managed to push the offending fairy away and get back to my pursuit, when the door suddenly slammed shut! This shocked the fairy, and it thankfully stopped attacking me as it rushed over to the door.

"H-hey! Skull Kid wait up!" The tiny white fairy shouted. "Don't leave me behind!"

There was no answer and the female fairy twinkled in despair. I felt a twinge of pity for her, but only for a split-second. She was an accomplice to an atrocious act on top of aiding the Skull Kid in robbing me. I ignored her pleas for the Skull Kid to come back, gathering my wits and trying to figure out why I felt so strange. I knelt down next to the pond to splash some water on my face when I saw my reflection. My eyes looked more of an aqua color now instead of the pale blue I remembered, but that was all I could see that was different about me. I shrugged it off, thinking that the water had discolored the appearance of my eyes. I stood back up and looked to the now crying fairy.

She turned to face me and exclaimed that she was now separated from her brother, and how it was all my fault. I shot her an irritated glance and walked up to the door. I put my hands on it and began to push up. I had done this a million times before and it was no problem for me. At least, in the past it wasn't difficult. But now I was struggling to even lift it up a couple feet! That aura the Skull Kid's mask generated must have sapped my strength! But despite this, I managed to get the door just high enough for me to slip through. The fairy, seeing an opportunity to escape the musty chamber, followed suit. Still, I ignored her, and continued down a long wooden corridor. It appeared as if I was walking through a tree...which made sense. I did fall through a hole in a tree, so why not? I was willing to believe anything at this point. As I neared the end of the wooden hallway, the fairy came huffing and puffing after me.

"Wait! Are...whew...are you just going to leave me behind?" She panted, "You can't leave a poor, defenseless fairy like me to fend for myself!"

I looked at her and responded with a spiteful snicker.

"Defenseless, eh? What was all that with attacki- *squeak*"

My voice cracked and the fairy gave me a strange look. I cleared my throat and began again.

"Attacking me? And why should I help _you_ at all? You've been _nothing_ but trou- *crack*"

Once again my voice squeaked. What was _wrong_ with me?!

The fairy just kept giving me a funny look, but after a second started begging again.

"Please please _please_ let me come with you! I promise to tell you all I know about the Skull Kid!"

I considered her offer, mulling it over in my head. On one hand, she could be a big help. On the other hand I wasn't sure if I could trust her. But the pro's outweighed the con's and I nodded to her.

"Alright you can come. But if you try anything, you are throu- *creak*…?"

I coughed in frustration. It felt as if there was a tiny, smooth object lodged in my vocal cords. I continued to cough, trying to clear the obstruction. It would not budge…I put a gauntleted hand on my throat and continued to cough. Finally I placed my forehead against the cool, wooden walls of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" The fairy queried, "You seem a little distraught?"

 _Distraught? Seriously?_ I thought. _I_ _had been robbed, dragged through the forest floor, plummeted to my supposed death, and who knew what else was wrong with me and she says DISTRAUGHT!?_

She must have seen a noticeably furious look on my face as she began to apologize for everything they had put me through.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for this to go so far!" She cried, "The Skull Kid didn't use to be so cruel, it was all meant to be a simple prank, I swear!"

"A simple prank? Killing my horse *squeak* was a simple prank?"

The squeaking voice was grating on my nerves. The strange feeling in my throat felt like it was being tightened. It was most likely due to all of the trauma my body and mind had just been put through, but I wasn't totally sure anymore.

"You can't tell me it was a prank…" I said in a weary tone.

"Ok, ok, look. I will help you out with a whole bunch of things. You sound really tired, understandably…" The pixie reasoned out, attempting to bargain. "I know where a nearby fountain is. You can get help from the Great Fairy there. And if anyone can help you right now with the Skull Kid it's the Great Fairy!"

"Fine, show me where and you can tag along." I finally gave in. A fairy fountain was _exactly_ what I needed.

"Awesome! You won't regret it, I promise! My name's Tatl, what's yours?"

"Link." I sighed.

"Ok great! Nice to meet you...and sorry again…"

I refused to respond as we crossed the threshold into the next room.


	3. Chapter 3: Brand New World

_**Brand New World**_

As Tatl and I entered the next area, I cautiously took in my surroundings, preferring to avoid any more surprises. This room, or abyss I should say, was large and lit by only a few torches lining the walls. Great planks of trees rose up from unfathomable depths, and seemed to support the ceiling of the chamber. From the top of the chamber drooped many large root-like structures, so I assumed we were still beneath the forest. I cast my gaze back downward. From what I could gather from the sparse lighting, I noticed there was very little flooring here. I would really had to watch my step.

I began to plod forward with a determination to see the sky again. Tatl kept up with me, lighting the path with her faintly glowing form and we made it to the other side of the area with little difficulty. From this room expanded another hallway. I groaned in annoyance and asked Tatl how much further, being in no mood for games.

"Only a bit further! We're almost into town, that's where the fountain is!"

And so I started walking into the hall when I suddenly tripped over my loose boot. Wait….loose boot? The thing had fit perfectly an hour ago! Did that damned Skull Kid put an age-regression spell on me? That would explain the cracking voice I guess.

"Are you alright?" Tatl asked. "You seem to really be having a tough time moving around. You've been tripping all over the place since I first saw you!"

"No I'm not alright! Your friend put some *creak* kind of spell on me!" I shouted angrily. "What did he do?!"

She waved her hands in protest, "I had no idea his mask even had that aura ability. How should I know?" The tiny fairy shrugged.

She tried helping me up by tugging at my tunic. I got back to my feet and tightened the buckles on my boots. Hopefully this fairy knew what she was doing. I would hate to have to buy entirely new clothes, and it was doubtful I would find any Kokiri tailors near here. Yet at the rate I was going, it wouldn't be long before my tunic and white pants slipped right off.

I peered down the hallway, noticing how mechanical the surrounding walls appeared as gears turned slowly. It was quite a drastic change of pace compared to the wooded scenery behind us. I was relieved, mechanical devices meant civilization. And civilization meant that Tatl was telling the truth. As we passed through the clockwork hall, the gears began to turn faster. I noticed a heavy-looking metal door up ahead. I brushed the bangs that fell into my eyes away to get a better look. Wait…..bangs? I didn't have bangs? I usually kept my hair out of my face, and my bangs had never been in my eyes before? Had we really been down here long enough for my bangs to grow out? As I was pondering the possibilities of the passage of time, the large door fully opened with a loud, metallic groan. As if it hadn't been opened in ages...but that wasn't right? The Skull Kid had _just_ come through here!

 _Maybe time really does get distorted in this place._ I thought.

I asked Tatl about the subject.

"No, he has a strange ability to move between realms. That's how he does most of his pranking actually." She explained.

"Oh, well that's just great. How am I supposed to even find him, then?" I signed dismay.

"The Great Fairy will know, she's very wise, and powerful! She'll know exactly what to do!" Tatl said in a hopeful tone.

I glanced back at her, and the pixie smirked. But the smile was short lived and twisted into a faint grimace.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, "Can the Great Fairy help me find him or not?"

Tatl tried to encourage me by grinning again.

"Oh totally! But we had better get there soon."

I grimly shook my head and my blonde bangs once again fell into my eyes. I puffed the hair away as I shuffled through the entryway into a massive chamber of turning gears and pulleys. It looked as if we were in an enormous clock! A small stream ran through the center on the bottom floor where we stood, acting as the engine for the entire device as it turned a huge waterwheel. Sunlight streamed in through small windows on the upper floors, and I hoped that's where the exit would be. I noticed a flight of stairs to our left, so I headed that direction. Nearing the stairs, I noticed my tunic was starting to feel even more loose now, just like the boots.

I tightened my belt around my waist again and was surprised to feel how much room there was for adjustment. I only became more irate as my hair fell into my eyes _again_ with my cap falling off as well. I needed to pull the buckles tighter on my boots again anyway, so I knelt down to retrieve my long, green hat. My blonde hair drifted to the front of my face and I jumped up in surprise, prompting another small crack to be loosed from my throat.

I peered nervously at Tatl, who was doing her best to look more interested in the waterwheel, avoiding to make eye contact with me. I decided to see what her hesitation was all about , noticing that the stream seemed smooth enough to give a somewhat decent reflection. So I walked to the edge nervously, unsure of what I would see, and nudged ever closer. Bending down to take a good look, my bangs fell into my eyes once more, and I held them away with a gauntlet pressed to my forehead.

As the reflection formed in the slow-moving stream, I beheld my face. I noticed my eyes looked a bit more different, larger and more pronounced. They were definitely a different color now, and I noticed that my face began to appear slightly different as well. My facial structure looked almost younger now instead of the matured features I was used to seeing. Thankfully they were only slight changes. The biggest difference I noticed, was how long my hair had grown in such a short amount of time. The blond strands just barely touched my pointed nose, and were annoyingly hanging in front of my eyes. There was no cap to cover my head now, so I tried to reason out that maybe my hair was just naturally getting too long and my cap had been holding it in place?

 _And there's nothing really different about me,_ I silently anylyzed. _Other_ _than the longer hair that is. I'm fine. If anything I'm only under a reverse-aging spell! I can deal with that. I've conquered gigantic monsters as a child, and I'll defeat the Skull Kid as well!_

I smiled optimistically and proceeded to tighten my boots, dusting off my cap, and climbed up the stairway. On the second floor, I was relieved to see a large set of wooden doors that gently moved in the outside breeze.

"Ok! Let's go already!"

I jumped in surprise, forgetting about Tatl, who was waiting impatiently beside the exit. I still wasn't quite used to having another fairy companion.

"Alright, alright. I'm *squeak* coming!" I replied, ignoring the cracking of my voice as I headed for the big doors.

I stepped outside, shielding my eyes from the bright midmorning sun, and sighed with relief. _Finally_! It felt like an eternity ago when last I saw the sun! I took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around, letting the warm and comforting rays of light soak onto my skin.

I looked around to see myself standing in the middle of a busy plaza. Townsfolk were rushing back and forth, trying avoid the construction workers who were busy building upon a tower of wood scaffolding. I turned around to look at the building we had just come out of. I was astounded by the size of the tower. As my gaze followed up the building, and was surprised to see that it really _was_ a clock tower. The brick and mortar monolith reached toward the sun as if it were trying to snatch it from the sky, with enormous hands and numbers to represent the current time.

My neck began to strain from standing in awe of the tower for so long. I relaxed my head and turned back to the busy work crew. The construction workers looked oddly familiar, almost as if I had seen them elsewhere. But I figured that it was impossible and decided that I had no time to gawk around. I looked at Tatl, who was beckoning me to follow her.

"Come on! Hurry up! The Great Fairy is just this way!" She shouted over the commotion of the bustling plaza.

I followed her along a path clamoring with people, trying to keep up. I felt so small and vulnerable within the sizable crowd. I had never really felt that way before! I had faced _giant beasts_ without batting an eye, and here I was, feeling so oddly defenseless. It must have been the fact that I had lost my weapons…

We continued along the streets until we reached a more quiet part of town. I felt at ease here, since it was more peaceful than the other, busier parts of town we passed through. It was a park full of green grass, bright flowers, and a few trees that shaded the area from the warm, noon sunlight. It all felt incredibly serene underneath a brilliantly clear, blue sky. I wanted to stop and rest for a bit, but Tatl was already heading toward the entrance to a cave. The grotto had been formed from within a small hill, rising among the trees. Smooth stone steps led up into the cave, where I quickly followed the retreating fairy, not wanting to get lost.

Just as I walked through the cave entrance, I heard Tatl cry out in shock. I followed her gaze to a rippling fountain full of fairies. These fairies were different from other fountain fairies I'd seen. They were grouped around together, like most fairies do with their own kind. But instead of the normal flurry of colors and twinkling, these fairies were all moving in unison and showed the same, light pink hue. As if they were all a part of a single mind.

"Great Fairy!" Tatl cried out in shock. "What happened to you?!"

In a hundred voices the fairies spoke all at once.

"The Skull Kid has cast a terrible spell on me and shattered my essence. He must be stopped at all costs!"

"This one, he can help!" Tatl gestured to me, "He's very strong, I've seen him in action!"

The multitude of fairies turned their attention to me, and swarmed around my body, almost as if they were studying me.

"Poor dear, you seem to have fallen prey to the imp's evil magic as well!"

I nodded, quickly losing any hope of curing whatever magic that was thrust upon me. If the masked skull kid defeated a powerful Great Fairy, I surely didn't have much of a chance.

"You must restore me, and I'll see what I can do to help. In this state I could only heal your wounds from battle. I'm afraid you need something much stronger than simple vitality..." The fairies said as one.

I nodded, about to agree when suddenly began to feel very light headed. I pulled away from the fairy swarm, feeling nauseous too, and stumbled back outside to get some fresh air. I collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the cave entrance.

The intense burning sensation was back. As I laid there, curled into a fetal position, I began to feel a tightness in my body that only intensified the invisible flames tormenting me. The pain was so excruciating that I could do nothing but whimper and fight to stay conscious. My bones ached and my muscles spasmed. My head was pounding as if it was being used as a goron drum!

Suddenly, the crushing fire that was raging inside me faded just as fast as it had begun and the pain subsided. I gasped for air, tears rolled down my face, and my spine was tingling. I could do nothing but lay there in the soft grass, my body heaving with shaky gasps.

Tatl was hovering over my, and she twinkled to get my attention. I glanced at her as she flew closer to my face. I heard a faint gasp escape her lips, and my heart sunk. Apparently my predicament was worse than I had imagined.

I could do nothing but lay still on the ground, struggling to comprehend what was happening to me...


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Ally

_**A Strange Ally**_

"It's ok, don't worry..." Tatl comforted, gently patting my head. "We can fix this, but you've gotta get up! You're the only one who can help the Great Fairy!"

I was still on the ground, lying in the sweet smelling grass of the park, trying to recover from a painful episode I can only assume was a symptom of the curse. I glanced up at Tatl, who fluttered over me. Hearing the encouragement in her voice, I pushed myself up to my knees. I may have been weakened and forced to deal with crippling pain, but this curse wasn't going to stop me! I would end that wretched imp if it was the last thing I did. I was the Hero of Time, not some sniveling, childish weakling!

I braced myself, cautious in case the burning sensation in my entire body returned, and eased up onto my feet. I dusted myself off, wiped my eyes and swatted the blonde strands of hair out of my face, and began to readjust my clothes. I bent down to tighten my boots which, again, felt loose. I didn't want to trip and make an even bigger fool of myself. Glancing at my feet, I noticed two small lumps had gathered around my chest. I tried shaking my tunic out, thinking that it could have just been dirt that had piled up from the sheer number of times I had rolled on the ground. Nothing fell out and the bulges stayed in place. I placed a hand over one of them to try to push or pull the lump off.

When I grabbed the foreign object, my eyes widened in surprise when it felt soft, and….sensitive to the touch? These things were apart of me? A childlike cry escaped from my throat, and I immediately covered my mouth in shock! I tried speaking out, and heard the sound of my voice again... Only it didn't sound like me at all! My voice had undeniably become higher pitched, like a young boy's voice, and the tightness in my throat had returned. I stumbled back with my hands massaging my throat, and was astonished at how light I felt.

Gods! Why was this happening to me? No! No I could not think of this right now. I had a job to do, I had to help the Great Fairy and and get her to break this transforming curse.

I turned my head towards Tatl, who had a pitiable look in her eyes.

"You're right. We need to get going!" I said in a high pitched tone, cringing at the odd sound. "We must restore the Great Fairy. Any ideas?"

"Uhh….I think we should ask around town if anyone has seen any wandering fairies." Tatl replied.

"Ok, that's a good plan, I guess we'll start in this park area. They couldn't have gone too far from the fountain!"

Tatl nodded and fluttered off just ahead, only pausing for a moment to cast a curious look back at me. I breathed out slowly and began walking along the path after Tatl, searching for the glimmer of a lone fairy.

The sun now began to set, slowly straying toward the horizon, but it was still too bright for a shimmering fairy to be noticeable. The park was mostly devoid of people, only a few children wearing blue clothing played amongst the trees, chasing each other and throwing rocks at a couple balloons.

There was just one adult in the area, aside from an armored town guard closely watching the kids. A skinny, well-dressed man was working a small stand full of masks. I couldn't see the man's face due to his crouched position. I assumed that he was trying to organize the lower shelves. He moved in uncannily jerky motions, but appeared innocent enough despite his disconcerting behavior. If anyone had seen a lone fairy, it'd be him since it was likely that he had been in the area for a while.

I started walking toward the mysterious man. We silently closed in, my steps light and Tatl's wings discreet, neither of us wanting to startle the man. He didn't seem to notice, and still worked his stall, his back to us.

"Hey, excuse me, sir, have you happened to see a pink fairy wandering all alone around here?" I nervously asked.

He slowly turned toward me. An oddly familiar man with short orange hair, his face gaunt and off-putting, grinned back at me through jovial, smiling eyes.

"You have met with a terrible fate."

"Wha...what did you say?" I whispered, genuinely disturbed. Tatl darted behind me to hide herself from the man's sight.

"A terrible, terrible fate." He continued. "A curse that forces you to change into something you are not. A curse brought on by a very dark and evil mask...yes?"

The man laughed, strangely enunciating his words as if he didn't quite know how to speak proper Hylian.

"I...umm...yeah that's right! How di—"

"Why, it was my mask that did these terrible things!" He interrupted, his face growing dark with anger. "It was stolen from me by a very impetuous creature. A Skullchild nonetheless, yes... And through my foolish inattentiveness, I have caused great suffering here...great suffering indeed!"

I flinched as he gesticulated his long, thin arms around with wild and sudden movements.

"You! I shall assist you...but only if you assist me in helping to restore this world. For it is in grave danger, oh yes it is!"

He raised his hands towards the sky. My gaze followed and I gasped. There, seemingly hanging by a single cosmic thread, was an immense moon. Only instead of

simple, rocky craters on the surface, a terrifying and angry face glared down upon the world. The horrific visage appeared to wish for the destruction of all life, devoid of any emotion aside from unimaginable hate.

A sharp chill crept down my still tingling spine.

"Soon this world will be no more. Gone! And others are sure to follow. We must get my mask back, you see?!" The man begged in desperation.

Suddenly I remembered where I had seen this man before. He had once sold masks in the Hyrule Castle Marketplace! In fact...most of the people I had seen in town bore resemblances to those I had met back in Hyrule….was this all a dream? More like a nightmare! A living nightmare...

"Ok, we will help you get your mask back! But you have to help us first!" Tatl chimed in. "We need to cure the Great Fairy!"

"The Great Fairy?" queried the Salesman. "What's wrong with the Great Fairy?"

"She's been shattered into pieces!" Tatl exclaimed. "If we don't help her soon, she could die!"

The mask salesman silently pondered, and his hand darted to his chin.

"So you need to find the missing pieces...hmmmm?" He smirked. "I believe I can lead you in the right direction. I have heard that there has been a

mysterious light spotted around the southern end of town, yes!"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, suspicious.

The mask salesman grinned at me. "Why...it is information that often supplies happiness! And happiness is what I distribute! Therefore information is like happiness in itself, indeed!"

"Uhhh...right. That's good enough for now, thank you, sir!" Tatl thanked, flying off along the dirt path. "Come on, Link! I know the way! Follow me!"

I stepped away from the creepy man, and dashed off after the fairy, trying not to trip over my ill-fitting leather boots.

The sun had just set when we neared the middle of town. The hustle and bustle of the city began to die down as people went back to their homes for the night. Bells rang out as shops announced closing time. I was happy to finally get some space; the streets had been tremendously busy. Through eavesdropping along the way, I learned there was an annual festival everyone was preparing for. Oddly enough, it seemed as if no one else had noticed that the moon appeared as if it were screaming in rage, and was about to fall and crush them.

I glanced around at the various shops we passed by, viewing the multitude of items being peddled behind windows. In a very rare instance of materialistic desire, I was envious of those who could afford the items from these expensive shops. I almost wished I could relax, buy some food, and new boots that fit. My (now too large) boots were killing my feet, and a pressure building within my chest was making it difficult to breath. I was starving and parched with thirst, the scents coming from various diners had my mouth salivating. On top of that my body was exhausted...maybe all of those things combined were causing most of my fears? Maybe this really was all a dream?

I shook myself out of my fantasizing. This was real. Everything was far too vivid and tangible for this not to be reality.

I focused on Tatl and willed my feet to follow as she led the way through the

winding roads. Eventually Tatl spoke, and I could only assume we made it to our destination.

"Be careful here, Link. Southside is kinda dangerous at night. A lot of thieves and their ilk roam around and do business in this part of town due to the lack of shops and wealthy homes. The guards rarely enter, aside from gate duty."

I flit my gaze around. The buildings were in shambles, and the roads poorly looked after. There were only a few people around. A shirtless, gaunt beggar miserably sat on an old crate, staring at the dirt, and low class citizens wearing patchwork clothing and worn shoes shuffled back to their hovels. I was thankfully ignored by the retiring denizens. I knew couldn't handle being robbed right now, and I looked up in relief. Several stars had finally began to shimmer against the clear, indigo skies of twilight.

"Link! Look!" Tatl suddenly pointed in excitement, bobbing up and down.

My eyes followed her gesture and something did indeed catch my eye up ahead, near a group of small, rickety old buildings. An orange flash! It might just be what we were looking for...then again it could have just been a torch. Tatl and I ran after it with renewed vigor.

As we drew near, I examined the area closely. Just below the rooftop of the decrepit wooden building was a tiny light. It fluttered: definitely not a torch...Yes! Yes, it looked just like the pink fairies in the Fountain! Tatl flew up to greet it, and I saw small flashes of color and heard a faint series of twinkling. Finally, the lost fairy happily flew down.

"Oh thank you! We were so lost until you found us! Please take us home?"

"Ok, let's hurry up and get you back!" Tatl declared. "Then Link and I can go find my brother, and Skull Kid!"

I followed sluggishly after the retreating fairies, hoping that I would get a chance to rest my aching feet when we got back. My body was put through so much today, from the violent dragging through the forest to the debilitating effects of the curse. I still hadn't been able to rest, and I felt the numbing exhaustion seep through my muscles.

It was after midnight by the time we returned to the north end of town. The trek was easy without having to constantly shove through the crowds. I was grateful the park was devoid of people, but the mask salesman had also disappeared.

During the walk through the darkened park, I was stopped by a chubby guard who sleepily asked what I was up to, and where I was going.

"That's none of your business you nosy tin can!" Tatl verbally assaulted the guard, slamming his visor shut. "Go bark up a different tree! Or better yet, go jump off the clock tower!"

The guard, pink fairy, and I were all equally taken aback at Tatl's unexpected outburst. The guard immediately retreated, visibly shaken, and smacked directly into a tree branch.

"Ooomph!"

The loud clanging of steel crashing to the ground muffled my quiet laughter. I was beginning to like this spunky fairy, but shook it from my head. There was no time for admiration. We still had a job to do, and we made our way to the entrance of the fountain, now lit by the welcoming glow of large torches.

We entered the cave, and the lost fairy excitedly twinkled and rushed into the mass of floating pixies. The multitude of glimmering fairies suddenly shone with a brilliant light and merged together to finally form into a single, dazzling shape...


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Fairy

**Chapter Five:**

 _ **The Great Fairy**_

The intense light radiating from the figure began to dim, and I saw a large, imposing fairy gracefully emerge. The Great Fairy had long and flowing plumes of pink hair, and was clothed head to toe in various plants and flowers. Smooth, green vines wrapped around her sparkling arms and legs. On her head sat a crown of roses, twisted together like burgundy twine. All around her, miniscule fairies danced and celebrated at the return of their queen. I had seen Great Fairies before, but the others didn't nearly seem so elegant as this one.

"You have done it, young Hero, and you have my eternal thanks! Please allow me to heal your wounds…"

She extended her hands toward me, I closed my eyes and felt a warm, soothing sensation surround and permeate my spirit. My worries and stresses were lifted from my mind as the Great Fairy's magic nursed me back to health. The fatigue and hunger I was straining to battle earlier, were quickly eased and forgotten. I felt as if I had feasted on a twelve course meal and slept for an entire week! A few moments later the invigorating energy began to ebb away. I opened my eyes and the Great Fairy spoke.

"Young Hero of Ages, as I tended to your pains, I saw deep into your soul. I sensed greatness and and an immense power shining within your spirit, but I also sensed a very strong and dark magic melding with and twisting your essence." A look of sadness crossed her elegant face. "I'm afraid that I cannot undo what the Skull Kid has done…his newfound power is far stronger than my own."

In a turn of events I was not prepared for, I looked to Tatl in dismay. Bright red flashes of fear were glinting along her luminous form, and an expression of helpless terror washed over her face. If the restored Great Fairy was not strong enough to deal with Skull Kid's power, I knew exactly what was going through her mind. I returned my attention to the Great Fairy. Her face, too, depicted a worrisome expression. The tiny fairies flitting around her were restless and chittering amongst themselves, darting back and forth between the Great Fairy's majestic plumes of hair.

"So ...what, I'm helpless here? I can't do anything but wait for this curse to finish with….well, _whatever_ it's doing to me?" I shouted up at her.

"You are not helpless, young one. You are, by far, still the _most_ capable one in the realm to deal with this evil plaguing our world!" She conveyed in a serious tone. "You must find a way to defeat the empowered skull child, or everything will perish."

I looked down at my feet, trying my best to ignore the small, tender lumps on my chest and blonde lengths of hair resting just below my chin. I stared at the ground for a time, and eventually sighed in reluctance. If I was going to locate the cure for this dark spell I was under, I would have to find it myself.

"Alright….I guess I have no choice. But if I must do this, I'm going to need help." I said as I looked at Tatl.

The white fairy made eye contact and jerked back in surprise.

"M-me?" She asked in astonishment. "Why would you want _my_ help? I'm one of the reasons that you're even in this predicament! That curse must be driving you crazy…"

I stepped closer to her. "I could be going crazy, or maybe this curse is in fact weakening my judgment, but either way...I desperately need help. And I think that you would provide the best aid possible...".

Tatl just hovered in silence for a moment or two. Then she began quivering, sending tiny trails of glimmering fairy dust tumbling from her wings. A tiny grunt sounded and she nodded.

"Fine...but _only_ because my brother could be in grave danger….and I might feel a _little_ guilty about what's happening to you." Tatl's voice rang. "And don't think that we're going to be friends or anything, I just owe you! But ….thanks I guess. Thanks for giving me a chance." She muttered, then smiled at me.

I returned her smile and turned back to the Great Fairy.

"So..." I spoke in my strangely higher pitched voice, "I guess we are all set to go now, although I have no clue on where to start. I really hope you have some kind of idea of how I should proceed?"

The Great Fairy pondered for a second, then snapped her fingers. A troop of her fairy escorts flew up to her face and the Great Fairy nodded to them. The fairies chimed in unison and flew into the back of the cave. The large, opulent Fairy returned her attention to Tatl and I.

"I believe the first place you should investigate is the Star Chamber, just outside of town. There you will meet with an old astronomer named Reton. The moon has been looking very strange and... terrifying, recently. I'm sure that it's a clue to the Skull Kid's whereabouts."

"That old kook?" Tatl twinkled, "He's as crazy as a bombchu on magic dust! How could he possibly help?"

The Great Fairy shot Tatl a look of disapproval and continued.

"First try leaving the town through one of the city's various gates. The Star Chamber is just to the south of Clock Town. If that doesn't work, there's a small group of local boys, outcasts and orphans mostly, that have come to call this Star Chamber their secret hideout. They should know of a special way into the Chamber, but I've been told that only members of their little club are allowed to use it. So I'm afraid that you are going to have to somehow earn their respect...and it likely will not be easy due to how the skull kid's curse is affecting your appearance."

Wait, what? Affecting my appearance? I had momentarily forgotten about the weird changes I was experiencing. I hadn't looked into a reflection in quite some time! What did I look like now? I didn't have a chance to ask as the small fairy squad returned, carrying a glistening item.

The Great Fairy took the item and thanked them. She then reached out with her arms once again and the item sailed right into my hand. It was a bow! I began to examine the weapon and turned it over in my hands. The bow was made from a lustrous blue wood, and had designs of roses and thorns carved throughout it's body. I was amazed at how incredibly light it was, and how naturally it felt in my hands! The handle was made up of a soft leather that resembled the vines which were wrapped around the Great Fairy's body, and the bowstring looked as if it were laced with silver thread. I looked back up to the Great Fairy.

"This bow is amazing !" I said incredulously. "I've never seen such fine craftsmanship!"

"That bow was given to me as a gift long ago, by an old and dying hag." The Fairy responded. "I had helped to heal her soul from an evil that tormented her. She said it would come to be invaluable when the world was in a diresome state. How correct in her assumption she was…. But I digress. I have a feeling you will be needing it, and that it will serve a more fulfilling purpose with you rather than sitting around, rotting away in this fountain."

I was almost speechless at the priceless gift, and I bowed deeply.

"I will definitely treasure this, and make sure that it is used to it's full potential..." I vowed reverently.

I flourished in farewell, and prepared to leave with Tatl. The Great Fairy wished us luck, and prayed that I succeeded in my quest as we exited the fountain.

We departed from the cave entrance, and I noticed that dawn was quickly approaching. The sun, just barely peeking over the edge of the horizon, was blood red, signalling a stormy day. I looked toward the area where the mask salesman would be, so that I could give him an update. His mask stand no longer stood there, with only flattened grass marking the location.

 _Odd…_ I thought. _He may_ _have moved to a more profitable part of town_.

I searched around the park for any signs of the salesman or troop of boys the Great Fairy mentioned, but it must have been too early as the park was silent and empty. I asked Tatl to go search one side of the area, while I looked around the other. A faint breeze was beginning to whisper through the trees, bringing a damp chill upon its breath. I walked around the area, looking for any sign of those kids or the mask salesman, but turned up with nothing. Ready to move the search on to another part of town, I called out to inform Tatl and started to walk towards the park exit.

"There's no one here! We need to move on to another area and find that mask salesman! Then we'll give him an upda-AAAARRGHH!" I screamed as pain suddenly overwhelmed my body.

The awful burning sensation was back, stronger and more agonizing than ever! I doubled over and fell to the ground, clenching my stomach. Tatl must have heard and sped to my side. She began frantically skimming around me as I ground my teeth and moaned in distress. My body began to jerk to and fro in uncontrollable bursts, and it felt as if I was being torn apart! That twisting feeling from the aura before, writhed around within me. I could feel it melting within me, like a liquifying snake fusing with my soul! My limbs felt like they were being crushed and broken, and my face felt as if it were being feasted upon by wild Wolfos! Struggling to breathe, streams of salty tears poured from my tightly closed eyes. I began to see black spots in my vision, despite my eyes being clenched shut, as I slowly lost consciousness.

"Hold on!" I gritted through my teeth, "Hold on!".

Finally the boiling and tearing sensations began to fade away, and my body slowly stopped writhing on the dew-moistened grass. I opened my eyes and tried to get on my feet. My physical body must have still been in shock as it refused to cooperate. I tried again and managed to move my arms in preparation to lift myself off the ground. Tatl must have sensed my motive and pulled at my tunic's collar to help. With Tatl helping, I managed to successfully shift from laying on the ground to sitting on my knees. I attempted to stand and was rewarded with a faceplant to the grass….thankfully it was softer than rock.

"Ummm ...maybe you should take it easy for a second, there's a tree just over there you can maybe lean against?" Tatl began to gently tap my forehead and pointed to a tall oak tree behind me.

I groaned in protest and began to cough, as something felt like it had dislodged from my throat. I managed to push myself up to a sitting position, coughing incessantly, and thought to raise a hand to massage my sore throat. As I lifted my hand, it slipped right out of my brown leather and steel gauntlet. I gawked at the transformation my hand had succumbed to. The fingers were longer, thinner, and much more delicate looking. My normally filthy and rough nails were clean and smooth. I moved my fingers around, double checking that they were indeed mine. What was happening to me?!

"Now now..." Tatl quietly spoke. "It's going to be ok, stay calm… Let's just get you to that tree."

I just stared at the white fairy, then reluctantly nodded and started to crawl over to the tree. As I wriggled along, strawberry-blonde hair kept falling into my face, blocking my vision. It was definitely long enough to be past my shoulders now, but I angrily blew it away. _Just get to the tree_ , I told myself, _don't look, just move!_ Tatl tugged on my hand to help, she was surprisingly strong for being just a tiny fairy, as she managed to drag me all the way to the strong oak! I carefully lifted my body and gently placed my back against the rough bark of the oak. My form was still sore and I felt that I had just run a thousand miles. Tatl was panting from exertion, but managed to comfortingly pat my head full of ridiculous long hair.

"There! *pant, pant* We made it!" The fairy wheezed. "Just relax...for a second."

With my weight supported, I analyzed myself carefully. I lifted my right hand, turning it over and angrily shook my head. Noticing odd stands of reddish-blonde hair drifting before my eyes. I took a locke between my thumb and forefinger. It was soft, and smooth to the touch, and I pulled roughly to double check that the strands of hair belonged to me. A feminine and high pitched yelp escaped my lips.

"Owww!' I gasped and looked to Tatl.

She shook her head. "Yeah you shouldn't do that. Pulling on long hair tends to hurt."

I furrowed my eyebrow in frustration at the sarcastic little fairy. Tatl gave an apologetic mutter

"Ok ok….I'm sorry. That came out a little harsh...I'm just not sure how to react, I've never seen this before." chimed the fairy. "Buuuut...as much as I'm sure you don't want to hear this. I uhh...I think you may need some new clothing…"

I tore my gaze from Tatl and immediately shifted it to my clothing. She was right! My kokiri tunic was draped around my form like a loose bathrobe! That's when I discovered that the lumps I felt from the day before had expanded and grown into soft, round orbs that protruded from my chest! I frantically turned away from Tatl, trying to hide myself in embarrassment. I couldn't _believe_ what was happening to me, this was ridiculous!

"Ummm...look. It's starting to get brighter, and soon people will be out and about." Tatl said slowly. "We really should find you something to wear, I think Clock Town has strict laws about human nudity in public...and you're just barely skirting those laws...uhh….no offense."

I gave her an indignant glare, too afraid to speak.

"Ok, how about this. I will go try to find you something to wear while you return to the Great Fairy's fountain to wait. That way you won't attract any unwanted attention and I can figure out our next move. What do ya say?" Tatl reasoned.

I rolled my eyes and began to stand to my feet, using the strong tree as a brace to lean against. Tatl assisted me once more, pulling on my hands. I slowly managed to stand, but with a precarious balance. My legs felt like jelly, but I succeeded in taking a small step. My foot slipped right out of my boot, however, and I would have fallen back to the ground had Tatl and the tree not been helping me. My white cloth pants came dangerously close to slipping off my waist and I frantically pulled them up. I huffed a sigh of frustration and started to take a step with my other foot. I angrily shook the remaining boot off. I really liked those boots, as they had served me well. They were well made, virtually indestructible, and perfect for swordplay and adventuring. I was incredibly irate about losing the ability to wear them, but at the moment I had no choice. I was slowly gaining strength back in my legs and was now able to stand on my own. Tatl flew down to carry the boots, and fallen gauntlets, and we steadily made our way back to the fountain…..


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Misfortune

**Chapter Six:**

 _ **Twisted Misfortune**_

I shambled into the Great Fairy's shelter with Tatl cautiously following behind, ready to lend a hand if I started to fall again. Dark, foreboding clouds had blotted out the rising sun and the wind shifted, bringing the scent of rain with it. Thankfully, we arrived at the cave opening just before it began to drizzle. Tatl helped me amble along to a corner where I pressed my back to the wall and slid down the smooth stone to sit. Tatl dropped my boots and gauntlets that she carried beside me, and quickly dashed outside once more. I weakly turned my head to glance at the fountain. The Great Fairy had disappeared and only a few small, pink fairies fluttered around the spring waters. A damp Tatl returned moments later dragging the Great Fairy's luxurious gift behind her and released it a few feet away from me. The luminescent blue bow lightly thudded against the hard cave floor.

"Ok *huff*, I'm pretty sure the Great Fairy has gone to get some much needed rest...lucky..." Tatl twittered, out of breath from hefting my things around. "Just stay here *pant* for the time being, and I'll be back with some clothes that will hopefully fit you *whew* better."

She took a deep breath then circled around me, likely trying to figure out what size I needed. I just stared at my feet, trying to distract my panicking mind from having a meltdown. My emotions were all over the spectrum, shifting rapidly from anger to depression, to determination, back to angry hopelessness.

"Link, look at me!" Tatl shouted, breaking through my despairing thoughts. "It's going to be alright! We'll find the Skull Kid, you'll defeat him and reverse the spell on you, and then everything will be back to normal!"

The fairy's words filled me with a tiny bit of encouragement, but not like before. I hesitantly looked at her twinkling form. She looked just as disparate and uncertain as I felt, so I tried my best to crack a smile and answered.

"Ok…." Was all I could mutter.

I sat there in stunned silence, my fears having been validated. The voice I heard coming from my lips was indeed feminine and delicate. I balled my fist and, rather unwisely, pounded the hard rock wall. Spurts of pain shot through my thin wrist and I clasped it with my other hand, gently massaging it.

Tatl cast a worried glance my way before turning to the exit, then fluttered off on her hunt. I didn't know how long I'd be waiting here, but I hoped that she wouldn't be gone for too long. Curse or not, I still had to stop the Skull Kid. What he had done...what he continued to do, was deplorable. I remembered Epona's fate and quietly mourned her loss. I hadn't had a chance to really take in the fact that Epona was gone. I reminisced about the first time I saw her. She was just a tiny filly then, only trusting of her owner, Malon, the ranch owner's feisty daughter. I ended up rescuing Epona from the abusive Ingo, Ganondorf's servant and later head of the ranch. She and I had been inseparable friends ever since... I allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek, I would greatly miss my horse…

Thunder rumbled outside the cave, shaking me out of my memories. The small storm only served to make me even more depressed. The smell of fresh rain was carried in from the gentle breeze flowing through the cavern. A slight chill was brought in with it, and I brought my knees to my uncomfortably protruding chest. I hugged my arms around them to combat the cold and shivered . My loose clothing was still wet from laying in the dew on the grass, and my bare feet and hands didn't help the situation. I reached up to take my cap to possibly warm my hands inside it, but it was gone. Who knew where I had lost it, and I didn't really care anymore...I only hoped Tatl would be back with better fitting clothes soon. My preference of Kokiri fabric aside, I would be warm and dry.

I turned my gaze to the fairy fountain once more, listening to the drops of rainwater echo through the cave. The pink fairies were gone and all that remained were the sighs of the gentle breeze and the quiet rippling of the fountain waters. It had felt like a couple of hours passed since Tatl left, and I was growing impatient. I was also freezing, sitting around was just making it all worse. I needed to get up and try to occupy myself, so I began to make my way toward the gurgling fountain. My body wasn't as weak anymore, as I had recovered some strength while resting. I was curious about my obviously changed appearance and walked across the smooth cavern floor. The cool stone against my bare feet sent a chill up my body and I pulled my damp, loose tunic around me hoping for some warmth. The wet fabric provided minor insulation, but did little else.

I reached the fountain and nervously peeked over the edge. As I slowly peered down at my reflection, a young girl gazed back at me through widening dark green eyes, her mouth opening in disbelief. I gingerly touched my thin fingers to my face, and the pale girl did the same. Was this...me? I couldn't even recognize myself! The sharp, masculine features that had once been mine were replaced with soft and effeminate curves. My pointed and protruding nose had become small and dainty. My lips were more full and my jawline was much more rounded. My once short, blonde hair had become thick with a reddish-blonde shade. It was also much longer, reaching just below my shoulders! I turned my head slightly sideways. Even my pointed, Hylian ears had changed! They were elongated, thinner than before, protruding from my hair like tiny swords, and slightly angled backward. I could understand why Tatl had avoided telling me...I probably wouldn't have believed her if she did.

I tore my eyes from my reflection, and backed away from the fountain. I felt a surge of righteous fury flare up within me. I was not going to just sit and mope around! The Skull Kid probably expected me to turn tail and run, and if I had been just a normal being who hadn't travelled through hell and back, that scamp would have guessed correctly. I was the Hero of Time! I had fought and killed creatures ten times deadlier than a masked skull kid! I was what every hero aspired to be like! And when all of this was over and done with, I was going to return to Hyrule. I would marry Zelda, have children and train them in the ways of the warrior. To teach them to fight evil like the masked skull kid!

A horrifying thought suddenly popped into my brain. I immediately grasped around my groin. I breathed a hefty sigh of relief as everything was still there, quietly thanking the gods. Whew...I had that going for me at least, and my spirits rose just a bit higher. With a bit more pep in my step, I walked back to the corner to wait.

I had just sat down when Tatl finally showed up. She carried with her a dripping knapsack and was heaving in exertion.

"Ok! *pant* I think I found something *whew* that might fit you!" gasped the winded fairy.

Tatl dropped the bundle and collapsed on the ground, I rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

"Don't worry about me! *huff huff* Just hurry and put those on before your tunic falls off, and you blind me with your disgusting human body!" the indignant fairy yelled. "Trust me, I won't look! *huff* Just put the dumb clothes on already!"

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the dropped bundle. I removed the articles of clothing from the rain-soaked pack and nodded in satisfaction. Tatl had managed to scramble together a pretty decent set of clothing, the best part was that they were all dry! The bundle included a lengthy dark brown cotton tunic that was loose around the neck, a pair of tight black pants that rivaled my white pair, a set of small, brown fingerless leather gloves, a dark green cotton cloak, and some fine, light-brown deerskin boots.

I looked around cautiously to see if anyone was looking in my direction. The fairy fountain was still devoid of fairies and Tatl was lying on the ground looking the other way, still breathing heavily. I unbuckled my belt and let it drop to the stone floor along with my iconic white pants. I pulled my green tunic over my head while stepping out of and over the pants. I tried not to look down at my naked form as I picked up the brown shirt. I put my arms through the sleeves and pulled it over my head. flinching as the fibers tugged on my hair, but I got the shirt on with no trouble. It flowed down to the middle of my thighs and felt like it fit my new skinnier body pretty well! Tatl did a good job of eyeballing my size, I had to admit. I took the black tights next and shook them out. The fabric was light and soft to the touch. I stepped into the tight leggings and pulled them over my legs. They weren't as comfortable as the tunic, painfully pulling at my leg hair, and I felt cramped and awkward around my waist. But the leggings were warm and dry so they'd do for now. I adjusted what I needed to and looked back at Tatl.

"You can look now, Tatl," I quipped in my sickeningly girly voice.

Tatl launched back into the air and circled around me.

"Huh...not bad. I'd say I did a good job." She pursed her lips in thought and smirked. "Ok now put the rest on and let's get going."

I sighed and grabbed the boots, slipping my feet into them and pulling them all the way up, with their tops spanning to just a few inches below my knees. They were fairly constraining, a little tighter than what I was used to, but they'd be fine for now. The important thing was that my feet were covered and warm. I picked up the dark green cloak next, and draped it over my shoulders. The inside was lined with some kind of soft, black animal fur, and, though the exterior was soaked, it was surprisingly warm and comfortable. The cloak wrapped around my body and fell down to reach just above my knees. I went over to the pile of my old clothing and took up my belt and pouches, fixing them underneath the cloak and around my waist and shoulders.

"How do I look?" I asked Tatl while donning the fingerless gloves.

Tatl tilted her small head to the side then shrugged. "It'll do for now I guess, but just hold still a sec. You're a mess!"

The fairy flew around my head and began to tug on my long hair. I felt her gather the majority of it and pull it back. I winced as she gave one last sharp tug and she released the reddish-blonde locks.

"Ok, all finished. Go over to the fountain and see how you like it...but umm….brace yourself. You've changed quite a bit."

"Don't worry…...I already saw." I mumbled as I moved back to the fairy fountain.

I gazed into the smooth waters once again, analyzing my new clothing. The dark green cloak looked stylishly good with my brown tunic and black tights. I also noticed that Tatl had pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, leaving my bangs loose on my forehead. They were still getting in my eyes and obscuring my vision, but I was gradually getting used to them. The outfit was a bit of an awkward fit, and I was grateful that my body wasn't _totally_ feminine yet. But the ensemble didn't look bad at all. I couldn't help but crack a small grin, if Zelda were here right now, she would have been proud of me, finally mixing up my dress style. I frowned and quickly turned away... the thought of Zelda being here suddenly terrified me. I truly _loathed_ what was happening to me, and I hoped against hope that the curse wouldn't change me further. But depression and anger weren't going to do anything but make life worse. I felt I needed to lighten the situation up a bit, so I turned back to the reflection and made a face, sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes at the pretty reflection.

"Hey loverboy! Why don't you just marry yourself already!", the fairy taunted impatiently. "Let's go!"

I shook my head and sighed, my situation could have been worse. I could've been turned into a tree. And at least I wasn't _completely_ female, but I could only guess at the severity of the enchantment I was under. I had no idea just how much further the spell would take my transformation, but I knew there was little time to dwell on it.

Tatl fiercely chimed again, pushing for me to get moving. I hurried over to where she dropped the magnificent bow given to me by the Great Fairy and slung it across my back. I shuffled out of the Great Fairy's domain, with Tatl following close behind…. It was time to find the Skull Kid and end this nightmare before it was too late!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Complications

**_Unexpected Complications_**

The sky was still dark with brooding clouds when we exited the fairy fountain, although the rain had ceased for the time being. I still couldn't see anyone around, but I heard the whooping of children playing in the distance. A chill breeze rustled through the rain-soaked trees, tussling my now tied-back lengths of hair. I heard Tatl's fluttering wings come up behind me.

"Oh thank the gods it stopped raining!" She twittered in glee. "I hate the rain, it may not be a big deal to you humans, but for fairies it's like flying through a rushing river!"

I looked up to the clouded skies, trying to spot the sun to get an idea of what time it was. My heart sunk as I caught a glance of something between the gaps in the storm clouds. The moon, with its abominable face of pure hatred, was immense! Several times larger than it was yesterday. The mask salesman wasn't lying. This world was doomed….and I shared its fate unless I found a way to stop it!

"Link!" Tatl shouted. "Look at the size of"

"I know, I know! I saw it." I cut her off, still getting used to my feminine voice. "We need to find a way to the Star Chamber, and fast!"

Tatl quivered and nodded. "Ok ok...ummm….I'm pretty sure it's located just outside of town."

"That's a good start. Let's hurry!"

We rushed away towards the park exit, off to find a town gate. The drenched dirt path through the park was slippery with wet mud. I tried to keep up with Tatl as she led the way, but the slog slowed my progress.

"Hey, sslow down!" I called to the retreating fairy. "These boots weren't made for trekking through mud!".

Tatl reduced her speed. "Geez, do I need to drag you again?"

"Ughhh really? I do not need your sarcasm right now! I'm having a bad enough day as it is."

"Right...sorry." The fairy muttered and flew to my side. "Ok, how about this. You let me ride on your shoulder and I'll point you in the right direction. That way I'll be able to finally rest and you won't have to struggle to keep up?"

Right. I had forgotten that Tatl had lugged around my heavy gear all morning. The poor sprite must have been exhausted!

I bobbed my head in agreement and stopped to extend my shoulder out towards the white fairy.

"Alright, I don't see why not if it makes it easier on both of us. Hop on."

Tatl plopped down on my shoulder and sighed with gratitude, happy to finally get a chance to rest her exhausted wings.

"Ok. So go towards that corridor over there." She began, pointing to one of the passageways we went through yesterday. "Then we're going to make a right and follow that road all the way down to the west side. That's the nearest gate that leads out of town."

I followed her instructions, and began noticing something strange around the city. Instead of the hustle and bustle we dealt with the day before, there were only

few people out now. It could have been the rain, but I doubted that a little bad weather would prevent people from preparing for a huge, annual festival. The locals must have noticed the diresome moon in the sky as well. I sensed a general uneasiness while plodding through the wet streets...

The town was ripe with fear.

As we entered into a new district of the town, and neared one of the gates, I noticed it was protected by an ironclad, spear-wielding guard. A large visor covered the

soldier's face, but his stance betrayed his state of mind. The gate guard was nervously clutching his weapon with a white knuckle grip, staring up at the sky. The man's behavior confirmed my suspicions. If others had noticed the moon, then widespread panic wasn't far behind. I was running out of time, but if the Star Chamber was nearby, I could quickly find the Skull Kid and stop him before chaos ensued.

I approached the gate, preparing to leave the town, when the guard moved to block me.

"I'm sorry, er... young lady," The guard put his hand up, signalling me to stop. "It's far too dangerous for a kid like you to be journeying outside the town right now."

I opened my mouth in anger and scowled at the mocking soldier, momentarily forgetting my cursed appearance.

 _Young lady! Who was he calling young lady!_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, what do you mean we can't leave? We've got a bow!" Tatl berated the guard. "We can defend ourselves just fine!"

"I'm sorry, orders from Captain Viscen. I can't allow anyone out of the city walls unless they have official business or are perceived to be capable of defending themselves." The gate guard turned his helmeted head upward. "The mayor sees the moon as a bad omen, and all sorts of monsters have been seen prowling the fields just outside the walls. He ordered the captain to cordon off all the town gates."

"I _am_ capable of protecting myself!" I retorted in exasperation. "And I do have business with the astronomer at the Star Chamber! So get out of my way!"

I was rapidly losing patience, and his snide "young lady" comment had made me more irritable. I felt my cheeks flush with anger and I balled my hands preparing

for a fight. Tatl tugged roughly on my ponytail, making me wince from the sharp pain. Yet, the gesture reminded me that I really did look like a young lady. Tatl knew what I was thinking...I relaxed my fists and slowly eased my tense shoulders.

"I'm not letting you pass, ma'am. Now back off before I'm forced to detain you for disrespecting the law!" The unfazed guard said in a firm tone.

I glared and reluctantly pulled away from the gate. I couldn't believe my bad luck! Ever since I encountered that skull kid in the woods, my world had been completely turned upside down, and things were only growing steadily worse. I should have never left Hyrule…I should have just stayed and settled down to a normal, quiet life like Zelda advised me to do six years ago. Maybe this was the Goddesses' way of punishing me for deserting the royal family?

For deserting Zelda...

I reached up to massage my temples in frustration. I would just have to find another way to the astronomer. I had no other choice if I wanted to return to Hyrule, as well as back

to my original form….

"Ok Tatl...do you have any other ideas?" I sighed, turning my head to glance at the little white fairy riding along my shoulder.

Tatl thought for a second, then replied, "Didn't the Great Fairy say something about a secret route to the Star Chamber? That a group of kids use for their hideout?"

I wearily shrugged. "I dunno... I guess I remember her saying something like that? There was a lot on my mind at the time.I suppose we'd better go look around and try to

find this gang then."

Tatl twinkled in agreement and we walked down the well-maintained

street. I searched the area, trying to get an idea about my surroundings. This part of the town was more refined than the other districts we passed through. The cobblestone streets were clear of debris and better maintained with fewer potholes lying about. Neat rows of small, groomed trees and flowers filled the medians centered in the roads. Large decorative buildings lined the immaculate street, with elegant statues and resplendent fountains situated along walkways. The few people meandering around the lavish district wore fancy, expensive looking clothing, and carried themselves with reckless arrogance. There were far more armored soldiers patrolling this area as well. Quite a few of them guarded a red bricked, slate roofed building with several, well nurtured plants positioned beside the doors. A tin and copper sign hung above the door, reading "Mayor's Office". A few of the haughty passerby gave me curious looks. I tried to ignore them and started walking away from the irritating residents.

"Link! Look over there!" Tatl excitedly chimed. "Could that be one the boys the Great Fairy mentioned?"

I glanced in the direction Tatl gestured. A boy, probably just entering his teen years, ducked inside one of the alleyways between buildings. I swiftly and silently

followed behind, trying not to be obvious. The alleyway was cast in shadow, but there was still enough light to clearly see.

The kid wore a dark blue jacket and a round, matching blue cap, with grungy brown hair peeking beneath it. I couldn't quite see his face, but noticed he had a large number "twelve" stitched onto the back his jacket. He had on grubby tan shorts and his shoes were badly worn. The boy was a short distance down the alley when he suddenly turned around a corner, and I rushed to pursue before I lost him.

The passage the young lad disappeared through was empty, somehow he was nowhere in sight. I ran to catch up to him further down the way when I heard a voice ring out.

"Hey! Why are ya followin' me?"

I halted, startled by the voice, nearly causing Tatl to fall from my shoulder. I turned to see the kid pointing a loaded slingshot up at my face.

"Are ya crazy, girly? Or just askin' for trouble? I don't much care for being chased around!" The gang member threatened.

The kid was half my height, maybe a smidgeon taller than my waist. His face was covered in filth and he looked to be missing a tooth in his mischievous grin.

"I'm not here to cause trouble kid." I cautiously explained. "I'm just following you because I needed to ask you something."

The boy lowered his slingshot and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah? Here to ask me handsome self on a date, eh?" The street urchin winked. "Sorry, not interested...you're far too fancible for my tastes, heh heh."

A flash of anger and revulsion crossed my face. "Urrghh...look you little twerp, I—"

"We need to get to the Star Chamber!" Tatl interrupted. "The Great Fairy sent us!"

Confusion showed on the kid's face. "The Great Fairy? Uhhh... well... I'm really not allowed to tell you about the secret hideout…". He motioned for us to come closer and whispered, "But if the Great Fairy told you, then you must have a good reason to know. But only club members are allowed in…"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. If I was to find the Skull Kid, it looked as if I had no choice but to play by these immature "club" rules.

"Alright alright, fine…" I sighed. "How do I join?"

The dirty scamp laughed, "Haha only boys can join, girls aren't allowed! Well…. normally anyway. But if the Great Fairy sent you, we could maybe make an exception. She's always taking care of us Bombers, so you must be somethin' special."

"Okaaayyy? So can I join?" I asked once more, losing my patience again.

"It ain't my place to say. I'm pretty new myself." The young punk shrugged. "You'll have to talk to our leader. That's pretty much the only way you can get in."

"Where do I find him?"

"Uhhh, he should be practicing his blowdart gun on the roof of the Stockpot Inn." He put a grimy finger against his lips. "But you didn't hear that from me!"

And with that, the disheveled rascal gave me one last wink and dashed away. I rolled my eyes and faintly smiled. The kid had spunk. I had to give him that.

Tatl called out to thank the receding figure, then faced me. "Ok, let's hurry to the Inn, Link! It's not far."

The tiny passenger tugged on my hair again, causing me to recoil.

"Owww! Would you stop that? I'm not a horse!" I shrieked as I walked back to the main street. "That does NOT feel good! How would you like it if I pulled on your wings?"

"Alright alright...fine, I'm sorry." Tatl chuckled, stroking the ponytail. "It's just that it feels so nice and soft!"

"Yeah well, maybe you wouldn't find it so funny if I just tore your wings off…then we'll see who's laughing." I muttered under my breath.

We reached the main road as it began to lightly drizzle. I stopped to watch the few townsfolk shuffle to their destinations, trying to retreat from the coming rain. A

large, balding man dressed in farmer's overalls suddenly barged into me, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

"Watch yourself, you clumsy runt!" He shouted angrily and stalked off towards the gate.

Tatl had been flung off of her perch and I was kneeling on the ground, winded and gasping for air.

"You watch it, you donkey's anus!" Tatl bellowed out after him. "Link! Are you ok?"

She flew down to check on me as I tried to regain my composure. My eyes were welling with tears from the strength of the blow. I felt the fairy's tiny hand gently pat my back while I struggled to breathe.

"Urrghhh *gasp* what is WITH THESE PEOPLE!" I snarled and heaved in deep breaths. "If one more idiot so much as looks at me the wrong way, *gasp* I swear I'm going to beat them senseless!"

It seemed like the entire town was full of jerks, I started to consider not saving them after all. But it was not in my nature to give up so easily. Whether I liked it or not, I had to help them.

"Hey hey, don't worry about them right now. They're all worthless cowards. Don't waste your anger on them. Just focus on finding Skull Kid. Then you can do whatever you want."

I righted myself and put a hand on my chest to steady my nerves. Feeling the soft, bulbous tissue that had developed there, I immediately removed it in disgust. I looked up at the sky, the dim silhouette of the sun was nearing the horizon. Seeing that we were quickly running out of daylight, Tatl and I set off towards the inn...


	8. Chapter 8: The Stockpot Inn

_**The Stockpot Inn**_

Tatl hid under my heavy cloak while she guided me to the Stockpot Inn. The rain that the billowing storm clouds had vowed to release now poured in droves. Heavy winds howled through the streets, rocking the signs and window doors that hung along the various buildings. Rivulets of water streamed along the mostly empty cobblestone streets, and the sun had begun to dip beneath the darkened horizon. I was soaked to the bone, with my recently grown hair annoyingly plastered to my face. The new deerskin boots squelched as I ran along the road. It was getting cold, and I hoped we would arrive at the inn soon. I doubted that the leader of the so- called "Bombers" gang was still there, but the hotel would at least be warm, and indoors. The added possibility of sleeping in a dry, comfortable bed stirred my legs to move faster. I hadn't slept in a bed since I had left Hyrule weeks ago.

"Ok, now go left!" Tatl shouted above the raging storm.

I quickly turned left down one of the smaller side streets. The neighborhood we entered was mostly made up of restaurants, shops, and a few game stores. There were small number of customers, still shopping around, umbrellas keeping them dry.

"Now where?!" I called out.

"It should be just up ahead! Right around that corner! I hope..." Answered the damp fairy.

A flash of lightning split the blackened skies, casting the area in a brilliant, white light for a quick second. An ear- splitting boom of thunder followed moments later, startling me and reverberating through my bones. I hastened my footsteps and reached the end of the street. I slowed as I rounded the corner, not wanting to slip and fall, and spotted our destination through the torrential downpour.

The Stockpot Inn looked to be a long, three -story traditional wood and stone building. A large painted sign, reading "Welcome to the Stockpot Inn" in faded letters, hung above the doorway. Excited to get out of the rainstorm, and shivering from the cold wind, I jogged the short distance to the inn's entryway.

Before entering, I shook as much water off as I could before I walked inside. I pulled on the handle, feeling a rush of of heated air from within, and huffed droplets of water off my face with a sigh of relief. Tatl flew from the cover of my sopping wet cloak, grumpily twittering about how much she hated the rain. I puffed more at the rainwater streaming down my face again, and squelched on over to the front desk. At the desk, a thin, red -haired and blue eyed woman greeted me warmly.

"Hello there, welcome to the Stockpot Inn... Oh my! You poor dear, you must be soaked to the bone! Are you by chance looking for a room? Normally we would be booked solid due to the Carnival, but with the current events happening all around Termina...well not many have come to celebrate this year. So, lucky for you, we have quite a few rooms available."

My face lit up. "Yeah, that would be great! Are there any fireplaces in the rooms?" I asked, thinking about drying my wet apparel. Another peal of thunder rumbled into the distance.

"Oh, we have three rooms that come with a fireplace. But I am afraid they have been already reserved...hmm, but if you wait just one moment I can double check..." The clerk implored politely, pulling out a large leather bound book from beneath the desk. A finely crafted, decorative clock hung behind her, silently ticking away as the innkeeper checked her room logs.

"Hmmm...yes these rooms do appear to be taken...mmm, wait a moment. Oh! It looks as if we do in fact have one deluxe room available. The guest who reserved it never showed up, but they did pay in advance."

The woman gazed at me with sympathetic eyes. "You poor dears look as if you've had a horrible day. If you like, I'd be happy to give you the room? Free of charge as it has already been paid for. I feel that it would be the right thing to do in these dark times...I hate to see so much suffering..."

"Yes, oh thank you so much!" I gratefully exclaimed, "You are a lifesaver, ma'am!"

Maybe my luck was finally starting to turn around? I silently pondered.

"Oh you may call me Anju, dear. Allow me to grab your keys. I'll be right back."

She disappeared through the entryway behind her, and a few minutes later came walking around the corner from further down the hall. "Alright, if you would follow me, please? I'll show you to your room."

My boots squished along the hard, wood flooring as Tatl and I followed Anju to the end of the dim hall and up a stairwell. I felt bad for leaving puddles of rainwater that still dripped from my clothing, but I had no means to sop it up. I paused, glancing about to find a towel or dry cloth. Anju halted mid stair, turning to look back at me.

"Oh, don't worry about that, sweetie. I'll clean that right up after I show you to your room."

Candles flickered inside glass containers lining the stairway walls as Tatl and I followed suit. The stairs themselves looked as if a thousand feet had trudged upon them. The inn looked ancient and overused, but also looked as if a lot of love and care had been put into the building. The old floors were as clean as they could have been, while the corners and walls were dust free. Several paintings of various serene, outdoor locations hung between the flickering candles.

A loud crack of thunder shook the halls as we reached the top floor. Anju ignored the sudden burst of sound and turned left, down the small corridor and stopped at the first do we came to.

"Your room is here..."

The innkeeper unlocked the door and gestured through to the room.

I walked through the doorway and examined the room. The chamber was cozy and inviting. A clean, welcoming bed with neatly folded blankets sat on the left side of the room. lantern burned brightly on the bedside table, and cheerfully illuminated the room. A small, unlit fireplace was built in the wall opposite the bed, with a finely crafted and

"Wow, this is pretty snazzy!" Tatl chimed, "I rarely ever get to stay in places like this!"

"Oh yes, we do try to accommodate our guests as much as we can." Anju replied, handing me the room key and sauntering over to the fireplace, striking a match to light it.

"Now then, checkout is usually at noon...but with all these bad omens plaguing the city, you may stay as long as you like. Something tells me you need the peace of mind. The gods only know that everyone needs a reprieve from hardship every once in awhile..."

The pretty innkeeper expressed sadness in her eyes, and she seemed distant, as though she stared across a vast ocean of sullen thoughts. Apparently I wasn't the only one having a bad day. I tried to smile to comfort her and show my immeasurable gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Miss Anju! I won't ever forget your incredible kindness. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know...and I will do all that is in my power to help." I vowed.

"Oh...no don't worry about me... I'm must apologize, I've been a terrible hostess!" Anju blinked, snapping back to reality. She bowed courteously and backed out of the room. "Please let me know if there's anything else you need Miss...? I'm so sorry, I don't believe I caught your name! How impossibly rude of me!"

"Ummm it's...it's Link." I hesitantly answered and pointed to Tatl, who had already begun to warm herself by the fire. "And that's Tatl over there."

"Ah, those are good names." Anju nodded, "Well then, please excuse me. I truly hope you both have a relaxing and pleasant stay. Again, welcome to the Stockpot Inn."

The door gently closed behind the retreating hostess, and I listened to the faint tapping of her shoes fading into the distance. I looked down at my drenched outfit and unslung my bow, placing it beside the cleanly folded blankets. I was still freezing, and was quite anxious to be dry. I moved towards the warm, inviting glow of the fireplace.

"Aren't you going to change out of those clothes? They're still drenched, you know? And you're dripping all over this nice floor!" Tatl voiced. "Go ahead and take them off. Don't worry, I won't look. I have absolutely no desire to see naked humans".

The white fairy turned her back to me and covered her eyes. I sighed and reluctantly began to strip down. My gloves and cloak plopped to the floor. The moisture had essentially plied the wet shirt and pants to my skin, making them difficult to peel off. I tried my best to look away as I wrestled with the leggings and boots, not wanting to see my feminized figure. I had begun to feel sick to my stomach and didn't want to think about the curse. I just wanted warmth and a quiet night to recover. I could find the club leader in the morning, though I knew I was on a tight schedule. Since darkness had fallen, the kid had probably turned in for the evening anyway.

Pulling the soaked shirt over my head, I was finally free of the cloying garments. I moved to the bed to grab one of the blankets and unfolded the thick, wool comforter, draping it over my shoulders.

I huffed and plucked the dripping pile of clothing off the floor. I carried them over to the fireplace and positioned them so that they would effectively dry off. Satisfied, I shifted over to cushioned chair and sat down, wrapping the scratchy, yet cozy wool blanket around me.

"Ok Tatl, you can look now." I informed and scooted the chair closer to the crackling fire. Finally feeling its warmth wash over me, I smiled in delight. Aside from the slight nausea I experienced, I was at ease.

I relaxed, taking in the strange circumstances of the past few days. This was one of the most stressful series of events I had ever experienced. I had never once, in my wildest dreams, thought that I would be turned into a girl. The fact that this was really happening, and what the near future might bring, unnerved me. What if I never returned to normal? What if I changed even more?

Tatl interrupted my downward spiral into a helpless panic by breaking the silence.

"So, what about the leader of the bomber gang?" Tatl asked, "Did you already forget?"

"No, Tatl, I didn't forget... I just need to sit down for a bit. I'm still trying to get used to this body, and my insides are still churning from this morning!"

"Aww come on, it can't be that bad." She replied. "Besides, it could be worse. Skull Kid could have just turned you into a deku stick! Or a cow...heheheh."

"Shut up. Just...just don't...not right now..." I glared, threatening to throw my wet shoe at her.

"Pfft...fine. Can't take a joke..."

I ignored her and shut my eyes. Tatl was definitely the first fairy I'd met that had so much...personality. I was a bit curious about why she was so abrasive, but I was mentally exhausted. My eyes closed and the warmth of the crackling fireplace lulled me into a deep, but restless sleep...

I dreamt of returning to Hyrule, of riding a horse through vast fields of wind blown grass wavering underneath a clear, blue sky. I gallantly rode in triumph towards the glistening castle town in the distance. Flocks of birds passed by overhead as I spurred the horse beneath me to gallop faster, but no matter how fast it went, the castle seemed to recede ever further into the distance. Suddenly the sky grew dark and a huge shadow appeared over Hyrule Castle. I turned my gaze upwards, and gaped in utter horror as an immense moon plunged down towards the white ramparts. I heard screaming resound from behind the walls as the moon plummeted faster and faster! It smashed into the earth with incredible force, sending massive waves of dust and fire sweeping across the land. I was thrown off the horse as the shock wave slammed into me, knocking my breath away. I quickly stood up and began to run away as fast as my legs could carry. But the wave soon caught me within its deadly embrace.

I clenched my eyes against the clouds of dust. The debris choked my lungs as I struggled to breathe. I opened my eyes, but to my surprise, I was no longer choking on clouds of dirt...I was choking on hair! Massive tendrils of hair whipped all around, smothering and tangling me. I opened my mouth to shout for help, but as soon as I did the infinite, tangled sea of hair forced its way through my parted teeth, muffling any cries I made. I tried in vain to escape, but each attempt trapped me further. Darkness overcame me as I suffocated...I heard my name being called from far away. The voice grew closer, emphatically shouting for me. But it was too late. Desperately I tried one last time to reach out of the flood, but I was soon swallowed by the fibrous ocean...


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn of the Final Day

_**Dawn of the Final Day**_

My eyes snapped open and I screamed in panic. The contents of my stomach lurched up into my throat and I keeled over, vomiting a stream of clear fluid beside the chair. Tatl frantically twinkled over me, reaching down to try to hold my hair back while I dry heaved, then slumped back into the chair, weak.

My forehead was damp with cold sweat, and flecks of vomit dotted the wool blanket, still bundled around me. The fire in the fireplace had died to smoldering embers, but the room was still brightly illuminated by the bedside lantern.

"Link, are you alright?!" Tatl cried in shock, releasing my hair. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep, mumbling something about hair. "

I wiped my mouth on the blanket and groaned, still nauseous, and feebly nodded in response to Tatl. "Uggghhhhh...yeah. I think I'll be fine. I just had a... terrible nightmare. No big deal. What time is it?"

"I dunno, probably not yet dawn...are you sure you're ok?"

I leaned up, and looked at the fairy. I felt a little off balance, but I repeated myself.

"Yes, I'll be ok. Thank you for your concern though..."

"Pfft, I wasn't concerned! I just want you to be able to beat the Skull Kid is all." Tatl sneered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was not easy to get a read on Tatl. It was as if she had a switch that flipped from prickly and sarcastic, to nurturing and kind.

"Ok sheesh! Sorry I said anything..."

I muttered and attempted to stand, but fell back into the chair with an unexpected shift of balance. I was suddenly I changed even more?

"Uhhhh...Tatl? Did I go through more...changes?" I asked, not wanting to check myself.

Tatl drifted close to my face to study my features, then she quickly looked away.

"No, I don't think so...uhhh... If anything you look more rested. Still, maybe you should wait before you start moving around, just to calm your nerves." The pixie replied with a nervous glance, but quickly changed the subject. "Oh, but good news! Your clothes are all dry, I threw them onto the bed while you were passed out. They're ready to go, and now that you're up we should be too."

I glanced back to clothes on the the bed and smiled. I knew there was more to Tatl than her abrasive personality and sarcasm, there was a soft spot hidden beneath that sassy exterior of hers after all.

"Oh, how nice of you," I smirked. "You know...you've been a huge help to me these past couple days. If it weren't for you...well, I probably wouldn't have lasted this long, so...thank you."

"Now now, don't get all mushy on me. Remember, I'm only sticking around until I'm reunited with my brother!" Tatl lectured. "It's getting late, and we still have to find that gang leader. First things first, you need to get dressed. Can you stand up now? "

"Yeah, I think so. Shouldn't be too much of a problem..." I answered.

I leaned forward and shakily stood, still bundled in the blanket. I managed to find my balance and tentatively walked to the bed. My body swayed after each step, my equilibrium becoming momentarily unstable. My gut was still squeamish, and I felt lightheaded, but I crossed the room to the bed with little consequence.

"Ok, I'm taking off the blanket Tatl." I warned.

"Trust me, I'm not looking...Blech! Do your thing already."

I steeled my nerves with a deep breath and slowly unwrapped the blanket, letting it drop to the floor. A chill wafted across my body and I shivered, wrapping my arms around me. I made contact with curvaceous, plump flesh. I immediately recoiled and looked down, staring in horror at my figure. Ample bosoms had fully developed upon my chest, awkwardly large enough to throw my center of balance off. Even my arms were skinnier than they were yesterday, now matching my delicate hands.

"Oh gods... no...no no, please nooo..."

I trembled as I peeked over my matured breasts, and followed an hourglass shaped waist downward. What had normally protruded from my middle the day before had disappeared! I threw my hand up to cover my mouth to stifle a gasp. Horrified by the complete metamorphosis, I struggled to process what had happened to me. My breathing quickened, my heart pounded, and an abrupt dizziness caused me to sway. I caught myself before falling to the floor, but my fears had been realized, and my vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes.

"This...can't be happening... This can't be happening!" I panicked, clasping the sides of my head. "H hey is everything OK over there?" Tatl fretfully called. "Is something wrong? Link?"

"No, no, no, no! Don't! Don't look, Tatl...please...I'm...I'm ok!" I quickly replied with a sniffle.

I shut my eyes and felt warm tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't want to see myself anymore and proceeded to feel around the bed for my clothing. I managed to find the shirt and threw it over my head, thrusting my arms through the sleeves. Pulling it over my uncomfortable breasts, I let the garment fall to its length below my hips, covering my groin, then reopened my eyes. I reached for the tight black pants next with shaking hands and quickly pulled them on over my now smooth legs. The leggings were much more comfortable now, and far less constraining. My legs must have lost even more muscle mass...along with the hair that once covered them! The tight pants were snug and form fitting along my now dismally flat waist.

A few tears fell upon the bed, and a few strands of, noticeably more auburn, hair dangled before my eyes. I swept a hand over my face wiping the tears and hair away, and quickly snatched one of the light deerskin boots. I lifted my foot to slip it inside and managed to get it halfway through, when I suddenly lost balance. I couldn't catch myself and yelped as my rump painfully crashed to the hard wooden floor.

"Link! Are you alright!?" Tatl exclaimed. She gasped and sped over to me. "What hap ...?" The fairy inspected me closely, and surprise filled her face as she realized that the curse had fully run its course. "Ohhh...I see...I'm sorry. Are you...ok though?"

"N -no..." I sobbed uncontrollably, finally overcome by despair. "L -look at me! What do I do now? Why is this happening to me?!"

Tatl was silent for a few minutes, letting me grieve before gently speaking.

"Ummm... maybe you should lay down on the bed..."

I scoffed angrily between tears. "Ugh, lay down? Are you joking? Right... because there's no way I'm going to save myself now, right?"

"No that's not what I meant..." Tatl defended. "Look it's not over yet! We can still change you back and save my brother, OK? All we gotta do is find your instrument."

"Yeah... because that's going to be so simple now." I grumbled and wiped the tears away.

"Not really, unless you want to be that way forever. Are you going to be OK though? Do you need a little time to feel better?"

"I'm fine! Or I'll be fine anyway...as soon as I totally destroy that masked, impish idiot! This is only a temporary setback!" I gritted through my teeth, biting back more tears.

"Umm...well. If you're sure you're okay... we should probably be on our way. I don't think we have much time left. I was woken up by the earth quaking just before you started talking in your sleep."

I nodded in sullen acceptance as I cleaned away any leftover tears with the sleeve of my cloak. Sighing, I tugged the boot fully onto my foot, and stood up, rubbing away the pain in my posterior. Sitting on the bed so I wouldn't fall again, I plucked up the remaining shoe, and quickly put the other boot on, then draped the cloak over my small shoulders. Fully dressed after slipping the fingerless gloves on, I looked around the room and saw the mess beside the chair, remembering my waking accident. I grasped the wadded up blanket I used, up off the floor beside me. I flung it across the room and onto the puddle. Thankfully there were no smelly chunks of digested food within the pooling vomit...the Great Fairy's magic had taken care of my hunger for the time being. I would hate to subject the kind innkeeper to cleaning my mess...Anju looked as though she had enough trouble deal with.

I cried out, flinching, as I suddenly felt sharp jerking in the back of my head.

"Owww! Tatl! What did I say about doing that?!" I snapped and wriggled in protest.

"Hold... still, Link! Your hair's a mess again!" The precocious pixie admonished and fought back. "Just let me...fix it...THERE! All done, you big baby..."

I glared at her while I rubbed the back of my head. She responded by tussling my bangs with her tiny hands, and harrumphed in victory. I took a meek swat at her, and put my gloved, slender hand on my face in annoyance. The fairy was a real pain sometimes... literally.

"Let's just get going." I sighed as I plucked my bow from the bed and strung it across my back. "We have a long day ahead of us."

I turned down the burning lamp on the nightstand and moped up the remainder of the fluid. I double checked the room to ensure we didn't leave anything. Satisfied, we exited and I locked the room door behind Tatl.

We made our way back downstairs, when we suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the first floor hallway. I dashed downstairs and through the hall in the direction of the clatter. Upon hearing Anju's voice, I halted. It sounded like she was talking to someone.

"Jim! Why are you always causing trouble?! Don't you think we have enough going on right now? Put that ridiculous thing away and clean up your mess!" An exasperated Anju scolded.

"Hey, don't yell at me, I'm just trying to learn how to protect us! You never know when a weapon will come in handy. Especially after the moon falls and the survivors are fighting for food and water!" A prepubescent boy defended.

I inched closer to see if I could try to peek at whom Anju was speaking to.

"You need to stop with these awful fantasies of yours. It's going to get you into even more trouble with mother. And if the moon does fall, well... there likely won't be anyone left...so stop being a brat and just grow up, Jim!"

Had I been paying attention to the floor, I would have noticed the loose floorboard jutting up. But instead, I caught it with the toe of my boot and stumbled forward, trying to cover a surprised whoop. They noticed me anyway and the conversation stopped.

"Hey who's out there!" The boy challenged into the hall. "Show yourself before I give you a dart sandwich!"

"That's enough, Jim!" Anju chided. "It's ok, don't be frightened. Jim has more bark than he does bite..."

I reluctantly stepped from behind the corner. Anju was with a clearly related red headed boy half her size, who pointed a long blow gun at me. They stood in what presumed to be the inn's large kitchen. Pots, pans, and tiny ball pointed darts littered the black and white tile floor. A fire blazed in the oven, with a kettle boiling on the stove that was full of...something. Various vegetables were strewn across a table opposite the room. Anju and the boy were beside a large island table that sat in the middle of the room, with knives stuck into the wood.

"Oh! Miss Link! I'm so sorry if we woke you!" Anju exclaimed.

"No no, I was...already awake. I was coming down the stairs when I heard raised voices and..."

"And what? You always go snooping around in people's business, lady?" Jim cut in angrily.

"Mind your manners, you degenerate child! This is our guest and she will be treated as such!" Anju berated. "Please don't mind him, Miss Link. This is just my kid brother, Jim. He can be...difficult. I do hope no offense was taken?"

"No, it's ok, ma'am, really! I just wanted to see if everything was alright." I replied.

"Oh, I believe everything's fine here, thank you. How did you sleep, my dear? If I may say so, it looks as if a full night's rest did wonders! You almost look like an entirely new person!"

I smiled weakly and muttered, "Yeah, an entirely new person... But yes, the room was great! I passed out as soon as I sat down. Thank you very much again for your hospitality!"

"No problem at all, Miss Link. I just wish I could say the same for my rude brother." Anju gripped Jim's red shirt.

"It's fine, really. I've dealt with much worse since coming to this town...trust me. But we had better be going. There's a lot to do, and we're running out of time. Thanks again!" I waved and turned to walk out.

"Oh hey, cool! You have a bow?" I heard the young boy yell out, impressed. "That's awesome! Can I see it?"

"Leave her alone, Jim, and clean up this mess! Now!" Anju angrily reprimanded.

I turned back, both Anju and I frowning at the child. "No, I'm very busy. I need to find a way to the Star Chamber as soon as possible. Playing games is only going to set me back even further!"

I started back down the hall towards the exit, with Tatl darting ahead of me.

"Hey wait!" Jim shouted out, chasing after me. "Did you say the Star Chamber? I can show you how to get in, I know a secret way!"

I stopped walking, and Jim almost ran into me. "A secret way in? Riiight. Are you one of the 'Bombers' too?" I asked dubiously.

"Ha! You're looking at their leader, lady."

"Seriously? I was kinda expecting someone a bit...older." I looked at him skeptically.

"Psshh, we don't allow old grown ups in the club. Or girls, for that matter...but you don't seem like most other girls, so I can maybe cut you a deal? Not in joining the club, but you want into the Star Chamber, and I can get you in."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine...what's the catch?"

"You gotta prove that you can use that bow. I have some targets up on the roof. If you can hit them, I'll show you the secret tunnel. Deal?" Jim extended his hand.

"Why do you care if I know how to use this? If you want me to show you how tough I am, I can just as easily throw you through a wall."

"Ha! I like your style! But no, what would throwing a kid through a wall prove? Nothing. However, if you could use that fancy bow of yours, that means you're cool enough to at least know how to get to our hideout."

I looked over to Tatl, who was still further down the hall, waiting on me. She shrugged and I turned to shake Jim's outstretched hand.

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool! Follow me!"

Jim excitedly ran down the hall and up the stairs, and I took off after him with Tatl.

As I followed the precocious boy, I noticed Jim also had a number stitched onto his red shirt, much like the rough street urchin we met yesterday. Except that the filthy thug wore the number "twelve" upon his raggedy blue shirt. Jim's shirt had a large number "one", most likely to signify he was the boss. I never really understood these childlike rituals, but I followed the boy nonetheless, knowing that this was our only chance at finding the Skull Kid.

We reached the top floor in moments and Jim paused in front of the door at the end of the hall.

"Ok, it's right here. I'll have to get the targets ready so wait until I come get you. It'll just be a minute!"

Jim excitedly rushed through the door, and I managed to catch a glimpse outside. The sun was not quite up yet, but the sky was beginning to light up. At least I still had the rest of the day to find the Skull Kid.

The door opened and Jim beckoned.

"Ok, everything's all ready. C'mon, let's go!"

Tatl and I moved out onto the roof, following Jim to a large, heavy looking brass bell hanging from a strong wooden frame. The roof had a few balloons, with strings tied to roc that were laying around on the flat, damp rooftop. The inn was higher than the surrounding buildings, so I wasn't worried about collateral damage. I looked up and noticed that the moon had grown large enough to block out most of the sky.

"They say it's going to fall tonight." Jim said."Is that why you want to go to the Star Chamber? To get front row seats?"

"No... I just...look, what do you want me to shoot?" I responded, not really wanting to explain myself to a kid.

"Whatever...just shoot those balloons and I'll show you the way in."

I nodded and unslung the bow from my back. I gripped the fine weapon, still admiring it's sleek, artistic design and tugged the string to test for slack. "Wait a sec, where are your arrows, lady?" Jim quizzed.

Arrows? Gods! I had completely forgotten about finding arrows with all of the chaos of the previous days! I tried to bluff my way out.

"Don't worry about them, I know what I'm doing! I'm just testing the tension."

I lifted the bow to a firing position and drew the silver -flecked bowstring. To my surprise, a shaft of light appeared, knocked to the line!

"Whoa! No way!" Jim gasped. "You have a magic bow?"

"I guess I do!" I said, eyes wide. I refocused on hitting the target. "Ok...I guess let's just see if this works..."

I aimed at the first target. Concentrating and emptying my thoughts, I took a breath and let the magic bolt fly as I exhaled. The first balloon burst with a loud pop , and Jim exclaimed in glee.

"That was awesome! Do it again!"

I shrugged. "Okay then.."

I focused on the remaining two balloons and blasted them apart in a similar fashion, with the magic bolts of light sailing into the horizon. I breathed a sigh of contentment. It felt good to actually shoot a bow again! It felt like eons since I last fired one, or even done anything combat-related for that matter...

"That was AWESOME! YOU'RE AWESOME!" Jim leapt in exhilaration. "I gotta say, you have totally earned your passage through to our hideout!"

"Well, it's about time, kid!" Tatl impatiently sputtered. "Let's get a move on. then!"

"Well, aren't you just so polite! Calm down, fairy, it's right this way!"

Jim stepped back from the roof's edge a few paces, then sprinted forward, jumping from the roof onto the next building a few meters away. The streets below were deserted, the storefronts all darkened in the calm, quiet, pre dawn morning.

"C'mon, let's go!" He called back. "Are you scared!?"

I rolled my eyes at the annoying kid and re -slung the impressive bow. Stepping back, I ran to the edge and leapt across the gap. I landed lightly on my feet. I felt much more nimble and flexible than I did yesterday! But I would definitely be needing tighter clothing if I continued on like this...that landing really hurt my chest. I ignored the pain and watched Tatl glide over.

"Awesome! Gosh, it sucks that you're a girl, you would make such a great Bomber!" Jim lamented.

"Pfft...tell me about it." I muttered under my breath. "Where to now?"

Jim motioned us to follow as he slid down a storm drain into an alley below. I shrugged to Tatl and we followed. I wrapped myself around the drain and slid down, my gloves providing decent protection from the friction on my hands. I swiftly reached street level and Jim took off running again, down the alley towards a dead end. Tatl and I chased after him, when suddenly the earth trembled! I staggered and braced myself on a wall. Tatl gave me a worried glance and turned towards the sky.

"Link, the moon must be causing that! We have to stop the skull kid, now!"

"That's what I'm doing, Tatl, but we can't if we don't even know where he is." The ground ceased it's quaking, and I resumed the chase.

Jim stopped as he reached the end, and stood near a junk pile. When we caught up, he smirked and began moving a wooden crate.

"Ok, it's just this way. You're skinny, so you should have no trouble fitting through here. But don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Jim warned. "This is only for people like us to know about. I can't make you a member, but I'd say you earned knowing about this secret...not that it really matters much anyway."

With the crate moved, I saw a small tunnel,probably an old sewer drain. I walked up Jim, thanked him for his help, and knelt down to peer inside.

"Hmmm...hey wait! Before you go, I...I want to give you this." Jim reached into shirt and removed a cloth badge. "This is proof of membership. It's kinda against the rules the club to let you in...but I've thought it over, and decided that the rules really don't count at the end of the world!"

I took the badge from his outstretched hand. The thick, circular cloth had an image of a blue bomb stitched on a white background. There was a little dirt smudged along the edges, but I took it. It was a symbolic gift, and represented friendship and respect. I couldn't help but feel a surge of joy and respect for the boy. Maybe he wasn't as immature as I thought?

"Thank you, Jim! This...well...it means a lot to me." I smiled and tucked the badge away into my belt pouch.

"Hey hey, don't go all emotional on me now!" The boy mischievously grinned. "You've rightfully earned your spot...well...unofficially anyway. Just don't tell anyone else. I'd get much grief for allowing a girl in the club..."

"So you've said many times, give it a rest, kid!" Tatl retorted and tugged my cloak toward the hole. "Link, let's go now!"

I nodded to the irate fairy and waved to the Bomber leader. Jim returned the gesture as I crouched down, and entered the small tunnel. Jim pushed the wooden crate back in front of the hole, and I began to crawl through the damp, dark crawlspace.


	10. Chapter 10: By the Moon and Stars

**Chapter Ten:**

 _ **By the Moon and Stars**_

The dark passageway was drenched from yesterday's storm. A horrible stench wafted from the depths, and the squeaking of rats echoed in the distance. I crept along through the secret tunnel on my hands and knees, trying not to think about what I was crawling through. Tatl led the way, her tiny body effortlessly navigating the tight space ahead. The fairy's shimmering glow provided some illumination in the darkness, but the far-reaching shadows seemed to absorb what little light she produced.

I had been wriggling through the claustrophobic tunnel system for what felt like an hour. The path was such a tight space that I doubted my normal body would have fit within it. But because of my now feminine physique, I was much thinner, though I had sadly lost a lot of muscle mass. So dragging myself through the tiny passages was grueling work.

My uncovered fingers suddenly touched something damp and furry, and I retched in sheer disgust as it squeaked angrily and scuttled away.

"How are you doing back there?" Tatl echoed ahead me.

"I'm...urgh..fine." I grunted, my knees were starting to ache and bruise from extended contact with the wet, hard stone of the crawlspace.

"Ok...hang in there, I think I see a light just up ahead." Tatl muttered.

"Unngh, good…. Hopefully that means more space. I really need to stand up, not to mention this place is pretty gross."

Tatl scoffed, but sure enough, I saw a torch flickering like a beacon in the darkness ahead. I felt the ground beneath me gently begin to slope into a shallow decline, and I slid down toward the light. The space around me finally expanded out into a large corridor. I stood up, shaking moisture and mud off of my hands, and placed them upon my noticeably wider hips. I stretched my cramping spine and sighed with relief, and bent down to massage my sore knees.

"Feel better?" Tatl jested. "That looked like a really tight fit for you. Just think! You would have gotten stuck in there with your old body, haha!"

"Oh yes...just _hilarious_! Keep laughing and I'll cram you inside a bottle, and maybe even sell you to someone just to get relief from such funny jokes." I grumbled and straightened out.

Tatl feigned a hurt expression, "Hey now! I'm just saying, this new body of yours seems to be coming in handy! Be glad that your form has it's uses!"

"Look, as long as I turn back I'll be happy." I clasped my hands to the newly formed breasts."I'd rather not have _these_ , thank you very much! Besides...", I added, lowering my hands. "I wouldn't even _be_ down here had I been in my true form. I could have just gone through the front gates!"

"Ughhh, whatever...Let's just get going. You're no fun." Tatl shook her tiny head and began fluttering further down the corridor.

"I can say I'll have more fun when I get out of this smelly sewer!", I called after her. Cringing as I listened to my feminine voice echo down the tunnels.

The earth suddenly began to tremble once more, and I braced myself against the stone walls, trying to stay on my feet. When the quaking ended, I slowly exhaled, releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Link! We don't have time for you to powder your face! Get a move on!", Tatl shouted out, still moving towards the torchlight.

 _I swear I'm going to pull her wings off…_ I thought as I scowled and shook my head, trailing after the aggravating fairy.

I plodded on for a few more meters, stopping at the edge of a waterway. I watched as the tiny streams of water around me flowed over the edge into the deep pool. The torch we saw ahead of us was set upon a cubic stone island, projecting from the middle of the fetid pool of sewage. It only looked a short distance away, but still further than I've ever tried to jump before. Tatl was waiting, hovering above the island.

"C'mon! Just hop across, it's not that far!" Tatl twinkled over the block.

 _Well, I've come all this way,_ I told myself. _I can't turn back now!_

I stepped a few paces back, then charged forward with a burst of speed! I launched from the edge with surprising grace, and was astounded at the distance I covered. In fact, I almost overshot the island! But I landed nimbly on my feet, although hurting my bouncy chest on impact, and looked back at the edge. That was probably the furthest leap that I had ever made!

"Nice job! For once you're actually light on your feet!" Tatl praised. "Think you can make it to the other side?"

Tatl pointed to the other end of the water. I looked over, seeing the same grey stonework as the rest of the tunnel system. The corridor led to a sharp, left turn down another tunnel. Another torch flickered in the far corner, casting shadows that danced along the stone floor. I nodded, turning back to Tatl.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to jump over."

"OK, I'll go on ahead and wait for you." Tatl chimed and flew across the pool.

Tatl paused by the torch to make sure I successfully made the jump. I prepped my legs, wanting to try something new, and dashed forward once again. Springing off the island ledge like an arrow launched from a bow, I pulled myself into a crouch and twisted forward, flipping through the air. My deer hide boots softly landed near the edge of the water and I laughed victoriously!

"Pfft...show off." Tatl muttered. "Let's move on before you hurt yourself."

I rolled my eyes and waved her comment away, continuing through the dark, stone corridors. Coming around the corner at the end of the hall, I saw more flickering shadows, glinting along the far walls. We advanced closer and another room came into view, brightly lit and inviting. A large square, cut through the stone by crude tools, served as the entrance. Quietly stepping up to the illuminated chamber, I peeked through the carved entryway.

Several large wooden crates were stacked against the left wall of the room. Piles of carpets and rugs were strewn about, along with various toys and a few books. The chamber was lit by a half-dozen torches, and sketches of finger paint covered the walls. A ladder rose at the far end of the room, leading to yet another hallway.

I moved into the room some paces, but stopped when I heard a burst of loud snoring. I quickly signaled for Tatl to do the same, and began looking side to side in order locate the source. I noticed four boys, of various ages, sleeping among the rug and blanket piles. The snoring was coming from a plump kid wearing a blue outfit. He was rolled over on his belly, and had the number "five" stitched to the back of his shirt. This must have been the Bomber's hideout!

I made sure to be extra cautious as I snuck around the makeshift beds, doubting that the snoozing bombers would take kindly to a so-called girl discovering their sacred home. I was grateful that my new boots were made from a light material, since my other boots weren't _nearly_ so silent.

After a painstakingly slow tiptoe across the room, I finally made it to the ladder. Tatl floated to the top, and I quickly followed after her. Climbing the vertical ladder wasn't difficult, and I hoisted myself up onto the ledge. I checked below to see if we woke anyone. The gang members were still fast asleep, and I was glad that they wouldn't be any further trouble. I turned away and we headed toward our goal.

The corridor we passed through next was clean, and well illuminated. From the looks of the freshly lit candles and light scuffs along the stone floor, it was also apparently well traveled. I walked on with freshly determined excitement. I felt that I was finally making progress, after days of _nightmarish_ hardships! I was so anxious to end this curse!

The passage ended in a small antechamber. It was stocked with various lab equipment, and a recliner that sat beside a table shelf filled with books. On the right side of the room was a flight of blue, wooden stairs that spiraled upwards.

"Uhhh….hey Link," Tatl stopped. "Just go on without me. I think I'm going to stay here…"

"What?... Why?", I paused at the bottom of the curving stairwell. Tatl had a look of guilt and regret twisted on her face.

"Ummmm….well...while I was with the Skull Kid, we _may_ have messed with the astronomer's stuff, and the crazy old man _may_ have tried to set us on fire…..look, I don't want to discuss it. Just go and I'll wait here for you."

"Hey you'll be ok! Just don't try to break his stuff and you'll be fine!" Tatl quickly added, seeing the doubt in my eyes.

I groaned and started to climb the steps, a bit on edge after hearing Tatl's tale. I _really_ didn't want to deal with a crazy old man, but I pushed on ahead despite my apprehension. I was too close to finding the Skull Kid.

Upon reaching the top of the stairwell, I paused to take in the view of the strange Star Chamber. Images of swirling stars and moons, gliding around and overlapping each other, were projected onto the curved, indigo ceiling by a large cylindrical object centered in the complex. The object looked like a massive scope, and rose from a center platform, ascending through the roof to face the open skies. The raised platform directly below the scope gave access to it's lens. Around the chamber, drawings of planets and stars lined the walls, with illegible handwriting scrawled over each of the pages.I was all too happy to see a door leading outside amidst the drawings, I _hated_ going through those damned tunnels. If I ever had to do it again it would be way too soon! But I was getting off track, and got back to work in finding the help I _desperately_ needed.

In the center of the raised platform, standing directly underneath the large scope, was an old, bearded man dressed in blue robes looking through the lens.

 _He must be the astronomer!_ I thought, and approached the platform with caution.

The elderly man kept on gazing through the scope. A worried expression wrinkled his face, and I hopped on top of the platform. The astronomer grunted and looked down at me in surprise.

"Oh! Hello there, young lady!" The old man greeted, "It's such a rare occasion that I am graced with the company of those such as yourself! My name is Reton. How might I help you?"

"Uhhhh...hi…" I muttered, cringing internally and unsure of how I should respond. "Umm….the Great Fairy sent me here. She said the moon would guide the way?"

"Mmm...Great Fairy, eh?", Reton stroked his beard in thought. "She must have a good reason for sending you here, so I'll focus in on that diresome moon for you. I do hope you will find what you seek."

He turned his attention back to the lens and fiddled with knobs and buttons until he nodded in satisfaction. "Alright. Come and look into the telescope."

I walked up to the... _telescope_? And peered through the lens. The old man had precisely focused the moon through the lens for me. I closely examined the craggy surface, but was unable to find the Skull Kid.

"How would I move this thing around?" I inquired, needing to modify the view.

"Oh, well this knob pulls the telescope left and right," He pointed his bony fingers to the respective controls. "And these buttons, here, zoom in and out."

I thanked him and continued my search. I pushed the respective button to zoom out, getting a larger view of the moon and the town right below it. I noticed that the sun was now brightly shining in the blue sky, and over halfway to its noontime apex. Crawling through those tunnels must have taken longer than I thought! I moved the telescope to look over the town. The high walls prevented me from seeing the majority of Clock Town, but everything I did see sparked in the sunlight, due to yesterday's cleansing rainstorm.

I maneuvered the telescope over the entire area, trying to get a good look at the world outside the town. I saw snow-covered mountains rise high in the distance, behind the town. The mountains joined with an open sea to the west, and dry desert canyons to the east. I couldn't see anything lower than the town walls, as dense trees blocked the view. But despite my survey of the land, I still couldn't find anything. I thought back to what Tatl had said a few days ago. The Skull Kid could travel between realms...if that was true, would he still even _be_ in this world? I sighed and turned away from the lens.

The astronomer must have heard and asked in concern.

"My dear, what's the matter? Did you not find what you were looking for?"

"No, I couldn't find anything…" I dejectedly replied.

"Well, what might you be looking for? Maybe I could be of some help?"

I didn't really want to tell the old man, but I could use the expert help. The Great Fairy seemed to trust him. So I decided to rely on her wisdom, told Reton about my search for the Skull Kid.

"I'm looking for a masked skull kid. He stole something precious from me, and I desperately need it back."

"Wait...skull kid? You mean the Skull Kid that has been causing trouble all over Termina? The Skull Kid who tried to destroy my laboratory?!", Reton answered, his voice rising in anger.

"Yeah, I think so. Do you think you know where he is?"

Reton grasped his long beard and hummed in thought. His old eyes suddenly lit up...

"No, but I may have a theory. Have you noticed how the moon seems to be looking down at a specific point?", The elder moved toward the lens.

I shuffled aside, letting him see into the telescope lens. "No, not really, I hadn't thought about it until now."

"I hadn't either, but then it occurred to me. That dreadful imp has recently found an object of immense power, and he's been using it to cause chaos all over the realm. Maybe, he's using this power to control our moon as well? And if the Skull Kid is causing the moon to fall, then the moon's new, fearsome gaze must be a clue!"

Reton toggled the knobs for a few moments. Then, pushing on the zoom controls, he suddenly exclaimed in victory, and backed away from the lens once more.

"Ah yes! I think I found his hiding place! Haha!"

I jumped to the lens as the old man moved over, and looked through the device. This time, the astronomer had moved the view to look at the moon's red-eyed glare. As I observed, Reton moved the telescope to follow the moon's gaze. Taking it right to the top of the town clock tower….

"There he is!" I chittered gleefully. "The Skull Kid's on top of the clock tower!"

"Indeed he is, child.", Reton's bushy eyebrows rose in concern. "But what are you going to do? You should be fleeing! That moon will likely fall tomorrow morning, and you must escape to a place far from here!"

"I can't run from this. I….I need to stop him." I stepped back from the telescope. "It's the only chance I have to get my life back to normal… Why don't YOU run?"

"My life is almost at an end anyway, my dear girl. I'd rather die watching a beautiful, cosmic show of destruction, than gasping for a last breath of air on my deathbed."

I nodded, and understood how he felt. If I was going to die, I , too, would rather go out in a blaze of glory.

I said goodbye to the kindly old man, and started walking away towards the edge of the platform. Reton called out, and begged me to wait and listen to reason.

"If that wretched imp has the power to bring down the moon, what hope do you have of besting him, my dear?" He pleaded, "You wouldn't stand a chance, even with that magnificent bow slung on your back!"

I jumped down from the platform, pausing to answer. "Even if I don't succeed, I have to at least try."

The elderly man chuckled, "Well...I must admit. You have far more courage within _you_ than most of the denizens of Termina, _combined_. I wish you the best of luck, child..."

I smiled and began making my way back down the winding stairs, now armed with the knowledge of Skull Kid's location.


	11. Chapter 11: Countdown

**Chapter Eleven:**

 _ **Countdown**_

I reached the bottom of the stairwell to see Tatl entertaining herself by flipping through some open picture books. Relief shone through her features when she saw I was unharmed.

"See? You're ok! Although...honestly I admit that I didn't know if the astronomer had been affected by Skull Kid's magic, but there was nothing to worry about after all!" Tatl twinkled. "Soooo...did you find where the Skull Kid is hiding?"

"Oh, well thanks for that!" I sarcastically replied. "And yeah I did. He's controlling the moon from the top of the Clock Tower in town."

Tatl huffed in frustration, and kicked the book she had been studying shut, a soft thud echoing throughout the small room. "Of course he is! Why didn't I think of that?"

I looked at the pixie in confusion. "What do you mean? Are you saying that we could have skipped this whole mess of a journey? I crawled through a sewer to get here!"

"Look, I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry! I don't like to ruminate about stuff like that, ok!?" Tatl snapped back with a hint of pain in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Stuff like what?"

"I just...!" Tatl paused and softened her voice. "I just don't like to think about the past. That junk simply distracts from the present..."

We stood in silence. I could understand her hesitation. I, too, hated to dwell on the past. My memories of horrific struggles and torn friendships were a huge part my decision to leave Hyrule. I broke the silence.

"I know what you mean. The past is also hard for me to talk about… It hasn't been an easy life for me, even before all of this nonsense. You don't have to say anything."

"No...you deserve to know about it. I guess, in a way, a small part pertains to you as well..." Tatl conceded. She took a deep breath, and began:

"Before all the bad stuff happened, Tael, Skull Kid, and I were kind of a family. We stuck together because no one else would take us in. We were outcasts, and orphans." Tatl sighed. "On clear evenings, Tael and I would carry Skull Kid up the Clock Tower and watch the sun set over the ocean. We would all laugh, tell jokes, talk about our desires, and just have fun. When night fell, we gazed at the blanket of stars shining with the moon. I'd recite old legends and ghost stories, and we'd be up all night, too terrified or excited to sleep." Tatl paused with a forlorn sigh. "Those were during the good times..."

"Sounds to me like you were really attached to Skull Kid...what happened?"

Tatl was quiet for a moment, but she soon responded, her voice tinged with anger. "That stupid mask happened! As soon as Skull Kid put it on...he changed!"

Tatl fiddled with her tiny hands, clearly uncomfortable, but she continued on.

"Skull Kid, well, he was always kinda mischievous. He loved to play pranks on others, but his jokes rarely ever hurt people. One day, we were playing hide and seek in the forest and we were having a great time! Skull Kid was the seeker, Tael and I hid in the bushes a ways away. We'd been waiting on him for a while, when suddenly Skull Kid started calling out to us, saying that he wanted to show us something. When we reached him, we saw a man with a large pack lying unconscious in the grass. There were mask of all shapes and sizes everywhere, and there was Skull Kid, standing over the man's unconscious body...and wearing that awful horned, purple mask."

Tatl turned to face the wall, quivering. I imagined that it was hard for her to relive those memories. Memories of seeing a close friend become a monster.

"His pranks quickly became more and more violent, and he forced us to participate. Innocent bystanders suffered, we trashed towns and homes, and people started to hate us. But despite all that, Tael and I stayed with him, really hoping that he would see the pain he caused and would stop. But he only grew worse the longer he wore the mask."

Tatl sniffled, and faced me, her tiny eyes were still glazed over in memory.

"It wasn't much longer before the guardian deities of this land banded together, and kicked us out of Termina. That's when he changed for the worst. Skull Kid was filled with a terrible wrath, screaming about revenge, and how everyone would pay. His dark mask began to give him strange abilities, at the cost of his good spirit...He went through the forest we were sent to, and focused his anger and rage on every living being he came across. In his eyes, they were all his own personal playthings..."

Tatl broke her focus, and slowly turned to look into my eyes.

"And that's when we met you. The Skull Kid saw you and your horse moving through the woods, and thought it would be fun to mess with a swordsman...and well, you know the rest..."

She fluttered closer to my face, "Link...I'm sorry for my part. I truly didn't think it would ever go so far..."

This was the first time I had ever heard such sincerity come from Tatl. I was speechless at first, but I nodded.

"It's ok, Tatl. Thank you. Thank you for telling me all of that. It couldn't have been easy."

"But you understand right? The Skull Kid isn't really evil. I'm positive that it's the mask that's causing him to be this way! We have to help him!"

"I don't know...all I can be certain of is that he's going to destroy the world, and I have to stop him. It might not even be possible to help him. I'm sorry."

Tatl nodded, but she appeared reluctant to accept my words. She darted back toward the passageway leading through the sewer tunnels. "Well...either way. We can't do anything while we stand around here. We have to get back to town, and to the top of that tower!"

"Wait, why can't we just go the normal way back into town?" I asked. "There's a door leading right outside, up there!" I pointed up the stairs.

"Well yeah...but...I don't want to be spotted by that crazy old man. He could snap at the first sight of me, and then incinerate us with his horrible fire spitting machine!"

"Fire...machine?...Never mind. He's not crazy. You guys broke his stuff. I'd be angry, too! And besides, the Bomber kids down there are probably awake by now. I really don't feel like explaining myself to them. Now, let's hurry outside and head back to town!" I urged, and turned to run up the stairs once more.

"Urghh...fine. I'll just hide under your cloak until we're back in town." Tatl growled and dashed underneath my green cloak, the deep feelings she shared forgotten and gone like dust in the wind.

I slowed as we neared the top of the stairwell, and peeked around the corner to the rising platform. Reton was completely focused on his telescope, muttering quietly to himself. I tiptoed towards the exit door. Successfully sneaking to the door and carefully opening it, I gently stepped out and eased it shut.

I squinted against the brilliant afternoon daylight, my eyes adjusting after being in the dark for so long. The Star Chamber sat on top of a hill surrounded by tall trees. The wind whipped my hair and billowed around my cloak, which still hid Tatl within its furry lining. I could see the white stone walls of Clock Town. From atop the hill, Clock Town looked to be about two kilometers away. The clock tower, which indicated that it was now one o'clock, rose high above the entire town like a noble king, seemingly reaching up to stop the moon from falling on its loyal subjects, unaware of the evil that rested above its timekeeping crest.

After judging the distance, I gauged the slope of the hill. The slope of the rise wasn't too steep, so I jumped from the top and nimbly sped down towards the small grove of trees below. Tatl, from the sound of her muttering and growling, clearly wasn't enjoying herself as she was buffeted around inside my cloak. The hill itself was grassier than rocky, and was easy to traverse.

With a final spring from the slope, I landed on my feet at the base of the trees. It was only upon reaching the bottom that I discovered a path that gently curved up the grassy rise to the Star Chamber. Tatl also glimpsed the path from the openings in the cloak.

"What were you thinking? I'm stuck in your hot, stinky cloak, having a bad time, and you go jumping off cliffs when we have a perfectly good trail to walk down?"

"Oh stop whining, I was going down was way faster that way. Besides..." I sneered at the indignant fairy, "With all your little jokes about me, you had it coming. Why are you still in there anyway?"

"Well... I... but...",Tatl sputtered. "Pshh! whatever...I don't want that dumb old man to see me, who knows what else he has in his arsenal."

I chuckled and moved to dirt path, walking in the direction of town. The trees were sparser down here than they looked from atop the hill, since I could still see the city walls. The leafy treetops stretched their branches wide, providing a thick canopy that sunlight couldn't penetrate. The lack of warmth left tracts of watery mud and dead leaves all over the grove, giving little solid ground to tread upon.

The quagmire made the hike back to town a sluggish plod. My deerskin boots were great for stealth and acrobatics, but terrible for trudging through rough terrain. My feet were sucked into the clinging mud with each step, and the dirt path blended in with the bog. The slop forced me to fight to stay balanced and upright, and each pull flung the thick muck every which way. I must have looked like a street urchin, crawling through untold filth from the sewer and now this thick mud. Maybe I could get cleaned up at the Stock Pot Inn if there was time.

I reached the edge of the shaded grove, winded. Finally, on sundried dirt and fields, I decided to rest. I felt Tatl bat my cloak away, and free herself from the no doubt, foul- smelling garment. The pixie gulped deep breaths of fresh air.

"Do you *gasp* have any idea of how bad it stinks in there!?" Tatl breathed.

"There's nothing I can do about it. That's just what happens when you crawl through a sewer." I shrugged and flicked splatters of mud off of my leather gloves . Feeling the warmth of the sun drying the mud caked on my clothes, skin, and hair, I kicked off the masses of sludge weighing my feet down.

"Link! Watch out!"

Something deeply green suddenly flashed in the corner of my eye, and on instinct I dodged to the side. The thing pounced on the spot where I had just been with a wet plop. I quickly turned to face the threat, un slinging and readying my bow. The creature was a large, man -sized pile of animate green slime! Two bulging eyes perched on top of what I assumed to be it's head. What looked to be the dissolved remains of a rabbit could be seen inside of it. The thing was shaped like a fat, rain drop, and quivered like hardened jelly, preparing for another strike! I had never seen such a creature before.

"Uhhh, Tatl? What is that thing?"

"That's a Chuchu. They're indigenous and sometimes harvested for their magic qualities. Although they've not only multiplied and grown to huge sizes, but also become a lot more aggressive. Don't let it hit you. Its slime works as an acid until it dies and becomes inert!"

The Chuchu wobbled and leapt towards me once more, making sloppy splat sounds. I took aim with the magic bow, drew the string back, still amazed at the shaft of white light that appeared, and let loose the bolt of magic energy.

FWAAASPLOOSH!

The monster squawked in pain as the bolt pierced right through its green- gelled body. The goop inside it oozed from the wound until the Chuchu was little more than a bright green puddle.

"Wow...I love this thing!" I held up the bow and turned to Tatl, who nodded in agreement.

"I'd say the Great Fairy knew what she was doing, giving you that bow! I mean, Chuchus and balloons are easy targets, but you move as if you'd fired a bow hundreds of times before."

I re slung the weapon and made for town again, explaining my skill to Tatl.

"Yes, well back in Hyrule I had a very well made bow that I had found in a temple. I used it so much that firing a bow became second nature like swinging a sword. Before I left, though, I gave it as a gift to my sworn brother Darunia and the Gorons."

"Gorons? You mean you have those rock -eating dummies where you're from too?"

"They aren't dummies, they're just a bit...hard headed. But yes we do. I didn't know you had Gorons here?"

"Yeah, they live up north in the Snow Head mountains."

I pondered that as we neared town. Could groups of Gorons possibly migrate here to escape the turmoil that almost constantly raged in Hyrule? Maybe all the races in Hyrule had made their way to this realm back before the great wars?

My wondering was interrupted as a rickety, horse -drawn cart rushed by me, going the opposite direction of the town. I heard the deep -voiced driver call for the horses to stop, and a scrawny, smudge -faced man waved to me from inside the cart.

"Hey, young lady! Over here!"

I cautiously walked the short distance to the horse-drawn cart, ready to defend myself if there was the slightest hint of trouble, and the man hopped down. He had tallow colored hair and wore a patchy, tan shirt and torn khaki trousers.

"Where are you headed? You can't really be going back to town...right? Why, haven't you seen that the moon is falling right on top of it?" He asked as fear lined his face.

Tatl whispered to me, "What are you doing! We don't have time for this dummy."

"Yeah, I...ummm...I have family there."

The man didn't seem to believe me, and frantically beckoned for me to come.

"Maybe so, but you should come with us! It's dangerous to go alone! Especially for a skinny little thing such as yourself. There's monsters and bad people running around EVERYWHERE!"

"No thank you," I politely declined. "I really have to get back to town!"

I turned back to walk the remaining distance to Clock Town. I saw billowing clouds of smoke pour out from behind the large, solid walls. "Hey, wait! Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" the man shouted out.

"Yeah, I'm positive! I'm sorry, but I have to get going!" I called back.

"Ok...I wish you and your family luck! Farewell! Be safe!"

I heard the poor man climb back up in the cart. The driver whipped the horses, the wood of the wagon creaking as it sped off in the distance. "I guess people in town are panicking. We'd better hurry and get back!" I told Tatl and broke into a sprint.

We made it to the southern town gates as the sun headed for the horizon, and dashed through the large, limestone entrance. Time seemed to be moving faster as the moon neared the earth.

We entered into the poor part of town, where I remembered we found the lost fairy that first night. There were no guards around the gate, and I heard screaming and shouting clamoring in the distance. Townsfolk both, rich and poor, fought with all manner of weapons to try to seize whatever transportation they could. Many horses were either dead or dying in the bloody streets. Many of the shabby, wooden buildings were on fire, blazing out of control, and even more people scrambled about, despite the danger of the flames, taking as many item as they could carry from various houses. For some reason, I even saw enraged Gorons destroying entire blocks with massive stone hammers. All I could hear was chaos around the town. The world had gone completely mad!

"Hurry! Let's get to that Clock Tower!" Tatl urged and flew down the rough streets.

I ran after her, hoping to avoid any entanglements with the panicked populace. I grabbed my bow from behind, just in case, as I splashed through puddles lying all over the cobblestone. I looked to the monolithic Clock Tower, the horrifying face of the moon taking up the entire, darkening sky above it. I quickened my pace, and expeditiously made it to the base of the giant tower.

We halted as we saw the mask salesman standing in front of the large, wooden doors, hurriedly gesturing for us to come inside. We followed him, and the salesman turned to us.

"You, my young hero, have certainly waited too long to return my mask!" He said, looking me up and down.

"It's not my fault, I've run into a few difficulties as you can clearly see!" I indignantly pointed to my feminine form.

"Yes...I can see." The man replied. "I can help return you to your true self, but you must regain that which was stolen. Only then can I help."

"Right, you need your mask." Tatl stated.

"Not only my mask, but that sacred instrument."

"You mean my Ocarina?" I frowned at the slender man. "How did you know about that? It's supposed to be a Royal Family secret!"

"Why, I make it my business to know, yes. As I stated before, information buys happiness, and happiness is what I sell, hohoho!"

I couldn't help but feel uneasy around him, something just didn't sit right. His movements were far too quick and somehow flickered through space with each gesture. I felt mysterious power radiate from him. But despite my reservations, I knew that he was the only one who could possibly help my situation; I had no choice but to assist the salesman.

"Now, hurry young hero! The longer you wait, the more these people will suffer." The man pointed to the exit. "Be quick, and have faith! You shall succeed!"

I warily turned away from the mask salesman, and towards the solid wood doors. I shoved them open, and Tatl twinkled in worry as we stepped outside.

"I really don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps!"

I bobbed my head in agreement, my dirty bangs whipping across my eyes. " I agree, but I'd better do as he says. We may not like him, but he's the only one who seems to know exactly what's going on here." "Yeah, I guess so." The fairy muttered.

I craned my neck to look toward the top of the Clock Tower. How was I going to get up there? It was way too high to climb it, and I doubted I would make it if I tried. I ruled out the tall scaffolding that the fleeing construction crew had been building. The wooden structure wasn't even half the size of the massive Clock Tower.

I searched frantically, avoiding the warzone of mayhem while a sickening feeling like the writhing tendrils from before churned my stomach and mind. There weren't any obvious stairs that went up the brick building, nor were there any other apparent openings.

I circled the tower. The only other possible way up that I managed to find at the back end, was a small ramp that led to a ledge about thirteen meters from the ground. I rubbed my dirty fingers along my temple, quickly losing hope, and glanced over to Tatl.

"Ok...how do I even get to the top?"

"Umm...well, I certainly can't carry you like I did with Skull Kid. You may be lighter than you were before, but I can't possibly take you all the way up without killing myself!"

I silently groaned. Great...I'm going to die looking like this!

"Why don't you ask around? I know there's an opening somewhere, I've seen lots of people celebrating up there during every other festival!"

I quickly scanned the area. The once bustling plaza was completely empty of people. The fairy noticed the growing despair in my eyes.

"Maybe we should return to the Stock Pot Inn? Anju might give us direction. Besides..." Tatl flew close to my clothing and sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You need a bath! Badly..."

"We don't have time for that, Tatl!" I pushed the fairy away, feeling the twisting sensation in my mind growing worse. "The moon is dropping by the minute, and I think I'm starting to feel sick!"

"But look around! There's nothing here but that ledge! Even if you climbed all the way up there, how could we possibly reach the Skull Kid in time?!"

"Fine... I guess you're right." I sighed. "Let's just hurry."

We reached the inn at nightfall, the earth violently trembling in frequent spurts the entire way. The colossal moon almost seemed to be touching the top of the Clock Tower, but we dashed inside and searched frantically for the kindly innkeeper.

The once pristine inn was a mess! Shelving, paintings, broken glass, and extinguished candles were strewn about the dust covered floor. The faint smell of smoke wafted down from the floors above. We finally found her crying on the kitchen floor, and holding a picture of a man with blue hair. There were broken dishes lying everywhere! It was a wonder that she was unhurt! Anju heard us and jumped in fearful surprise.

"Oh! Miss Link! What ever happened to you? And why are you still in town!?"

"I have some unfinished business at the top of the Clock Tower." I urgently replied "I was hoping that you might know a way up there?!"

"Why...the Tower opens up at midnight during the Festival of Time...which actually was supposed to begin tonight! But... that's sure to be the first thing to go when the moon hits!?" The innkeeper answered, terror evident in her eyes and voice.

"Midnight?! Link, it's almost midnight now!" Tatl panicked.

I turned to follow a fleeing Tatl, and began running as fast as I could to the tower. Anju screamed out in desperation, begging me to wait. I screeched to a stop and saw her chasing after me from down the hall, reaching out with the picture she held.

"I beg you, if you see this man on your way, PLEASE tell him that I'm waiting here! Please!?" The innkeeper bawled.

I took the photo, seeing a handsome- looking man with well-groomed, deep blue hair, and red eyes, wearing some sort of sapphire pendant and lavish garments.

"H -his name is Kafei. We were supposed to be wed tonight during the carnival, but he suddenly disappeared three days ago. I ... I can't go on without him!" She covered her face, tears streaming through her hands.

I embraced the sobbing woman. "I will, I promise. Now we have to go!"

The ground suddenly started to quake with incredible force! Struggling to keep us both upright, I heard the walls creak and splinter, and grabbed Anju's frail hands sprinting towards the exit. We launched from the doors just as the Stock Pot Inn crumbled and tore itself to pieces!

"C'mon! c'mon! We can't stay down here!" Tatl panicked as buildings all around us crashed down. "Let's move!"

Anju pulled her hand free.

"Go! I have to stay here! For Kafei!"

I paused momentarily, and nodded in reluctant farewell. Tatl and I bolted to the Clock Tower, dodging between falling structures and splitting streets. A roaring wind rushed through. I dashed for the final destination with all the speed I could muster! The end of the world had begun!


	12. Chapter 12: End of the Beginning

_**End of the Beginning**_

The fearsome wind roared through the skies; the earth drastically increased its quaking, and the terrible lunar ceiling lowered with each passing minute. The crumbling city around me was barren, no one remained. Gravitational forces played tug of war between the devastated world and approaching moon, causing great chasms in the ground to crack wide open and swallow entire sections of the town.

I stood with Tatl at the base of the massive Clock Tower, listening to the bellowing tolls of midnight resonating from the Tower's apex. Amazingly, the monolithic clock was completely intact and unharmed! Fireworks launched from the heights of the tower, rising toward the encroaching moon and exploding in bright displays of color, as if attempting a last ditch effort to fight off the colossal lunar invader.

I heard the grinding of large gears and machinery above the din of the booming apocalypse, and bolted towards the sound. Upon the ledge Tatl and I had discovered earlier, a wide entrance appeared where there was once solid brick. I dashed up the ramp and through the open entryway. Inside was a dusty elevator with a lever on the left wall. I frantically pulled it as I saw the world outside begin to collapse. The doors creaked shut as the elevator rose, and I felt a surge of vertigo mix with a swirling sensation cycling within my head. I felt dizzy and uncoordinated, but I prepared myself for battle, attempting to steel my nerves and blank all thoughts from my mind, as we ascended to the crest of the Clock Tower, where Skull Kid waited.

"Here we go, Link. This is it! All we have to do is get your instrument back, and it will all be over!" Tatl chimed, nervous tension thinning her voice.

I nodded, rotated my shoulders, and bent down to stretch my legs. My outfit was still filthy from the morning's venture through the town sewers, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thing I could think about was taking back my Ocarina and finally returning to normal. I wanted to get out of this awkward, feminine body. I didn't know how I would survive the apocalypse, but I sure didn't want to die looking like this. If it was true that in the afterlife everyone kept their appearance in life, I would hate to risk being like this forever.

The elevator slowed, and came to a creaking stop. The doors opened up, and I warily stepped out onto the wide, bowl like platform. It was unnervingly still and quiet. Hovering several meters in the air, Skull Kid silently stared up at the moon. Darkness emanated from the mask, surrounding his body. Tatl's brother fluttered beside him, quivering in fear.

"Tael!" Tatl cried out behind me. "Get away from him!"

"Sis! You came back!" The purple fairy rejoiced. "You gotta help me! Skull Kid's not listening to reason!"

The masked skull child slowly turned, his movement deliberate and malignant. In his hand he juggled my Ocarina, as if it were nothing more than a shiny stone.

"Well, well, well...Look who we have here! I figured you'd still be stuck in that little cave I left you in. But no matter. I'm very happy to see that my spell worked! That's a great look for you, Mr. Hero. Or should I say, Miss Hero! Heeheeheehee! Not so threatening now are you, little girl?"

The Skull Kid laughed maliciously, his voice dripping with sarcasm. My face grew dark with rage. I wouldn't let him use his power on me this time. I was going to end this! I reached for my bow, but Tatl interrupted me.

"Skull Kid! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING! This has to end!" The white fairy screamed.

"Who's gonna stop me, traitor?! You and your pretty new friend? Hahaha!" Skull Kid shook with laughter once more.

Tael flew to the edge of the Clock Tower's peak, desperately shouting out to the fragmenting land.

"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon! Those who are there, come here in our hour of need!"

Skull Kid immediately stopped laughing, flashed to the purple fairy, and struck Tael violently to the basin floor.

"Shut up, stupid fairy!"

"Tael!" Tatl wailed. "Don't you dare hurt my brother, Skull Kid! We are DONE being your friends!"

Skull Kid shrugged, his mask exuding hatred. "Whatever. Like I care! You will all pay either way. Nothing can stop me now! Nothing!"

Raising his hands, he returned his villainous gaze to the moon. From his dark, heart -shaped and horned mask came a shrill, ear splitting shriek, and purple tendrils raced towards the falling moon.

RRRRRRWWWWWWHHHHHOOOOSH!

A deafening roar split the skies as the gargantuan moon burst into flames, increasing speed and plummeting through the atmosphere.

"Link! What do we do?!" Tatl shouted.

I grabbed the Great Fairy's bow slung on my back and took aim. I unleashed the magic bolt, striking the Skull Kid in the back of the head. The arrow glanced off him as the dark aura surrounding him acted as a shield. However, the force of the blow momentarily stunned the him, and the terrible imp dropped my Ocarina, which fell to the ground with a musical thud.

"Good shot, Link!" Tatl praised. "He dropped your thingy! I'll distract him while you run and grab it!"

I nodded and watched Tatl rush off to flit around the masked child, pulling on his ragged clothing while dodging his fiercely swinging arms and vicious jabs.

I narrowed my eyes in determination, and sprinted to the Ocarina of Time. I gracefully slid and plucked the sacred instrument from the ground. As soon as I stood, images and memories flooded my mind as time seemed to stop. The apocalyptic cacophony faded into silence.

I heard Zelda's voice speak inside my mind.

"You must do what you feel you have to...but please, take this."

I was suddenly no longer at the top of the Clock Tower, but within the Temple of Time. I stood in front of the Door of Time, back in my original body. The princess of Hyrule was by my side, holding out the Ocarina to me. I knew that this must have been a hidden message, much like the one I received from the shining instrument years ago.

"Link, always remember this. As long as you hold this Ocarina, you hold Time itself within your hands." Zelda raised the sacred artifact to her lips. "Always keep this song within your heart, and the goddesses will keep you safe from the ravages of Time."

The Song of Time flowed beautifully from the Ocarina, enhanced by the vast, acoustic chambers of the Temple. When the melody ended, Zelda lowered the Ocarina, somber. The memory slowly faded to white, ending almost as soon as it had begun.

I was back at the top of the Clock Tower with the lunar ball of fire still ripping through the atmosphere, speeding towards the earth. The entire sky was ablaze! From atop the tower, I could see all the devastation brought on by the cursed moon. Thunderous cyclones of flame swept over the land. Massive earthquakes ravaged through the world, destroying everything around us. All the while, Tatl daringly attempted to distract Skull Kid.

"What are you doing?! This is no time for daydreaming, Link!" Tatl cried as she fled from the raging skull child. "There must be something you can do?"

"Oh Goddess of Time, save us!" I heard Tael desperately pray, clinging to his sister in one final embrace.

I knew what I had to do. I swiftly brought Zelda's Ocarina to my lips, closed my eyes to concentrate, and began playing the Song of Time. My thin fingers easily maneuvered over the tiny holes in the instrument, producing clear, sharp notes that cut through the roiling sound of the moon crashing to the ground.

After the song ended, the blue- hued Ocarina shone brightly. The world around me began to fizzle, stretching vertically and fading away into lines of light. I experienced the familiar sensation of my spirit soaring through time, feeling stretched thin like a noodle then flung through a raging maelstrom.

I flashed back through glimpses of the lonely forest where I met the Skull Kid. I caught flickers of myself falling through the hole in the tree, and of rushing through the images of faces. I saw the Skull Kid's cursed aura surrounding me, and then I stumbled through the large metal door beneath the Clock Tower.

Suddenly, everything stopped, and all was dark. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the approaching dawn, the sun radiating warmth down onto the world. I twisted my neck around, looking at where we had been transported to. I was astonished to find that we were back at the bottom of the Clock Tower, back to where we started our hunt for the Skull Kid three days ago. The brilliant light glinting from the Ocarina of Time slowly dimmed, and I carefully placed the instrument back into my left belt pouch. Tatl, who fluttered beside me, twinkled in shock.

"Wha...? What just happened?" She ogled. "Are we...back to that first day?" The fairy shot out in front of me, and looked up at the blue sky. The moon was back in position, far above the heavens. "D id you...just turn back time?"

I was in just as much shock as Tatl, staring around at the restored walls, and the bustling, pristine plaza. The construction workers hammered once more on the wooden scaffolding, except the structure was now a third of its size since last I saw it, a couple hours ago. Busy townspeople again rushed to and fro, and an armored guard patrolled the streets. My head still swam with a dizziness that worsened, but I responded to Tatl in an effort to ignore it.

"I guess I did...?" I clasped my throat in surprise, and was aggravated that my voice was still high pitched.

I peered down at my body. I still had annoying breasts, and still wore the garments that Tatl scrounged up for me. I was, however, grateful that my outfit was clean now, and that I still had the enchanted bow hanging from my back.

Tatl stared at me and drew close.

"But...you're still...a girl? You were only just beginning to change when we were here last." Tatl murmured. "Were we not affected by the song, like everything and everyone else was?"

"I guess not." I groaned. "But let's find the mask salesman again. He said he could cure me if I got my stolen item back."

As if on cue, the wooden Clock Tower doors behind us suddenly creaked open, and the thin, creepy salesman peeked out, motioning for us to come inside. Tatl and I both jumped in surprise.

"Come, come! Quickly now! Mustn't dally!"

We tentatively followed him through the doors. I was still suspicious of the off putting fellow, but I knew that he was my only chance at turning back. The salesman stopped quietly in the middle of the inner chamber. The boisterous sounds of daily life outside were drowned out by the gears and machinery turning above us.

"Well done, young hero! I'm so happy you made it. Now, did you manage to reacquaint yourself with your sacred item?" he asked.

"Yes, but it was no easy task. Here it is." I warily showed my Ocarina to the mask salesman.

"Ah, wonderful I see! I can most assuredly teach you how to mend your spirit, and return you to your true form, yes!"

The Happy Mask Salesman bowed his head to me, and shuffled to the wall with jumpy, erratic steps. A gigantic pipe organ mysteriously appeared before the man, brightening into existence and taking up the majority of the wall space.

"Now, listen carefully. This melody has magical properties if performed with the right kind of instrument. It does indeed. The Song of Healing, it is called."

The salesman sat at the piano bench and began to play a simple, yet hauntingly beautiful tune. The musical pipes bellowed out bold notes that filled the inner chamber of the Clock Tower. After repeating the song a few times, he turned to me after the final note.

"Now you try with yours, hero!"

I brought the blue instrument to my face, taking a deep breath to calm my excitedly beating heart, and played the first note. The melody flowing from the Ocarina filled my mind and I felt tranquility surround me. My spirit seemed to absorb the music, and I closed my eyes as an uplifting feeling overtook my senses.

The world around me no longer existed, only a bright light shining warmth into my soul did. I felt a great power churning all throughout me. The light intensified, drawing something from my spirit. I winced as the odd feeling grew bolder. The brilliance filled every ounce of my being, and after a small pulling sensation, I heard the distant clatter of something solid dropping to the ground. The light slowly receded and the chamber came back into focus, the enchanted melody fading up into the rafters of the immense tower.

I looked around, and the salesman was still sitting at his mythical pipe organ, flitting his hands about the keys, as a soft harmony whispered through the pipes. Furious, Tatl hovered over and stared at me, then back at the disturbing mask salesman.

"What's the big idea? You were supposed to help him, but you only made things worse!"

The man stopped his song, and stood from the stool. He turned to us and his wide smile straightened into a tight -lipped frown as he scuttled forward.

"Oh my...this is most unexpected. Most unexpected indeed!"

"What? What do you mean?" I drew a sharp breath in dismay, my voice was even higher-pitched than before!

I lifted my hands only to see that I was still wearing the small, fingerless gloves. My fingers themselves were still supple and delicate. Looking down, I gaped at my curvaceous form. I was still female, maybe even more feminine than I had been before, if that was possible! I noticed a wooden mask lying at my feet, styled in the likeness of my old face

"What did you do to me?!" I screamed with my shrill voice at the approaching salesman.

"I am, to be quite honest, unsure what happened. My my my... This is most unexpected...most unexpected indeed." He repeated, pondering with a hand on his chin.

I'd had enough, I quickly drew my bow and aimed at the trickster. He reached his hands up in defense, imploring me to wait.

"My my my, I do indeed understand your anger! But I do think I have figured out what went wrong, yes I have!" He reached for the mask lying on the plank flooring, and studied it before handing it to me.

"The song I taught you restores the spirits of those who have been broken by fate. The magic used against you, I believe, not only remade your body, but transformed your soul as well!" The salesman explained. "So, the powers of the melody truly did restore your spirit, but by doing the opposite of what we expected. The song purged what little remained of your former spirit, and placed everything you were into this mask."

"So basically he was too far gone to be cured?!" Tatl pointed out. "All of his spirit is female now?"

"So what? I'm stuck like this forever?" I pulled the bowstring back, and the light bolt flickered. "I cannot be like this forever!"

"No! Heavens no! If you simply put this mask on, you will return to your original body! Please lower your bow!"

I relaxed, and the shaft of magic light faded. I glared at the salesman, but reluctantly lowered the bow. Tatl flitted between my face and the mask.

"Link, we can't trust this guy. What if it's another trick? I mean, just look at what he's done to you!"

Tatl swatted the odd mask to the ground, and tugged me toward a large, polished gear that sat low enough to function as a crude, yet effective mirror. I had to stand on my tiptoes to see properly.

My body had become considerably more slender and lithe, and I could've sworn I had shrunk a few inches. Shockingly, my clothing seemed to have been altered as well. The brown tunic and black pants I wore had become more form -fitting, accentuating my curves and fully developed bosom, which was now somehow supported by tight undergarments. The wispy bangs and long, tied back hair had turned a deep scarlet color. I twisted around to see the tip of the ponytail reaching just below my shoulder blades brushing gently against my forest green cloak. I twisted back and leaned in closer to the reflective gear. My face now held no trace of what I once looked like before the curse! My large eyes were now a bright, piercing green, and were emphasized by my fair complexion and petite features. How was this possible? Why was this possible?!

I wheeled around to face the troubling mask salesman, my hair whipped behind me nearly slapping Tatl.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" I cried, staring daggers at the trickster as I stomped over to him. "You expect me to trust you now? What did you do to me!"

"Please, young hero! You MUST believe me!" The man begged, dropping to his knees. "You are the only hope this world has! If your body disturbs you so much, then place this mask upon your face and I promise, you will be you again, yes yes!"

Something in his pleading voice gave me the sense that he spoke truthfully. I took the eerily life like mask from his outstretched arms, and he stood up. The man bowed his head in grateful relief.

"Thank you. I promise you will not be tricked, no. That mask has your former spirit trapped inside. Merely putting it on will transform you into your original shape, it will!"

Tatl twinkled in uncertainty, but remained behind me I looked the mask over, turning it around in my hands. I paused, decided to take a leap of faith, and held the mask to my face. It was too big, yet it somehow attached itself! The mask began wrapping around my face and I uttered a muffled shriek of pain when I felt my bones cracking and expanding. Tatl rushed to my side, but the mask salesman held her back.

"No, no! You must wait. You must believe!"

My muscles began to spasm and grow, bolstering to their original girth. I groaned and heard my voice deepen, felt my shoulders widen, and my manhood returning. It was working! Excruciating, but definitely working!

Finally, with one final bend and crack, I could tell my body was finally back to normal! I felt the weight of my sword and Hylian shield hanging from my back, replacing the Great Fairy's Bow that had disappeared. I now stood taller, eye level with the mask salesman's face instead of at his chest. My green Kokiri tunic had returned, properly fitting around my broad torso once again. I walked over to the shiny gear, hearing Tatl breath a sigh in relief that I was unharmed. Happy to hear my own boots thudding on the floor, I reached the mirror and, without having to stand on my toes, peered into my reflection again.

"Thank the gods!" I celebrated, thrilled to hear the baritone pitch of my former voice. "You were telling the truth!"

Everything was back to normal!. Pale blue eyes, my long green hat and short blond hair, my masculine features, my gauntlets, my lean, muscled warrior physique. All there and back to normal, I was the Hero of Time once again! I was ready for payback!

"Indeed, young hero, I was being honest!" The man replied. "But, you should consider yourself very very lucky! Your transformation was nearly complete I found you! In fact, within just a few measly minutes you would have been forever changed, with no hope of return. The little tiny bit of magic within that mask you wear is all that is left of your former self. Take care of it, treasure it, never lose it, or you will be lost. So remember that this form is only temporary, your spirit is still changed. Until you get my mask back, I'm afraid it will remain so, yes?"

"But, how are we supposed to get it back?" Tatl interjected. "Skull Kid is just too powerful now! We could barely faze him, let alone defeat him!"

I thumped back to the mask salesman, clenching a gauntleted fist in determination.

"I can defeat him, now that I'm back to normal. It shouldn't be a problem!"

"No, no. I'm afraid your little friend is correct." He shook his head. "The darkness in the mask has given him incomprehensible power, and fighting him as he is now, I fear you would be the one defeated."

"Well, what about that stuff you just said with me being the only hope!?Did you all of a sudden change your mind?"

"Oh heavens no! You are indeed the very thing this world needs, you are!" The skinny man protested. "But you cannot defeat this great evil with skill alone. You must heal all the wronged hearts and souls of this land, and bring them to side with you in that final battle! Only then will the mask's power be weakened, and you will succeed!"

"Heal the souls of the land? What are you talking about?" Tatl asked dubiously. "How will that stop Skull Kid?"

"The mask he wears has caused much suffering here, and it thrives off misery and hate, of course! If you reverse the suffering, the power of the mask will be weakened, it will! That wonderful little song you both learned will of no doubt be invaluable! You must have faith in these words, have faith!"

"Ok...so we have faith. Where would we even begin?" I shrugged my broad shoulders. "It's not like healing hearts is an obvious task, like defeating monsters or vanquishing evil."

"No, no it isn't by any means." The salesman agreed. "But you do have many sets of skills and abilities at your disposal, young hero. You must use them, and spread happiness to the world...much like you did all those years ago. I believe in you! You saved a world once, and you can surely do it again. It is your destiny, yes indeed!"

I gawked at the man; he really was the mask peddler from Hyrule! I remembered that I had helped him to sell various masks to people all around the kingdom. And he obviously remembered me as well, back when I was a child. But how did he know about me saving the world? The only person that I ever told about my adventure was Princess Zelda! There was definitely far more to this Happy Mask Salesman than it seemed. I refused to be fooled by his act of operating as a simple, happy merchant...

"Ok, I get it." I muttered. "You are obviously well -traveled, and know much more than you let on. But if you say that I must return your mask to permanently change back, then I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Most excellent! Very encouraging, indeed!" The man happily jumped in the air. "You will surely succeed, I know it!"

Tatl awkwardly fluttered away from the man, and to my side. "Uhhh...ok...we had better be going now, right Link?" She nudged my arm, turning to whisper in my ear. "This guy really freaks me out. Let's leave before he does something even more strange..."

"Ohoho yes! There isn't much time for idle chatter, is there? Ohohoho!" The man laughed in childlike merriment.

Tatl dashed behind me, surprised at being overheard. I narrowed my eyes, and walked towards the wooden doors thanking the man.

"Yeah...so thank you. For turning me back. I'll let you know how things go, I guess." I began to open the doors.

"Ah, wait young hero!" The mask salesman called out. "There is something you need to know! You mustn't wear your mask for extended periods of time, It's power draws from your own spirit. Should you keep it on for too long, you will become a withered husk and turn to ashes! Ending not only your life, but destroying the hope of those tortured soul who are depending on you!"

I grunted in frustration. I knew there had to have been a catch to this. There always had to be something to make my life harder it seemed. "Great. So how do I take the mask off?" I grumpily asked. "It's attached to my face!"

"Why, the same way you take all masks off, of course. Simply pull and off it goes, hoho!"

"Right. Got it...I guess. I'll just tear my face off."

I shook my head and made my way out of the chamber. I heard the man wish me luck, and I stepped out with the awaiting fairy. I walked out into the bright, inviting sunlight with renewed vigor; my next adventure had finally begun!


	13. Chapter 13: Ancient Deadlands

**_Ancient Deadlands_**

The destroyed ruins of the archaic temple were filled with a sense of terror and foreboding. Wispy trails of ghostly blue clouds loomed amidst a cold, sunless sky of grey. A lonesome wind howled through the barren wastes of what was once a beautiful woodland full of life. Fossilized trees, and fields of destroyed foundations marked the ancient graveyard of a glorious kingdom, destroyed in some terrible calamity that had been forgotten in the passing of eons. Piles of dusty bones littered the landscape, and not a single living creature roamed the bleak deadlands. Save for one.

A peculiar traveler, tall, lanky, and garbed in elegant clothing, navigated the treacherous ruins. The figure seemed to be hunting for something, stopping every few meters to peer under debris and rummage through charred bone piles. The mysterious stranger continued on like this for hours, patient in his search and methodical in movement. The bitter chill of the howling wind didn't faze the smiling man as it billowed around his clothing.

The man's grin widened as he walked closer to the crumbling remains of the temple ruins. He knew in his heart that this was the right place; there could be no mistake. He had searched far and wide, through time and space, and even within the Void of Death itself to behold this doomed land once again. The man knew the domain well very well, better than most other worlds, and he skittered with a graceful madness through the sharp, icy rubble and broken buildings. Then the man halted within the shattered walls of what was once a great tower within the demolished temple.

The aberrant fellow moved towards a corner where a huge piece of debris lay, and shifted the impossibly large boulder away with astonishing ease for a man of such a thin stature, revealing a set of stairs underneath. He hopped into the air with glee and giggled in delight, knowing his long, grueling journey was coming to an end. His painstakingly elaborate schemes and eternal dedication would soon be rewarded, and he would finally, after two long centuries of seeking, have...it.

The man plodded down the pitch black stairwell, and into a deep passageway without a care in the world. Dusty candles hanging along the walls of the wide passage mysteriously lit around him with icy blue flames, piercing through the lifeless dark ahead. The stone tunnels were remarkably intact and free of blockage as the man excitedly plunged onward. The wind's eerie moaning filled the passageways, and skeletons littered the halls. Any ordinary person would have fled long before venturing into this evil place, but the ageless man was no ordinary being. He sneered at the haunting noise and continued his mission down the seemingly endless corridors. The gentleman knew he was very close now. So close that he could almost taste victory on the tip of his tongue. Nothing would stop him! Nothing would satiate his burning desire! Nothing in all of creation would prevent him from finding his long lost possession! The crazed man chuckled into the blackness ahead. He almost dared something to impede his hunt now.

After hours of silent travelling down the dry, freezing tunnels, the man crowed in triumph.

"Here! It must be here!"

Before him stood a large stone slab that obstructed the way ahead. It was marked with an all too familiar design. The image displayed a large, solitary eye crying a single drop below the pupil's center. Three sharp points extended evenly above the eye. A large ring, broken into sections by smaller rings with interspersed circles lying over the lines surrounded the oculus. The Eye of the True Sheikah, a symbol that he had known from birth.

The Eye began to glow faintly with cyan light as the fearless man approached. He produced a razor sharp dagger from the folds within his clothing, and drew the blade along his open palm. The strange fellow uttered not a single sound, and placed the bloody palm upon the pupil of the eye. Recognizing the purity of the man's blood, the symbol flashed, and the slab began to rumble and move upward into the ceiling. The wound in his hand healed immediately, and he giggled with an insane happiness.

The slab revealed a final passage into a massive, sinister- looking chamber, dimly lit by eternally burning torches of purple flame. In the center of the room was a raised platform. Upon it rested a huge, perfectly rounded orb of what appeared to be pure amethyst. As the fanatical man approached, the orb began to hum and vibrate, surrounding itself with a shadowy aura.

"At long, long last! I have finally found you. Yes!" The man cried in pure joy.

He moved close to the ominous sphere, placing a pale hand upon it. The orb suddenly hissed and a loud crack resounded through the chamber! The amethyst sphere had disappeared, replaced by a churning, two -dimensional circle of light and darkness that roared with energy. Deep black, red, and gold colors shifted and swirled within the magic window, creating dancing shadows throughout the chamber. A scent of burning steel permeated the area, and magical energy electrified the air. The deranged man clapped his hands gleefully and entered through the portal, vanishing into the tenebrous ring of roiling twilight.


	14. Chapter 14: Dawn of the First Day

_**Dawn of the First Day**_

I pushed open the wooden doors of the Clock Tower after finishing with the Happy Mask Salesman, and took a step into the warm sunlight, breathing deeply the fresh morning air.

Birds warbled merrily as they flitted through the sky and perched on rooftops all around the plaza. The rising morning sun brought with it warmth and a cheerful disposition to those who were out and about to enjoy it. The construction crew that had previously fled the city before the moon fell, was hard at work once more, sawing wooden planks and hammering nails into the scaffolding of a small, premature building. A small crowd of early risers drifted in and out of the town square, unaware of the apocalypse that had transpired a few hours ago.

"Wait a second...what are they still doing here?" Tatl queried. "Don't these people even know what happened?"

"Hrmmm, I think the only ones who notice time travel, are those that manipulate it..." I shrugged. "Or something like that. I dunno...someone explained it to me once, but the details were pretty complicated."

Tatl, the pale -white, and sarcastic, female fairy who initially joined me as a reluctant companion, followed close behind me as I stepped beyond the wide tower doors. I considered her a valuable ally at this point, and I hoped the feeling was mutual. The small fairy and I had discussed what our next move was with the Happy Mask Salesman, where we learned that the mask upon Skull Kid's face thrived off of despair and had recently reawakened from the widespread suffering hearts of the people. The powerful darkness residing within the mask had made the Skull Kid practically unstoppable, and the only way to end his reign of terror, according to the salesman, was to heal the denizens of Termina of their troubles. The man taught us a mystical song that had the power to heal curses and sorrows. The melody ended up "healing" me as well, by binding my masculine soul within a magical mask, and leaving my spirit permanently feminine. All was not lost for me, though, as the mask of my essence would restore my rightful body to me, but only temporarily.

So here we were, back to where and when we first began, with a perilous adventure awaiting ahead. Tatl and I moved away from the base of the skyscraping Clock Tower, which rose high above the cobblestone streets of the plaza, standing at the very center of the aptly named Clock Town. The welcome radiance of the morning sun warmed my body, banishing the chills of the uncanny dread that accompanied speaking with the macabre Salesman.

"Ok, Link," Tatl chimed. "What do we do now?"

I glanced at the sky, grateful to find that the moon was only a normal hunk of rock for the moment. The land below sat in blissful ignorance, unaware of what was to come.

"I have no idea." I replied in my old deep voice, eagerly wearing my mask. "This is your world, not mine. You know it way better than I do."

The white fairy peered around, her tiny fingers tapping her chin as she pondered our next move. A few moments later, she shrugged in resignation.

"Do you think Anju would know? She's kinda been the go- to guide for what to do next, don't you think?"

Anju was the meek, yet compassionate, redheaded innkeeper of the Stock Pot Inn. I remembered the kindness she had shown me the first time I met her. Then remembered that I had left her to die alone in the collapsing streets during the apocalypse mere hours ago.

"If Anju is at the inn, I doubt she would recognize us." I answered. "Remember that we're the only ones affected by reversing time? Aside from the mask salesman, who I very much doubt is even human, everyone else seems to have no idea what happened. So no, I think we should leave Anju alone for now."

"Well then where do we go, 'young hero'?" Tatl mocked, mimicking the salesman's odd vernacular.

I looked at the pixie with a sly smile, then turned to observe the plaza. I saw a group of armored soldiers patrolling the street. Soldiers in Hyrule were usually quite helpful, so I hoped they would know a thing or two about current events. I signaled Tatl to follow, and began walking towards them. I was very grateful for the return of my sword and shield; the guards would see that I was a warrior and be easier to interact with than before. I approached and hailed the armored guards.

"Gentlemen!" I called in a confident baritone voice. "I've heard that there's been trouble brewing lately. I'm not really from this land, but I'm a warrior, obviously, and am here provide aid. You guys must know where there's distress right? I need a little help finding my way around."

"Oooh look!" One of the more portly guards mocked. "We have ourselves a fine warrior that's come to save us! Wahahaha!" The group of guards joined in, creating a loud cacophony of laughter.

"Look, Mr. 'Warrior', just because you have a sword and a shield, that doesn't make you a hero. You're just some crazy deviant lad with a fairy. What could you possibly know about saving anything! Hahaha!" The ringleader calmed his chuckling, waving me away. "Now be on your way, cuz we're the heroes in this town! Not some short, dumb kid with a boosted ego hehe!"

My hand began to reach for my sword. I only came up to his shoulders in height. I was never a very tall individual, but I wasn't about to be insulted by a chubby man who barely qualified as a soldier; the insolent fool needed to be taught a lesson! Tatl grabbed my armored gauntlet before I could clasp the hilt, and tried pulling me away from the cluster of morons.

"What are you doing? We're trying to help these people, not cut them to pieces!" She harshly whispered. "Are you begging to get yourself into worse trouble? There's a lot more of them than us!"

"Hahaha! Better listen to your tiny friend, kid! Now get out of our sight before we throw you in jail for threatening us and mocking the law!"

I glared in silent animosity at the disrespectful guards, but I reluctantly stomped away. I could've taken on all the guards in this town at once. Tatl was right, though. Making these dolts suffer would only make things worse.

"So, all the town guards here are about as useful as a wet paper knife, I see." I growled.

"Well anyone would've laughed if you came up to them while sounding like a cocky crackpot. Where did that even come from, anyway?"

"I dunno, I was just feeling really confident... and happy to be back in my body."

"Well...you should probably tone it down 'cause you're acting like an moron! Maybe that mask has gone to your head, and making you act all macho or something."

"No, the mask is fine. I'm just excited to be me again!" I argued. "Look, the guards are obviously no help. What do we do now?"

"What about the Great Fairy? She helped us a lot last time!"

"No, I'd rather not go near the park right now. I didn't have the most pleasant of experiences there, remember? " I shook my head. "But I'm sure there's somewhere else we can go for information. Let me think over here, away from those idiot soldiers..."

I thumped my heavy boots away from the cluster of soldiers, heading toward a mailbox that sat next to a short stairwell that led to a back alley. A flash of yellow and blue caught my eye coming from the alleyway, but I ignored it and focused on where we needed to go.

I wished the Mask Salesman had given us more guidance than just "healing the hearts and souls of the land". As we stood near the mailbox, thinking about our next move, a short kid with blue hair, wearing a yellow, fox- like Keaton mask, walked past me to the mailbox. I paid him no mind as he reached up to the mailbox to drop a fancy- looking letter. I sighed, as nothing came to mind.

Back during my previous adventure in Hyrule, it seemed that the way to go had always been pointed out to me. All I had to do was listen to Navi, my very annoying fairy companion at the time who, thankfully, had returned to the forest after her work was done. The irksome blue pixie had always known where we needed to go next. Tatl, on the other hand seemed to be as clueless as I was. However, given the choice, I would definitely take Tatl over Navi any day. Abrasive sarcasm was much easier to stomach than a constant "Hey! Look! Listen!".

And so, with nothing else really to go on, I decided to give in to Tatl's earlier suggestion of going to see the innkeeper. "I've got nothing...I guess we can go talk to Anju." I reluctantly uttered.

The boy in the yellow fox mask gasped in shock upon hearing Anju's name, but took off, sprinting back into the alley when I glanced at him. There was something oddly familiar about the kid, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I shrugged.

"See? You should have just listened to me from the start!"

"Whatever, let's get moving. I'd rather get to where we are needed before it's too late."

"Pffft, it's not like we need to hurry anymore. You can control Time itself now!"

"Which is a very dangerous thing to abuse!" I chided. "Trust me, I've had a lot of experience with time travel! If you exploit it, time can fall apart, and the world will crumble to pieces."

"Wait...really?" Tatl questioned. "You're something else, ya know? I bet you've got a bunch of interesting stories to tell!"

"None that I particularly want to discuss, Tatl. I left that life behind...well...tried to anyway. I'm not very good at avoiding trouble, as you've no doubt noticed."

"I have definitely noticed." Tatl chuckled. "So you came here to escape, only to be doing the same thing again? Not to mention getting transformed..." She sympathetically twittered. "Life must really be difficult for you hero types..."

I sadly agreed with her comment with a nod, and began walking in the direction of the inn.

"It's not like I wanted this life, I didn't choose it. It's my destiny to live in turmoil and fight evil. Sometimes it's great, and sometimes I wish I had never been born. Either way, Fate is a terrible mistress sometimes..."

Tatl rushed to keep up with me. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think you're incredibly brave and strong to continue on like you do! I couldn't imagine doing this kind of thing forever."

I kept walking in silence, but I nodded my thanks to Tatl. The sun was steadily crawling higher into the sky, and we had wasted enough time. I quickened my pace and Tatl remained quiet the remainder of the trek through the now bustling streets.

By the time we battled our way through the crowds to the Stock Pot Inn, the sun had reached its peak in the middle of the sky. The moon had once again gained a terrifyingly angry appearance, and began its descent towards earth. I was feeling incredibly exhausted as I stumbled along in my hefty boots, and up to the old oak door. I could barely focus on twisting the doorknob as my vision wavered, and I doubled over. Tatl rushed to my side, seeing something was wrong, now that we were finally free of the river of shopping townsfolk.

"Link! What's wrong? Are you ok?!" Tatl cried over the din of the busy streets. "Wait...your mask! You have to take it off, remember? The salesman warned you not to wear it for too long!"

My predicament slowly dawned on me...I had gotten so comfortable in my returned body, that I had forgotten all about the danger! I recalled that I was wearing a mask which essentially, was killing me slowly in order to maintain this body! I hobbled over to the wall nearby and leaned heavily against it, struggling to catch my breath.

"Come on! You have to remove the mask!"

I looked around, I couldn't change here. There were too many witnesses, and with my luck I would be burned at the stake for shape shifting if I was seen. "I...I can't...take it o off here in..t the open, Tatl!" I gasped.

"Well..umm...ok..." Tatl glanced around for a hiding place. "There! Through that alley!"

She pointed to the narrow gap we had leapt over the previous morning, and I nodded, slowly shambling towards the corridor. The few citizens who saw me laughed, thinking I was probably drunk. Tatl and I ignored them as I entered the shady alley and I collapsed to the dirty, stone ground. I fought to move my armored gauntlets to my face. I managed to roll onto my back, and began to tug on my cheeks, hoping that the magical mask would pull free.

As I gripped my face and tugged, I felt a second skin begin to easily peel off, and a familiar sickening sensation overwhelmed my body. I grimaced as my bones began to shift in place again, and I moved into a fetal position, straining with difficulty to avoid vomiting. The mask, fully free from my face now, was thrown to the floor as I writhed in pain and quickly transformed back into my cursed form.

I immediately felt my hair growing longer and my body shrinking once more. I screamed as my insides twisted and heard my voice rise to an effeminate pitch. I began to feel light and slender as my physique and limbs narrowed and became more delicate. My clothes even shifted and transformed along with me! A few seconds later the transformation was over, and I heaved in deep breaths of air, feeling the unfortunate weight of breasts upon my chest again.

"Ughhh... *gasp*...if it's going to be like this every time...*huff*...then I'm really going to consider keeping the mask on!" I groaned in my reverted, feminine voice.

I pushed myself up to my feet, noticing that I was back in my female attire. I looked down to adjust my tangled forest green cloak, and pulled it behind me. My form- fitting dark brown tunic, leather belt, and tight black pants hugged close to my supple, curvaceous body. I grumbled as I dusted myself off and reached down beside my deerskin boots to pluck the mask from the ground. A sigh escaped my lips as I reluctantly stuck it behind my belt on my right hip.

"I can't say I blame you, that looked like it really hurt. I don't envy your position one bit." Tatl winced. "Umm, no offense..."

"Gee, thanks..." I muttered and brushed my crimson bangs from my eyes. "Let's just go. Listening to me whine won't get us anywhere."

I shuffled out of the shaded alleyway and headed for the Inn's entrance. A sizable troupe of circus performers, dancers, and entertainers rounded the corner, rushing forward to block my way to the door, and formed a long line to enter the inn before me.

"Oh come on!" Tatl yelled. "That's just rude!"

"Oh! My apologies, ladies!" One of the colorful performers turned and spoke to us.

"Please do excuse our frightful rudeness. The others are a bit grumpy, you see!" An almost exact replica of the first performer apologized as well. "You may surely go ahead of us, if you like?"

The performers were identical twins, and both had long, bushy brown mustaches covering their mouths. They wore frilled jester outfits with pointy cloth shoes and bells upon their sagging silk hats. The only difference between the two brothers was their opposing color scheme.

One brother was dressed primarily in red with blue accents, and the other wore blue with red accents. They both had flat, oddly styled brown hair jutting beneath their caps, an jovial blue eyes that twinkled in omnipresent mirth. They each carried small, colorful balls along their belts and two in their palms. They turned toward each other and began to juggle as we moved to the gap in front of them.

"Umm...sure? Why not." I nodded. "Are you guys here for the carnival?" I had almost forgotten about the annual festival.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are!" One twin said.

"Although I doubt we'll be staying long..." The other twin stuck a thumb up, gesturing to the sky. "That little man in the moon seems to be a bit cranky today! Hohoho!"

"You could almost say this only happened once in a blue moon! Ohohoho!" The juggler dressed in blue laughed.

Tatl and I shrugged at each other, neither one of us finding the joke funny.

"Oh, but did you hear about the swamp?" The juggler wearing red asked us.

"Uhhh no?" I braced myself for another horrible joke. "What about the swamp?"

"They say there was a kidnapping!"

"Oh my, a kidnapping? Did they catch the culprit?!" The blue juggler queried.

"No, because the kid woke up! Aaaahahahaha!"

The twins broke into hysterical laughter while I rolled my eyes and groaned, Tatl placed a palm on her face in disgust.

"Ahaha! I slay myself! Ohohoho!" The red juggler laughed.

"With jokes like that, you could also slay the horrifying monster that's haunting the swamp! Haha!" The blue juggler cackled.

Tatl perked up. "Wait...are you guys still joking? Or is there seriously trouble in the swamp?"

"By my stubble, I'd say there was double trouble poison bubbles! Hohoho!"

Both Tatl and I loudly groaned in exasperation, and turned away to ignore the annoying duo. The line entering the inn was shorter now, hopefully we wouldn't be tormented by their awful jokes for much longer.

"Wait wait! We're sorry, truly we are!" The twins confessed in unison. "It's just that we're entertainers, it's our job to try to make others laugh."

"Except no one really finds us funny..." The red juggler sighed.

"Tis truth. But despite our buffoonery, there really is danger in the swamplands." Blue replied.

"Danger indeed. Monsters skulking around everywhere, people disappearing, poisoned waters... it's enough to give one nightmares!" Red added.

"Yes, things are not looking well..." Blue nodded. "Wait a tic, that is a fine looking bow on your back! Are you a hunter?"

I had forgotten all about the Great Fairy's lustrous blue gift. The magic bow was so light compared to my vanished sword and shield that I didn't even notice it still hanging from my back.

"Ooo, maybe she can slay the monster!" Blue quipped.

"Oh yes! Then perhaps we could travel to the Deku Kingdom like we were supposed to do in the first place!" Red rejoiced. "No one seems to care how hard we work when we're in Clock Town..."

While the brothers chatted to themselves, Tatl began to nudge my skinny left arm, hinting that we should leave before the twins started a barrage of terrible jokes once more. "I think that's what we needed, Link. Now let's get a move on before they notice we're gone!" Tatl whispered.

"Ah Link!" Blue broke in, turning his gaze to me. "What an...interesting.. name for a lovely ranger such as yourself!"

Tatl facepalmed, and muttered an expletive under her breath.

"Ummm...thanks I guess? Look, guys, we really need to get going." I began to slowly back away. "But thanks for the tip! That's exactly what we needed!"

"Oh sure, no problem!" They both said together.

I didn't give them a chance to continue their "entertainment" as I took off, sprinting through the crowds of shoppers with Tatl flying after me. Once we turned the corner I stopped to catch my breath.

"Ok...*whew*...at least we know where we're going now. Where's the nearest gate to the swamp?" I asked Tatl.

"Oh sure, don't apologize for dashing off like that to leave me with those guys!" Huffed the annoyed fairy. "If I had to listen to one more horrible joke, my head would've exploded."

"Hey, I figured that you would be right behind me. No need to get all grumpy!"

"Fine, fine..." The white fairy relaxed. "But yes, the gate to the swamp should be over on the south end of town. It was that gate nearest to the Star Chamber. You know where go from here, right?"

"I'm still not entirely familiar with this city." I shrugged. "I think it'd be best if you led the way again."

"Ok, but you're gonna pay for leaving me behind like that, hehe!"

Tatl began speeding towards the south gate as a playful revenge, forcing me to sprint and shove through the crowds to keep up with her. The tiny fairy stopped all of a sudden just as we reached a clearing free of people, and zipped over to me.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"I heard someone call for help." C'mon let's go see!"

And with that she took off, forcing me to dash after her yet again.


	15. Chapter 15: Troublesome Town

_**Troublesome Town**_

I just barely managed to keep up with Tatl, as the racing fairy darted through the undulating crowd of people. The shops and restaurants lining the streets were booming with business, filled with hasty customers and impatient vendors hawking their wares. People of all shapes and sizes shambled in and out of various shops. The noontime sun beat down upon the district, and the local restaurants were brimming with hungry shoppers aiming to find shade from the blazing star.

I wasn't very intimidating of stature without my mask, and I had to practically dance through the cluster of townsfolk trudging along the hot cobblestone roads. I was tossed to and fro as people barged every which way through the lively mass. Tatl must have seen me fall behind, as I noticed that she had stopped at a far less busy intersection a few meters ahead of me. I pushed through the tail end of the crowd and caught up to the waiting fairy. I was about to ask why we were still stopped, when she held up a tiny, pale hand to shush me.

"Listen! I thought I heard someone call for help..."

I concentrated on the area, trying to pick up on what Tatl heard. There wasn't much else to listen for, aside from the usual, thunderous din of the shopping district. Until, sure enough, a call for help resounded from one of the many branching cement walkways off the main cobblestone road.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there...but don't we have somewhere to be?" I asked, impatient to be on our way. "There's bigger fish to fry in the swamp!"

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Way to poke fun at someone else's misfortune."

The fairy scolded, only to loudly protest after I raised an eyebrow in curious surprise.

"Look, Miss Insensitive! We're supposed to help people. That's what the Mask Salesman said! There's someone over there's that needs help, so let's go!"

"Hey! There are more important things, Tatl! It's a city, someone's always going to be in trouble in large towns like this." I rebuked. "Besides, you never seemed to care about them before, and you always poke fun at my misfortune! Why the sudden change of heart, hypocrite?"

Tatl fluttered quickly to my face, opening her mouth to lash out in defense.

"Maybe it's because I'm trying to save my brother!" The fairy paused, and relaxed her scowl, softening her angry tone. "And... maybe...I'm trying to save myself..."

"What do you mean? As long as you stick with me, the moon won't fall on you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not what I mean!" Tatl gasped in exasperation. "I've done some...terrible... things in my life. After witnessing the apocalypse, and upon seeing the evil monster Skull Kid had become... I feel like I need to somehow redeem myself. Look I dunno, it's just a feeling. I've been bad, now I want to try to do good! Is that so hard to understand?"

Tatl flitted about nervously as the muffled cry for help sounded out again, followed by a gruff bellowing, "Shut up, wimp!"

I squinted suspiciously at the fairy, questioning her health. Tatl quivered as the pained cries became more frequent. I sighed, unable to ignore the terrible noise any longer, realizing that the fairy was correct to berate me.

"I'm sorry, Tatl, you're absolutely right... I'm still a hero, and it's my duty to protect people regardless of their importance. Heroes don't get to pick and choose who to save...everyone matters. It's admirable that you're trying to turn over a new leaf, not many are able to do that. I applaud your efforts, to say the least. So...let's hurry and see what the fuss is about, I guess."

Tatl breathed in relief. We rushed over to the corner of the walkway, leading to where the sounds originated. I carefully peeked around the edge of the rock walled house beside us, searching for the source of the commotion. Four gritty, burly young men were beating a scrawny teenage boy, whom I couldn't clearly see, and began shoving the kid into an alleyway, away from prying eyes.

No one else bothered to help the boy, it seemed. The few shameful cowards that strolled along the walkway, did their very best to ignore the struggle, and gave the detestable gangsters a wide berth, moving carefully around them. I glared at the gutless observers, appalled at their aloof detachment of the situation.

"You have to go help that kid, Link!" Tatl declared loudly, right into my long, pointed left ear.

"Owww! Geeez! Not so loud!" I pushed her away and clasped a hand over my ringing ear. "I can hear you well enough all the way across town, let alone right beside my head!"

"Sorry, but look! We gotta help! Who knows what those men are going to do to that poor boy!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it... hang on."

I groaned and reached for my mask, which sat behind my right hip along the leather belt I was wearing. I mentally braced myself for the pain of the transformation, and placed the cool wood against my face. Nothing happened, I lowered and studied the mask, ensuring that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Everything seemed in order, so I raised it to my face again. There was still no effect, and I muttered a silent curse under my breath.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Tatl asked, anxiously staring at me.

"I don't know... Do you think the salesman tricked us? Was it only supposed to work once?" I replied, shaking the mask in hopes of something magical would happen. "This thing looks useless now..."

"Why would he lie? He apparently needs you to get his mask back, so what would he gain from not telling us the truth?"

"Hmm... I suppose. Maybe it needs time to recharge?"

"Well, you did wear it for a couple of hours. I'm sure if you transformed again you'd be doing yourself more harm than good, so it could be a failsafe. The salesman said it uses your spirit's power, so maybe you need time to regain that energy?" Tatl shrugged, and jumped as the boy desperately hollered for help once more.

I listened to the helpless shouts of the kid coming through the alley, trying to quickly figure out the best course of action. As petite and slender of body as the girl I currently was, I really didn't have the strength to fight back against a group of large, adult men...but, I did have a magic bow. Maybe I could somehow scare them into fleeing with that!

"Hey, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Tatl pushed me to go after the bullies. "You've gotta stop them!"

"Ugh...fine. But if I get pummeled I'm coming after you!"

So much for 'we'... I silently berated the fairy.

I rushed to the corridor, and found that the brutes had surrounded the poor kid. I still couldn't get a clear glimpse at him, but I stepped into the alley to confront the bullies, trying my best to look imposing.

"Hey!" I shouted out in a shrill, effeminate yelp. "Leave that kid alone!"

Oh yes, Link. That was super intimidating... I silently balked at the sound of my voice echoing through the alleyway.

The degenerates turned towards me, momentarily stopping their assault. Upon seeing me, they burst into wild laughter. A greasy, distasteful man with slicked orangish hair and pustules covering his smudged face challenged me. He wore faded yellow chaps, and heavily eroded shoes. At his waist openly hung two curved cutlasses along a rough leather belt. The only thing that covered his sweaty, grungy torso was an opened, black vest with a skull decal parted in the front.

"Wahaha! Lookie here, guys! Fresh meat!" The filthy man, who I assumed to be the leader, spoke out in a brusque, oddly accented voice. "The cute mouse looks like she wants to play with the cats! Why don't we give 'er the usual, eh Zip?"

A towering, stocky man, with a jagged scar running along his face and crude tattoos covering his tanned bulging arms, slowly moved forward, grinning lustfully as his eyes traced down the curves of my body. He licked his lips and pulled a sharp, curvy knife from his raggedy black coat, stepping over the battered lad with heavy boots.

"Heheheh, you're right Faz. C'mere, you pretty little thing. It's not often I get to taste such a lovely prize as yourself..." The man grunted in pleasure.

"Zip" slowly moved toward me, his dark eyes burning with a crazed longing that chilled me to my core. Faz and the others chuckled and remained standing where they were, taking their attention off the boy to watch me. I quickly grasped the Great Fairy's bow from my back as the threatening renegade approached, knife drawn and drooling with enthusiastic yearning.

'If you come one step closer to me, I swear you'll regret it!" I shakily warned, terrified to find out exactly which images played through the gangsters' sick minds. The men laughed at my threat, hearing the fearful quaver in my voice.

"Ha! What are ya gonna do with that? You got no arrows, hunny!" Faz taunted as Zip carefully licked his knife, swiftly lunging forward at me.

My reflexes immediately kicked in, and I shot a bolt of light at the assaulter!

 _FWAAAAHHHSSSSSsss_!

Zip halted in his tracks, his eyes bulging wide in pained surprise, and he looked down to find a smoking hole where his heart had just been. He coughed up blood from his penetrated lungs, and collapsed to the ground with a final breath gurgling from his scarred, blood -splashed lips. The others gasped in shock, and could only watch as the beastly man face -planted onto the cement alleyway ground with a loud thud.

"Wha...you...you fracking killed 'im! My goddess -damned BEST MAN!" Faz roared, stunned and unable to move.

I was just as shocked as they were, it was not my intention to kill the brute! I never realized how powerful this bow was!

I shook my head and slowly released a breath that I unconsciously held. Regaining my focus, I glanced back over to the surviving marauders. "I warned you. Now let the boy go! As you can see..." I drew another bolt, pointing the gleaming shaft at the ruffians. "I'm not messing around!"

The renegades scrambled over each other as they tried to flee down the alley, leaving Zip's still warm corpse behind. Tatl hovered silently over my shoulder, analyzing the body, unsure how to react to the sudden and violent death. The beaten victim stood up from the ground, and carefully walked over to Zip, kicking the fresh corpse as hard as he could. Thick, red blood poured from the gaping wound, and streamed into a nearby gutter.

"Take that you sick bastard!" The kid screamed. "You deserved every bit of pain you had!"

The boy wore a blue, cotton, long sleeved shirt, a torn, white vest with the number "three" stitched on the back, revealing that he was a Bomber member. He had on baggy dark blue trousers that didn't seem to fit quite right. He looked to be about 15 years old, had shaggy black hair, greyish- green eyes, and slight stubble forming on his chin. His face was bruised from where the gang beat him, and a black eye was slowly darkening on the left side of his battered face.

After he was finished kicking and stomping on Zip's lifeless body, the boy turned to look at me in wonder.

"You...you saved my life." The boy stated, tears of gratitude welled up in his sea green eyes. "You have no idea what they were going to do to me... what this sick bastard was going to do to me!"

He kicked Zip's body once more in a furious rage. Tatl zoomed behind me, hiding her view of the gruesome scene, still stunned speechless. "Uhhh...you're welcome. I didn't mean to kill him though. I was just hoping to scare him off..." I softly spoke.

"Don't you dare regret it. This guy was not human. He was a monster! They all were!"

He grimaced, and shivered with disgust. His swollen face perked up when his eyes glimpsed my glimmering blue bow.

"So...I haven't really seen you around? We usually pick up pretty fast on rumors about strange people, especially ones with magical weapons!" The young man walked over to me, he was at least a few inches taller than I currently was, and held out his hand to shake mine in thanks. "My name's Ratt." He stated. "What's yours?"

"Umm...Link." I replied and lightly shook his dusty hand.

"Huh? Really? Strange name for a girl, but still awesome!"

"Why does everyone say that? What's wrong with my name?" I rebuffed his remark, growing tired of hearing my name criticized.

"Oh sorry! I honestly meant no offense, it just sounds like a guy's name, is all!" Ratt apologized. "So...uh... where are you two headed?"

Tatl finally spoke up. "We're going to the Swamp, and we don't have much time to get there. t's already three thirty according to the Clock Tower!"

The afternoon sun was waning in the sky. Tatl was right! It was getting late, and we had to hurry. There wasn't any more time to chat. Our job — my job — was done here.

"The swamp? Why there? Don't you know there's a monster that has poisoned the whole area there?"

"Yeah, some clowns told us something like that... But look, we're behind schedule. We need to leave now." I curtly replied, turning to move back toward the cobblestone street. "So, goodbye, and all that!"

My green cloak swished around me as I hastily turned away, revealing my mask behind my hip.

"Hey, that's a neat mask! It looks courageous and fierce!" Ratt twittered on with praise. "Where'd you get it? I've never seen a mask like that... If I had one like that, I'd look awesome! Then maybe those jerks would think twice before taking me on..."

"Umm...this is... special. It's one of a kind, and I seriously doubt there's another like it." I readjusted the cloak, covering my mask beneath it once more.

"Well, I gotta say that you'd look a million times more intimidating with it on. I would have never guessed that you were so tough, going on looks alone. You're just so small, frail -looking...and well, pretty! Like a goddess!"

I scowled at the kid, then walked away.

"Hey, wait! That was a compliment! You don't like compliments?"

"Look, kid. I'm busy! I've got a lot things to do, and you can't follow me where I'm going. And no, I'm not much for being called pretty. So go away, please?"

"Geez, you are one weird chick, you know that?" The annoying teenager continued to trail after me. "And who are you calling kid? You don't look any older than me!"

I tried my best to ignore Ratt and hastened my steps, but the persistent fool kept the pace up beside me.

"So..uhh... look, I'm apart of this group, right? We call ourselves the Bombers, and we go around trying to help people, too." Ratt awkwardly massaged his neck as he prattled on. "Maybe I can pull some strings and, you know, get you a membership?"

I sighed, putting a hand on my face while Tatl chuckled. "Looks like you have an admirer, hehe!"

I took a swat at the precocious fairy, who dodged by increasing her altitude and continued giggling.

"We don't have time for this..." I growled. "You can't keep following me! Like I told you before, it's too dangerous where I'm going, and you'll only slow us down by getting into trouble again. And I don't need or want to be a member of your club, alright?"

"Ya know? I like your style, Link. Tough, relentless, and stone -cold, hahaha!"

I whirled around to face the kid, immediately coming to a halt, and placed my hands on my hips in frustration.

"Leave me alone! Just because I saved your life doesn't mean you're invited to tag along. Don't you have somewhere to be right now? Like your secret sewer club hideout?"

Ratt stopped in front of me, confusion apparent in his eyes.

"Wait a second...how did you know about our hideout?" He leaned in and whispered. "No one's supposed to know but us Bombers?"

I lost all of my patience with the boy, and blurted out the disgusting details of their smelly hideaway. Ratt gazed at me, eyes wide and mouth open in stunned silence. Then he shook himself and began grinning even wider than before.

"Haha wow! You must be like a ninja or something, and somehow snuck in to spy on us! Yup... I've just GOT to tell Jim about you!" He gleefully rambled on.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. But my irritation was immediately silenced when Ratt suddenly crept up to me, kissed me on the cheek and dashed away, laughing in triumph. I was momentarily awash in astonishment! My eyes narrowed as I felt my cheeks flush and turn bright red. I angrily gripped my bow and drew back the bowstring, firing a single flashing bolt at the retreating punk's feet. The arrow harmlessly glanced off the cobblestone, and Ratt laughed harder. He skipped into the air, then quickly turned the corner, shouting something about being in love.

"Hahaha! He got you good!" Tatl laughed uproariously. "You should see your face!"

"Seriously, Tatl?" I snarled indignantly. "Knock it off! Let's go before any other boys fall for me."

Tatl continued laughing. "Oh come on, haha! You know that was funny."

"No. No it wasn't, I'm still a guy remember! Now stop your ridiculous laughing and lead the way. Besides, it's your fault that we even had to deal with him, not to mention that I just killed someone! We should have kept going!"

"Maybe, but I still think you did the right thing. And I believe you just helped ease the suffering of that kid...which is exactly what the Mask Salesman told us to do. So don't be such a grump!"

"Grumpy or not, we're wasting precious moments while you laugh away and joke like one of those damnable jugglers!"

"Okay okay, fine, you big sourpuss! Southside is this just this way."

Tatl flitted down the walkway and back to the main street. I shook my head and followed after the irksome pixie, once more heading to the southern edge of town. I hoped we wouldn't run into anything else that would stall us. Time really was limited, and it was likely that the swamp was still at least day's walk away. There was just way too much that had to be done, and not nearly enough time to do it. At least I still had the Ocarina of Time...

Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"Wait, that's it! If the Ocarina can control Time, then maybe I could use it to keep time from moving too quickly! I quietly reasoned. "Tatl! Hang on, I just thought of something!" I called out to the pixie flying just up ahead.

"But, I thought we were in a hurry? Make up your mind!" Tatl scolded.

"Look." I produced the blue instrument from my belt pouch. "If we could turn it back with this, maybe we could slow time down as well?"

"How? Is there another special song you know that can do that?"

"Hmmm...no. Not really anything specific to stopping time, unless..."

I gently raised the Ocarina to my lips, and began the initial notes in the Song of Time. The melody rang out through the streets while a few of the townsfolk stopped to listen, and I focused my will with thoughts of slowing time. Finishing the song, I paused in anticipation for something to happen. The onlookers resumed their business and, after waiting a moment, Tatl shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a shot. If anything, it's a pretty neat song. But c'mon, let's go. It shouldn't be too much longer to the southern gate."

"Alright," I sighed, hesitantly returning the Ocarina to my pouch. "I'm right behind you..."

I started after Tatl, more eager than before to be on our way, and to finally get out of Clock Town; out into the perilous land where awe- inspiring experience awaited; out away into untold dangers, where asinine guards, annoyingly flirtatious boys, or other exceptionally rude townsfolk wouldn't dare tread! Limitless possibilities await, and for once in a long time, I was truly excited for the taste of adventure.


	16. Chapter 16: Termina Field

_**Termina Field**_

he blazing mid afternoon sun still shone high in the blue skies when we reached the old, eroded southern gate. The guard had removed his vizor, and lazily leaned against the white limestone walls, wiping his brow. The unkempt locals were lounging lounged about in the minimal shade their shanty hovels provided, fanning their bodies with various pieces junk and paper. Poorly clothed children played hide -and- seek between alleyways and broken, weed riddled sidewalks.

The temperature was much higher than it ever had reached on that first day, and my thick garments were damp with sweat. I wasn't the only one who was suffering. Tatl lagged behind, complaining about the heat.

"Why is it so hot...ughhh..." Tatl drooped as we approached the gate. "I don't think it's ever been like this in Clock Town...and the sun hasn't moved in hours! What's going on here?"

"Whew...I'm not sure..." I panted as I brushed sweaty bangs from my eyes. "What time is it?"

Tatl turned to the multifaceted Clock Tower and peered through the heat waves radiating from the rooftops, a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"It's...still only three forty? That's weird. It feels like it's been at least an hour since you rescued that kid!"

"Really?" I pondered. "You don't think playing the Ocarina did something to the time, do you?"

"Well...I dunno, you've got more experience with that thing. So you tell me?"

I observed the people around us. They all moved, talked, and played at a fairly normal pace. If the magical instrument had stopped time, I would only assume that the rest of the world would stop with it.

"Hmm...these people are all moving around, so I don't think time froze. Maybe you just saw the clock wrong earlier?" I deduced.

"Well, we were pretty distracted, especially you haha." Tatl winked at me as I glowered in response. "Oh come on, lighten up! The gateway is right there. We'll keep moving, and I guess find out for sure whether time is stuck."

I nodded to Tatl, and looked to the gate. The guard was still bumbling around, now playing catch with his helmet. He seemed oblivious of us. Without my mask, I doubted I'd be allowed through. I really didn't feel like being harassed again, so I thought to try my mask one more time. I gripped the wood with clammy fingers from the belt, inspecting it closely to see if anything had changed. The mask looked to have more vitality in the finished exterior, a sort of glow. The added life in the mask looked promising, I told Tatl my plan as I started walking to an old crate beside an abandoned home.

"Umm...before we go over there and get told off by another idiot guard, I'm going to try changing back, again. I've got a good feeling about the mask this time!"

"Good idea, I don't feel like dealing with idiots either in this weather. I'm right behind you."

I searched around the crate and house for any possible witnesses. Finding no one and satisfied we were alone, I took a deep breath and braced myself, bringing the mask to m face. I held back a muffled shriek as pain once more enveloped my body, and fought to stay on my feet. But before I knew it, I had transformed back to my old self!

"Are you ok? Not going to pass out or anything, right?" Tatl voiced in concern.

"Agh, no. I think, ahem, I think I'll be fine." I cleared my deepened voice as I readjusted. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Yeah well, could've fooled me, but I'd rather not try the experience myself."

"Yeah I don't recommend it...but I'll take the transformation into this body over becoming female any day!" I punched at the air, testing to see if the heavy gauntlets fit properly.

After a similar assessment with my boots, I was satisfied that everything was in order. I made my way back to the limestone gates. The temperature seemed to rise with every passing minute, and the sun beat down fiercely upon me during the short walk. However, I wasn't worried about a little summer weather, and confidently strode up the aloof guard. The perspiring soldier appeared to be mildly dehydrated, but nodded to me as I closed in, waving us by with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Yuh, you can go through. Be careful though...monsters...n' stuff..." He sighed.

"Uhhh, right. Thanks, I guess."

I returned his nod and plodded through the gate, heading beneath the thick wall. The shade did little to ease the heat, and my face was already beading with sweat. The weather was still manageable. I'd been through much greater heat before. If the fires of Hyrule's great volcano Death Mountain couldn't conquer me, then a tiny heatwave like this could do little more than be a slight nuisance.

"So what's the plan, Mighty Hero?" Tatl flopped onto my shoulder with a groan.

"We get to the swamp, find whatever monster is plaguing the area, slice it to pieces, and dice any other beasts into slimy pulps. Then afterwards the locals say hooray and thank us, we move on to whatever else we need to do. Easy, simple, cut and dry." I wiped away a drop of sweat hanging down from my brow.

"Oh, yes. Totally simple there, monster hunter..." Tatl rolled her eyes. "What a shrewd strategist...'RAAUUGGHR LINK SMASH!' ...we're gonna die..." I gave the fairy riding on my broad shoulder a disparaging look, but continued to lumber out into the wide expanse of the flatlands before us.

All the trees and foliage had been cut down and beaten back for almost a kilometer around the walls of Clock Town, leaving only fields of dry grass. The blue sky was bright and clear. There were no clouds to block the harsh sun, nor wind to ease the soaring temperatures. The heat of the sun was beginning to get to me, and I turned to Tatl in frustration.

"Alright, if you're finished mocking me, why don't you stop using my shoulder as a free ride, and tell me where we need to go?"

"Oh come on! I'm just joking, and your shoulder is comfy! But fine... just go past that hill with the Star Chamber. If I remember right, there should be a fork in the trail." The fairy thought for a moment. "I think the left path leads to a ranch, or farm... or something. Taking the right path takes you to the swamp, maybe..."

"You're confidence is almost overwhelming..." I scoffed. "Oh well, we can figure it out when we get there."

Aware that my mask's power wouldn't last long, I decided to run toward the copse of trees near the hill to save on time. Tatl was caught off guard and tumbled off my shoulder as I lurched forward without warning. The moisture -starved grass crunched beneath my boots as I sprinted along. The disgruntled fairy fluttered after me, grumbling about being knocked off her perch.

About midway to the treeline, two red, slimy Chu chus coalesced out from the grassy earth before me. I smirked in earnest at the confrontation, drawing my sword and shield, and waited for the monsters to make a move. They both wiggled in anticipation before leaping at me, the jelly like bodies undulating as they moved. I sliced the razor sharp sword across their gelatinous forms, and easily cut the creatures in half with one swift stroke. Red goop splattered everywhere and bled out onto the thirsty earth, along with the liquefied remains of some poor fool's hand and torso.

"That was...gross." Tatl retched as the ooze evaporated. "But uh...good job. Best not to end up like...ugh...that guy."

"That was nothing. If you want to see gross, you should go to Hyrule's graveyard." I wiped red globules from my blade with the dry grass, watching the goopy remains quickly evaporate. "Reanimated corpses, blood and gore, disembodied rotting skulls...you'd love it!"

"Oh gee, sounds like such a treat. Thanks but no thanks...blech!"

I sheathed my sword behind me, and returned the Hylian shield to my back. Mirages danced along the horizon in the sweltering heat, and my face dripped with sweat onto my damp tunic. The air was deathly still, without even a gasp of wind to alleviate the scorched earth. I looked to the skies, where the sun remained in the same position when we l town.

"Well, the sun still hasn't moved. I think the Ocarina actually stopped time!" I marveled to Tatl.

"Great...can you play it again? If it gets any hotter, and I think I'll burst into flames." Tatl groaned as she fanned herself.

"Yeah, I might as well. Hang on..." I nodded and went for my Ocarina.

I reached into the respective belt pouch, but came up empty handed. Figuring that I had unconsciously moved to a different one, I shrugged and felt around the other pouches. Still unable to find the Ocarina, I frantically searched along the ground to see if I somehow dropped it! The blue instrument was nowhere to be seen!

"What's wrong?" Tatl noticed the panic in my eyes. "You didn't lose it did you? Oh gods, please tell me you didn't!"

"No! I always put it right back in this pouch here!" I pointed to the rear pouch. "But it's not there!"

"Well...we're doomed. Between the sun broiling everything alive, and the moon falling. Yeah, this world is toast! Or jelly, depending on what happens first."

"This is no time for your jokes!" I bellowed, the fairy flinched at my booming voice. "If we don't find that Ocarina, then we're doomed!"

"Ok ok, GEEZ!" Tatl muttered defensively. "Just calm down and think. Surely no one stole it from you. What could have possibly happened to it?"

I took a deep breath and roughly massaged my temples. I felt the second skin almost tear away and I pushed my palms against it, keeping it in place.

"I hate this thing. I can't even _think_ properly without it falling off!"

"Wait... Link, that's it! The mask!" Tatl chimed. "It's a complete magical change, so maybe it totally alters your gear, as well as your clothes and weapons!"

"So... What you're saying is that I can only play my Ocarina without my mask? Only as a damnable girl?!" I growled, the heat of the sun making my anger worse.

"Apparently so, now calm down! It's not such a bad thing, and it could always be worse!" Tatl chided, wagging her tiny fingers at me. "I've seen the Skull Kid tear things apart with his mind, and explode people from the inside out. It's a wonder you're even alive after both failed encounters. Now take off the mask and play your flute thing! This heat is making us crazy!"

I scowled at the pixie, but relented my frustrations. I calmed myself, though I silently griped "Fine...stupid fairy."

I hesitated for a moment, then began pulling at my face again. The mask easily peeled off and I felt the changes morphing my body. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply at the painful sensation, but the transformation was thankfully brief.

"There...*huff*... happy now?" I gasped at the fairy as the shifting finished. "Yes, sort of. Now can you hurry?" Tatl replied.

I rolled my eyes at the fairy, watching my crimson locks sway as I reached into the pouch behind the restored cloak. Sure enough, the Ocarina was resting within. I gripped the instrument and pulled it to my face, pursing my lips in preparation to play. The Ocarina once more echoed throughout the area as I recited the Song of Time. I focused my thoughts towards time flowing normally. The final notes sounded, and cool breeze suddenly began to billow across the fields.

"Well...you were right after all, Tatl. I can only use the Ocarina in this body. Wonderful."

As I returned the instrument to my belt, the sun began to quickly retreat down to the horizon. As if it were attempting to restore itself within the present. The cool breeze suddenly became freezing gusts, and then mighty gales which knocked me to the ground. Tatl gripped onto my bow for dear life as I desperately tried to keep from blowing away as a frozen icicle. The tempest suddenly ceased and the world once again became silent.

"Umm...what just happened?" Tatl hovered, flabbergasted at the now-dark sky.

"I think that was time catching up to itself. So much for trying to get ahead... I hope we bought ourselves a little more at least." I gasped and stood up, brushing away frozen sweat and dust room my face and clothing.

"I dunno, but I'm sure everyone is freaking out right now. Between the moon, the sun, and crazy wind, I think I'd have gone bonkers if I didn't already know what was going on!"

"Me, too. Maybe we shouldn't stop time again. It might be worse than just heat and wind next time. Oh, and umm...sorry for snapping at you earlier...I didn't mean it. The sun was probably affecting my mood."

"Yeah, you better be sorry!" Tatl smirked. "If it happens again, I'll have to tear _you_ to pieces, wahaha!"

"Oh I don't doubt it, Mighty Tatl, great fairy warrior!" I stated in mock reverence. "May great destruction reign down upon those tiny flies that dare to challenge you!"

"Ok, ok, let's get moving before you break a nail or something."

"Ha! Once again, you show that you truly belong in a circus, entertaining everyone with such hilarious jokes."

I shook my head as Tatl chortled, and resumed the trek toward the grove ahead. We moved quickly as the sun set, and soon reached the small thicket. I slowed, and listened carefully for monsters lying in wait. I lightly stepped underneath the canopy, and into the shadows. Thankfully, the going was easy since the ground was solid now, not the sludgy muck it was last time we came through the area. Flitting my gaze around as I walked with my bow at the ready, I asked the glimmering fairy flying over my shoulder where the path was.

"You just have to keep going further in, it should be to the right of that slope up ahead." She whispered, hovering next to my ear.

I nodded and adjusted course. I heard leaves rustling above and aimed up at the sound. Two pairs of glowing red eyes swooped down, coming straight for us.

The black bats' leathery wings were huge, ending in ferocious claws. They came at us, screeching loudly with large fangs protruding from their open maws. My nimble fingers expertly loosed two magic bolts at the Bad Bats. The arrows hit their targets dead on, and the winged monsters flopped clumsily to the ground, their heads replaced by sizzling holes. I swiveled my head, ensuring that no others had joined in the assault.

"Do you see any more?" I asked the anxious pixie.

Tatl looked all around. "I think we're safe for now. I don't hear anything else."

I hastened my steps onward. We quickly moved around the slope ahead, and sure enough discovered a well- beaten path of gravel and dirt. I paused on the road, trying to figure out which way to go. One direction curved east, leading out of the forest and likely toward town. The other way went south, around the hill. Tatl tugged on my cloak, pulling me in the southern direction.

"C'mon, keep moving before more monsters find us!"

"Hey, I can move on my own, you know?" I berated. "Ease up on the pulling!"

The rushed fairy released the soft fabric and flew to my side.

"Ok, well the swamp isn't far from here. If we hurry we can get there before sunrise!"

A white cart suddenly came into view as it rounded the hill, drawn by strongly built horses. The driver was a lanky, shirtless man wearing a straw hat and tanned leather chaps. I dashed to the side of the road to hide behind a tree to avoid being seen. I didn't want to be delayed any longer, especially by a violent encounter should the driver prove to be hostile. Tatl ducked underneath my cloak to hide her luminous form.

The horses slowly passed on by, but the cart stopped right next to our tree.

"Ya'll out there hiding in the woods better come out now, 'afore I blow ya to kingdom come!" The driver shouted in a country twang, not unlike Talon from Lon Lon Ranch.

I slowly peeked around the trunk, while silently preparing another magic arrow.

"Yeah, I sees ya! This ain't my first rodeo now, git on out in the open!" The rough man produced a bomb, and readied a match to light it.

"Ok ok!" I re slung my bow and stepped away from the tree. "Just put that away before you kill all of us!"

"Where's yer friend? The shiny one?"

Tatl reluctantly flew out of cover, grumbling, sharing my irritation at the delay.

"Now, ya'll tell me if there are any more of you, or we all go kablooey! I ain't lettin' no bandits steal our milk this time!"

The man allowed the lit match to slowly ease toward the fuse. Determination shone in his eyes, as the fire danced shadows along his features.

"No, there are only just two of us! We're just trying to make our way to the swamp, now relax and put that thing away!" I snapped. The man relented, puffing out the tiny flame.

"This day's just a'goin all kinds of cracked! Tiny things like ya'll headed for the swamp? Must be off ya'lls rocker... but between the crazy moon and weather jumpin' all over, I' bound to believe anythin' at this point." The wiry driver scratched his chin.

"Ummm right. Well, we must be off now. Farewell!" I waved as we scooted past the cart and the still confused man.

"Now now, Missy, you can't be serious about going there! The swamp'll eat you alive, I tell ya! And the deku scrubs are like to capture you two for trespassing! They been actin' real strange. Everything's been goin' kooky since that moon grew a face. These are the end times I tell ya!"

"Exactly, so we have to go before it's too late!" Tatl flew up to the man's sun tanned face. "There's no time to chit chat!"

"Uh ok, well, uh, you ladies be careful now, ya hear!" The driver gruffly called as he whipped the horses to move. "I gotta get these supplies to town a'fore I run into any more trouble. Good luck to ya'll! Oh, and I reckon if ya'll change your mind, my ranch is right up th' road if ya need a place to stay the night!"

The horse -drawn cart creaked along as bottles clanged together in the back of the wagon. The rustic man mumbled something about 'crazy fillies' and 'everything running amuck'. Tatl and I shrugged to each other and took off running around the bend where the cart came from.

A few thin trees rested beside the path as we passed the hill, but the sky was clearly visible and stars twinkled peacefully in the night sky above. The moon was larger now, with its gravely visage piercing down upon the world in silent malice. I shivered; the face of the cursed rock gave me chills. However, it served as an ever- looming reminder of why I was here, and spurred myself onward.

An hour passed by as we followed the trail, and I fought to keep my eyes open. I hadn't had any sleep yet, and the constant action of these past few days had worn away the Great Fairy's vigor that was given to me. I wasn't the only one struggling though.

"I'm getting tired, Link... we should stop somewhere and make camp." Tatl loudly yawned and plopped onto my shoulder.

"No, we need to..." I yawned after the fairy, releasing a sleepy squeak. I cleared my throat and continued, shaking myself awake. "Aherm, we need to keep moving... "

"Aww, see? You're just as exhausted as me." Tatl expressed, rubbing her eyes. "Can we at least stop for a small nap?"

"No..." I huffed. "Look, we're almost there. The road splits up ahead!"

The path diverged right and left. A broken sign post sat between the road, the split pieces on the ground had the letters "Swa " and "Ranch" painted on them, but gave no clear direction.

"Umm...you said go right, yeah?" I questioned Tatl, who was quickly falling asleep.

"Yeah...right..." The drowsy pixie repeated.

I plodded to the right, shuffling my feet through the dirt. A nap did sound nice, and I seriously considered it while my feet ambled further down the road. As I debated with myself, a bright ball of light flashed by in the night sky, moving far too erratically to be a shooting star or comet, making an infernal screeching noise. I turned to the sleeping fairy on my shoulder and nudged her awake with my bare finger.

"Hey, wake up." I whispered. "Is that type of thing normal out here?"

The bright orb darted down the road away from us, and Tatl squinted after it and opened her eyes wide.

"Uhhh no. Not at all! What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a bad feeling about it. I've never seen anything like it before. Maybe we should umm...go the other way. Sleeping until dawn at that ranch, or whatever you said it was, doesn't seem like such a bad idea!"

I felt goosebumps rise along my arms, and quivered from the chilling sound the thing produced as it followed the trail. Tatl, fully awake now, nodded and drifted off of my shoulder.

"I think that you might be right. I'm super creeped out...so...let's go before it comes back!" Tatl twinkled in fright, fairy dust falling to the ground as she shivered as well.

Tatl and I turned around, and fled to follow the other road to the ranch. Only after I was certain that the thing wasn't coming for us, did I slow down, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. Tatl looked worriedly behind us, but was relieved to learn that the thing had ignored us. I took in the surroundings, checking for any other new threats. Trees were plentiful down this way, and the air was thick with moisture, carrying with it a foul stench.

"So, this path looks, and smells, more...swampy than the other. I think you may have gotten the directions wrong." I said to Tatl.

"Hey, it's been awhile since I've been down this way. The swamp is not the most pleasant of places so I try to avoid it." A fearful expression crossed the fairy's face. "But, wait...that means that...the big screaming fireball we saw was heading straight for the ranch!"

"That isn't good...but if that's the case, do you think it might be possible that it was only a firework? I mean, a big festival is being held now, right?"

"Uhhh...maybe. They could just be celebrating early since the sky is going crazy. But we're both exhausted, it could have been anything I guess."

I couldn't stop myself from yawning, and I knew I couldn't fight off the need to sleep any longer.

"Yeah... we should find somewhere safe to take a short nap." I mumbled while rubbing my eyes. "I doubt I'd be able to save anything if I collapse from exhaustion..."

Tatl nodded, and I sluggishly glanced around the trail for a nook or cranny to tuck into. The damp ground surrounding us was a definite no, but the thick branches on the trees looked promising. A short climb should be easy, so I veered toward the next trunk and began shimmying up the bark.

"Come on, we'll be relatively safe up here." I scrambled onto the largest branch a few meters above the ground, and wedged myself between it and the trunk.

"Whatever you say, as long as I can snooze in peace."

Tatl nestled herself in my warm cloak, chiming in comfort as she got settled. I was too sleepy to mind, and it wasn't long at all before we both drifted to sleep. The crickets chirped and all manner of nocturnal animals yipped and squawked, serving as a natural lullaby. I quickly forgot about the ball of fire, and allowed my eyes to relax shut, falling almost immediately into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: The Southern Swamp

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 _ **The Southern Swamp**_

I awoke with a start as something small and tiny pelted my knee. Almost tumbling from the high branch, I caught myself just in time to see two odd, hairy creatures fleeing down the road on all fours. A grumpy Tatl protested my sudden movements, and flopped out of the green cloak in a tangled mess.

"What's the big idea?" The fairy whined. "Why are we waking up so early? The sun's only just beginning to rise! And I was having such a great dream too…."

"Calm down, I was woken by some hairy beasts throwing stuff at me…" I shushed, staring after the creatures.

A red sun was peeking just over the hills to the east, indicating a storm like before . Looming grey clouds moved in from the north, and damp wind lightly brushed my hair.

"Great. More rain…" I stood and stretched my arms and legs. "Ok, I guess that's as good a wake up call as anything. Better get moving before the storm washes us away, Tatl."

I knelt down, grabbing hold of the gnarled branch beneath me, and gracefully swung away from the branch. Rolling mid-air, I landed squarely on on the path with an agile twist. I was suddenly very grateful for the new supporting undergarments, as the drop would have likely been murder on my chest otherwise.

"Nice...maybe _you_ belong in the circus, too." Tatl flew down beside me. "I almost guarantee that you couldn't do that in your old body!"

"Hmm, probably not. Maybe this form isn't so useless after all." I cracked a small grin, and peered down the path. "Wait, look over there! Those are the things that attacked me!"

The white-furred beasts stood still and faced us, almost like they were waiting. Their large eyes glimmered curiously, and flared upturned, wide nostrils on their leathery, grey faces.

"Oh, monkeys? They don't attack people, just annoy them." Tatl replied nonchalantly.

"Wha? What's a monkey? We don't have any of those in Hyrule."

"Those animals right there, like I said! Monkeys live in a giant tree within the swamp, and are friendly enough, although very mischievous. But they rarely come out this far….it's odd for them to wander from their home tree."

"Well, they seem to be waiting for me. If they _are_ friendly, do you think we should follow them?"

"That's the way to the swamp, so I don't see any reason not to." The pixie shrugged. "But be on your guard, who knows what waits ahead."

I nodded, walking towards the monkeys. They jumped excitedly, clapped their hands, and dashed forward down the road, gesturing for us to hurry after them.

A drizzle of light rain fell from the clouds as we reached the end of the beaten trail. The monkeys scrambled up some trees at the edge of a foul, murky bog. A powerful stench permeated the humid air, and a thin mist swirled along the damp, mossy ground. Croaks and growls from swamp creatures resounded all around us, including what sounded like wolfos calls. Large, tree trunks supported a wide canopy over the tepid, algae-crusted waters, with vines hanging down various branches. The monkeys took hold of the vines and swung away into the fog.

"Umm...ok? Now what? They can't expect us to follow them like that!" I looked to Tatl.

"I dunno...monkeys are weird. But there's a boat rental shop not far from here, according to that sign. It looks like it's pointing down the shoreline that way." She pointed a tiny arm to signpost nailed to a tree.

"Good, a boat would be helpful. I'd rather not have to swim through this stuff. The smell alone might kill me!" I reeled away from the squalid bog.

Tatl fluttered down a somewhat obscure pathway through the mire, and I chased after her, not wanting to get separated within the churning mists. I caught up to the fairy, who stared at something ahead. I followed her gaze, only to find three grey wolfos' feasting on a fallen monkey. I motioned quietly to Tatl to back off before they smelled us, but it was too late. One of the bloodied wolfos caught our scent and peered at us with green, glowing eyes. It howled to the others a fierce battle cry, and thick globules of saliva drooled from its bared fangs. I grabbed my bow and loosed magic arrows at the pack, but the glimmering shafts merely bounced off their hardened skin and fizzled into oblivion. The alpha wolfos began to charge, and I put the bow away, quickly grasping at my mask behind the cloak, and jamming it up to my face.

The change happened quickly, and I managed to draw my shield and repel the slashing, razor-sharp claws just in time, which were inches from cleaving my face apart! I forced the monster back with great strength, and drew my sword. Tatl panicked, and retreated to greater heights as the others flanked me.

The leader charged with its claws at me once more, and I parried its daring attack with a twist of my blade. The monstrous wolf was spun around as it stumbled off balance, exposing the soft tissue in its undefended back. Before the alpha could react, I plunged my blade deep into its flesh! The wolfos howled in excruciating pain, falling into the bloody mud with twitching death throes.

The others all tried to attack at once, and I leapt backwards to escape their deadly claws! I had a plan to lure them close to a tree and have them plunge their claws into the bark, and attack their weak points all at once. I provoked the pack by pounding my shield with the hilt of my sword, and backed quickly towards a large tree trunk. The beasts took the bait, growling menacingly. Thinking that they had the upper hand when my back thumped against the bark, the three rushed me with claws extended toward my throat. I rolled away, the dagger-like talons a hair's breadth away from impaling me. But my plan worked like a charm, and I sped behind the pack as they struggled to pull free. I focused my strength into one final spin attack, extended the blade to my side, and spun around, drawing the blade behind me with incredible force! The monsters were cut nearly in half by the powerful strike, and dark blood squirted from their shattered spines and ravaged guts as they hung lifeless from their claws, still lodged in the tree.

I laughed victoriously, with adrenaline flowing through my veins. It had been far too long since my sword had slain monsters, and I was ecstatic at finally tasting battle as my true self again! I wiped the ichor from my blade using the bottom of my leather boot, and sheathed it along my back.

"That was incredible! How'd you do that?" Tatl praised, flitting down to eye level.

"Experience, I've spent years fighting monsters. Wolfos aren't the worst I've killed." I declared as I moved away from the corpses.

"Well, I bet if Skull Kid saw you do that, he'd think twice before messing with you again, haha!"

"Well...he did catch me off guard and put a curse on me. But, I wasn't expecting such power from a simple skull child." I clenched my fists angrily. "Next time, the imp won't be so lucky!"

"Uhhh, right. We should keep moving though, it's creepy around here…" Tatl quickly changed the subject, and veered awkwardly towards the path.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I caught up to her.

"No, we just uhh, need to hurry…" The fairy quietly uttered, clearly offended by something.

"Ok...fine. Be that way."

Tatl stopped all of a sudden. "It's just...that you get so worked up about killing Skull Kid, who used to be a good friend…and, I dunno. It just sounds like you lust after violence when you wear your mask…"

I pondered her words, not expecting such a response. Was I really that bloodthirsty? I'd never really been that way before… I only fought in times of need, and always to defend the common good. I turned to look my partner in her tiny eyes.

"Does it really look that way to you?"

"Yeah, it does. It's kinda scary to be honest!" Tatl replied. "And you only act that way when you wear the mask. Without it, you seem to be much more relaxed and normal….I dunno."

"Huh…. Maybe this form is getting to my head." I frowned as I inspected my gauntlet. "Or, maybe I'm getting far too comfortable in my other skin…."

"I dunno, but we can ask the salesman about it when we finish here."

"Hmm...hang on, let me take this off. Better save this magic for when we need it, I suppose. As much as I want to stay in this form...it's apparently making me far too headstrong..."

I sighed and pulled the second skin from my face, wincing as I transformed. As I put the mask away, Tatl reached out to pat my shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. You could just be having adjustment problems with swapping between two bodies. I mean, not many people could do that and survive, probably!"

I nodded meekly in agreement, and we continued following the sparse pathway.

Putting any further bleak thoughts aside, I concentrated on our surroundings. I couldn't help but notice that the swamp had become dead silent. The animals had ceased their calls, and a cold dread seemed to blanket the area. A thick mass of fog billowed in the distance, and I suddenly felt the urge to get out of sight.

"Tatl! TATL!" I whispered loudly. "Get off the path! Something is coming in from the swamp!"

The fairy looked to the lagoon, with eyes opening wide in fear when she saw the ominous smog. We immediately ducked away from the broken trail and hid behind some large ferns, watching the roiling mist darken, and gradually materialize into a large figure.

A loud moan echoed throughout the gloomy swamp, and the shadowy cloud congealed and solidified into a single, gigantic shape. A masked and grotesque figure burst forth from the darkness, armed with a diamond shaped shield and rusty sword with a jagged, curved blade.

Tatl muffled a sharp cry at the ghastly creature's appearance. The brackish skin dangled in tattered shreds from rotting muscle tissue and bone, and a horrendous stench of death emitted from the body.

The mask worn by the monster looked ancient, with faded white tribal markings covering the brown exterior. Three long, green pinions rose from the top of a furious countenance. The eyes and mouth were hollow, pitch black pools of nothingness. A purple, putrid liquid dribbled from the scowling orifices, and dripped down into the bog. The torso of the monster had large, gaping wounds down the middle, and decayed intestines flopped around torn, dilapidated clothing as the huge monster moaned and lumbered through the swamp. A trail of purple liquid followed after it, contaminating and poisoning the water.

The creature retreated away further into the bog, and Tatl and I both gasped in relief as the awful stench faded.

"Ughhh...I guess we found our monster." I murmured, stepping out of cover.

"Yeah...let's umm.. not go after it though. That thing was terrifying! How could anything live here with horrifying things like that lurking around!?" Tatl gagged behind me.

"We have to go after it, that's the whole reason why we're here."

"But...did you _see it?_ That thing was HUGE! It's not just some common wolfos or chu-chu, the weapons it had were twice as big as you! They'd cut you in half before you even reached it! And it was already dead, apparently! How do you kill dead monsters?"

"Trust me, I've fought bigger creatures than that. And undead aren't very difficult to destroy." I asserted to my fearful companion. "But that fog it travels in might be a problem. We'll have to find its lair to make certain it can't escape through it."

"Seriously? You aren't even a _tiny_ bit scared? That thing will haunt my darkest nightmares for years!" Tatl shivered and drew closer.

"I've experienced worse… I once had to go through a huge underground temple brimming with undead. It'd been used as a place of torture in the Great Wars, and restless spirits haunted the entire place."

"Wow... Uhhm, if that wasn't a blatant lie... How are you even still alive?!"

"Courage, luck...but I guess mainly through using a magical blade that cut through monsters like a Zora through water." I shrugged. "Unfortunately, I had to return the sword to its resting place. When my mission ended, there simply was no need for it anymore."

I started down the trail again, anxious to leave the area.

"Wait, what mission?" The curious fairy pressed. "You can't leave it there, you've piqued my interest!"

"It was a long time ago… I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on! You said that before, but I told you a little about my past. Why don't you return the favor?" Tatl begged.

"Ugh..fine. I guess that's fair." I sighed in reluctance. "Ok, here's the gist of it. A thief named Ganondorf stole a sacred relic that granted his wish to rule the world. He named himself the King of Evil after enslaving the races of Hyrule, and I was called upon to stop him. So I did, with help from...friends."

"That's all…? That's the best you can do? You just can't tell a story like that, gimme more!" The fairy urged on.

I groaned in annoyance. "Look, I cleansed evil from seven temples, fought through hordes of bad guys, rescued some sages, sealed Ganondorf in a void of darkness, and was forced back in time to start all over as a child. That's all."

"Well...it's better than nothing. One day I'll break through, but for now I'm satisfied. I guess." Tatl huffed. "So, you really are some legendary hero, aren't you?"

"Yup. Or I was... before I was sent back in time. I had night terrors for awhile after that. But Zelda...she was there for me, and helped guide me through the process of adjusting to a normal life."

"Who's Zelda? She sounds nice."

"She was the Princess of the kingdom, now the Queen... I suppose."

"Wow. I gotta say, I wouldn't have ever guessed that you had fallen in love with actual royalty!" Tatl whistled in admiration.

"I never said I was in love!" I snapped.

"It was totally in your voice when you spoke her name, you can't deny it!" She bit back. "And it sounds like she was pretty fond of you, too! No wonder you're all moody and avoid this subject so much...you feel guilty about leaving her."

"No! That's not...it…" I sighed, Tatl was right. "Look...I just don't belong with a princess. I'm a battle-hardened warrior, and Hyrule is in a time of peace. I can't live like that, not after everything I'd been put through. How could Zelda possibly be happy with such a person like me?"

"I dunno, love isn't my strong suit. But I doubt this Zelda cares. I think when all this is over, you should go back and tell her how you feel."

"I don't even know how to get back, let alone survive this place! Besides, _look_ at me!"

I gestured to my feminine form, and kicked a rock in frustration. Pain rippled through my foot and I hopped around, massaging my stubbed toe.

"Owww! Arrgh! I'm done talking about this!" I screamed.

My shrill voice echoed through the swamp, frightening some birds sitting on a branch above.

"Alright, alright! _Sheesh_! Calm down before you summon that bloodcurdling monster again!" Tatl waved to silence me, swiveling her head around. "I'm sorry...forget I mentioned anything."

I glared at the ground, blinking away the rain that had fallen into my eyes. Only, I realized it wasn't raining…

I chose to remain quiet until we reached the boathouse. Thankfully the fairy followed my example, but her words still echoed through my mind. Tatl was right about everything...but my pride refused to admit it to the precocious sprite. I knew Zelda felt as strongly as I did for her. But my happiness had been forfeit a long time ago, when I was thrust into the arms of destiny. Zelda was a member of the royal family, and deserved to be happy with all the comforts of that life. There was no way I could provide that, and I would only be a burden and hold her back from her full potential. I was a simple fighter, nothing more...

Despite everything that had happened to me in this world, I was actually enjoying myself. The lack of conflict in Hyrule had my spirit starving for action. Six whole years of peacetime was agonizing to me, and I became depressed. I thrived when things went wrong, when evil swept through the kingdom. I was truly _worth_ something in those times! But, Hyrule was saved, and heroes had become obsolete. So I found myself here, in this land wracked with turmoil. Where I could finally be of some use, and cure my hunger for adventure.

The trail ended at a long, wooden boardwalk at the edge of a lagoon, and I finished my deep soul-searching. Dim lanterns were positioned at the head of the pier to serve as beacons, pushing away the pale mist. At the other end, sat a floating two-story log shack. Smoke poured from the chimney, signaling that someone was home.

"Alright, here we are. Are you OK, Link?" Tatl chimed, finally breaking the long silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just had to work through some things." I reassured. "I just want to say…. That you were right. I'm just not good at talking about this stuff, and I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"Meh, it's all well and good. Besides, I'm usually right, hehe." Tatl replied with a playful smirk. "But I forgive you, I shouldn't have pushed so hard... Ok! Enough with the mushy stuff! Let's go get a boat."

"Haha, sounds good!" I laughed, and stepped onto the floating wood.

The boardwalk gently swayed as we walked along the planks, creating ripples in the stagnant water. Gnats and flies buzzed around, feeding on clumps of algae and swamp detritus. I swatted at the annoying insects that followed us all the way to the door. I thumped my fingers on the solid wood of the door, and I heard loud movement inside. A small peephole opened inward, and a gruff voice boomed from the tiny hole.

"Eh? What do ye want!"

"We would like to rent a boat. Do you have any available?" Tatl answered.

"A boat? Nah, this is the photography club. The boat rental is up the ladder to the left! But ahhh... the owner, Koume, hasn't been by here for a few days!"

The man's boisterous voice had a rugged accent, and was somewhat difficult to comprehend.

"Oh, okay then... do you know of any other boat shops around here?" I queried into the opening. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"Nope, 'fraid this is the only place 'round here with boats! Tell ye what though, you two look straight bushed! Why don't ya both come inside for a nice cuppa 'n warm yer spirits. I'm sure ye can spare a tic after hoofin' it over 'ere!"

The heavy door creaked open, and a formidable man with a closely-shaved black beard appeared from behind the doorway. He wore mirror tinted glasses and a brown flight cap, and invited us in with a sweep of an enormous, well-muscled arm. A simple, tanned vest barely covered his hairy torso and bulging gut, and had comically tiny white-and-red pinstriped trousers. I shrugged to Tatl, and we entered the cabin.

"Awright, make yerselves at home. I got the tea goin' on the mantle." The mountainous man bellowed.

The cabin chamber was cozy, and modestly decorated with various pictures of interesting landscapes and people. A large couch sat along the far wall with potted plants and a little table beside it, and the courteous fellow bade us to sit down. He thumped over to the fireplace to stoke the glowing coals with a metal stick.

"So, what brings you two birds to this armpit of Termina? We don't get too many fair folk such as yerselves down 'ere."

Before we could answer, the man clasped a massive hand over his face.

" _Strewth!_ How could I be so crass to not make proper acquaintances! I'm called Frank, if it so pleases ye both." The man flourished with surprising grace. "How might I call you?"

"Well, my name is Link…and this is Tatl"

"Well, tis a pleasure to meet ya!" Frank lumbered his way behind a counter at the other end of the room. "So, a boat… are ye here to see th' sights? I'm a tour guide of sorts, and I know me way 'round the area like the back o' me clamp!"

"Ummm, kind of, I think?" I struggled to understand his interesting vernacular. "We're hunting the monster that's causing havoc here."

The man grew silent and he gave me a dubious look. Apparently seeing that I wasn't joking, he leaned over the bar.

"Blimey! Yer serious!" The man scratched his exposed hairy chest. "You best stay away from that beast, sheila! Matter of fact, ye best flee this bloody swamp!"

"It's Link, and we can't leave. I can handle myself, and we were sent to deal with the monster." I declared, and Tatl nodded.

"I apologize for me swamptung… 'Sheila' is just a word we use down 'ere for spunky young lasses such as yerself. But I'm bloody serious, ye gotta get out while ya still can. Odalwa ain't an ordinary monster!"

"Odalwa?" Tatl chimed in. "That thing has a name?"

"Yeh, it was an old ghost story to scare the rugrats into behavin'. 'Bog in to ye rat stew, Bill and Sally, or Ol' Odalwa will tear yer tongue out!'. Ya know, standard boogeyman tales. But they ain't just stories anymore. Odalwa came to life, and is yanking all manner of blokes!"

"So...I think what you're saying is...a storybook monster came to life? And is going around kidnapping people?"

"Right-o! And its favored target is little sheilas like you. So get out of dodge while ye still can!"

"No. Look, if you can't or won't help us, we're gonna go." I rebuked the man, rising from the couch.

"Wait jist a tic, mate! Just hear me out, yeh? If yer going to be trouncin' about, ye need a boat, if nothin' else. That fancy bow ya got there won't do much against Odalwa, if yer truly gonna bloody hunt the beast!

"Then what would you suggest?" I muttered.

"Koume's sister, Kotake, runs a magic shop down yonder, and I figure she can tell ya where Koume's whereabouts are. And I'm sure Kotake has some thingummy or gizmo that'll help ye. I'd be heaps grateful if ya found Koume, business has been dryer than a dead deku without my boat captain."

"Well, sounds like we'd be killing two birds with one stone. Where is this shop exactly?"

"A coupla clicks east of here. Best stick to the shoreline, and it'll lead ya straight to Kotake's!"

"Umm, right. Thank you for your kind hospitality, Frank, but I think we'll have to take a rain check on that tea." I strode over to the exit. "We'll be back with Koume in a bit, I hope."

I waved farewell, and walked out the door with Tatl at my side.

"Swamp dwellers….so weird." Tatl shook her head in confusion. "I can barely ever understand them, and they're all pretty crazy. But...I guess you'd have to be to live here."

I laughed in agreement and walked along the boardwalk back to dry land.

"Ok. So I guess we need to hurry, I can't imagine we have much time left before the moon falls."

Tatl looked up to the sky, searching for a break in the cloud cover.

"I can't tell, but you're probably right. He said the shop was east of here, shouldn't be too far a walk. I'm more worried about what he said about Odalwa…" The fairy glanced around nervously.

"If we see any fog drifting our way, we'll hide like last time. Don't worry about it, we'll be fine!" I comforted, as my boots squished into the mossy earth.

"Ok, you're the hero. I'll take your word for it…"

I smiled, giving a thumbs up to Tatl, who chuckled in response. The shallow mud squelched underfoot, and we traveled through the pale mists of the swamp.


	18. Chapter 18: Ambush

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 _ **Ambush**_

The swamplands became dark and gloomy as the day slowly came to an end. Muddy orange and pink clouds blanketed the skies above, hiding the sunset. The deluge of rain, which had been promised earlier that morning with the brewing stormclouds, thankfully had never reached the swamp, and remained further north.

Tatl and I navigated the treacherous marsh along the shoreline, on our guards in case we were attacked by any other monsters, like the wolfos before. The strange tour guide of the inoperative boathouse, Frank, informed us of a Magic Shop located a short way down the bank. He said we'd likely find the owner of the boat at the shop, which was run by her sister. Tatl veered away from the toxic marsh we followed, casting paranoid glances in all directions.

"What if we run into Odalwa on the way to the magic shop? It was bad enough to look at in broad daylight, and I certainly don't want to be grabbed by the monster!" Tatl flitted about nervously, startling at every movement within the mists.

"Don't worry about it, we'll just hide like last time. If it can't see us, then we'll be just fine." I tried to ease the fairy's mind. "Frank said the magic shop wasn't too far, so there's no reason to get worked up so much."

"But he also said that people like you were Odalwa's favorite victims. And it's getting dark….what if it sneaks up on us and kidnaps you like the others?"

"I highly doubt that big of a monster could sneak around so easily. Plus I've noticed that my hearing is _much_ better than it was in my old body, and would hear it coming. So relax, you're starting to make _me_ nervous with all your jumpiness!"

"Hrrmm ok...if you say so. You're the warrior here, not me. I suppose you'd know the situation best." Tatl took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "So, I wonder what happened to the boat lady. Do you think she got taken, like the others?"

"I hope not...we don't even know where they're being kept. Plus we really need a boat here, I wouldn't dare swim in that stuff!" I shuddered at the thought of wading into the disgusting swamp. "If she was kidnapped, then there's apparently no way we can get a boat, and we'd be stuck. So please, don't jinx it for us."

"I'm just saying...we should have a backup plan or something…" Tatl muttered to herself.

"Ugh...ok fine. I guess you're right." I relented. "Keep an eye out for anything we can possibly use as a raft. There's gotta be driftwood along the banks we can lash together. But stay away from the treeline, there could be monsters lying in wait."

We searched near the water as we walked, looking for possible supplies while there was still a little daylight left. As we came around a bend along the lagoon, the sickly-sweet scent of death hit my nostrils like a brick wall. The poisoned swamp water was turned a repulsive shade of muddled purplish-brown, and various dead fish littered the shoreline, adding to the already horrid smell.

"Uh, Link? I have a bad feeling about this area, look at the water!" Tatl whispered into my ear. "Do you think that thing could be nearby?"

"It's a good chance…." I quietly gestured to a fallen log lying near the water. "Quick, let's take cover over there!"

We stealthily moved with a sense of urgency to the log. I ducked under it while Tatl hid inside my cloak. After a few minutes of waiting, holding our breaths while listening to the surrounding area, I carefully peeked over the log. The lagoon was calm and silent, with the pinkish-grey clouds above reflecting on its sickening surface. Large clumps of algae drifted along the water on a small current. There was a forest of mossy, green trees and curtains of long vines located on the other side of the lagoon.

I peered into the trees across the stagnant water, watching for any disturbances among the shaded woods. A flock of birds rushed away over the canopy, fleeing some hidden predator. I listened with tension clenching my stomach, as slow, heavy footfalls shook the earth, and created tiny ripples in the still lagoon.

I drew in a sharp breath as Odalwa abruptly crashed through the trees with a vicious swing of its hefty sword, tramping over to the shoreline. The massive humanoid paused at the edge of the water, shifting its head around as if it were looking for something. Loud, short gasps escaped from the mask's orifices, much like an animal sniffing for prey. I immediately ducked my head back down behind the fallen trunk as the hollow eyes glanced in my direction. A loud moan sounded through the swamp, and I heard the beast quickly tear through the water towards us. The log shook along my back as the beast neared, and Tatl whimpered inside her hiding spot. I silently shushed her and reached behind for my mask, preparing myself for a fight.

A multitude of cacophonous screeching suddenly resounded through the swamp, and what sounded like a horde of those monkey things, called out from across the water. Odalwa roared as I heard hard objects rattle against the wooden mask, which was only a terrifyingly close meter away from our position. The beast aggressively retreated back to the opposite shore in a mad dash after the monkeys, and I cautiously looked over the log once more to see what was going on. About twenty mismatched monkeys sat in the swampy trees, hurling rocks at the monster. With its shield raised to block the onslaught, Odalwa chased after the creatures, lumbering forward with unprecedented speed. The liquid rot from its body spewed into the waters as the monster moved, and the monkeys retreated back into the safety of the woods.

When everything was quiet and calm once more, we both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"See? *whew* Not a problem." I remarked to Tatl. "We could see it from a mile away!"

"I dunno, Link, that was a really close call…" The fairy flew out from under my cloak. "A few more steps and it would have found us. If it hadn't been for those monkeys we would have been doomed!"

"Hmmm...maybe. I could've transformed and maybe fought it off, though. It might be a good idea to put this mask on ahead of time." I said and pulled the mask from my belt.

"No, no!" Tatl flitted between me and the mask. "Look, you're really not the quietest person as your old self. We have to be stealthy here!"

"Umm...ok...I guess you make a good point. But if we encounter Odalwa again, just remember that I may not have time to transform."

I secured the mask once more, and Tatl nodded.

"Well, I really hope we get to the magic shop soon then. It's getting dark…"

"Yeah, we better get a move on."

We trudged back to the shore, following the lagoon towards what was hopefully safety. The fading screeches of monkeys echoed in the distance as they led the monster away. Whether it was intentional or not, I was very grateful for the distraction.

Twilight deepened as we traveled further into the swamp. Corrupted streams flowed into the main body of water, and the amount of rotting corpses increased the deeper we trekked. Thirsty animals who had taken a drink of the deadly water were lying partly submerged in the muck. Skeletons picked clean by carrion lay strewn about the banks. Flies and gnats reveled in the great feast provided to them by the monster and swarmed all over the bodies as twilight cast the area in gloomy shadow. I wrinkled my nose in revulsion at the grisly scene.

"Ughh.. I'm thinking we should just walk through the trees and forget following the shore! These flies are driving me nuts!" I quietly griped to Tatl, swatting at the swarm of insects around us.

"What about the shop? Frank said to follow the shore-" Tatl ducked to avoid my swinging arms. "Hey be careful! You almost hit me there!"

I turned to apologize, and nearly stepped into the body of a decomposing goose. I jumped over the corpse, but landed ankle-deep into putrid mud.

"Argh! OK, that's it!" I groaned in annoyance, and pointed to the treeline. "Let's move over there, away from these damned carcasses before I trip over one and plunge into the marsh!"

I wasn't about to risk falling into that water and, after pulling my ruined boots free of the wet slop, I stomped over to the vine-entangled trees. Tatl rushed after me to escape the cloud of buzzing insects.

"What about monsters?"

"I'd rather get eaten by them, than die from clumsiness. But we can't be that far from the shop now, so I doubt any would be around more civilized parts."

"I'm pretty sure this whole swamp is far from the definition of civilized! But whatever, you're the boss…" Tatl shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok….just stay close."

"Pfft...sometimes I wish I had your confidence." The fairy murmured sarcastically, then sighed as she landed on my shoulder. "But I guess with all you've been through, nothing can faze you."

"Well, once you've travelled through time, defeated a giant pig, delved inside a giant whale, or changed into the the opposite gender, I think you'd be surprised at what you can accomplish. At that point there's really nothing that can surprise you."

"Haha, that's true I guess." Tatl chuckled and relaxed a bit. "And here you are, still going strong. I suppose if you can keep dauntless attitude despite it all, I can try to be brave, too!"

"That's the spirit, heehee!" I giggled as Tatl flexed, mocking a muscled stature. "Ok ok, let's keep the noise to a minimum now. I think I see a building or something up ahead."

I ran to the carved wooden structure ahead, taking care to stay silent near the treeline. It was hard to tell in the broadening gloom, but it appeared to be a sort of decorated gateway that led further into the woods. Painted all throughout the wood archway, were colorful designs and vivid animal drawings. At the bottom a signpost read, "This way to Katake's Magic Shop, for all your mystical needs!". An arrow pointed through the threshold, guiding the way.

"Well, I'm glad we're almost there. It's getting really hard to see out here, plus these flies are getting on my last nerves!" I raved and slapping a fly off my arm.

"I couldn't agree more, I was about to say that myself… I'm being attacked from all sides!" Tatl waved her tiny arms to beat back the bugs.

I dashed through the gateway, and followed a small path through the humid forest. I heard a few animals bray out in pain, but the sound was too distant to pay it any mind. It was likely more wolfos hunting for their dinner. The trail grew steadily dark as the canopy thickened and the concealed sun retreated down the horizon. Tatl frightfully looked around, and nudged my arm when something caught her eye within the deep shadows of the trees.

"Hey, what's that?" She pointed to a faint orange glow moving frantically in the darkness. "You think it could be someone who needs help?"

"Umm, maybe. But we need to get to that shop, don't you think?

"Yeah but...what if they're in trouble?" The fairy fluttered off the path towards the mossy trees. "C'mon, let's go see!"

Suddenly, a massive sword cleaved through a tree in front of Tatl, who shrieked in terror! Caught completely off guard, I stumbled back as a massive, rotting hand grabbed towards me! I flipped out of the way just before it clenched around my waist, and dashed behind a tree to hide. I immediately reached for my mask as Odalwa grunted angrily in its failed ambush.

"Link! Watch out!"

Tatl cried from above as the giant's sword sliced through the air, decimating the trees and vines that would provide any additional cover. This beast was astonishingly intelligent!

I nimbly leapt behind a bush, crouching as the jagged sword splintered through my previous hiding spot. An unearthly wail ripped through the air while Odalwa searched for me through the mask's hollow, void-like eyes. There was no way I'd have time to transform, and I silently clasped my shaking fingers around my bow for a last resort, taking aim through the bush. The light glimmering from the magic arrow gave away my position, and the gigantic creature loosed a horrendous roar as it spotted me.

I tried diving away back into cover as Odalwa charged toward me, flinging broken trees every which way. One of the soaring trunks clipped me in the left shoulder, and I screamed in agony as I flew back from the sheer force of the blow. As I was heaving on the ground, gasping from the searing pain in my shattered arm and shoulder, Odalwa's heavy footfalls crushed down in front of me. I sat there, shrinking away from the heavy, fetid breaths coming out of the huge fearsome mask. I became panic-stricken as the mangled hands reached toward me.

"Get away from me!"

I shrieked and struggled to slide backwards, but the spasming pain overwhelmed me and I collapsed onto my good side. I grasped for the broken tree limbs around me, desperate to pull away from Odalwa.

Suddenly, Tatl flew in front of the mask, and rammed a rod of splintered wood directly into one of the eye sockets. An ear-splitting bellow of pain shot from the mask, the wounded eye spraying purple liquid everywhere as Odalwa turned away, clasping at the splinter. Tatl collapsed to the ground, struggling to breath. I dragged myself through the ruined debris over to her with my good arm, teeming with dread and worry for my bold companion.

"Tatl! Tatl are you *gasp* ok!?" I screamed, squinting my eyes against the scalding pain burning on my left side.

I made it to the fallen fairy, who was lying unconscious along broken twigs and vines. The monster's purple toxin was smeared along her face and body, and her tiny form trembled in short, quavering breaths.

"Tatl! No!" I cried out, unable to wake her.

I continued to try to revive my companion, spread helpless on the muddy ground. Odalwa had recovered quickly, and was fuming at the fairy's surprise attack! The grotesque creature came at us once more, raising the curved sword as it prepared for one final blow.

I knew I was powerless to defend myself, I couldn't even reach for my mask. I closed my eyes, accepted my fate, and waited for the inevitable strike of the deadly blade.

An icy blast of freezing air suddenly whizzed past my face, followed by a loud, crackling _thwomp_ as something heavy dropped to the ground! I peeked one eye open to see what had just transpired. Odalwa's corpse-like body was knocked over, and encased in a massive block of solid ice! The monster wouldn't be contained for long, though, the humidity and warmth of the swampy air were quickly melting the block away. An ancient hag swooped in from the woods, riding upon a broomstick that trailed tiny frozen particles in its wake.

I opened my eyes in surprise, knowing that I had seen the familiar witch somewhere before! The hag waved her wrinkly, bejeweled hands and muttered a short incantation. A deep red portal opened from underneath the frozen monster's struggling form, and as the witch finished her spell, the monster sank and vanished through the red portal, as it collapsed with a silent hiss. The witch nodded and grunted in satisfaction, the bright blue gem upon on her large turban bobbed with the motion. The green-skinned hag turned toward us, muttering something about foolish girls.

With the immediate danger gone, the adrenaline faded from my bloodstream. Dots floated before my vision, and darkness flooded over my mind while the witch drew close to us….


	19. Chapter 19: Toil and Trouble

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _ **Toil and Trouble**_

I slowly regained consciousness, noticing a strange and spicy smell permeating the warm air. I was lying on a soft mat, and heard the faint sound of bubbling liquid nearby. Someone walked over to me, and I felt something warm and wet gently plop onto my left shoulder and be tightened around my arm.

I popped my eyes open at the painful tenderness, peering over to see a moss poultice draped over my left limb. I tried to sit up from the bedding when a wrinkly, olive-colored hand appeared over my chest. I looked up to see the old hag who froze Odalwa standing over me. She forcefully pushed me back down, and reproached my attempt.

"Stay there, you foolish child! Your body is still healing." The witch ogled her bugging eyes to my shoulder. "My potions work fast though, so I'm sure you'll soon be up and running into trouble soon enough. You both are very lucky that I found you in time."

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my throat felt like I had devoured the dry sands of the Gerudo Desert.

"T-Tatl...!"

Was all I managed to gasp out. The witch gave me a curious expression.

"What's that? Tattle? Tattle on who?"

"My f-friend! Is she- *cough cough*.." I choked from the dryness in my throat, and tried to moisten my cracked lips. "Is she ok?"

"Oh, you mean the fairy? She's alive, for now. The poison that touched her is powerfully strong, but luckily for her I'm the greatest alchemist in the realm! Your friend will be just fine, although she needs plenty of rest. As do you."

The wart-faced witch hobbled over to a table, grabbing a clear flask filled with white fluid. She turned back toward me.

"Here, drink this. It'll help to free your parched tongue." The witch held the flask to my lips and tilted the pungent substance into my mouth.

The liquid was oddly sweet, with a thick and flowery essence. As it slid down my throat, I felt it ease the drought. I gulped half of the tasty elixir down when the witch lifted the flask away.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. I don't need you drinking too much and becoming all giddy." She set the flask back onto the nearby table. "Now then, would you tell me what you're doing with that enchanted bow?"

The ancient woman gestured to a corner, and my eyes followed her pointed finger to where my clothing and blue bow hung on a wall-mounted hook. I looked down, finally noticing my barely covered body. Cloth bandages were tightly wrapped around my breasts and a thin brown blanket covered my waist below. The old crone saw my disgruntled face at being mostly naked and cackled.

"Oh come now, hehehe, don't look so embarrassed. There isn't anything there that I haven't seen before. Now. Tell me how you came across that bow."

"It was given to me by the Great Fairy." I sputtered, feeling strangely compelled to answer truthfully.

"Is that so...huh. I would've hoped that such a wise fairy queen had better judgment. Why would she give a stupid young girl like you something so powerful?"

"Hey, I may have gotten ambushed by that creature out there, but I'm not stupid! The Great Fairy gave me that bow because she said I was the only hope for this world!" I retorted, sitting up only to be shoved down once more.

"The only hope? Ha! If I hadn't been picking mushrooms out there you'd be dead, or captured just like the others!" The crone declared. "So, you better tell Ol' Kotake the real story... before I turn you into a deku toad."

Upon hearing her say that name, my mind suddenly remembered why the dark-skinned hag looked so familiar! She was one of Ganondorf's surrogate mothers! Kotake and Koume! No wonder I felt so odd when I heard the tourist guide tell me those names. Years ago, I had to fight the powerful witches in the Spirit Temple, back in Hyrule! The evil hags had brainwashed the Gerudo tribe and helped create Ganondorf's dark armies.

"Wait! You're one of Ganondorf's minions!" I shouted, trying to scoot away towards my bow leaning against the corner wall.

"What? How could you possibly…!" Kotake caught my retreating foot and gaped with surprise. "Are you from Hyrule? I should've guessed from the ears….but no! I'm not one of his sycophants! Koume and I may have been Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, but we fled his evil thanks to a vision we saw of the Hero of Time bringing about our destruction. Long before the King's Guard came for our corrupted child. But... how do even know about us? The Gerudo kept our existence secret! Well? SPIT IT OUT!"

"Well, _I_ was the one who defeated you witches, _and_ your son! I'm the Hero of Time" I said defiantly, pushing her gnarled fingers away.

"Hahaha! What a load of snake scat!" The desert witch cackled. "You're nothing but a petulant girl who may have heard a few tales. That, or my elixir has broken your soft brain"

"I'm not a girl, you old hag! I was cursed into this damned form by the Skull Kid!", came my shrill, indignant reply. "I infiltrated your Spirit Temple, freed Nabooru, and killed you with a mirror shield by using your own magics against you and your combined forms!"

The witch stopped laughing, her expression becoming deadly serious, and pulled a tiny, needle sharp dagger from beneath her sagging robes.

"Who are you." She hissed menacingly, holding the dagger to my throat. "You know far too much to be just some simple Hylian damsel after all. I'll give you five seconds to explain yourself, before I slit your pretty little throat."

"I told you, I'm the Hero of Time. Now you can either end my misery or believe me, I don't really care anymore." I softly stated, gritting my teeth as I waited for the cold blade draw across my neck.

Kotake grunted, muttered something under her breath, and returned the dagger to her robe. Her bulging yellowed eyes glared at me for a few moments in silence. Then, looking me over head to toe, she abruptly burst into a fit of laugher.

"Hahaha I was beginning to doubt the potion's potency for a second there, but it's really true! Oh what karma this is! The mighty Link, Hero of Time, Warrior of Hyrule, reduced to naught but a teensy flower! My my my...although we've never met in person, you have given both Koume and I troublesome nightmares for quite some time! But seeing you now...ha! I must say the insomnia was worth it all in the end…."

Kotake wiped mirthful tears from her eyes, while I seethed from the mocking laughter.

"Oh yes, _hardee har har_! Can you just kill me already? You must want revenge for your son, so hurry and get it over with." I fumed and crossed my arms, wincing as pain shot through my left shoulder.

"Kill you? You seem to be doing a good job of doing that yourself!" Kotake chortled. "No no no, if anything I should _thank_ you. You helped us see Ganondorf's future malignant plans before he could control us. We're not evil by any means, far from it actually! Koume and I had guided and protected our tribe for many years from the grievous crimes of Hyrule's Royal Family, who wished the Gerudo to be completely wiped out after the Great Wars. If anything, you _Hylians_ are the dark ones! Ahhh but I digress, political ramblings are no good here."

"Umm, ok? So if you aren't evil, why did you flee to Termina?" I quizzed, "Surely you could've stayed and helped the Guard capture Ganondorf! Running only makes you look guilty."

"You may be the former Hero of Time, but you are still a daft, clueless child. Had we stayed, the despicable King's Guard would have imprisoned, tortured, and executed us. Much like they've already done with most of our Tribe..."

"No, that can't be right. The king wouldn't allow such an atrocious act, he would've shown you mercy. Unlike your people, who decimated the kingdom. We restored Hyrule and all the people living there..."

"Posh! You have no idea what you say. The Royal Family enslaved the races to better serve themselves, that was the entire reason behind the Great Wars! If it wasn't for your ' _goddess_ ' protector, you Hylians would've been crushed long ago by your greed alone. In fact the only reason your race still exists at all, is because you are the so-called 'Blessed of Hylia'. Now, you would do well to hold your tongue in matters you are far too naive to comprehend."

Kotake curtly thumped my head with a jeweled knuckle. I winced from the sharp rap, but sat back in sullen silence, mulling over the witch's words. For some strange reason, a feeling nagged within me that Kotake's view of Hylians wasn't quite as far fetched as it sounded. I looked at the hag and was about to utter an apology, when I glimpsed the half-empty flask on the table. The potion I drank must have been altering my thoughts, or controlling me!

"Ugh, you can't brainwash me with whatever potion that was you gave me. I'm not so easily corrupted! And my people have always been good to the land and its subjects…. It's you and your ilk that are the ones who cause all the trouble..."

I sighed and relaxed against the soft mat. Regardless of what the witch said about us, she still saved me from certain death and I owed her my gratitude.

"Look...despite all that, you still went out of your way to rescue us. And I guess I need to thank you for saving our lives..."

"Well, it's what I do. People come from all over Termina to obtain my skills and potions. And I'm not brainwashing you at all, you merely consumed a truth tonic. But enough on that, tell me why you came to Termina."

"I didn't mean to come here actually, I just kinda stumbled into this world while chasing after the Skull Kid. Wait, a truth potion?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Of course, you never know what kind of person you have to deal with down here in the swamplands. And for some reason, you had my sister's old magic bow. I had to know who you were, so I forced you to be honest with me."

"Hmmmph, whatever... now you know who I am. I'm just the Hero of Time defeated and turned into a stupid girl by some impudent skull kid. Congratulations." I murmured, flicking my crimson bangs from my eyes.

"Masked skull kid? Ah yes, that must be the same terrible runt who has supposedly caused all the mystic madness within this swamp. Koume had been complaining about it these past few days. But some mischievous Skull Kid couldn't possibly do any of this without help….let alone defeat you! The power, as Koume mentioned to me before, that the child gained must be great and terrible indeed….this is most disconcerting..." Kotake pondered to herself.

The witch ambled out through a curtained doorway. I sat up when she returned carrying a small glass vial filled with red liquid.

"Alright, Missy, drinking this will mend your broken body and restore your health. I already gave a tiny drop to your fairy companion, so she'll likely be awake soon." Kotake must have sensed my hesitant distrust as she continued. "No this potion is not poisoned, nor is it going to 'brainwash you'. Just hurry and gulp it down, I have a request to make of you."

She handed me the vial, and I popped the tiny cork from the top, sniffed, grimacing at the foul concoction, and tightly shut my eyes as I tilted the red potion into my mouth. I cringed as the horrible-tasting liquid flowed over my tongue, and quivered in disgust after the tiny vial was empty.

"There you go, now just lay back down and don't move as I tend to your friend."

I placed the empty potion bottle next to me, and gently fell back to the mat while the witch hobbled to a fireplace at the far end of the hovel, and ladled some murky black liquid from a cauldron bubbling over the flames. Tatl was lying, still unconscious, in a shallow box near the fireplace.

As Kotake poured the murky substance into a stone bowl, I felt a cool, healing energy flow into my left side and soothe the twinges of pain. As the potion mended my left arm, I saw the witch vigorously mix the concoction with a lumpy stick and walk over to Tatl. She sprinkled some form of black powder onto the fairy, quietly muttering an incantation, then stepped back over to me when she finished.

"Alrighty then, your arm should be healed for the most part. Why don't you stand up and dress yourself. Then we can discuss my payment for saving your life."

"Hmph…. I guess that's fair." I voiced as I slowly stood to my feet. "What did you just sprinkle onto Tatl?"

"Still don't trust me, eh? Hehe, well I suppose that's understandable. I dusted her with something to draw the poison out and nullify its effects. Nothing to worry about."

As I trudged over to my hanging garments, still holding up the cloth blanket, Kotake clucked at me with amusement shining in her eyes. The old crone was obviously enjoying my discomfort...

"Tsk tsk. You needn't be so modest, there's nothing to hide. I had to undress you, you know?" She chuckled. "As a former Gerudo matron, I've seen more naked women than you will ever meet, hehehe. You should be proud of your form if nothing else, most of them would, and have, killed to own such a lovely body!"

"This is a cursed body, remember? So why would I enjoy this? In fact, the primary reason I'm still in this realm is because I'm trying to reverse the ridiculous spell!" I declared sourly.

"Oh I'm sure, hehe…" A knowing look gleamed in the witch's eyes.

"Look… my situation is really none of your business, not to sound rude or ungrateful." I retorted, gently unwrapping the cloth bandages around my chest. "But, every time I catch a glimpse of myself like _this_ , I'm reminded that I could never return to Hyrule. I'm expected to be some great warrior, not a damsel in distress!"

That truth potion must have still been forcIng my words, and I groaned in annoyance at the compulsion to tell a former enemy my private thoughts.

I finally realized that I was still naked, with Kotake staring. I immediately grabbed my clothing and shoved my legs through the new underwear, then donned the rest of my clothing. I pulled my light boots and gloves on, and fastened my belt around my waist. Plucking the bow from the hook, I checked the tension in the silver drawstring, and slung it behind me. The witch plodded over to me while I finished, waggling a bony finger.

"Oh posh! You sound more like a whiny little princess than a great warrior! Your ' _curse_ ' is hardly as terrible a thing as you make it sound. I know truecurses, and your situation is green grass and clear waters compared to those beastly bewitchments. If nothing else, simply be thankful you're still alive and human, you foolish girl!" Kotake admonished, thumping me on the head with the knobby stick she held. "Now then, if you're finished bellyaching, I need you to head out and find my sister!"

"Ouch! Would you please stop hitting me?" I shoved the stick away and rubbed my bruised head.

"I'm simply trying to instill some sense into that addled brain of yours, you pansy. But are you going to sit there and moan or be on your way to find Koume?"

"Urrghhh… that was actually the only reason we came this way. Frank, the Tour Guide, said she was missing, and we need a boat to go deeper into the swamp."

"Eh? Deeper? Why on earth would you wish to go further in?" The witch croaked in surprise. "You barely survived here on the outskirts!"

"Ha, I'm not as helpless as you think, watch this…" I reached behind my belt for my mask, but came up empty handed.

Panic filled my thoughts as I searched all over my clothing and scrambled around on the floor looking for the precious mask.

"Watch what? If I wanted to see hysterical floundering, I'd throw a fish onto dry land!" Kotake voiced in confusion. "What are you looking for?"

"My mask! Where is my mask?" I cried out. "I just had it! No, no...this can't happen!"

"Mask? I didn't see anything like that on, or near you. Why are you so agitated about a silly thing like a mask?"

"Ugh...it contains the last of my spirit! If I can't find it, I'll never turn back!" I flitted my eyes all around the hut, ensuring that it wasn't being hidden from me.

"Hmm… a very interesting way of preserving spirits…" The witch stroked her bony chin, then eyed me in frustration. "Oh stop looking around like that, I told you I don't have it. You most likely dropped it when Odalwa attacked you."

I clasped a gloved hand to my head and slumped down onto a nearby stool.

"Gods...I'm going to be a girl forever…" I moaned as I held my head in my hands.

"Oh stop your incessant moping! You're worse than a newborn babe! If your mask is missing, just go find it. It has to be in the area you were attacked in, you soft-brained twit!" Kotake scolded, walking over to me. "Get up, find your mask, and find my sister. Your fairy will stay with me as collateral until you return successfully with Koume."

"But what about Odalwa? I doubt I'd get very far before it finds me again."

"Hmph...I already considered that." The witch grumbled, and pulled a small, stone circle from her robes. "This is a charm I created while you were unconscious. It shall keep the monster from sensing you, and you won't be hunted."

I took the charm from her outstretched hand, feeling the smooth, rounded edges. A tiny, blood-red ruby was embedded in the center, surrounded by flecks of purple within the grey stone. A looped piece of thread was securely wrapped around the charm, effectively creating a necklace.

I pulled the amulet over my head, flipping my hair out of the way, and stood.

"Ok, this is good…umm... do you think you know where Koume might be?"

"Last I heard, she said she needed to find yantam bark for boat repair. That particular tree only grows in the Shrouded Fens." Kotake waved her hands mysteriously.

"Great, but how do I get there?"

"Phah! So many questions! It's right down the path behind my hut. There's a fallen, hollowed out tree stump that serves as the entrance. Now run along, your fairy friend still needs careful attention. If she wakes before you get back, I'll let her know you've become my errand girl, hehehehe!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away, stomping out the door. I had had enough of the old cow's jests, but it was no use fighting with her. And as aggravating as she was, I knew Kotake meant well.

The hut was situated on a wooden platform at the top of a wide tree, and I caught myself before I fell off the edge in my hasty departure. The sky above was beginning to brighten as dawn approached. A steep ladder rested against the edge, and I peered down through the hefty branches to examine the ground below.

After ensuring the area was clear of monsters, I mounted the ladder and slid down onto another platform built around the tree. A purified spring flowed around the platform, which was a welcome change from the rest of the miasmic swamp. I moved behind the large tree and just as the witch said, a neat stone path led into the trees beyond. Stepping stones provided easy access across the spring, and I leapt onto the closest one and continued on to the other side.

I sauntered over to the path, hearing the nearby calls of morning birds and the faint gurgling of the spring waters filling the humid atmosphere with a sense of tranquility. Yet, without my companion I felt eerily alone.

"Don't worry, Tatl, I'll be back soon." I muttered to myself, looking up to the tree-bound hut.

I turned back to march along the path, encouraging myself onward as sunlight streamed over the misty trees.

"Ok, Link, just keep moving and everything will be fine… You've been through far worse before, so this is nothing!"

I nodded to myself, gripped the amulet hanging from my neck tightly, and advanced into the gloomy copse of trees beyond the rocky path.


	20. Chapter 20: Monkey Business

**Chapter Twenty**

 _ **Monkey Business**_

The stone pathway was fairly simple to follow, compared to the rest of the swamp's trails, allowing me to make excellent headway. Rays of morning light danced through the pale mists as the sun slowly rose over the treetops, but despite the calm morning I knew there was little time to waste. The northern skies were almost completely blocked by the moon, its face glaring pure hatred at the world below.

A faint tremor rumbled in the distance, warning of the doom and destruction soon to come. Worse still, my mask was missing, and if I didn't find it soon I feared that all hope of ever returning to normal would be lost. Should my mask be destroyed, my spirit would go with it, and I'd be trapped like this forever.

Choosing to focus on the task at hand, I jogged down the path. The soft footfalls of my light boots pattered on the hard rock surface, and I scanned about for any threats nearby. I had some unsettling feeling that something was watching me intently, hiding somewhere within the trees around me. I remained alert, ready to spring into action should the need arise. The gem-studded medallion swinging from my neck Kotake gifted me would supposedly keep Odalwa from hunting me, and I prayed she was right. I couldn't possibly fight the demon as I was now.

It wasn't long before I found the entrance to the Shrouded Fens, walking to the end of the trail and stopping at the foot of a tall cliff. A large, hollowed out trunk of some fallen, ancient tree served as the only way through the wall of rock. I couldn't see through to the other side of the tunnel, as there was heavy, pale fog obscuring my vision through the trunk.

Still feeling the uncanny gaze of some unseen entity watching me, and not wanting them to know that I was aware, I nonchalantly strolled through the trunk. If I was going to be ambushed, this was the best place for them to do it. I unslung my bow, preparing for a fight, but nothing appeared at either end of the tunnel. Thick fog blanketed the area ahead of me as I reached the other side. I could definitely understand why this place was called the Shrouded Fens, I could barely see a thing through the haze!

I shuffled forward, taking care to watch my step, and squinted my eyes in an attempt to look further out. A very vague rounded shape began to take form, and as I advanced towards it I realized that it was another hollowed out trunk! I stepped through it, waving the fog away as it cleared, but found myself at the entrance once more.

"Oh great! Another Lost Woods…." I blurted out to myself in frustration.

I looked up at the cliff face, trying to find a way up to get a good view of the area, when I heard a soft thud behind me. Startled, I quickly turned only to find a white monkey behind me. The odd creature just stared up at me with large, curious eyes, then it hopped into the hollow trunk, motioning for me to follow.

"Mmm… This way, follow!" The monkey grunted.

Caught off guard at hearing the animal speak, I remained standing where I was and returned its curious gaze.

"W-wait! You guys can talk?" I voiced my surprise.

"Yes. Follow...mmm." It repeated, and hopped on through the trunk.

I shrugged to myself and hastily took off after the monkey. My boots made soft clops along the old wood as I ran. I didn't wish to lose the diminutive creature in the fog, so I quickened my step, following the fading silhouette bouncing just ahead. The monkey led me through a series of identical tunnels, each just as unassuming as the last. Between the fog and the maze of trunk corridors, it was a wonder the monkey didn't lose its way!

Finally, after several minutes of chasing the speedy creature, we passed through the last tunnel and the miasma surrounding us lifted, revealing a copse of odd, brightly colored red and blue trees. The trees had wide trunks, smooth velvety bark, and large, juicy, orange fruit hung from their swooping branches. The monkey didn't pause in its mission, and scuttled behind one of the trees as I followed after it.

We abruptly stopped before some strange, humanoid-shaped shrubbery, and the pale animal waved it's furry hands at me excitedly, pointing to the bush. As I drew closer to the plant, I couldn't help but notice that it looked a tiny bit like Kotake. I scrutinized the foliage, noticing a shiny red gem lodged within the top of the plant's body, and I leapt back in astonishment as the plant angrily shouted at me.

"Are you going to stand there all day gawking at me, you twit? Or are you going to help me out here?" The bush bellowed, waving its leaves about wildly.

"I..ummm… I'm sorry?" I stammered. "What, uh, what do you need? Water?"

"No, you dolt! I'm not a plant! Why don't you do something useful and fetch my sister Kotake, she'll know what to do."

"Wait, you're Koume? I guess I should have seen that one coming… What happened to you?" I asked, quite puzzled at her state.

"How did you know my name? I've never seen you before!" Plant-Koume muttered. "Bah, no matter. Some impetuous skull kid wearing a mask ambushed me here as I was gathering supplies. Somehow, he got the best of me, and turned me into a plant, of all things!"

"Hmph, I know how you feel. I've had my fill of skull kid and his curses myself... Oh wait!" I pondered, then reached for my ocarina and plucked it from my pouch. "I think I know just what to do."

"Hey… That instrument right there, somehow it looks... very familiar. Like something I've only dreamed about in-…"

I didn't give Koume a chance to continue as I began playing the Song of Healing. The melody echoed throughout the grove, and Koume began to glow brightly. The monkey that led me here retreated, screeching in terror, and disappeared up a tree into the canopy.

"Whaa?! What's going on here?!" Koume exclaimed in surprise.

The plant/witch disappeared within the blaze of light as the song played on, drowning out her cries of bewilderment. As I came to the end of the melody, Koume reappeared in her old body, mouth gaping wide open. I placed the ocarina back into its pouch and chuckled in relief.

"Phew! I'm glad that actually worked, haha!"

Koume looked over herself, likely checking for any aberrant features. A mask shaped similar to a deku scrub lay at her tiny feet, which she promptly kicked aside in disgust and hobbled over to me on stubby little legs.

"Who are you? Where did you get that instrument?" The witch demanded.

"Look… It's a long story. I'm sure if you get back to your sister she'll tell you all about it. But everyone seems to be worried about you… it would probably be best if you let them know you're OK."

"Oh my! You're right, Kotake must be worried sick!" Koume snapped her fingers and a rickety broom appeared in a puff of smoke. "Thank you most graciously, child! Shall I give you a ride back to my sister's shop?"

"Umm… no thanks. I've still got something to I really need to look for." I politely declined, still aiming to locate my mask before the moon fell.

"Meh, suit yourself. Come by the boathouse some time, I'll give you a free ride on one of my fancier ships." The fiery witch hopped on her broom with a surprisingly agile flip and sped off into the sky. "Hehehe! Koume is revived!"

I shrugged to myself, now all alone, and walked over to the mask Koume had kicked away. A protruding hollow snout of wood, beady red eyes, and green, hair-like leaves were realistically featured on the mask. I didn't dare put it on, there was no telling what would happen, and I'd had my fill of cursed masks.

"Hmm...maybe I could ask Kotake to look at this for me." I mumbled to myself, putting the odd mask behind my belt.

I began heading back the way I came, and stepped through the large tunnel with fog enveloping me once again. I came out at the entrance to the Fens, rolling my eyes at the weirdness of the obviously enchanted area, when suddenly three monkeys blocked my path. Feeling slightly threatened but unwilling to immediately attack, I grabbed my bow and drew back the string in warning.

"No no swordsman! We friends, we friends!" The middle monkey whooped. "No shoot!"

My eyes widened and I returned the weapon to my back.

"Hey, you called me 'swordsman'! How did you know I'm a swordsman?"

"We see you fight wolfs with mask! We see you boldly avenge brother! Eek eek, but you be under curse! Swamp curse too….you here help us, eh? The monkey spoke in garbled words.

"Uhhh yeah that's right. But...I lost my mask, and I can't defeat that monster without it.."

"Oh!" The spokesmonkey gestured to the trees, waving for something to come join the group. "We see you drop while you attacked by ancient curse terror! Mmm...We protect!"

A large gray monkey, a little larger than me, lumbered of the woods, holding in its thick hands my mask. I quickly ran up to the large monkey and released a cry of joy at the appearance of the bold features of my mask, elated at the unexpected bout of luck thrown my way.

"You guys found it and protected it for me? Thank you so much!" I bowed in respect to the monkeys. "How can I repay your kindness?"

"No pay, we help you defeat terror! We want home tree back, we want prince back. Deku take prince, blame him for missing deku princess! Help!"

The monkey chittered hysterically and the others screeched and the others hopped around in a furry frenzy. I waved my hands above my head in an attempt to quiet them down.

"Hold it, hold it! I'll help you guys out, just calm down before something hears you!" I called out over the din. "Where is your prince?"

The lead monkey cawed in aggravation at the others, and they ceased their boisterous cacophony. Then it turned to me, a sorrowful expression dimmed its large eyes.

"Prince being held in Deku Palace at south edge of swamp…. Must hurry now, they punishing prince!"

With that final word they dashed off, disappearing back into the woods. Although the creatures were odd, they seemed to know what was going on better than anyone else here. At the very least, I owed them for saving my mask. I would have to check out this palace they mentioned, after I joined up with Tatl at Kotake's shop.

I set my focus up to the skies beyond the treeline, judging from the brightness of the azure heavens it was already mid-morning. There was not much time, and I doubted I would be able to find Odalwa's lair before the moon destroyed everything. There just _had_ to be an easier way to get around without wasting so much time.

I shrugged and fixed my precious mask beside the odd Deku mask, and hastened down the stone path back to the witch's shop. I was elated to have completed my missions so early, and very appreciative of the monkeys. Without their help I would have surely lost myself to the swamp. Apparently they needed my assistance as well though, if the Deku had the monkey prince then I would happily oblige in rescuing him. Deku were never hard to defeat, especially with a shield, and now that I had my mask back the rescue would be almost too easy!

The magic shop came into view as I rounded a corner, trails of multicolored smoke drifted up from the chimney. Remembering Kotake's smart remarks about me, I grinned mischievously, and pulled out my heroic mask. I put it to my face and felt the almost welcome sensation of me turning back to my true self painfully contort my body. With the transformation complete, I stepped up on the central platform, up the ladder, and smirked as I opened the door.

"I'm back!" I gruffly called into the hut. "Where's Tatl?"

Koume and Kotake were in the middle of a conversation when I thudded through the door, and shrieked at the sight of me.

"It's the Hero, Kotake! He found us, what now?!" Koume panicked, backing up against the back wall.

"No wait! It's an illusion, or a spirit!" Kotake answered dubiously. "The hero was transformed into some petulant girl! Should we banish this ghost into oblivion?"

"Yes, let's finish it quickly! The mere sight of it will haunt my dreams tonight!"

Koume and Kotake chanted, the former burst into flame while the latter became encased in mobile ice. I held up my hands to stop them, waving for them to calm themselves.

"Hey hey! Wait, it's me! Do you want to destroy your hom-"

But my efforts were in vain as the witches raised their wrinkled hands, and I was thrust back against the closed door by a strong invisible force. The breath was knocked from my lungs, and I tried to suck in any bit of air I could as I lay face down on the cool wooden flooring.

"Wait, Koume! Look, it's not a ghost. Hold your fire, you nit!" Kotake yelled out.

"It was only…*gasp*..a joke!" I paused, hearing that my voice was feminine once more. "And how…*pant*.. did you knock my mask off?"

Koume extinguished herself, and looked at Kotake.

"What? By the gods, Kotake, we hit him so hard he turned into a woman!" a bewildered Koume exclaimed. "That's definitely a first for me, spirit or not!"

"I told you, that's not a spirit you moron!" Kotake chided and thumped Koume with a mixing stick.

"Hey don't you smack me with that thing! The real Hero couldn't possibly be here, so how was I supposed to know it wasn't a spirit?" Koume snapped back. "And this wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen recently, so lay off me you old bat!"

"Stop it, you two!" I barked out, finally regaining my wind. "It's just me."

"Phah, you daft child! Why would you pull such an awful trick? And how did you cast that illusion?" Kotake rebuffed my failed attempt at humor. "Who taught you to use such magic?"

"No, look." I took up my mask from the floor. "It's the mask that restores my true self, not some kind of illusion magic."

"Wait...you're that girl who saved me! What are you doing with such a mask? What's going on here? Koume scratched her head in confusion.

Sarcasm dripped from Kotake's words as she answered. "Why my dear sister, this is the 'great and noble' Warrior of Time who tortured our slumber for nearly a decade. Only he's been cursed into this adorable little form, hehe."

"Truly?" Koume chortled only momentarily before becoming serious. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. This one saved me from sharing a similar fate, so I must show my gratitude."

"Similar fate? You're already a woman, you senile toad!" The icy witch mocked.

"Shut your gums, you vulture. A few days ago, a scrawny masked skull child came out of nowhere and ambushed me! Then it turned me into a plant, of all things!"

"So that's why you went missing? You couldn't even defend yourself against a weak skull kid? I think you may have been more useful as a plant, hehehe."

"Good gods, do both of you always quarrel like this?!" I interrupted the bickering crones. "Look, all I want is Tatl and a boat. Then I'll be on my way and you won't have to deal with me ever again."

"Oh, right. Your impertinent little fairy friend…." Kotake muttered and reached into her robes. "She was getting uppity about you being gone and tried to escape when her strength returned. I had to… restrain her."

She tossed a glass bottle to me, with a livid and frantic Tatl inside pounding on the transparent walls. I caught the bottle and immediately removed the cork to free the pixie, who then raved and ranted about her rough treatment. I shushed her by putting a finger over her tiny face, and went to hand the now empty bottle back.

"No no, you keep it. You might be needing it for that one later on, and I have no use for any more bottles. Consider it a bonus for saving Koume in such a timely manner." Kotake crowed with meager praise.

"Uh...thanks I guess. Oh, before I forget, I found this after I cured you" I produced the mask Koume had kicked aside earlier. "Could you by chance tell me anything about it?"

Kotake snatched the deku mask from my hands. "Hmmmm, this smells strongly of magic…."

The hag turned it over in her hands as she studied the carved visage and huffed with her very distinguished nose.

"I'll have to run some tests on it to make sure, but it seems that wearing this would give one some plant-like abilities."

"And… you can tell just by sniffing it? I asked skeptically.

Kotake tapped her large schnoz. "Why this old thing could out-smell a dust devil! It's why my potions are so famously sought after, I always find the very best ingredients with their scent."

"Ha, you just think you can smell as well as you used to. Might I remind you that you're over 400 years old?" Koume laughed at her sister.

"I'm still younger than you, crag-face!" Kotake fought back.

"As if! I was born after you, snag-tooth!"

"Spear-nose!"

"Hog-back!"

"Sheesh do you two ever stop fighting?!" I broke in loudly. "And here you call me a stupid child when you guys are no better!"

"There you see, Kotake? From the mouths of babes wisdom seeps. Now then, I'll be the adult here and cease this ridiculous bickering." Koume snarked to Kotake, and turned to face me. "I'll be at the boathouse, should you require a boat come and see me there."

Without another word she summoned her broom, opened the door with a wave, and flew off.

"Hmph…. the _nerve_ of Koume… Sometimes I swear she'll be the death of me." Kotake mumbled to herself. "Anyhow, don't you have somewhere to be right about now, little hero?"

"Yes, actually. Now that I've got everything I need, I was wondering if you happened to know where this Odalwa creature resides?"

"This old bag doesn't know, Link." Tatl chimed in. "She doesn't even know where it came from!"

"You know, for saving your life you sure are an ungrateful little maggot!" The witch berated the fairy's comment. "But no, I don't know where the monster lives. But I'm sure the Deku or Ape clans are aware. Speaking of which, do you want this back?"

She held out the Deku mask towards me, and I took it with slight hesitation.

"So, do you think this will do more harm than good? I'm pretty sick of dealing with enchanted masks."

"How should I know? I've never dealt with this type of thing before, why don't you just see for yourself? Kotake shrugged her robed shoulders.

"Umm… maybe later. One transformation is enough for now." I put the deku mockery away next to my mask.

"Link, we really need to go. As much as I love hearing you chitchat with granny over there, we still have defeat that monster before the moon falls….which can't be long now." Tatl spoke and began pulling on my cloak towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming. So thank you for saving us, Kotake, and sorry for Tatl's manners. We'll be on our way and let you get back to your business."

"Yes yes, just go. And keep that medallion, I don't want to hear about some other hapless victim who wore green and got snatched up by Odalwa!"

Kotake flicked her bony fingers to the door to motion us to leave. I nodded with a marginal bow of my head, and took my leave out the door as Tatl huffed and puffed.

"Geez. Took you long enough! I can't believe that witch put me in a bottle!"

"Knowing your attitude I don't blame her. You owe her your life, you know?" I scolded as I lightly stepped down the ladder. "You really should be thankful!"

"Well maybe I would be if she didn't _imprison_ me! Anyway, what do we do next? And where were you this whole time?"

I recounted my experience with the monkeys and Koume, and told her we needed to get to the Deku Palace… wherever that was.

"There's no time for that, didn't you see the moon? We've only got a few hours, and you want to save this dungheap within that short span? No way, play your ocarina and let's go back to that first day!"

"That wouldn't help, it took a whole day just to get here, remember?" I slid down the final rungs of the ladder.

"It's better than nothing, I don't think we'll get much further at this rate."

"Okay, fine. I'll think about it. If we don't find something by nightfall we'll go back."

"I'd rather not be here at night…with that devil... but you're the boss I guess." Tatl sighed.

The midday sun filtered through the spanning canopy of wide, pronged leaves and long tangles of vines. The humid, motionless air weighed down my steps, but we traveled on quickly despite it. There was silence all around us and the atmosphere was tense, as if the entire swamp was on edge, preparing for the end of all things, and we hurried on our way back to the boathouse.


	21. Chapter 21: Into the Corruption

**Chapter Twenty One:**

 _ **Into the Corruption**_

We made our way through the humid wall within the tepid swamp, both of us intent onlistening for any strange movement. The pools of water around us were still, and the dying foliage just as motionless. I carefully navigated around fallen logs, dead fauna, and pools of putrid liquid as we journeyed back to the boathouse.

"So what happened back there? Those witches seemed to know you?" Tatl chirped, breaking the sullen silence. "And where did you disappear off to, while leaving me behind to deal with that ugly old hag?"

"I went to go find Koume, the one with the boats. And they were just….hmm… ghosts from my past."

 _Well they_ did _say they would come back to haunt me…_ I silently mused to myself.

"Ah…so you knew them back where you came from?"

"No not really, but I sort of...killed them during my last adventure. Somehow they remembered, or saw, their deaths through visions and I guess it scared them into changing their ways."

Tatl paused mid-flight, with confusion apparent on her miniscule features.

"Uhh... yeah nevermind, I don't wanna know anymore." She fluttered ahead of me, confusion shifting to apprehension. "Why is everything so quiet around here? Yesterday the animals wouldn't shut up!"

"It could be the moon, or Odalwa. This amulet Kotake gave me _should_ protect us though."

"Uh huh. You said 'I _should_ hear it coming' and 'don't worry'." Tatl whined, mimicking my voice in a high pitched mockery. "Pfft, you _should_ have just listened to me in the first place!"

"Enough, Tatl! Bickering will only attract unwanted attention." I berated the snarky fairy. "Let's just focus on getting back to the boathouse"

"...fine… in any case, I hope that thing works. By the way, what's the story on that new mask on your belt?"

"Well, Skull Kid apparently had turned Koume into some kind of plant, and I removed the curse by playing the song the mask salesman taught me. Then Koume was cured and it appeared…just like my mask." I produced the deku mask and studied the features.

"Why don't you try it on and see if it does anything?" Tatl pressed, tapping the tough wood with a tiny finger. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No no, I'd rather not. I've had nothing but bad luck with these stupid masks, and I think it'd be in my best interest to leave this thing alone."

Something huge suddenly rustled the branches above, and rotted leaves from the canopy drifted down. Tatl and I went still as I slowly reached down to my mask. I was not going to be taken down so easily this time, and upon grabbing the mask, I pushed it to my face while leaping aside as the transformation took hold.

Tatl whisked over to my side as I rose to my feet, sword and shield drawn and ready. When nothing else happened, I searched the tree limbs above.

"Do you think it was just a large bird?" I muttered to the fairy when nothing else happened.

"That didn't sound like any bird I've ever seen… or heard. What if it's another huge monster?" Tatl fretfully whispered.

"Then I'll take care of it, but it's most likely one of those monkeys playing a joke on us. Still, let's stay on guard just in case."

We cautiously moved onwards along the obscure trail back to the boathouse, and my boots splashed through puddles of algae-ridden mush as I looked up to the thick canopy, waiting for something to crash down on top of us. Our surroundings remained hushed and motionless the remainder of the trek back to the lagoon, but I refused to return my sword to its sheath.

Tatl and I eventually reached our goal an hour or two later without further incident. Our tenuous caution had lengthened the journey, but the pixie's relief at finding relative safety was noticeable.

"I thought we were never going to make it back alive! But… you know...only for a second."

I smirked triumphantly at Tatl as I stepped onto the floating dock leading to the boathouse. I felt my feet getting heavier and stamina draining, Tatl must've noticed my reduced vigor as she stopped me from taking another step.

"Ok ok, you aren't invincible. You should probably take off that mask now, there's really no need for it now, don't you think?"

I frowned stubbornly, but knew she was right. I nodded and reached up to pull the mask off, taking a sharp breath as my body changed and sword and shield disappeared. The wooden planks rocked at the sudden shift in weight and I fought to keep my balance.

"Ok -cough cough-" I choked against the tightness in my larynx. "I'm alright...phew, ok let's go finally get a boat."

Tatl gestured her affirmation, expressing a brief look of pity as she nodded. We started along the boardwalk and, upon coming up to the door, Frank charged out with burly arms wide open. I leapt back in surprise as I felt my heart race.

"Krikey! Yew brought back m' captain AND managed survive!" The man boomed in surprised glee. "I truly underestimated the two o' ya."

"Uhhmmm yeah well…" I shakily replied, still startled at the unexpected outburst. "We do what we can, right Tatl?"

Tatl, who had rushed into my cloak when the massive tour guide burst through the door, remained silent and hidden away.

"Strewth… honestly I was frettin' that I'd sent ya off to yer deaths on a bloody fool's errand. Ye have _no_ idea how glad I am to see ya right as rain!" Frank blustered, then quickly waved us inside. "Come on then, I still owe ya both a nice steamin' cuppa. Koume's waitin' for ye inside as well."

I walked through the held-open door into the cozy, yet strangely decorated house. Koume was sitting behind the counter reading some sort of pamphlet. Tatl drifted out as Frank shut the door, stomping over to the fireplace to make tea.

"Ahh, so I see you made it back." Koume casually looked up from her reading material. "I assume this means you want that boat ride, eh?"

"Hey hey now, Koume! I owe these two some tea, don't be rushin off just yet." Frank cut in, stifling my answer.

I looked at Tatl and she shrugged. Tea sounded really nice, and to be honest, I was also starving for something to eat. I forgot it'd been _days_ since I'd eaten last, it was a wonder I didn't collapse from that alone. My stomach rumbled loudly at the mere thought of food, with a chuckling Frank obviously hearing me.

"My my, now I know where all those earth shakes are coming from, ha! Don't worry yer tiny tum any longer, lil miss. I made some cakes to go with them, as well as some gator bites."

The big man began pouring scalding water into prepared cups from a teapot that appeared comically tiny in his enormous hands.

"Um… _gator bites_? I've never really heard of those." I questioned the strange host.

"Oh yeh, they're right scrumptious! Trust me, you'll gobble 'em right up."

Tatl spoke up finally, exasperated and impatient. "Link, we really gotta get going! The moon is only hours away from falling and we haven't even made it to the Deku Palace yet!"

"Eh? So the moon really _is_ falling?" Koume exclaimed, disregarding her pamphlet. "I just thought my eyes were going bad!"

"Yeah, it's the Skull Kid's doing… and I'm the only one who can stop him. Only then will everything be back to normal, and I can get rid of this curse."

"Oh right, yes. I keep forgetting. Did you try the little musical cure that you did for me?" Koume asked and leaned over the counter top.

"Pfft, that only made things worse..." Tatl muttered before I could answer.

"Curses? Falling moons? What black rock have I been living under?" Frank bellowed as he set the cups of steaming liquid before Tatl and I. "You told me you were celebrating a birthday at your sister's, Koume."

"Now don't you go worrying about it, you lumbering beast. Young Link here will take care of everything, no doubt." The elderly witch confided.

"Let's hope anyway…" Tatl muttered, and flitted down to sip her tea.

"Heh! Whatdya know, a bona fide hero. Good on ya mate!" Frank jokingly thumped my shoulder, causing me to sputter and cough on the bitter tea. "Oh oh, sorry 'bout that lil miss...here be those cakes and bites I promised ya."

After he set the two dishes full of thin white crackers and questionable patties of… something, I shoved a fistful of the first into my mouth and grunted in delight at the sweet delicate flavor compared to the strong and bitter tea. Tatl shook her head at my antics, but I was far too hungry to care.

"Ha! This sheila's got an appetite. How come you don't eat my food like her, Koume?"

"Phah, if I ate your food in any fashion my heart would give out, you lummox!"

I gulped down some more tea as the two exchanged various insults, still unsure about braving the contents of the other dish. Tatl tried to politely sip from the cup twice her size, but managed a quiet slurp at best. I offered a piece of cracker to her, and she shrugged then took a mouthful of the tasty morsel.

As we finished the small, yet filling meal, I stood up to interject between the playful arguing of the two managers.

"That was nice and satisfying Frank." I nodded to the man who plodded over to take my empty cup.

"Pleased as peaches to hear ya say that. I can give you another fill up if ye like?"

"Oh no, I'm fine now. We really do have to get a move on, the daylight won't last too much longer." I patted my stomach, surprised at how full I was with such a small meal. "But that was a really good lunch in any case, and thank you for your gracious hosting."

"Think nothin' of it, just the basic Southie Swamp hospitality. Though I see ya didn't care much for the gator bites heh heh!"

"Well, I don't really know what a 'gator' is to begin with…" I replied bluntly.

"A gator? It's basically a giant water lizard." Tatl answered between mouthfuls of the cracker she kept.

"And it would just as soon as eat you as you did those cakes, heh heh. They're primarily up near the Deku Palace and those little shrubbies hunt them for sport. Since they can't eat the remains they ship the meat down to me. I sell it to passerby and adventurers, and I hear it's become a sort o' delicacy in Clock Town." Frank explained.

He wrapped up some of the uneaten gator biscuits in a handkerchief and handed the small parcel to me.

"Why don't you go on and keep this, maybe it'll keep you from starving out there or you can sell it off to one of the northies."

I hesitated for a second, but took the packet and stuffed it into my pouch. I thanked the kindly tour guide again and turned to the witch behind the counter.

"OK, I guess we're ready for that boat ride now."

"Hmph… and I was just getting to a good part." Koume muttered and dropped her reading material. "Come along, the boat's right out back."

I waved to Tatl for her to follow and she sighed, dropping the remains of her meal. We bade our kindly host goodbye and went after the old hag hobbling out the front door.

"Toodle-oo you two! G'luck on yer adventurin'" Frank bellowed out as we exited the home and walked around back.

Koume's boat was quite a sight. Vibrant colors of red, green, blue, and yellow were painted along the sides in wide stripes and ridges. On the bow of the boat was fixed a very sharp-looking polearm that stuck out over the water. There was a small cabin up top and a strange contraption connected to the aft of the ship. We trotted up the laid out gangway that led to the deck, and Koume's gangly hands untied the rope keeping the boat near the dock.

"So, little hero…" Koume turned her bulging gaze to me. "I'm assuming you want to head straight to the Deku Palace. I feel I must warn you, outsiders are strictly forbidden."

"That's where the monkeys told me to go, I don't have much of a choice if I'm to find Odalwa's lair." I shrugged at the witch.

"Why on green earth would you want to find that thing's lair? It would chew you up and spit you out in tiny pieces before you even got close!" Koume gawked, poking at me with a bony finger. "I know you're supposedly a hero, but….oh nevermind. I'm sure you have a way. It's not my job to question your abilities."

"Can we get a move on? It's late and the sun is almost setting! Stop gabbing and start sailing!" Tatl remarked in exasperation.

"Quite the firefly, that one. Very well, you stand out here on the deck. Watch for monsters, I don't want any scratching up this lovely paint job, you hear?" Koume sighed and headed to the helm inside the cabin.

I rolled my eyes at Tatl and drew my bow, ready for any threats. Swirls of light mist hung over the water and danced around the boat as it surged through the water. There was no other sound except for the strange contraption at the aft which quietly hummed, I assumed that it must have been the engine. Vines hung low from the branches high above, and gently parted as the bow of the boat moved down the river.

"Why is it still so quiet, Link?" The fairy whispered into my pointed ears. "Surely _something_ is alive out there?"

"I'm betting the animals fled further south. They must have sensed the danger of the moon and Odalwa." I murmered, hoping that was the case. "Odalwa couldn't have killed everything…"

The boat was quickly picking up speed, and we were cruising at a very good pace in no time. Koume kept a watchful eye on the waters, and Tatl relaxed a bit. I listened intently with my heightened senses, ready with my weapon drawn. Canyon walls rose around us, creating a claustrophobic effect but also a relative safety from attack from the shore.

A deep gloom set in as we sailed further along the poison river. Tiny, glowing red eyes peeped from a few bushes lining the bank, gazing at us in curiosity.

"We're getting near the palace, those are the deku." Koume called out from the helm, pointing at the bushes.

Red and orange colored leaves and trees dominated the scenery, and the stench was almost too much for my nose to take. The river had become completely corrupted by the poison created by Odalwa. Thick, purple sludge clung to the sides of the boat, and dissolving remains of dead creatures and plants floated in the putrid muck.

Ahead a short distance away rose an immense wall of rock, with elaborate decorations and huge paintings covering the stone. A cavernous entrance lay at the bottom, with torches cutting through the gloom of the darkening swamp. The river suddenly veered away, and Koume stopped the engine and drifted toward the edge of the bank.

"This is as far as I can take you, I'm afraid. Any closer and the deku guards would sink the boat."

"I guess this will have to do then, which is much better than I thought." I nodded to Koume. "Thank you, without your boat there would have been no way to get this far."

"And without you I'd still be a plant, fair trade. So go on now, get a move on. I'd rather not push these obstinate deku shrubs into attacking." Koume waved us off her boat.

As soon as we were on land the witch started up the engine and sailed away. The dank, smelly air and torpid darkness that surrounded us almost made me regret coming here. But I gathered my courage and moved toward the torchlight of the entrance ahead.

"Hoo hoot! Over here!"

I stopped in my tracks and Tatl drifted close to me. I looked around, trying to see ahead in the miresome gloom.

"No no, over _here_ you daft child!" The voice called again.

I followed the source of all the noise through some shrubbery and into a wide clearing. Sitting in the center was a large statue of an owl with musical notes on the breast. An even bigger, strangely familiar owl was resting right beside it, staring at me with huge, wide eyes.

"Don't be alarmed, strange child." The giant bird spoke. "I've been watching you and your efforts ever since your arrival."

"You… you've been watching me? Why?" I asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"You caught my interest when you helped that witch, and removed the curse. Then when you transformed into that warrior, I knew that the guardians had sent you to save this world." The owl recounted, gently bobbing its head. "This statue in my likeness represents an old way of travel. If you have an instrument, playing these special notes will call upon the power of my ancestors. The power will lift and transport you to this owl and others like it that you will find in the realm."

"Huh… well that's handy!" Tatl twinkled. "And oddly convenient…"

"Yes, but night falls and I must fly far to the south to hunt." The owl spread its massive wings in preparation to leave. "I leave you with this. Keep your courage, young one, and you shall surely succeed."

I covered my face and ducked down as great gusts of wind were produced by the wings as the giant bird leapt into the air.

"Well. I guess that answers my questions. I was wondering what all those owl statutes were for…" Tatl mused. "So… will you play your thingy so we can finally get out of this dump now? Let's go back in time again!"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Just let me memorize these notes…"

I studied the etchings along the statute. Once I was confident they were committed to memory, I took out the Ocarina and nodded to Tatl, who moved closer to me. Raising the blue instrument to my lips, I closed my eyes and began playing the Song of Time and focused on going back to that first day.

The ocarina shone brightly as our surroundings faded into a pure white light, and we were quickly swept up in the currents of Time...


	22. Chapter 22: Realm of Shadows

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 _ **Realm of Shadows**_

The crazed man stepped through the spherical portal into a world of swirling blackness. A fierce wind, harsher than the wind from the last world, gushed forth in waves, almost as if in attempt to blow the encroaching trespasser into oblivion. Yet still the man walked unhindered toward a large dark building, the tempest merely whisking his clothing.

The intensive darkness moved closer as if it was a living thing, threatening to suffocate the man. Yet still, he walked forward.

Black tendrils of lightning burst forth from the shadowy ground, wrapping around the man like thorns. With a wave of his hand, the man cast away the dark energy and chuckled as the lightning exploded in enormous bursts. And still, he walked forward.

A giant, locked door loomed before the man, a final obstacle. He came so far, this blockage would be little more than an slight inconvenience. He held up a hand, concentrating pure blue energy within his palm and the door shattered into nothingness. The man couldn't help but laugh with joy. This was the moment he'd been waiting for…

The temple lit up with a faint, blue light when the man entered. Purple mists were pushed away, revealing a large singular figure standing motionless in the center of the room. The man stopped in his tracks, he knew exactly what this was. An ancient terror solely created to destroy intruders and protect sacred sites, a Domigard. If the machine was activated, it would be a monumental effort to destroy it and survive to tell the tale. Yet, it remained motionless. If the door's destruction didn't wake it, the man was hopeful that it was defunct.

He carefully stepped forward, as quietly as he could manage just in case, but each step brought him closer to the machine. Each step that he feared would be his last. The crystalline blue light made the dark chamber seem tranquil, but to lower his guard at this junction would surely mean his death.

However, he was soon past the figure. All that was left in front of him was a shallow set of stairs a few meters away, leading up to a pedestal enshrouded in complete, solid darkness.

There it was. Right before his eyes. His beloved mask.

The man relaxed, momentarily distracted, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. The gasp of breath echoed off the stone in the large room, and he immediately regretted it.

The room violently shook, dark dust fell from the heights, and he cursed his foolish stupidity at failing to sense the magic rune trap set ages before. He heard the machine behind him whir to life and the man leapt out of the way as a blast of red energy decimated the ground he had previously stood on. He turned to face the transgressor, a grimace set on his face.

The humanoid machine was two full meters larger than him, a near-indestructible metal shell protected its vital parts, it was armed with an enlarged boltspear and gyroshield, and was capable of obliterating victims with its death glare.

A chilling roar emanated from within the Domigard, and it returned the man's icy stare with glowing red eyes.

The man began to convulse in laughter, an uproar of pure malice and hate. He trembled in agonizing rage, and unleashed his fury upon the ancient guardian. Unfathomably hot streams of fire escaped his fingertips, burying the Domigard in flame. A bolt of white hot energy flashed from the inferno, missing the man by a hairsbreadth and shattering the wall behind him. Molten rock scalded the man's back and he screeched in pain. He leapt to the other side of the room, but the guardian met him head on. He summoned a magic sword just before the machine thrust its spear, blocking it just before it stabbed through his heart. The man flung the boltspear away only to be knocked aside by the gyroshield.

He hit the ground hard, but rolled away as the spear bore down on him in an effort to pin him like an insect. Leaping up away from the onslaught, he swung the sword at the Domigard, striking metal but doing minimal damage. He quickly ducked under the swinging shield of the machine's counter attack.

Spotting a chance to exploit a recalled weakness, he thrusted his sword into one of the guardian's vulnerable joints. Sparks erupted from the shield arm of the Domigard and it bellowed in pain as it dropped the gyroshield. It wildly swung its boltspear around, narrowly missing the man's head. He went for the fallen shield, grabbing it right as another energy bolt zipped for him. The bolt sizzled through the air, and he held up the shield, redirecting the beam at the guardian who nimbly sidestepped the blast. They rushed each other once more, the man taking the force of a blunt kick with the shield.

It was too late when he saw his mistake, the spear lanced around the gyroshield and buried itself into his leg. The man screamed in agony and collapsed, with his sword vanishing from his grasp. The Domigard issued forth a diabolical, mechanical laugh and unleashed an onslaught of wrathful blows upon the ground. The man desperately dodged each strike as quickly as he could manage, ignoring the intense pain throbbing in his leg. He rolled to the side, a very predictable move. The spear found his other leg, penetrating through the bone and becoming entombed in the stone floor.

The world swam in his vision, the pain was so great that his mind went blank. He laid there in a daze... gasping, bleeding out, he felt numb. The man knew his death was near. He was _so_ close, but so far now. He howled, devastated by his failure, and the Domigard laughed demonically once more. It circled its prey, knowing that it was victorious, and in an act of savagery brought its large, crushing foot down upon the man's pinned leg, breaking the bones into a thousand pieces.

The fallen man couldn't feel the pain, he defiantly stared down the machine and waited for the killing blow. His mind drifted to the pedestal a few meters away…. Then something awoke inside his spirit.

An animalistic roar escaped his lungs, and a blast wave of powerful dark energy catapulted the Domigard against the wall, the force of the blow so great it actually shattered a piece of its breastplate. The weakly man sat up, saw the spear still lodged in his leg, looked to the damaged guardian, and smiled.

He pulled the boltspear from his leg, dark blood splashed from the gaping wound but he was completely unaware of the pain. Aiming at the chink in the armor, with a final burst of strength he threw the spear straight for it. The Domigard stopped, almost looking like it was in shock, groaned and exploded in a flash of blue lightning.

The man protected his face from the rain of molten metal with a bloodied arm, and uttered a faint chuckle. He looked to the pedestal… he could make it. He _would_ make it. He would not die empty-handed.

Inch by painstaking inch he dragged himself closer to his possession. His fingers were slick with his blood, but if he was to die, he would die holding his beloved mask cradled in his arms.

Up the steps he went, oh so slowly, and crawled to the darkness surrounding the pedestal. He touched it with a fingertip as his world began fading from his eyes. Gathering up all the strength he could muster, driven only by immense desire, he hoisted himself up and reached into the black pool.

There…. he felt it. The familiar heart-shaped body. The ten needle-sharp points. The perfectly rounded eyes.

The man gripped the mask tightly in his bloody hands, and pulled it from the darkness. Then, finally, he fell to the ground. As he lay there with his life floating away, he gasped out these last words.

"I. Am. Whole."


	23. Chapter 23: Palace of Fury

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 _ **Palace of Fury**_

The world faded back into view as Tatl and I exited the timestream returned to the first day. My soft boots landed gently upon the hard plaza pavement, and I lowered the dimming ocarina as Tatl regained her bearings.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Tatl huffed and swayed midair. "How you manage to stay calm through it all is beyond me!"

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." I replied, checking around to see if anything had changed in the Tower Plaza.

"No, I really don't think I will. I just hope that song you just learned isn't as bad…. speaking of which, do you want to try it?"

"Hmm...I don't see why not…"

My gaze drifted to the construction crew hard at work in the center. Something seemed interestingly different about them, but I couldn't think of what it could be. Tatl flitted into my line of sight, waving her luminous hands to get my attention.

"Hellooo what are you staring at? Let's get going!"

"Umm… right. Sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

I sheepishly looked away and raised the ocarina once more. Remembering the notes written on the stone owl, I performed the tune and waited for something to happen.

"Was… Was that it?" Tatl asked, shifting her head around. "I thought we were supposed to fl- WHOAAAA!"

She was cut off as we suddenly launched into the air, carried upward by a pair of large phantom wings. White feathers surrounded and engulfed us, and we both yelped in surprise. Our world rocked and kicked, but it was over in mere seconds.

We landed gently back in the swamp clearing next to the owl statue, and the wings and feathers vanished without a trace. I collapsed onto the grass, my head swirling from vertigo and dizziness.

"Good gods...I was not expecting that at all!" I cursed, clasping my fingers to my head. "Are you ok Tatl?"

"Urgh… yeah?" The fairy moaned, falling to the ground beside me. "No...no, not really."

I slowly got to my feet, but the blood rushing to my head caused me to stumble and I latched onto the statue to keep myself upright.

"Whew… at least we made it back quickly in one piece. And the area doesn't smell as bad right now, so that's nice, right?" I tried to keep positive, looking around the clearing. "And there doesn't seem to be as much decay."

"Ughh… Maybe Odalwa hasn't made it here, yet. Can...can you help me up?"

I floundered over to the fallen fairy and scooped her into my fingerless gloves. She mumbled her thanks, and after my vision stopped spinning I took a deep breath and walked toward the river.

"You, hooman! Hoalt!" A squeaky voice challenged in imperfect Hylian nearby.

I stopped, trying to spot where it came from.

"State yoor business for trespasseeng on Deku Territory!"

A dozen deku suddenly popped out of the trees, brandishing sharp wooden lances and armor made of thick, plated leaves. More than a few of them looked sickly and about ready to fall over.

"Uhm, I'm here to defeat the monster. Have you seen it around?" I cautiously answered, and raised my hands to show I was unarmed.

"Moonster? There ees no moonster in the mighty Deku Territory. Ees poor excoose." One of the guards replied. "However, you doo noot seem very threatening, so you're weelcome to gaze in awe at our kingdom. But no going near palace! Understood?"

"Yes, understood. Thank you." I curtly stated.

The deku guard nodded, issued out a short squeak, and the squad darted back up into the trees once more. I groaned inwardly at seeing the extreme pride of these deku, and I started walking toward the toxic river bank. Unfortunately, the palace was where we needed to go, so I had to find some way inside those walls.

Tatl promptly flew out of my hands upon reaching the water, her balance had apparently recovered.

"What a bunch of morons… I never liked deku shrubs." The pixie grumbled. "Now...How do we get into to that palace?"

"Well, we could sneak in by scaling those cliffs…but they look too steep without a really long rope... " I pursed my lips in thought. "Or I could try out this deku mask to see if it does anything useful. I don't really like either option… But I can't think of anything else."

"Yeah, I guess you don't really have a choice. I doubt you'd be able to climb such a steep cliff, so I say try the mask."

I paused, unwilling to go through any more transformations, but I eventually took hold of the plant-like mask, took a deep breath, and put the cool wood against my face.

I was mildly relieved when nothing seemed to happen, and I released a small puff of air through the mouth. Although I did begin to feel a bit more invigorated, and the warm rays of morning sunlight that managed to somewhat pierce the gloom seemed to absorb into my skin.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Too bad though, you turning into a deku would have made this _so_ much easier!" Tatl remarked, observing my lack of any apparent change. "We should start looking for another way, don't you think? Hey, aren't you listening? Link!"

I popped back to reality and lowered the mask as the impatient fairy painfully tugged on my ponytail.

"Ow! Why do you always do that?" I loudly complained.

"You wouldn't answer me, you know I hate being ignored. Plus, you seemed like you were in a trance or something… maybe you should leave that thing here."

"I wasn't in a trance, I heard you. I was just enjoying the sunlight, it's like it got absorbed into me as if I was a plant. I feel great!"

"You do? Huh… strangely enough you _seem_ a lot more refreshed. Maybe that mask has healing abilities when you wear it in sunlight...or something? Although, it's not really sunny here."

"I have no idea… It seems all these masks just have a mind of their own. Still, healing would definitely be a nicer touch than a painful transformation." I glanced at the deku mask once more, then placed it back along my belt. "This'll come in handy for sure, if that's the case."

"But healing powers won't get us inside the palace, I hope you have another plan…" Tatl pressed, hovering above my shoulder

"I'm thinking, look around and see if you can find any possible entrances or secrets. There could be deku in every tree, so try to be subtle."

I started walking along the bank of the river, trying to look innocuous while Tatl searched around the wall. The brightly colored orange and red foliage of the area was a little harsh on the eyes. The smell of death, while not as horrible as before, was still pretty intense. To distract myself before I got a headache, I kicked a tiny pebble into the purple opaque water and ripples expanded across the surface.

"Anything yet, Tatl?" I muttered.

"Nothing yet, there might be something a bit further from the entrance."

I casually walked further down the shoreline, keeping myself between the wall and river. The slow moving water flowed around islands in the middle, where wilting trees and flowers seemed to beg for deliverance. Swarms of bugs darted every which way between the gloomy mist and vines over the river. I swatted away a swarm that came too close, hoping that my small companion would spot something soon.

"Uhhh, are you ok Link?" Tatl inquired. "You're walking a little funny there."

"Hmm?" I turned to the tiny pixie. "No I'm not, I'm just walking."

"You're just…. I dunno, swaying your hips and kind of ...sashaying around." She gave me an odd look. "Did that deku mask fry your brain or something? You weren't doing that yesterday."

"Pfft, no! I feel fine, Tatl. Stop watching me and watch the wall instead…" I turned away from the fairy, trying to consciously avoid moving like she relayed.

"Right...oooook then, whatever you say." Tatl mumbled and glided to my side.

I heard an amused huff escape her cantankerous lips, but chose to disregard it and returned my attention back to the river.

There were very little signs of living fauna near the water, although birds and insects were chirping all around us. I saw a few small deku scrubs shuffling around across the river, and maybe a monkey or two in the trees. One thing that did catch my interest was a cave covered in spiderwebs near the deku on the opposite bank. An unlit torch sat beside it, and it looked as if it hadn't been lit or touched for years. I would just have to check it out in the future though, as Tatl had apparently located a possible entrance.

"Hey wait, I think I see something just up ahead." Tatl quietly spoke into my ear. "It's kinda covered by bushes, but if you walk a bit further you'll see it."

Sure enough, there was a small opening hiding behind a bright orange bush. I looked around to see if any beady red eyes were watching us. Unfortunately there were a few peeping out from behind a rock nearby, seemingly ready to spring out and attack should we make a wrong move. Seeing how we were outnumbered ten to one here, I deemed it unwise to do anything violent.

"What's the holdup? Get in there, Link." Tatl urged.

"There's a bunch of deku watching us, I can't just stroll on in right now. We should look for something better…"

A clamor of squeaking and clicking resounded from the other side of the river before we could start looking again. I peered over the purple mire to see a monkey start swinging towards the gate across on the overhanging vines. The deku tried to shoot it down, spitting rocks from their knotted mouths as the furry creature headed straight for the gate. I noticed that all eyes were focused on the monkey, and I decided to take the opportunity to move.

I pushed aside the spiny leaves of the bush and squeezed through the small opening, ducking down to avoid cracking my skull. The small tunnel was very narrow, and I could just barely crawl through it. Thankfully, the wall was not very thick and I reached the other side quickly, pausing before I crawled out.

"Can you go check to see if anything is watching this way?" I whispered to Tatl. "You're small enough to go unnoticed."

"Yeah, let me look real quick."

The fairy flew out and up, and was back in moments.

"Ok I think we're clear if we hurry. I think all the focus is on that monkey intruder." Tatl stated.

I nodded and peeked out of the opening, which sat on a ledge hanging over a large moat of poisoned swamp water. The moat flowed around a huge tree with high wooden walls of bamboo surrounding it. Large paintings, much like those on the outer wall, covered the wood with warrior deku figures and colorful plants. Huge branches extending from the tree palace, hanging high overhead. Large lanterns filled with what looked like fireflies swung from vines and ropes looped around the branches, providing an eerie green glow to the entire area. A bridge of gathered tree trunks led from the outer gate, across the toxic moat, up to a very well guarded inner gate.

"Ok, so there's still no way I'm swimming through that water. That gate would be impossible to pass directly anyway… now what?"

I sat back in the hole to keep a low profile as we figured out our next move.

"What if we climbed those vines to the top of the wall? Those branches up there look close enough to grab onto and walk across?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Good thinking!" I grinned, and peeked around the corner once more.

The deku guards were still focused on the outside, and I could hear more cacophonous squeaking and monkey calls. It had apparently turned into a full on brawl between plant and beast, which served our purposes just fine for the moment. I nodded to Tatl, took hold of one of the thick lengths of vine, and began to shimmy up the wall.

The climb was hardly difficult, and I was sure had I set a new record for myself at how fast I went. A few minutes later and I was at the top ledge, with Tatl rising up behind me.

"Ok, do you think you can make that leap to the branch?" A pale, tiny finger gestured to the branch a few feet away. "Or should we find another way? I don't want you falling to your death after we've come so far."

"No, I'm pretty sure I can make it. This is our only shot anyway, so why not take it?"

I judged the distance, focusing all my energy on the jump, and sprung off the stone wall. I caught the branch midair, the rough bark dug into my hands and I winced as I pulled myself up.

I brushed dust and particles of bark off my marginally cut fingers, while Tatl praised my prowess.

"Haha, you get better at jumping every day! Are you sure you're not becoming a grasshopper?"

"You know, at this point nothing would surprise me. But I hope not, I'd rather not become a bug." I chuckled at the thought. "The monkeys from before said that their prince was being held here, but where? This place isn't as small as I'd hoped."

"I wonder if they have any dungeons, oh wait…. probably not. I've never heard of deku taking prisoners. And yet, it's odd that they kept this monkey prince alive…"

"Hmm. If that's the case he must be important to them." An idea suddenly popped into my head. "The throne room!"

I dashed along the tree limb with superb balance, looking down at the palace grounds far below. Deku shrubs of all colors and sizes shuffled to and fro, and the guards were celebrating a victorious defense.

"Oh oh, look! There's the monkey prisoner, see?" Tatl twinkled for my attention. "He's being carried into the palace!"

Sure enough a squirming, pure white monkey wearing a crown of twisted leaves that had been gagged, hogtied and was being hoisted by a group of angry-looking shrubs. They disappeared into the tree, and musical pipes emanated faintly from within. A promenade of deku followed after the monkey, and the grounds were soon empty save a few guard patrols.

"Wow, that's lucky… Now's our chance to find a way in, Link!" Tatl said, flying down the giant trunk.

"Umm great! But how do I get down?" I hissed after her. "I don't see any windows up here!"

 _I guess I'll have to find my own way down… Great._ I grumbled to myself.

I walked further along the branch and leaned against the rock-hard tree trunk. The trunk was smooth, like polished steel, no footholds to clamber down to. I was also standing on the lowest branch, so jumping down was out of the question since I was still several meters high.

I was so distracted in looking for a way down that I didn't notice Tatl had returned carrying vines. I nearly fell off the branch when the precocious sprite dropped them on me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head. "You know, you could have said something before throwing these at me!"

"What? They were heavy." Tatl shrugged. "But there's your way down."

"Ugh… thanks. Can you help me tie these off?" I found and held up the ends, gesturing for her to loop them around the branch.

"Oh fine. I guess I have to do everything now…"

She took the vines and circled the branch, mock complaining under her breath as she gave me the ends to knot. I shook my head and did my best to create a solid anchor point, before leaning over the edge.

"Ok, here we go…"

Tugging on the vine and relieved the knot was secure and tight, I rappelled down the rough vine as quietly as possible. The deku were still distracted, so lowering myself behind the wooden walls was fairly easy.

Tatl rushed under my cloak after I hit the soft ground, hiding her shining body to be less conspicuous. I quietly crept along, heading towards the large corridor into the tree ahead. Seeing that the way was clear, I rushed inside.

The interior of the tree seemed to be devoid of any deku, and more of those firefly lanterns hung below the ceiling in chandeliers made of antlers. Loose, finely tilled soil made up the floor, filling my nostrils with the smell of blooming earth and mud, which admittedly was a nice change from the stench outside. There were hallways and rooms all throughout the interior, each gently curving off from the main path. I hoped that the throne room was at the end of this hall, where the pipe music seemed to originate. My hopes were confirmed when I approached the rounded corner at the end of the corridor, hearing what sounded like a hundred voices cry out.

A booming deep voice rang out above the others, silencing the crowd and pipes as I sidled up to the corner.

"We shall punish this foolish monkey scum for his egregious crimes! He shall be made an example, to all the filth who would defy the might of the Deku Kingdom! We are the lords of this earth. NO ONE ELSE!"

Angry, dissonant chords from the pipes followed, and deafening cheers roared out that shook the walls. These deku were _insane!_ I had to be really careful to remain undetected. Whatever punishment that these mad deku had in mind for the poor monkey, I wanted to avoid experiencing. I very carefully popped my head around the corridor to see an immense chamber filled to the brim with rustling deku. An ornate throne covered with golden leaves, fruits, and carved wood sat on a platform. A very large, gruff-looking deku holding a golden scepter was the speaker, whom I assumed to be the king.

The boisterous deku lord thrusted his scepter towards the bound monkey in the center of the room, still being held tightly by the guards.

"Before we dole out this ignorant, disrespectful creature's punishment, I shall give him only one chance to tell us what he did with my daughter!"

A guard nodded, removed the gag, and the monkey immediately shouted out above the din of the chamber.

"I didn't kidnap her! We were investigating the ancient temple in Woodfall. We found a giant monster and it took her! If we don't work together on this, she and the entire swamp will die!" The monkey prince squawked. "Haven't you not seen the poison spreading from the creature?!"

"HA! There are no monsters like that in the swamp! You lie, foolish ape! You will pay most dearly for kidnapping our beloved princess!"

The guards began to beat the monkey and carried him off down a hall at the other side of the chamber. The loud, angry cheers and squeaks of the mob forced me to step back and retreat down the main corridor with ringing ears.

"Link did you hear that?" Tatl belted in shock over the clamor in the throne room, right into my still-ringing ears. "The monster is in a place called Woodfall!"

"Argh! There was no possible way I _couldn't_ have heard it!" I hissed, glaring at the irksome fairy, and clapped my hands over my ears. "Thank you, though, for making it even more clear to me."

"Sorry… I'm just saying, that's where we need to go."

"Well, do you just oh so happen to know where it is?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um...no. I don't. Maybe we should…"

"Stay and get more information, I know..." I grumpily interrupted Tatl. "We should probably get somewhere out of sight though, it sounds like they're finishing up."

I slunk away back down the hall, keeping to the shadows, when I heard the shuffling of shrubs closing in. I frantically searched for a place to hide, squeezing myself into a small gap while Tatl zoomed up to one of the lanterns to disguise herself. The noises approached, then receded, heading to the throne room with me going unnoticed.

I waited, as motionless as I could be in the cramped space for a few more minutes to make sure no one else was coming. Not hearing any other leafy shuffles, I popped out of the crevice, with my breast painfully slamming against the wall with the action. I cursed under my breath as quietly as I could while massaging the sore flesh, nearly tripping over a small, white deku clothed in a robe of bejeweled leaves.

"What? A human? Why are-"

The deku began to say, but I sprinted towards the exit before it could continue and sound the alarm. Tatl quickly scurried after me in a blaze of color, and the deku pleaded for me to stop.

"Wait! Not that way, the guards will catch you for sure!"

I halted, hearing squeaking chatter up ahead. The white shrub was right, and I was fresh out of ideas.

"I know a way out, a secret way. Hurry, please follow me!" The deku called and quickly darted back toward the throne room.

I squinted suspiciously after the strange shrub, but had no time to ponder its motives. The guards at the exit had heard the commotion and were quickly coming to investigate. Seeing that there wasn't much of a choice, Tatl and I scuttled after the mysterious deku.

It stopped against a wall, hopping around anxiously for us to speed up. The deku turned to face the hard wood, knocked against a little bump, and to my surprise the floor right beside the deku opened up. We jumped in the hole after it, mere seconds away from being spotted by deku coming from all sides. The opening closed with a hushed _thump_ and the lustrous white deku finally turned to us, a bit more relaxed now.

"Don't worry, I wish you no harm, human. But why are you here? Don't you know it's very dangerous?"

"Link, I don't trust her. Don't say anything." Tatl muttered.

 _Her? Who could tell?_ I thought to myself, then spoke up, following an aggressive nudge from the fairy.

"We're here to save the swamp, I came to this place because it was the only lead I had on finding Odalwa's lair."

"So…. there really _is_ a monster fouling the swamp….ohhh that poor monkey." The deku squeaked glumly. "Human, er, Link was it? If what you say is true, then our captive also speaks truth and the princess has been taken by the monster. If that is the case, we have committed an awful injustice against the monkey tribe, and war will surely happen unless something can be done. "

Tatl sighed in resignation, then recounted our encounter with Odalwa.

"We've seen the monster ourselves, up close. It was trying to capture us as well."

"You've seen it, and escaped? Then you both must be formidable indeed! In fact, seeing as you made it this far into the palace, I believe you are the only ones who can rescue my daughter. And keep us from a calamitous war with the monkey tribe."

"Wait, daughter? If the princess was the one kidnapped…. then you must be the queen?" Tatl seemed confused. "Why aren't you stopping your guys from torturing that monkey and preventing war? Wouldn't they all listen to you?"

"I may be the matriarch, but my tribe has had their hearts filled with hate and anger, blaming all other species for our troubles. I've tried reasoning with the king, but he is perhaps more stubborn than the mountains themselves."

"Maybe…." I cut in with a theory spinning in my head. "...the monster is inadvertently causing all of this? With it spreading the poison in the swamp, it's destroying the water supply. Deku are a plant species, and all the plants we've seen so far are dying or corrupted. How come you seem normal?"

"Royalty, by tradition, feeds from the canyon springs… So your theory is sound."

"What about the king, then? He seems just as mad as all the others!" Tatl performed a mocking gesture.

I frowned at the fairy, cupping a hand over her to allow the deku queen to continue.

"As I stated, my husband is very stubborn. He has been infuriated by the state of our people, and with our beloved princess gone missing, he has been pushed beyond the edge of insanity." The queen mourned.

"I overheard the monkey prince mention a place called Woodfall… Where is that?" I gently asked the sorrowful deku.

"It is the Swamp's most sacred of places. The very heart of life for all things living here and the main source of water for the swamp… It's not too far south, but it may be difficult for you to travel there. It's become a dangerous land."

"So what do you suggest we do?" I inquired, still hiding Tatl behind my gloved palm.

"There's an heirloom of great importance to our tribe here, one that signifies the greatest victory of our kingdom." She explained, shuffling down the dim secret passage. "Our first warrior king defeated a powerful Dinolfos warlord in this very tree, and hung his hide as a trophy."

The queen pressed a switch on the wall and another hidden door opened that led to stairs to an upper floor.

"The hides are special in that they can take on the same colors as the environment they are placed in. The princess unfortunately took one of them to sneak away unseen… I'm praying that you can do the same."

We followed her up the stairs, into an empty room, and through another hidden corridor into what appeared to be a treasure room. Jewels, ornate weapons, books, and fancy furniture lined the walls, or gathered in neat little piles. At the end of the room sat an altar with unlit candles set upon it, and above it was hanging a reptilian hide that looked as if it had a brilliant scenery of crystal blue waters and large trees painted upon it.

"Here is where we protect our valuable heritage." The queen solemnly spoke up. "I'm entrusting you with this very precious treasure because I have no other choice to save my daughter. When you bring her back safely, you will also return this."

She stepped up to the altar, taking a pole to reach and lower the hide, which shifted colors to match the wall behind it as it moved. I was taken aback at how ghostly transparent it seemed, save for a golden, decorative border that appeared to float in the air.

"I do hope you are able to use this to its full potential." The deku queen handed the hide to me. "It's much more gaudy than the piece the princess took, so you will need to keep that in mind. If anything should come close enough, you would be easily spotted."

I took the scaly leather from her outstretched arms, trying to decide how I was going to wear it. Tatl lightly touched the scales, gazing in awe at seeing how well it blended in with its surroundings.

"Oh, that won't do… There's no way you'd be able to use it properly without some modifications. Please, wait here while I correct this little problem. And I ask that you please don't touch anything… I dearly hope that I can trust you."

The white queen took the hide once more, and rushed out into the other room. I heard the door gently close and we were alone.

"Wow… she must be pretty desperate to leave us alone in the treasure room. I guess they really need help." Tatl remarked.

"Don't even _think_ about taking anything." I chided crossly.

"Hey hey, I wasn't going to. Calm down, Miss Worrywart."

I frowned at the impudent fairy, who immediately apologized and fluttered onto my shoulder.

"So we wait then. Fine."


	24. Chapter 24: Covert Expedition

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _ **Covert Expedition**_

Tatl and I waited for a few hours within the treasure room of the Deku Palace. I was beginning to worry that this was all a trick, and we were now prisoners just like the monkey prince. Yet I remained calm, mainly for Tatl's sake, and decided to sit and relax in one of the decorative chairs.

"Ughhhhh it's been _hours_!" My fairy companion moaned. "Where is she? Doesn't she know we're on a strict time schedule?"

"Not likely. I'm sure she'll be back soon, just be patient." I sighed at Tatl's impatience.

I twiddled my thumbs and sat back in the chair, maybe I could take a nap here? I closed my eyes, as the lack of any action was making my body drowsy. It was too bad there weren't any masks that could keep you awake forever… Maybe when we got outside the deku mask would help. It seemed to give me a momentary boost of energy, so there was that option at least…

"Are you enjoying your mental tea party over there, princess?" Tatl scoffed.

"What?" I opened my eyes to look at her. "Are you just that bored that you have to mock me?"

"No, you just look so fancy sitting with your legs crossed and hands together hehe."

I glanced down and quickly uncrossed my legs, sitting as normal.

"You've been acting weird all day, are you OK?" Tatl flitted over, a drop of concern in her tone.

"I'm fine, I don't feel any different. This dumb body must have a mind of its own." I grumbled. "Ugh. It's technically been a full week living like this. I'd say the gods must be angry with me, because this is ridiculous…"

"Why would they be angry with a hero? I just think you just stumbled into the wrong place at the wrong time. But don't worry," Tatl reassured, patting my head. "We're almost done with the swamp, that leaves only three areas next, right? We'll get you turned back in no time, you've just been having an off day is all."

"I suppose you're right… but, please no more jokes, it's hard enough as it is, OK?"

"Oooooffff… That's a tough bargain. I'll try but uh, you know me, hehe!" The fairy giggled, tussling my scarlet bangs.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, waving her away.

Minutes later, I heard the secret passage open in the next room. The deku queen must have finally returned. I stood up from the chair and waited for her to enter. To my surprise, a small deku wearing simple blue leaves entered. Worried that this one would sound the alarm, I prepared to pounce and restrain the tiny stranger.

Thankfully, the queen shuffled into the room before I could make a move, carrying with her the folded hide. She spoke soon after the secret passage closed shut.

"I'm sorry that took so long." She apologized, noticing the uncertain expression on my face. "Oh, don't worry about this one, she is my most trusted handmaiden. She managed to craft it into a somewhat wearable human cloak. I do hope it's large enough to suit your purposes. We really don't get to see many humans, so forgive her if the measurements aren't exact."

I reached out to take the heavy cloak, the material was still bizarre to me as the colors constantly shifted as it moved. It was rather hefty, being made of scaly leather and all. Wearing this would definitely slow me down, but the added stealth was worth the trouble. I unslung my bow, and the blue maid helped to strip off my green cloak, folding it upon a chair.

"Oh, those are interesting masks there… Did you make those yourself?" The queen inquired, discovering the masks on my belt.

"Ummm, yeah. For the, uh, mask festival in Clock Town." I nervously replied, not wanting her to know the truth.

"They look very well-made. You did a wonderful job, especially on the deku mask. So realistic… You must be a big fan of our tribe to get the details so accurate." She laughed, then apologized. "I'm sorry you have seen us at such a dire hour…. you must be so disappointed."

"No, um, I'm still impressed at what you have here. And no one is perfect, so… yeah." I stammered, unsure of what to say.

I draped the scaly cloak around my shoulders and clasped it around the magic pendant, hiding the masks in the process. Aside from the added weight, it was almost comfortable. The cloak had a loose hood hanging along the back, and the length was just a little shorter than my other cloak.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Tatl exclaimed. "You'd be nearly invisible if that golden border wasn't there!"

I rotated my shoulders to adjust the weight and uneven hemming. "Yeah… but what am I going to do about my bow? Carrying it on my back won't do me any good with this on."

"Just sling it on underneath the cloak, no problem."

"It's a bit of an awkward fit, I'm sorry. As I said, we're not used to accommodating humans, but it will help you remain undetected by the guards." The white queen stated.

She uttered a series of clicks and squeaks, and the little deku maid exited into the next room.

"Now to business. Woodfall is located in a old crater further south, follow the river upstream and it'll lead you right to the temple. Although it is a sacred place to us deku, we strive to avoid it due to the number of deadly creatures that live around there. That cloak will help, but you will still need to be careful. Some say that a few dinolfos have been spotted as well."

"I don't think I've ever seen a Dinolfos. Are they anything like Lizalfos?" Tatl wondered.

"If I remember the legends correctly, Dinolfos were a large, fire breathing tribe of lizards that ruled this swamp long ago." The queen explained. "They were very dangerous creatures, and it speaks volumes about the greatness of our ancestors who defeated them. If the Dinolfos have truly returned to the swamp, then you must be on your keenest guard."

"I'll be careful, I know just how perilous the world can be." I calmly replied. "What do you think the safest way out of the palace would be?"

"I honestly do not know, I'm afraid. I haven't been beyond the walls in years. But you must have gone around the main entrance somehow, so you should leave through the same entrance you came."

"Hmm… that could be a big problem. There are probably guards at every entrance in the palace now because of those monkeys from earlier… We'll be caught before we even saw the main gate." Tatl glumly sat on my shoulder.

"I can distract them while you sneak away, don't fret about that. However, you're on your own outside the walls." The queen headed into the next room, beckoning us to follow.

"That's more than I can ask, thank you." I humbly replied.

We followed the white deku and her maiden through a different route within hidden passages. The queen opened the hidden door, and I saw the wooden walls that bordered the tree palace.

"Wait here, we will go and distract the guards to allow you to get by. After they leave, please hurry to the south. I fear my daughter does not have much time!"

The two shuffled up and out of the secret chamber, followed by frenzied squeaks and chitters. A mass of shuffling leaves retreated into the distance, and there was silence.

"Uhh… was that the distraction?" Tatl looked around in confusion. "Should we get going now? I'm not sure."

I shrugged, and pulled the weighty hood over my head. Tatl dipped under the cloak while I peeked out from the secret door. The coast was clear, the bridge across the moat was left unguarded. I quickly tiptoed to the bridge, hoping that the camouflage was working, and slowly glided onto the horizontal trunks over the purple waters.

Just ahead were two stationary deku, watching the outer gate. The creatures appeared faded, the coloring not as bright as other deku. Being so close to the toxin must have taken its toll on them. Still, I carefully crept behind them, peering to the ledge we came in on. A narrow plot of land led around the moat, so I could easily sneak to the tiny opening.

At the hidden entrance, I paused to readjust the ill-fitting cloak. The bow underneath was painfully digging into my back with the added the weight draped upon it. Finding a bit of relief, we proceeded through the hole.

After I crept out the other side, I looked around to make sure that we remained undetected. Judging by the deepening gloom, I realized the sun was setting. Deku guards patrolled all around us, holding the firefly lanterns to cut through the darkness with that eerie green glow. Nocturnal animals filled the night air with a symphony of warbles.

"Hey, why are we stopped? I can't see, is everything alright?" Tatl muttered and poked me in the back.

"The sun is setting and the deku are increasing their patrols. I doubt they would be as hospitable as they were earlier, especially if they caught us with this hide."

"If it's getting dark, wouldn't that just make it easier to sneak around them? Let's go already."

"If I can't see, I'm just going to be stumbling around in this heavy thing until we're either spotted or killed."

"Well, what if we made camp somewhere? There's gotta be _something_ around here that we can lay low in." The fairy grunted and shifted around. "I think that's the best plan, because this cloak is crushing me…urgh."

"I can believe it." I sympathized with my partner. "But come to think of it, I do remember seeing something across the river. That structure with the spider webs…"

"Great, let's go then so I can get out of here!"

I shushed the fairy, and waited for one of the deku guards to pass, then quietly maneuvered back to where I saw the cave. When I looked across the slow moving river, finding the cave was all too easy.

A single torch was lit, almost as a warning it seemed, and the white spiderwebs protecting the entrance appeared to glow with the dancing flames. There was even a small wooden bridge nearby, with only a single guard standing watch. I heard a noise behind me and saw another guard hopping along, heading straight towards me.

I moved onto the bridge quickly, silently shifted past the other sentry, and slipped past the spiderwebs into the cave.

The sticky webbing wrapped around the cloak and into the hood, clinging to my face. I recoiled and spat the fibers away.

"Pbbth, dumb spiderwebs…." I slapped the last of it off my hands. "OK Tatl, we're safe now. I hope."

The fairy was all too happy to pop out, but looked around uncertainly.

"Uhh… this place looks infested. Are you sure you want to camp here?

"We don't have much of a choice, it's way too dark now to move and the soldiers would catch us if we camped out there."

"But…. getting eaten by spiders sounds worse. Can't we just sleep in a tree or something? Tatl nervously looked around.

"No, this is fine. We will only stay for the night, then we'll leave at first light. I think any spiders in here would be more afraid of us than we are of them." I removed the cloak and bow and sat back against a web-free part of the wall.

"Uhhh…. you mean spiders like that?" Tatl pointed to the ceiling.

Three massive skulltulas clung to the ceiling, appearing to be feeding on something entangled within their thick webs. It didn't look like they had noticed us yet, and I didn't hesitate to give them time to. I drew back my bow quickly and picked them off one by one. The last one tried to get away, but the magic bolt pieced it's exoskeleton and it dropped to the floor to join the others with a resounding crunch.

"There, happy now? Go to sleep." I sighed, pulling the cloak around me to act as a camouflaged blanket and closed my eyes.

"But…but...OK, you're the boss."

The pixie landed on my shoulder and curled up against my neck. It wasn't long until we were both sound asleep.

I dreamt I was falling. Plummeting down some black abyss. Rocky walls around me rushed past, turning into vine-tangled trees. Waterfalls of purple ooze sprouted out of the wooden walls, filling the air with a stench too foul to describe. Rotten leaves fluttered around me, building up until I could no longer see. I tried in vain to clear them away, but soon I was buried in mounds of leaves.

Then I found myself on a hilltop overlooking a vast frozen wasteland. Dark, gray skies loomed overhead, casting the land in dreary misery. Ruins of stone monuments were strewn about, surrounding an enormous crater. Cold ash rained from the sky like snow, carried by the howling wind. I looked to the debris field, and I saw the tiny dot of a lone person rummaging through the clutter.

My vision suddenly blurred and I woke up. Dim light was coming through the cave entrance, had I really slept all night? Tatl was lightly breathing as she snoozed comfortably on my shoulder.

"Tatl, wake up. It's time to get going." I gently nudge her with a finger.

"Mmm…. already?" Tatl yawned. "OK, ok….sheesh. You're such an early riser."

"No time for sleep when the world needs saving. Besides, I want to get out of this disgusting swamp as soon as possible." I groaned as I pulled spider webs out of my hair.

Tatl sighed as she lifted from my shoulder and I rose too, gathering the cloak and bow. The spider corpses were beginning to smell like old cheese, so I moved quickly. Tatl sluggishly slipped underneath the hood after I threw it on over the bow. Flipping up the hood and ready to get on our way, we left the web infested enclosure, passing smoldering torches. There didn't seem to be any deku around, but I still chose to sneak about until I knew we were safe.

Heeding the deku queen's earlier directions, I followed the river upstream. The path was well defined, much easier to follow than any others we found. Better still was that the canopy wasn't as thick further down, and I could finally look beyond vines and leaves. The sky was overcast as usual, but I was grateful for the warm breeze of fresh air it provided. I couldn't see the moon, but I did see distant plumes of smoke rising up ahead, appearing to be coming from further along the pathway.

It wasn't long until I reached the source of the smoke. Hearing gruff voices, I decided to get off the path for some reconnaissance from higher ground. There was a hill not far from the road, and I carefully navigated through some heavy brush and muck. When I reached the top of the hill overlooking a camp, I knelt down to get a good look.

Clumsily built fortifications of sharpened wood and thorns surrounded a camp or village filled with reptilian, man-sized lizalfos. Wooden bunkers were lined up on the far side, set up against a small cliff side. A dozen of assorted humans, monkeys, and deku were chained up to a tree and enclosed within a wall of dangerous spikes.

Scaly lizalfos of all colors patrolled and worked around the camp. Most were equipped with small swords and shields with minimal armor. There were a few well-equipped with long spears and metal armor, I assumed them to be the leaders, that directed the others around. Several rafts were tied to trees as the bobbed on the toxic water. Crates and weapons were being fixed to the boats, possibly indicating a raiding party. Two lizalfos guarded the prisoners as the rest of their kin toiled, and were taunting and kicking mud at the poor sods.

"Tatl, come look at this…" I quietly whispered. "What do you think of it?"

She peeked from under the scaly garment then carefully hovered to a vantage point.

"Hmm… I'm thinking no." The fairy shook her head and went back under.

"Hey hey, weren't you the one bugging me about that kid in Clock Town? What about those prisoners?" I blocked off Tatl's retreat.

"Oh come on, that was just a gang. _This_ is an army of lizalfos! Have you ever fought one of those?" Tatl tried to push my hand away.

"I've fought several. And that was when I was just a kid, these shouldn't be a problem… especially with a bow"

I went back down the hill to remain hidden, then quickly removed the cloak to grab my bow.

"Are you nuts? There's at least thirty of those monsters down there, you can't pick all of them off! Your bow isn't exactly the most stealthy of weapons, it shoots light for crying out loud." Tatl quietly exclaimed.

"Well then I'll just use the mask." I pointed to my masked soul and equipped the bulky camouflage once more. "Lizalfos are pretty predictable, and they rarely attack in groups."

"Sheesh… you are headstrong. It's a wonder you're still alive, but I guess that's just what you hero types do." Tatl rubbed her head and shrugged. "OK... I'll help this time, I can at least spot for you."

"That'll work, haha." I chuckled and pulled on the hood. "I can always use a lookout. Just be careful, alright?"

The fairy nodded and followed me back up the hill. I crouched next to a tree, using it as a brace and took aim. I was careful to keep my lustrous blue bow behind cover, Tatl was right about it lacking subtlety, but I appreciated its power.

"Take out the ones with the spears, they look tougher than the rest." Tatl whispered.

"Good idea…"

I gently shifted the bow toward the armored lizard directing a crew of lesser ones carrying cargo to the river. The armor looked heavy, but due to the creatures physique, was also sparse. I aimed for the opening at its neck and fired off a bolt of energy. The lizalfos screeched and clawed at the smoking hole in its neck, as it fell dead in the churned mud, I moved on to another guard, dropping it in a similar fashion.

By this time the camp was confused and stood still, I took advantage by killing three more of the lizalfos spearmen. After the third fell, the entire camp sprang up in arms and took cover, with me hiding behind the tree.

"Well, they know we're here now." Tatl bluntly stated. "What's the plan?"

"We can move to another tree, but they'll probably come up here soon. I'll try to take a couple more out before it turns to hand to hand combat."

"Uh… sure. Good plan… I hope." The fairy nervously muttered.

I beckoned Tatl to follow with my bow, and we ducked behind the hill and ran to another tree. The lizalfos were still scattered and peeking over their cover trying to locate us. I waited a few moments before unleashing another barrage, searching for the toughest targets. Two of the spearmen hiding on the river rafts, and were the closest to us. The last four were behind the barracks' walls and trying to get the others up the hill to find us.

The easiest kills seemed to be the ones closest, if I took any longer to decide I'd lose my opportunity. The two on the rafts were quickly dispatched, but our cover was blown. The small horde gathered its collective wits and began to flank us so we wouldn't move.

"OK, this is it. Are you ready, Tatl?" I pulled off the hood and looked to a mildly frightened Tatl. "When I put the mask on, you fly to the canopy. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"That's fine by me, I'll help watch your back though. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

I heard a group of the lizards drawing near, and nodded to Tatl as I reached for the mask. The first lizalfos to peek around the tree, with maw full of teeth snarling in between tongue flicks, was in for a fatal surprise as my razor sharp sword met its exposed neck.

Green blood spayed downhill as the headless body rolled toward its kin. A battle cry sounded from one of the lizalfos when they saw me standing ready. Sure enough, one by one they charged. I dodged, blocked, and parried every attacker, slaying each in turn with ease. Tatl suddenly called out from above in warning, and I rolled aside as a spear buried itself where I had just stood. One of the armored leaders was rapidly dashing up the hill, leaping over its fallen comrades, and drew a serrated longsword from its back. The lizard was at least a foot taller than me, and slitted yellow eyes glared daggers at me as it hissed in anger.

I met the monster head on, knocking aside its jagged blade and swinging mine with a backhanded stroke. The lizalfos leapt back to attack again, and thrusted toward my stomach. I twisted around with my shield deflecting the blade, forcing the monster off-balance. Taking advantage the opportunity, I cleaved my sword down the lizalfos' back, nearly cutting it in two.

I walked down the hill, stepping over the bodies and into the encampment. The remaining lizalfos warily circled around me, searching for any openings.

"Who's next, you pile of uglies!" I smirked, taking care to watch my back. "I haven't got all day."

One decided to be gutsy and made a pass at me, but only ended up being gutted instead. The others shrieked and hissed in both anger and terror as green blood and organs spilled out onto the muddy ground.

"Yeeeegh! You pay for kill, human slime!" One of the taller spearmen yelled in a shrill, raspy voice. "We go get big boss and you die!"

A spear was flung at me, missing by a full meter, and the last dozen of the camp retreated to the south, shrieking as they went. Tatl drifted down to me, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was sure… disgusting. All that blood… Yech!" The fairy retched. "But I sure am glad you are a skilled fighter, I bet they are too."

Tatl pointed to the chained up prisoners near the river. They were cheering and praising my efforts. I raised my sword and cheered with them, it was a good battle! After I cleaned the blade on the sole of my boot, I sheathed my sword and splashed through the muddy puddles into their enclosure, freeing the prisoners with a sharp blow to their chains. A young woman covered in filthy rags embraced me, with tears running down her face.

"Thank the gods you freed us! The horrors those THINGS put us through… I can't thank you enough, sir! You are amazing!"

"Heheh, thanks...uhhhh… why did those monsters imprison you?"

"T-they said we were…" She shuddered in fear. "We were to be sacrifices to their 'god'. A horrible, horrible monstrosity! I s-s-saw it… I actually _saw_ it… I'll never forget… never. Never!"

"Hey hey, easy. You're safe now, where are you from? Can you get back there safely?" I asked the troubled girl.

"We're all f-from Couth… at least us humans. It's small settlement near the ocean. I, uh..think it's west?"

A middle-aged man hobbled over with a deep gash in his right arm and a dirty bandage on his left leg.

"I know the way, swordsman. Don't you worry about us none. You just focus on wiping those bloody lizards off the map."

"Are you sure? It looks like you can barely stand, let alone hike through miles of poisonous bogs." I attempted to brace the man as he stumbled.

He irately waved me away. "No I'll be right as rain in no time. I've been through worse, hell, we all have. We're a hearty people, us swamp folk!"

The deku prisoners had already moved off, and the monkeys and humans were helping each other out. I smirked at the man and nodded my approval.

"I can appreciate that. I've been through quite alot myself and I'm still kicking, haha!"

"Just going off how young you look, I'd never believe that. But the way you took out those scaly bastards with such ease…well. You've definitely got experience, kid." The man said, patting me on the back. "But we best hop to it, we can use those boats to make good time. I wish you luck, swordsman. Got a name? Mine's Smit."

"Link, and thank you." I shook Smit's outstretched hand. "Stay safe out there."

"You too, lad. Those worms are cookin' something up, be on your toes, eh?"

Smit turned and walked back to the group with the young woman, who smiled faintly at me before rushing off to the boats. Ready to move on, Tatl and I turned southward and resumed our hike.

"So, the lizard guy said something about a big boss. You think that might be one of those dinolfos?" Tatl finally spoke up.

"If it is, then I'll take it out just like the others. A dinolfos can't be much worse than a lizalfos. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Well, don't you think we should maybe not be so obvious right now? I really doubt they'll let you off so easily. And there's alot of hiding places, they could be laying out an ambush!" Tatl huffed.

"So, you're saying I should take off this mask? Why? They can't get close enough to me while I'm myself."

"All I'm saying is we should be careful… sheesh." The fairy murmured with a twinge of annoyance.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy I'll take it off after we get out of sight." I grunted in irritation. "Scaredy-fairy…."

Tatl ignored my comment and flew on in silence. We continued at a good pace for a while. I looked behind and the people I'd freed had apparently moved on. Figuring now was a good time to remove the mask, I stopped and got Tatl's attention.

"Alright hold on. I'm taking it off…"

The fairy nodded, halting with me, and I pulled the mask off. The transformation was becoming less and less painful every time, for which I was grateful. Watching my hair grow and change color before my eyes, I blew the scarlet bangs from my face and resumed walking, turning to look at my companion.

"Well, shall we?" I shrugged to Tatl, who remained still.

"Yeah, right behind you."


	25. Chapter 25: Woodfall

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _ **Woodfall**_

Tatl and I walked along the river's edge in silence. The rotten stink was quickly getting worse with each step, and I heard the churning of a waterfall up ahead. I pulled the hood over my nose in an attempt to stifle the odor, but it did little good.

The river eventually twisted to the right, around a dense cluster of trees and ferns. After we turned the corner, the careful walk soon turned into a tiresome climb up a large hill with steep, ancient stairs cut into the side of a small mountain. More of the dreary sky opened up as trees and vegetation grew more sparse as we climbed higher.

We passed by shattered statues and dilapidated pillars of limestone with deep cuts, like something raked massive claws along them. Waterfalls of deep violet spilled over the cliffs above us, and I caught the acrid scent of fires burning. We must've been getting close to the lizalfos base camp. I could hear raspy chatter and metal clanging ring out over the roar of the falling water.

"It's probably a good idea to hide again, Tatl." I quietly muttered, "Or you can go and get a peek at what's at the peak."

"I'm tired of being stuck suffocating under that thing, so I choose the other option. Stay here so I don't lose you, I can barely see you as it is."

"Fine by me, just be careful."

I leaned against a broken stone pillar covered in dead vines, and Tatl rose up to take a cautionary look over the ridge. She soon returned with a disheartened expression fixed on her features.

"So? What did you see?" I anxiously inquired.

"Uhh.. You aren't going to like it. There's at least one hundred of those lizards up there, camping on platforms over a lake." The fairy replied, "And…something else that I couldn't fully see, but it was pretty big."

"Well, an army of lizalfos is a challenge, but I bet I can defeat them or scare them off like before." I scratched my chin in thought. "I wonder if that big thing is the 'boss' they mentioned."

"You think it could be what the deku queen was talking about? That dino-whatever?"

"Only one way to find out for sure. This could be that temple where Odalwa's lurking." I started walking up the stone steps, making sure the cloak was properly draped. "I think I've got a plan forming already…"

"But, I didn't see any buildings except for a few huts and maybe a cave where the big guy was?" Tatl squinted to see where I was heading, quickly following. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yep, so let's get this over with. You can watch my back again, OK?"

"Hey, someone has to keep you alive right? Haha!"

"Heehee…. the hero's hero…"

We both giggled, but quickly grew silent when we neared the top. Levity aside, this would be a dangerous task, and we would need total focus.

I knelt down beneath a columned threshold of cracked marble when we reached the last step. A large crater flattened the mountaintop, and was filled with a lake of poisoned water. Rocky ridges made up the sides like the caldera of a volcano. Bright, purple sludge gurgled up like a spring in the very center of the basin, concentrating the toxin befouling the lake water. The landscape was devoid of life save for the monsters that made the basin their cursed home. Lifeless husks of trees sat like gravestones in the lake. Leaves, branches, carcasses, and other detritus floated along the walls, pushed there by the poisonous spring.

Crude structures, sitting on wooden poles and large boulders, were built over the water. The large host of lizalfos milled about with a variety of cruel weapons, making armor, feasting on carrion, or bickering amongst themselves. Near the burbling liquid at the center was what looked like a ceremonial pillar of stone on which images of deku, monkeys, and humans were carved. At the top stood a more elegant and ancient platform with an outcropping hanging just above the poison spring. There was no sign of any temple though, maybe Tatl was right and this wasn't the right place, or maybe the entrance was through the small cave on the opposite side of the lake. Only one way to know for sure, we had to go through the army of lizard soldiers.

"So… you said you had a plan?" Tatl whispered after she found where my head was.

"Ummm….I did. But, that's way too many for me to handle. Looks like this cloak is going to be of use after all…"

"No, I'm sick of hiding beneath that thing. It's even worse than your other one!" Tatl chimed in annoyance. "Think of another way!"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." I berated and ducked behind a crumbled wall. "Unless you can think of another way, it's best that you stay out of sight. It looked like some of them are carrying bows and arrows."

"Pfft, like they can hit a tiny little fairy. Besides, if I fly out there and distract them, it'll let you sneak past."

"And…. you're ok with putting yourself in harm's way?" I dubiously asked.

Tatl looked toward the sound of my voice, trying to make eye contact beyond the nearly invisible hood.

"I, er...yeah I guess I am. Seeing you in action, ignoring any fear, has kinda inspired me. And helping you at the camp back there was quite thrilling, I can't just sit around and hide behind you anymore." She replied in a nervous tone. "It's time I learn to fight anyway, so that I can repay Skull Kid for hitting my brother like he did…"

I removed the hood, briefly, so that she could see my somber expression.

"Fighting isn't an easy path to take. Look where it's gotten me, for example. And it takes a lot of practice to get any good at it. This really isn't the time-"

"Hey I didn't say I wanted to conquer the world!" Tatl interrupted. "I just don't want to be so helpless anymore."

"Ugh, fine…" I flung the hood up again, shaking my head. "Just be careful, I won't be able to save you if you get in trouble."

"Sheesh… okay _mom!_ I'll be careful." Tatl snarked and flew off into the crater.

"She just can't help herself…"

I grumbled and walked toward the first platform sitting on the ridge. A few lizalfos were sitting around a campfire, cooking what appeared to be the remains of a hog. Sneaking past them was simple, since they were occupied with tearing apart their meal with gnashing fangs. The second platform was just as easy, but the group was sparring and one errant swing of a polearm just barely missed gashing my face open. I silently dodged and quickened my pace.

When I reached the third platform, Tatl decided to start her distraction by tossing small pebbles onto a few of the confused monsters.

"Ha! Take that, you wart-faced toads!" The fairy taunted and dropped another pebble. "That'll teach you to mess with me!"

The lizalfos hissed and shook a clawed fist, spurring on its brethren.

"We gotsss target practice again! Shoot the twinkly! Winner getsss double ration!"

I took advantage of the opportunity and tiptoed around the lizard bowmen as they fired off crude, unbalanced arrows at the offending fairy. Thankfully, their aim was terrible and Tatl danced around the projectiles with little difficulty, dropping more pebbles and taunting the monsters.

The third platform had multiple bridges connecting to different paths. One way led to the cave, another led to their sleeping quarters, and the last seemed to lead to the ancient pillar in the center. I decided to explore the cave, and stepped onto the narrow wooden bridge. One of the lizalfos jumped on it from the other side, focusing on shooting down Tatl. I gave it a little shove just before it released its arrow, and it shrieked as it fell into the dark water below. The toxic liquid bubbled and steamed around the monster as it screamed in pain. Its former comrades laughed as they watched the hapless lizalfos dissolve and dissipate.

"Hehhhehh, ssstupid! Watch where you walk next time!" One of them mocked the sinking body.

"Hahhhh! No next time for you!" Another laughed and pointed.

 _Such barbarians…_ I thought to myself as I snuck around them.

The others resumed their clumsy target practice on Tatl just before I reached the rocky ground of the cave, still making a game of it. I hoped that the fairy wouldn't get cocky and take an arrow, but judging from their atrocious aim it would literally be a long shot.

I stepped into the cave, which was lit with torches made of tough-cut wood. Piles of bone and burnt, half-eaten carcasses were scattered all over the floor. I could hear jeering insults coming from further within, and I decided to investigate. Taking care not to disturb the bones, I soon discovered where the deep, raspy tones originated.

"Fool! Ignorant, halfwitted coward! An entire camp defeated by a lone swordsman?" The brusque voice growled.

"N-no, your Fierceness!" The voice sounded just like the lizalfos from the camp. "He was sword Master! He moved like demon and kill-"

"Enough, pondslime! No excuses, you know what happens to those that fail me!"

"Please, Lord Grixos! N-n-nooo! Give me- AAUUGHHH!"

Sickening sounds of tearing flesh and cracking bone resonated through the cave as the screams of the lizalfos abruptly ceased. I reached the innermost cavern just to see the upper half of the lizard beast being thrown towards me, and I sidestepped quietly as the body sailed past and splattered against the wall.

Two armored spearmen cowered at the entrance, and looking past them I could understand why. A very large creature, nearly ten times my size, covered in spiny scales and a long, spiked tail, was feasting upon the other half of the ill-fated lizalfos with its back towards me. Chandeliers made from a variety of skulls were bolted to the top of the cave by chains, and what looked like a fountain of foul, brackish water lay at the back. Black scorch marks lined the walls as if something had blasted the stone repeatedly with fire.

 _That must be the dinolfos…_ I thought to myself, sneaking past the guards. _If I can slay him, maybe all the others will run._

As soon as I entered the room, the huge lizard lord paused in its feast, sniffing around.

"Wait… What's that smell?" It boomed at the shaking underlings. "Smells like….a human. Where is it!"

"No human here, boss! We see no one!" replied one of the spearmen.

"I can smell it, you idiots, it's in here somewhere." The leader stood, sniffing closer and stomping towards me. "Come out, little human! No use in hiding, accept your fate!"

Slitted, yellow-green eyes focused on right where I was standing, and a hissing laugh escaped from its fanged jaws.

"Hhhhaahhhaaaa… very very clever. Why don't you remove that odd cloak and show your face, or I'll flambé you where you stand."

The game was up, and I knew my cover was blown. I urgently formulated a plan as I removed the hood and placed the cloak on the filthy cave floor. The dinolfos crouched down to get a closer look, and I squinted back welling tears as it's putrid, hot breath burned my eyes and nostrils.

"Interesting… I wasn't expecting such a tiny creature like you. I wonder…. What's your purpose here, young one?" The dinolfos mused, clearly thinking I was helpless.

"Oh you know, just taking in the sights. Nice place you have here." I remarked sarcastically. "The bones give it a good, homey feeling!"

If the great lizard had lips, they would be smiling. Grixos breathed a heavy, sweltering laugh.

"Hhhhaahhhaaaa! You have great courage, I'll give you that! Much greater than those sniveling toads out there. I can appreciate your bravery… In fact I'll even grant you a quick death, which I assure you is preferable to facing the mighty Odalwa. Yet you have not answered my question."

"Ah, right…well...umm"

I frantically thought and suddenly remembered the circus performers

"I heard about your greatness from the weak and pitiful deku, and I seek to entertain your lordship!" I bowed.

The beast glowered at me, narrowing its gaze.

"A tiny human girl, comes all this way, merely to entertain me? Do you think me brainless? That is the most ridiculous story I've heard today… and that's saying much."

"It's true, your fierceness! I am but a humble performer aspiring to entertain those who can't witness it anywhere else! See?"

I leapt into the air with a twisting backflip, wincing slightly as my bow knocked against my head, and landed with a flourish.

The huge reptile raked a talon along its jaw in thought, a growled menacingly.

"If you are being truthful, and really are an entertainer, you have still thoughtlessly wasted your life. Why don't you just be a good little human, and let me hastily end you. It's been a long while since I've tasted the sweet flesh of a human…"

Dribble flowed from the scaly mouth as its clawed hand began to reach down. I rolled to the side quickly to avoid being dinner.

"Oh I'll be more than happy to accept your kindness." I said and slowly started going for my mask. "But at least let me entertain you first, Great Lord!"

The dinolfos lunged at me once more, and I leapt back and held the mask to my face. The claws drew close and, as soon as I felt the sword return, I drew the blade across the lizard's open palm. The beast halted and clutched at its bleeding hand, hissing in pain. It glared at me as tendrils of smoke began to rise from its nostrils.

"Ahhh… Now that is a trick I've not seen before. Very good, human. But you have sealed your doom!"

A stream of fire erupted from the dinolfos' mouth, singeing my tunic as I barely managed to escape. The spiked tail swung towards me and I raised my shield, bracing for impact. The strike wasn't forceful enough to knock me away, so I brought down my sword and cleaved a deep gash through the tail. Scalding flames burst toward me once more as the dinolfos roared with furious slashing. I leapt before the entrance with the flames following close behind, and the lizalfos' standing guard fled the cavern to avoid being roasted alive.

"Arghhh! You must be that swordsman that destroyed my scout camp! What kind of creature are you?" The dinolfos bellowed.

I didn't bother answering, opting to press my advantage instead. I ducked inside the dinolfos' reach in order to slash at its heavily muscled legs, but the monster lizard jumped away releasing another blast of flame from its mouth. I was trapped, and the fountain of tepid water behind me was the only way to escape being torched. I quickly rolled into the water just before the flames reached me.

The fountain proved deeper than I thought, and it thankfully saved my skin. A light suddenly appeared in the dark depths, and it's green glow intensified. I immediately regretted my decision of jumping into the fountain. I was trapped, the water above beginning to boil from the ferocity of the flames, and the ghostly light beneath getting brighter. I needed to get out, feeling my lungs straining with the lack of oxygen, and glanced around for any odd openings.

"Young warrior, have you come to free me?" A musical voice chimed clearly in the deep.

The light encompassed me and suddenly I could breath again, even though I was still submerged. I gulped in precious air and answered.

"Uhh...I don't know -cough cough-. Who are you?"

The green glow dimmed for a second, then shimmered as the voice spoke again.

"It's not safe to talk. Defeat Grixos and I can tell you all I know…"

The pool darkened once again, but as the light faded so did my air supply. I glanced up, hoping the river of flame ceased, and was relieved to see my hope fulfilled. I watched the dinolfos peer into the pool, then it turned to stomp away in satisfaction.

Now was my chance for a surprise attack! I rushed up and out of the steaming water with a splash, sprinted to the monster and plunged my blade into its spiked back! Grixos loosed a thunderous roar and fire spewed from its mouth. A massive claw grabbed me, and flung me at the wall.

The impact of me pounding against the wall knocked the breath from lungs, possibly breaking ribs, but remaining still would result in certain death. A wall of flame surged towards me and I jumped away with all the energy I had left. When I landed on the ground, still winded and gasping, I reached for my sword to find it gone. I panicked and searched the disgusting cave floor, only to notice my hands and body had transformed again. I groaned in frustration.

"Ohhh you have got to be kidding meEEEAGHH!"

I shrieked in surprise when my feet lifted from the ground, plucked up by the furious dinolfos like a tiny kitten.

"You are truly a unique little human!" Grixos bellowed, dangling me before its eyes. "I've never had such a worthy challenger before, and I must congratulate you! But the battle is over, you have no sword to strike with now. Before I devour you whole, however, I would very much like to know your name."

The pain in my chest was amplified as I hung there, coughing up a tiny stream of warm liquid as I fought for breath.

"Why *cough* ugh… why do you want to know?"

"Consider it an honor, by all means you deserve that at least." Grixos rumbled.

I reached behind, struggling to grasp my bow. When I finally got a solid grip, I defiantly stared the great lizard in its huge slitted eyes.

"It's Link!"

In one swift motion, I fronted the bow, drew the string back, and loosed a bolt of energy into the dinolfo's eye. I dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch when Grixos wailed and released me to clutch at its blinded eye. Wasting no time, I shot arrow after arrow into the gaping mouth until all sound ceased from the monster, and everything was silent.

I collapsed to the ground, utterly spent from the intense battle. I blinked away sweat and blood, still breathing heavily, when I remembered my fallen mask. I moaned and stood to my feet, saw the wooden visage laying next to a broken pile of bones, and limped over to retrieve it, stepping over a dark green pool of blood forming around the fallen lizard's body.

"Ugghhhh…. so that was a dinolfos. If only I had some bombs…urgh."

I grunted as I leaned over and fastened the mask to my belt again, then sat back down. I didn't care if the floor was covered in decaying bodies, I just needed a chance to catch my breath. I shut my eyes momentarily to calm the adrenaline, and tried to slow my pained, shaky breathing.

 _Yup, there must be a few ribs broken. Fantastic…_

A pale green glow emanated from the fountain, soon expanding to the entire cavern. A few dozen fairies emerged from the waters and flitted over to me, cheering in unison.

"Strange, but courageous hero, you have freed me from the cruelty of Lord Grixos! How can I repay you? Your valor must be rewarded!"

"Ah great… more shattered fairies." I muttered, holding a hand to my damp forehead. "Umm…look. I appreciate the sentiment, but I've really gotta get going. Unless you know where to find the temple around here, or at least heal me, I'm not sure how you can help."

"The temple? You must mean Woodfall…"

"Yes, that's where I need to go. From what I've gathered, it's the lair of the monster that's terrorizing this swamp."

"That monster is actually the guardian of this land. A masked child of the forest stole his power, and transformed him into the very thing he was called to protect against. A very cruel joke... but with that act, my power was also sapped away and I was broken. I am quite useless now, unfortunately."

"Well, I suppose that seems to be how Skull Kid uses his powers… to him, his actions are nothing more than pranks. I assume I can't just slay Odalwa now…"

"No you cannot slay a Guardian. But by destroying his cursed form, you would free his spirit, thus restoring peace to the swamp." The fairies twinkled in unison. "The temple lies beneath the lake, but it will rise if the ceremonial bell is rung."

"I'm guessing that's at the top of that pillar…" I sighed and stood up. "Hokay then, guess I'll be going now."

"Oh, wait! I have to give you something for destroying that infernal creature. Wait just a moment…"

A single fairy flew back into the fountain, and quickly returned holding a small, shiny trinket.

"Humans fancy things like this, yes? It was given to me as an offering, I've got no use for it." The tiny green fairy dropped the item into my hand. "Please take it as a token of gratitude!"

The trinket was actually an elegant, gold ring with small rubies laid all around the middle. The metal band looked a little big, yet I slipped it on my left ring finger anyway. It was a very loose fit, but just before I moved to take it off, the ring glistened and somehow shrunk itself into a perfect fit.

"Hmmm… interesting." I mused as I lifted my hand. "Magic rings are always nice, thank you."

"I'm afraid that's all I can give. But should you be victorious and return this land to normal, please return to this fountain. I will be able to bestow some of my power to you, which will surely assist in the future."

"Umm...ok. That's better than nothing I-"

I paused and raised my bow at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor.

The two lizalfos guards returned to the entrance, looked around in horror at the massive body. I drew back the bowstring and was very astonished to see a red bolt of flame appear instead of the white light. The rubies within the ring were ablaze with tiny flames themselves, and I accidentally released the fiery arrow in my surprise. The bolt exploded in an inferno right beside the lizalfos guards, and they screeched in terror, dropping their spears and tripping over each other to flee for their lives down the corridor.

"Ha! That's more like it…urrgh." I grimaced in pain and lowered the bow.

"Oh my, you're hurt! You must rest, hero friend!" The fairies swirled around me in concern.

"No, I'll be fine. I think this other mask will heal me, so don't worry." I reassured, "But thank you again for the added... 'firepower'.. haha!"

"I honestly had no idea, it was always just a piece of metal to me. I'm very glad that I was able to help though."

Nodding my gratefulness to the fairies, I hobbled over to the corner where I dropped the hide, which was definitely living up to its name. After a few seconds of scrounging around the vile ground, I found it and hoisted to my shoulder. It would definitely need a good cleaning after all this...

"Oooff… Alright, I need to get a move on. I'll return if I survive this fight."

"Very well, I like your attitude. Such a go-getter!" The fairies giggled together and drifted back to the fountain. "Again, I wish you luck. I have faith you'll succeed!"

And with that the fairies vanished into the dark waters. Seeing nothing left to do, I made my way towards the exit, ready to be out of the stinking cave. It was finally time to face Odalwa.


	26. Chapter 26: The Blighted Temple

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _ **The Blighted Temple**_

By the time I left the cave, the entire host of lizalfos was in chaotic disarray. As soon as I stepped from the shadows, the creatures noticed and scrambled over each other to flee. More than a few of them fell into the corrosive waters and their screams of agony were drowned out by the general retreat.

Tatl, who was still flying above the lake, spotted me as well and rushed down to my side.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere!" The fairy jabbered on, "And what happened to you? Why are all these dummies running around like crazed cuckoos?"

"Well, long story short, I think I killed their leader… who happened to be one of those dinolfos." I answered and cringed when I gently tapped my broken ribs. "I guess I took a few good hits, but don't worry. This deku mask will hopefully patch me up."

The Deku mask fitted neatly to my face as I equipped it and felt instant relief flow into me as the strange object eased my battle-worn body.

"Wow…. the things I miss when I'm not with you for only an hour." Tatl jokingly moped, then glanced at my hands. "Hey, nice ring by the way! Is there a treasure trove in there or something?"

"Hmmm? Oh right, this thing. If you count dead bodies and skeletons as treasure, then yes just piles of it!"

"Ewww you took that from a corpse? Gross!"

"No! Nothing like that! A bunch of fairies gave it to me. I think that could be another Great Fairy fountain..." I casually remarked as the pain receded from my thoughts, relaxing in the faint yet warm energy of the sun hiding behind the bleak clouds above.

"Huh… I had heard rumors of a fountain in the southern swamp, but I figured they were just tall tales."

"Well they're true. Ahh… this feels amazing..." Came my muffled reply as my body went numb.

"Hey come on now, focus!" The fairy chimed and clapped her hands. "Did she tell you anything else?"

I was becoming oddly sleepy, but answered Tatl's distant query. "Yeah, we gotta get to the temple...or something...mmm."

"What temple? There's nothing here except rotten garbage and poisoned water…. Hello? Are you listening? Link!"

Her voice drifted away in muted silence, in fact all the sounds around me faded away. Yet I didn't pay it any mind, I was far too comfortable to care. I shut my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep…

All of a sudden, the world rushed back and I felt the soft wood of the mask pull away from my face, with Tatl twinkling over me in fearful concern.

"Wake up! Come on wake up, Link!"

My companion began to tug at me, and I groggily sat up.

"Calm down, Tatl. What's wrong?" I yawned loudly and the fairy ceased her hair-pulling.

"You passed out and fell to the ground! I thought for sure you were a goner when you didn't move or answer. It must have been this thing!" She threw down the demi mask in disgust. "It's filled with who knows what kind of magic, and obviously dangerous! All of these crazy masks are!"

"What? I don't remember falling…" I paused and realized I was sitting on the boardwalk.

"Well...regardless of the danger, at least you don't look as bruised and beat up anymore. I guess that thing is worth something after all….still, it's probably a good idea not to use it very often. Remember what the Mask Salesman said about these masks."

"Yes yes, I remember, it's impossible to forget..." I sighed and picked the mask up, brushing off the muck. "I don't know why you're so worked up about it though."

I stood up and started walking forward past the fairy when an unexpected outburst sounded from Tatl.

"Why?! It's because you-!….well…" her tiny voice paused, "You're…. the closest thing I have to a friend…"

The pixie's quiet sincerity caught me off guard, stopping me in my tracks, and I glanced back in surprise. I didn't know how to respond, so I stared at her in awkward silence.

"I...I don't have many friends." Tatl continued somberly, "Well, actually, now I don't have any… And I've never met a human like you before before. Most humans give up the second trouble comes calling, but you… you keep going, despite all you've been through! And even though I taunt you and make fun of you… you're still here, you didn't leave…unlike everyone else. And because of that, I consider you as my one and only friend…"

I looked at the tiny creature and a slow smile formed across my face as I stepped towards her.

"Wait, are you telling me we aren't friends yet? Pfft, I considered us to be friends before we even left Clock Town."

"You…. did?" She paused, studying my face to ensure I wasn't mocking her, then returned my smile. "Ya know, this is how you get yourself in trouble, dummy. You're far too trusting, hehe!"

"Yeah well, so are you!" I joked, waving my hands and pretending to catch her, "I could easily squish you like a beetle."

"Okay okay, sheesh! Knock it off before you do flatten me!" She flitted away, feigning terror. "What would you do then? You wouldn't have any idea what to do next… Actually, now that I mention it, what are we doing just standing here?"

I quickly stopped goofing around and snapped my fingers, reminded of my vital mission to save the swamp.

"Oh right! The fairies in that cave said the temple was hidden underneath this lake, and to ring a gong to reveal it."

"A gong? I think I saw something like that on that rock tower over there." She pointed at an old pillar rising from the middle of the lake.

"Yep, that's probably the one." Slinging the camouflaged hide over my shoulders, I began walking. "Let's go teach that monster a lesson."

Tatl agreed and we maneuvered around heaps of garbage and waste strewn throughout the now deserted camp. Several scaly bodies were dissolving in the caustic lake below us, with tendrils of smoke giving off a burning stench.

When we arrived near the stone column in the center, the wooden path to the top had been destroyed and ended in a splintered mess. If there was any way to reach the top, I'd have to jump and climb the craggy pillar walls. After a clap and rub of my hands, I took a deep breath and leapt across the gap, barely catching the rough edges with my thin fingers. I tried to keep my eyes skyward, avoiding any thoughts of falling into the acidic poison below as a surprised Tatl zipped over.

"Whoa whoa! Easy there! You didn't tell me you were going to jump!"

"What…urghh… other way do you think… ugh..there is?" I panted out as I climbed, which was not an easy feat with the heavy cloak.

"I know, but _geez!_ You could give me a warning next time!"

"OK...fair enough… Whew!" I grunted as I pulled myself up over the ledge.

The top of the pillar had three statues of a Deku, a Monkey, and a Human positioned around a central ring, representing the three races of the swamp. Within the middle ring was a large, stone owl holding a rusted bronze gong within its open beak. A golden mallet rested on a thin pedestal built beside the statue's spread wings.

"Well, here goes nothing… " I shrugged to Tatl and picked up the astonishingly light hammer.

Swinging the mallet with all the strength I had, the gong tolled with a deep _BWOOOOONNNNNNNG!_ that reverberated through the entire crater. I braced myself on one of the human statues as the area began to shake and rumble. A few moments later, large ripples formed in the middle of the lake as the quaking intensified. The ripples became great waves and soon a mountainous pyramid erupted from the roiling waters! Tatl and I took cover under the widespread wings of the owl statue as purple sludge rained down from the monumental structure as it continued to rise with waterfalls pouring from its ridges and openings.

Finally the shaking calmed and the temple ceased its ascent. A stone bridge extended and rumbled from the middle of the column and thudded against the temple entrance, and a massive stone door rose open, grinding into place and revealing a dark passageway into the pyramid.

"Um… right. I guess we found the temple." Tatl declared in awe as I moved out from under the owl's wings. "Yeah, I'll just follow after you…"

"Oh come now, it's not that bad! It's just a dark tunnel leading into a building that's likely filled with monsters, and a giant undead warrior probably lying in wait as well." I scoffed and headed across the bridge. "But thanks for letting me go first into a pit that won't lead to my doom…"

The fairy slowly followed after me. "Well you know what they say, ladies first."

I stopped at the entrance, rolling my eyes and glared at the fairy. I made a gesture with my hands like I was crushing a bug, and Tatl feigned a hurt expression. She soon zipped under the scaled hide when a deep growl suddenly emanated from the black depths. I drew the deep hood of the scaly cloak over my head, and walked into the darkness with a fierce determination.

Inside the temple, wall-sconces lit up with dim, pale-yellow flames. The ground was slick with reddish-brown algae, and overgrown vines coated in spiderwebs hung overhead. Swathes of purple ooze mixed with the algae in lengthy patches down the hall. To either side of us were high walls of mossy brick depicting time-worn images of humans, lizalfos, monkeys, and deku fighting amongst burning trees and dwellings. Sounds of eerie clanging, originating from the temple depths, echoed around us as I continued down the hall, and the chiseled images shifted to a scene of the humans allying with the deku and monkey tribes to chase away the army of monsters. A giant humanoid with dark eyes and bizarrely elongated limbs jointed to a small, round body rose up behind the tribes, but any further images were destroyed by deep, scouring gashes.

The ambient noises around us grew louder as the hallway expanded into a great chamber filled with darkness. I could vaguely see the edges of trees or roots within the room, but something caught my eye as it shifted in the shadows. I peered closer, and watched intently as I stepped beyond the hall and entered the room. My foot caught on a root or vine and I stumbled forward, cursing my clumsiness when all of a sudden, hundreds of tiny red eyes appeared and turned to see whatever foolish creature had just entered their domain. I backed away slowly, stepping carefully, as it was apparent that the monsters couldn't see me and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Tatl," I quietly summoned the fairy. "Do you know what these things are?"

"What?" The fairy peeked out from behind the cloak. "I've never seen anything like that…. what do we do?"

"I say we sneak around them, they can't see us…"

Not realizing that Tatl had given us away with her luminescent body, I jumped when the creatures squeaked loudly in alarm and began to move toward us like a blanket of pure shadow.

"Aaaand _now_ they see us." I reached for my bow and worked it out from under the cloak. "Let's see if they like fire!"

Tatl flew out from cover as I drew back the string, "Fire? What do you-"

She didn't have a chance to finish when the ring flashed with the first launched arrow, catching the magic bolt ablaze. Bright flashes of piercing flames incinerated groups of the dark balls as I shot arrow after arrow. The new ring I'd found was growing hotter and hotter after each fiery blast. Finally, after shooting off one last bolt, the burning projectile took out whatever few creatures remained and the room was empty save for us.

"I think that's the last of th-...Agghhh!"

I shrieked at the searing heat on my finger and frantically flung the white-hot ring to the ground, letting the bow clatter to the stone floor.

"What happened?" Tatl twinkled and flew out. " Did you get bit or something?"

I slipped my glove off and caressed my blistering finger, shaking heavy the hood from my face.

"No! The damn ring practically caught fire and burned me! It just caught me off guard..." I grumbled and stuck the throbbing finger into my mouth.

"You weren't the only one caught off guard! How'd you do that?" The fairy inquired as she focused her attention on the dimming ring. "I didn't know you could use fire."

"The ring is imbued with fire magic. I guess it affects magic weapons too."

"Odd… it's crazy how you find all these things. I never found anything like that before I met you."

"Eh…" I shrugged and pulled on the glove and hood before placing the warm ring on a different finger. "It's a curse…"

Just then, a slow, steady shuffling grew louder as a massive shape began to materialize within the gloom of the temple. The stench of a thousand corpses filled my nostrils, made even worse by the tepid air, and I knew... Odalwa had come.

Tatl chimed in fear and rushed back into my cloak, and the cursed being noticed the movement. I frantically searched for cover as the hulking monster lunged toward the me, and I barely managed to dive behind a hanging root before the jagged blade created sparks where I stood not a second before, knocking my bow across the room. I silently cursed myself for not picking up the bow sooner, hidden behind the camouflaged hood, while Odalwa moaned in rage of losing its target. Loud gasps of air sucked into the wooden mask as it sniffed around, hunting us, and I tightly gripped the witch's medallion that hung around my neck, holding my breath as the monster passed us by.

I waited for the beast to get some distance before daring to move again, and silently skittered to another tree. My blue fairy bow was lying on the floor directly across from me, unfortunately Odalwa was right beside it. I crouched as low as I could, and slowly tried to get a bit closer while looking for more cover. There wasn't much. From what I could see now that my eyes were more adjusted to the darkness, the high ceiling was held up by six stone pillars covered in vines that I mistook before as tree roots. Unlit torches in sconces were situated around the eight walls, which made the room a large octagon with two exits. One exit was where we entered, the other had no telling of where it led to and was unfortunately being watched by Odalwa. If I could only get to my bow without being discovered, I could at least fight back. I felt my small partner stir around my arm and I very faintly shushed her, thankfully she got the message and remained silent.

Other than the noxious, heavy breathing of the monster, the temple was deathly still and silent. I painstakingly inched forward bit by bit, each movement bringing me closer to either my weapon or to my doom. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead from the humid chamber, and I tried unsuccessfully to swipe them away. I rounded the edge of the pillar closest to the weapon, and Odalwa, so focused on my foot placement that I didn't see the dry tiny root hanging near my head. The twig snapped as I brushed by it, a sound like thunder in the quiet chamber, and Odalwa unleashed a horrifying bellow and rushed forth, swinging its blade wildly about towards the noise.

Abandoning my stealthy approach, I sprinted as fast as I could to the fallen bow, buffeting Tatl around within my cloak while doing my best to dodge the mad assault. I reached out for the magic weapon, letting instinct take over as I flipped it up into my hands, rolled backwards and aimed directly for the undead giant's mask. The bright, flaming bolt of energy lit up the room like the sun, catching the monster's attention as it trampled towards me in blind fury. The bolt sailed through the darkness and exploded upon contact with the hard wood of the mask. Thick, acrid smoke filled the room, burning my lungs as I struggled to run from the screeching monster. Aside from the flaming giant, seeing anything within the smoke-filled darkness of the chamber was near impossible now, and I fumbled around on all fours, feeling around with my hands as I struggled to breath. I looked back to vaguely see Odalwa tearing away its burning mask. It was bashing its way into pillars and walls, making the temple grounds tremble. I managed to spot one of the torches lining the walls, I had to see where I was going so I caught another bolt on fire and let it fly, setting the torch ablaze. Although the smoke refracted most of the light, I could at least see my surroundings now. I was also far enough away from Odalwa that I could shoot it again with more precise aim. I readied the bow, once more aiming for the mask of the flailing monster, and took the shot. Odalwa must have seen the arrow zipping towards it and raised its shield. The arrow was effortlessly deflected and immediately extinguished. I fired off a few more bolts but they were useless against the raised shield, and the monster began to move forward.

"Now what!?" Tatl shouted fearfully, now apparently out of cover. "What do we do? Run away?"

I glanced toward the exit . Odalwa must have read my mind because it looked at the exit too, and leapt up in an astonishingly agile move.

"Nope, not anymore!" I answered and backed into the wall.

I could swear I heard the monster wheeze out a heaving laugh and it stepped closer, blocking off any chance of escape with its blade.

"Well you have to do _something!_ " The fairy cried, "Put on your mask!"

"Uhh I'll try, see if you can distract him!"

Tatl made a noise that was part fear, part annoyance, and part determination, and darted around Odalwa's head, who proceeded to swat at her like a fly. I groped at my mask and hurriedly slapped it to my face. After the now-familiar cracking and warping between forms, I rushed at the monster with sword drawn and shield ready, ignoring the burning in my lungs from the smoky room. Odalwa saw me coming and was a bit caught off guard, raising its shield just before I dealt a hefty blow. The impact shook my arm only a little, but I still kept swinging, dodging, blocking, and swinging again, caught within a deadly waltz.

After what seemed like hours, I finally managed to whittle away at the huge shield until it was nothing but splinters. Odalwa moaned in angry disbelief and jumped back. I dashed at it once more, but it faded into a dark mist, and my sword cut through nothing but smoke and air.

"What? Where did he go!" I called out to Tatl.

"Umm…. Ummm…" She looked and flitted around, "I don't know, I can't see anything in here! It's too dark...woah look out!"

I heard the whoosh just as my companion spoke out, and rolled to the side. My heavier weight made the maneuver more difficult and I didn't get very far, but I dodged the weapon just the same. I turned to face my attacker, which was a bulkier lizalfos in steel armor and a curved sword that was more sickle than sword, and it came at me once more. I knocked aside its blade, and tried to run it through. But it flipped through the air on powerful legs and nearly knocked my head off with a sharp attachment on its tail. I took a mental note and immediately attacked, not giving it a chance to recover. The lizalfos must've been expecting a deathblow with its tail strike, and didn't turn around fast enough. I sliced through the tail and left foot, spun, and with a twist of my wrist the reptilian head went spinning along the stone floor.

Suddenly, the lit torch of the room went out and we were cast in darkness. We began to hear an eerie chanting echo through the chamber, and the shadows seemed to coagulate and form into vague outlines of more lizalfos. One of them must have jumped at me as a sharp stinging pain drew across my shield arm. I lashed out with my sword and felt a cool splash wash over me, indicating a successful blow I assumed.

"Link, use your bow! Hurry!"

I heard the fairy and knew exactly what she was thinking, I plucked off my mask, awkwardly running away from the army of darkness to give me more time. Tatl's light helped a little in dodging shadowy assaults, but it wasn't nearly enough in the smoky room. Thankfully I soon felt the bow appear on my back again, and feeling much lighter on my feet I jumped forward and shot off an arrow directly behind me. Thin yelps of the incorporeal creatures filled my ears as my arrow burst into flames, giving me enough time to aim for another torch. Tatl knew my plan and rushed along the walls, stopping at the nearest sconce. I nodded, she darted away, and I set the wall ablaze. The shadowy mist was swept away by the brightness and more hollow shrieks cried out as the summoned creatures faded into oblivion.

Tatl and I set our minds on creating as much light as possible, and following the same method as before, the room was nearly as bright as day except for the middle of the chamber. The dark, billowing mist coalesced together in the center, and Odalwa reformed itself. Moaning in rage, the monster began to tear into itself, pulling out globs of purple goop, and hurled it at me. I dodged to the side and it missed me by a few feet. Only, as I realized too late, I wasn't the intended target. The torch was now extinguished and covered in toxic sludge, the monster was trying to plunge the area in darkness once more.

"Link, he's…!"

"I know I know!"

I had to act fast, so I shot as many bolts as I could at the monster. Distracted by the light, Odalwa didn't see the barrage coming. And as bolt exploded after bolt, the monster was wreathed in an inferno. Ear-splitting roars made me seize the sides of my head and curl into a fetal position, with Tatl suffering the same pain beside me. The white-orange flames engulfing the undead terror suddenly turned a sickly green, and erupted up into the ceiling. A few seconds later, there was silence.

My whole head was ringing as I stood up and looked around. Nothing remained of Odalwa but the smoke and sludged torches Seeing Tatl still lying on the stone ground, I gently picked her up and made sure she was ok.

"Hey, I think it's over. Are you alright?"

"What? It's over?!" She said, a little too loudly. "I can't hear you, my head feels like a scrambled egg!"

"I think we won, see?" I stated a little louder, my own head aching.

I pointed to the middle of the room, all that was left of Odalwa was the oversized mask, laying on the red-hot floor. My companion stood up in my hand and took flight, a bewildered look stuck on her petite features.

"Wait… we actually survived?"

"Looks like it, I'm actually a bit surprised myself." I chuckled to myself, "Haha but we did it, and it wasn't even that hard!"

"Right…." She replied and pointed to my arm, "Except that there's a really big gash on your arm there. It's bleeding pretty badly! You should probably wrap it up with something."

"No I'll be fine, I just need to step outside and get some fresh air… Well, fresh _er_ air."

"Wait, what about the deku princess?"

"Oh I completely forgot about that! Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"Supposedly, we should check out that other passage…"

The fairy wandered off to the entrance of the other path, and I slumped my shoulders, not wanting to spend any more time in the foul temple, but I reluctantly followed after.


	27. Chapter 27: Corruption's End

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _ **Corruption's End**_

"Come on, let's go find that princess!" Tatl repeated as she flew over to the other passageway.

"Wait, you don't know if there's anything else we should worry about!" I called out, still apprehensive.

We had just defeated Odalwa, the horrible monster that had been poisoning the swamp and terrorizing the local denizens. Incinerated remains lay on the ground beneath its macabre wooden mask, a fitting end to a terrible beast, and I walked over to the fallen mask and studied it.

"What should we do with this mask, Tatl?" I beckoned to the fairy, who fluttered over with a huff.

"I don't know, I'm not touching it that's for sure! You probably shouldn't either."

Just then, a bright blue glow flared out of the mask, blinding us with the light and surrounded us both. I shielded my eyes from the intense glow, and it faded away as quickly as it came. Upon uncovering my eyes, I knew we weren't in the temple anymore. The air was cool and clean, a very welcome change. Tatl and I both were now on a large, white pedestal, surrounded by clouds and overlooking an endless abyss. A wave of vertigo hit me when I tried to look over the edge and I carefully stepped back.

"Are we…. dead?" Tatl spoke up in concern, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure...I think we were transported somewhere…Wait what's that?"

I pointed to a distant, yet huge figure emerging from the clouds. We stared as it materialized into an odd-looking being. It had very large, elongated limbs, a head that was part of its egg-shaped torso with dark eyes and a green beard around what I assumed to be its chin. The creature had no mouth, yet seemed very intelligent and capable of communication, and had a reddish skin color. In any other setting, this being would've been terrifying to behold, but I felt a kind of peaceful calmness exuding from this gentle giant. Like relaxing near the gently lapping waters of a forest lake at the break of dawn.

"Huh...Do you hear that?" Tatl chimed in suddenly, breaking the serenity. "I think it's speaking to us!"

I raised a hand to my long ear to listen, but all I could hear was a very faint yet solemn melody riding along the gentle winds.

"It's saying… thank you… for freeing its spirit…?" Tatl said slowly, "And…. call us…. together again? What does that mean?"

I didn't have any time to respond as the bright blue light flashed and surrounded us once more, bringing us back to the temple. I blinked away my temporary blindness and swayed on my feet, a bit dizzy from the ordeal. The heavy scent of death was already beginning to recede from the room, much to my relief. I took a deep breath to steady my legs and looked to Tatl, who was just as dazed as me but seemed to be no worse for the wear.

"So…what was that thing?" I inquired and stepped over to her.

"I'm not completely positive, but I think that was the Southern Guardian…"

"That was a guardian? Geez...I'm glad it was on our side." I muttered to myself.

"Skull Kid wasn't on their's though…. and we got banished for it. Anyway, where were we? Oh right, looking for the princess." Tatl began to drift toward the passage again. "Come on, let's go slowpoke!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming. Just let me grab that...mask… Where did it go?"

My eyes searched the center of the room, scanning for Odalwa's mask. There was no trace of the wooden visage.

"I dunno, maybe it was magic or something?" The impatient pixie responded, "Worry about it later, we have a job to do! I'm so ready to be out of this swamp!"

I nodded my head and moved on from the chamber, but not before removing the heavy cloak and rolling it up to tie around my waist as an awkwardly thick belt. But I was thankful that the weight was at last lifted from my aching shoulders, and I strode to the corridor. This new passageway we went down was overgrown with foliage creeping up through various cracks and holes. Although it was dark, a faint light gleamed from somewhere up ahead, making the path a little easier to navigate. As we got closer to the light source, shrill and desperate warbles from what sounded like a deku originated from the area ahead.

Finally we had reached the end of the corridor, and a partly opened stone door lay before us. The bright light of torches flickered in the room beyond, and I pushed all of my body weight, as pitiable as I was, against the door. With a loud grinding the door slid open, and the deku began shrieking in terror, which felt like a hundred knives digging into my brain. I hurriedly searched for the deku and found it inside a great wooden cage, huddling in a corner and shuddering with fear. From what I could see, this deku was not a common one. Ornate leaves flowed from its body like a resplendent dress, and it had several pieces of shiny jewelry tied in it's long green leaves. I approached the cage slowly trying not to startle the poor creature any more than I already had. It stared at me with frightened glowing eyes and retreated to the back of the cage.

"Hello?" I spoke softly, trying to ease her fears. "Are you the Deku Princess?"

"N-n-no! Leave me alone!" She cried and did her best to curl into a small ball, which was impressively tiny.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you." I reassured, "I'm here to rescue you."

The little princess paused for a moment, then gradually unraveled herself. Then she turned around and skipped towards me, but began to panic after getting a better look at her rescuer.

"You? N-no you must leave this place! You are a female, the monster _devours_ females!" The princess whispered in urgent tones.

"You mean Odalwa?" Tatl chimed in, "Don't worry about that guy anymore, we beat him!"

"What?" The deku squeaked in surprise, "You two defeated the ancient terror?! You must be formidable indeed….wait…Where did you get that cloak? Either you are great warriors, or murderous thieves!"

"No we aren't thieves, your mother sent us to look for you. She thought this hide would help us find you." I explained while working to open then cage. "But your father is gearing up for war I think. Your mother said only finding you would stop him."

"Oh she must be worried off her stump, and my father...oh no!" She hopped nervously, "The one I came to investigate this temple with is the prince of the monkey tribe! He saw me get taken and must have run to my parents for help. Tell me, did you see a monkey there?"

"The only monkey we saw inside the palace was being tortured." Came Tatl's reply, "They think the monkeys kidnapped you."

"Oh dear! You must take me back immediately!" The princess hopped out of the cage and scurried to the exit. "Well? Come on then!"

"Sheesh… not even a thank you." My companion grumbled in annoyance.

I shrugged and all three of us left the dark temple. Once we were outside, I marveled at how clean the water was now. It was as if a brand new spring of clear blue water had formed. Not only that, but the stench of rot and decay had disappeared on the now sweet-smelling breeze. I could almost hear the return of life as the birds sung happily in the evening sky. The only thing that ruined the serene setting was the looming moon threatening to consume the world.

"Oh… before we move on, I want to ask your pardon for my rudeness." The tiny princess squeaked apologetically. "I am truly, eternally in your debt, human warrior, and I am ashamed that I didn't even ask your name…"

"My name is Link." I responded, and gestured to my partner. "And this is Tatl."

The Deku gratefully bowed her head to both of us.

"It is my absolute pleasure to meet you both. Now, if you'll forgive my boorish behavior, we really must be off. Please follow me, I fear we have no time to lose!"

She scurried with surprising speed across the bridge, and I took off after her with Tatl trailing behind. We all sped across the remainder of the lizalfos camp and dashed down the mountain like we were mad. We were stopped at the front gates by some very surprised deku guards, who were harshly berated by the princess, but let us all go in without further delay. The inner palace was still filled with incensed deku, but the imprisoned prince was hanging by a rope over a boiling cauldron in the middle of the room. The king, still at his throne in the back of the room, directed his underlings to lower the monkey into the cauldron while the forlorn queen stood beside him, looking away from the grisly see scene. The princess saw the dire situation and shrieked as loud as possible, causing all eyes to turn to her as the room fell silent.

"What are you fools doing!?"

Shaking with rage, she hop-sprinted through the now parting crowd toward the hulking deku king.

"Father! How dare you treat this innocent prince so poorly!"

"Wha?" The king sputtered in shock. "Typha? You're-"

He didn't have a chance to finish as the tiny princess leapt at him and tackled the huge deku to the ground. The queen seemed to be overjoyed, but the crowd of speechless underlings watched partly in awe and mostly fear as the king was stomped upon by his daughter. Once she was finished "scolding" her father, the princess turned to the crowd, who all braced for a similar fate.

"What are you staring at! Release him at once!"

After a mad scramble, the monkey prince was immediately untied and released. Once he checked over his extremities to ensure he wasn't badly wounded, the prince rushed over to the princess and embraced her warmly.

"Thank the guardians you're alright, princess! I feared the worst when you didn't come out of that temple with me."

"If it wasn't for this brave human warrior and her companion, the worst would have surely happened." The princess spoke somberly and directed everyone's attention to me. "And thanks to them, all the poison that was destroying our home has vanished!"

The white-gold monkey hopped over to me and looked me over.

" _You_ defeated that monster? You don't look very formidable… but appearances are deceiving. Not even my best warriors could harm the devil, but...somehow, you managed it! I guess I underestimated human potential…" The prince nodded and reached out to gently touch my hand. "Because of you, our world is saved. From both war and corruption. You will be forever etched into our history as the warrior maiden who brought about our salvation!"

"Oh no no! I only wanted to help, that's all." I protested, backing away. "But I'm afraid that I have to get going."

"What?!" The trampled king rose up and bellowed. "Not so fast human! I can't possibly let the heroine who saved my daughter, and the entire swamp no doubt, leave without a reward!"

"No please, I don't need anything!" I objected and continued to retreat, "But I appreciate the thought..!"

The scrubs that surrounded me suddenly lifted me onto their backs/heads and carried me to their king. I was set down before the tree-like monarch, who was much larger than I previously thought and stood a good meter or so above me. Having never been rewarded by deku before, I was a bit wary of what was going to happen.

"Human…" The king knelt down. "If what they say is true, then my kingdom also owes you a great debt. Although, that cloak you're wearing does look familiar...is that..?"

"I gave it to her, Nuphar!" The queen interjected, "You weren't in your right mind, and I gave all hope to this Link….my faith was not misplaced."

"You went behind my back to trust a human, Leersia?" The king gawked at her, then bobbed his leafy head sadly. "You were right to do so….if you hadn't, I would have surely sealed our doom."

"You are too rash at times, Nuphar, but it is all well and good now." Leersia hopped over to me. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Link, but, I'm afraid we need that dinolfos hide back. It _is_ a royal treasure after all…"

I agreed, and undid the cloak tied around my waist, gratefully handing the hefty hide to the queen.

"Thank you. Now we will return your old cloak, although I decided to have my handmaiden "improve" upon it should you return successfully."

Leersia uttered a few rapid squeaks to her nearby handmaiden, who bowed and scampered down a small, hidden tunnel behind the throne. A few moments later, the servant appeared again, holding my neatly folded cloak.

"And what a triumphant return it was," The queen continued, "So I am honored to let you have this small gift in exchange for your noble deeds."

The handmaid skittered over to me and raised the garment up towards my hands. I picked it up, yet it felt a bit different in my grasp. It wasn't heavier, just smoother, not unlike the hide I just returned. I unfurled it and was pleasantly surprised to see that the inside was lined with iridescent scales similar to the dinolfos skin. And was thankfully much lighter.

"We lined your coat with our other great treasure. Although it is not as strong or powerful as its older cousin, those scales have a similar way of blending into the environment. Please take it as a symbol of our everlasting gratitude."

I slid my arms through the sleeves and adjusted it, and was very pleased to find that the cloak was hardly a burden at all. The scales inside felt cool and comfortably smooth against my tunic, which was also vast improvement over the older dinolfos hide. Tatl glided around me, gently poking at the draping end of the new cloak.

"Hmm, yup! I think this will do." She smiled in satisfaction and landed on my shoulder. "Plus this is much more comfortable for me than that other nasty, thick coat."

I shook Tatl off, who playfully stuck her tongue out and fluttered behind me, and bowed to the king and queen.

"I realize this gift must be invaluable, and I thank you for your generosity." I stated, then straightened out. "But I must be going now, I'm sure I am needed elsewhere."

"Ah yes, this world is still in grave danger indeed." King Nuphar somberly bobbed his head in agreement. "But I fear that there is far too much for even you to handle, mighty Link. Reports of the great moon falling from the sky are very unsettling. There are also rumors that every region in Termina is drenched with chaos, especially in the Northern Mountains. Even so, I admit you have much courage to try, especially for a human. You are a true warrior, and we shall memorialize your deeds here!"

The throne room scrubs cheered and I cringed internally, hating the attention I was receiving. Yet I smiled out of politeness and swiftly walked away from the reunited family, through the crowded chamber, and out of the throne room. After I was out of sight, I heard the attention of the congregation shift toward the deku princess and monkey prince. Sighing in relief, I strutted out into the courtyard and confidently passed by the many guards, who stood straight and still until I was gone. Once I was through the main gate, I looked around and breathed deeply of the now fresh, though still marshy, air. Dawn was quickly approaching as the few stars I could see were fading away from the approaching sun. Though the moon still covered a vast majority of the grey sky, a serene peacefulness had finally settled over the swamp, and I could understand why people would want to live here. There was beauty in the gently swaying ferns and palm trees, the nearby warbles of skittering creatures, and the gurgle of the slow moving river. Yet I had to shake myself from my reverie and focus on our next objective. With another deep breath, I turned to my pixie companion.

"Well, I think we're done here. I say it's time to go back to the first day… there isn't much we can do now."

"Great… another ride through the time stream." Tatl groaned. "But yup, I guess we have to."

I reached down into my pouch and pulled out the precious blue instrument. Closing my eyes, I pursed my lips around the ocarina, performed the Song of Time, and felt myself getting whisked away once again.


	28. Chapter 28 Blood Dawn

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 ** _Blood Dawn_**

It was a beautiful morning in the small, peaceful village of Glendale. The sun was just popping up over the horizon, and early birds were chirping with playful glee as they chased their kin over a crystal clear lake. The blue skies were filled with big, white puffy clouds that were perfect for gazing at, and the town bells were happily welcoming the glorious spring morning.

Caros was just an ordinary man, with a serene life as a fisherman and married to a beautiful woman with two strapping boys and two lovely daughters. He had just finished gathering bait worms from one of the local mud holes and was tying off a sack filled with the slimy creatures, when a loud crack like thunder sounded behind him. Caros jumped in fear and surprise, slowly turning to see a unnerving sight. A painfully gaunt, masked man wearing blood soaked clothing had appeared from thin air, and was now lying on the ground face up a few meters away from Caros.

Being the decent gentleman he was, Caros rushed over to try to help the strange man.

"Hey mister! Are you alright?" He shouted as he ran.

The masked man didn't answer at first, so Caros frantically checked to see if he was alive and searched for wounds. The man was breathing faintly, but there were gaping, bloody holes in the man's pant legs. Without a word, Caros ripped apart the fabric so that he could get a closer look and try to stop the bleeding. Caros was no healer, but perhaps he could sustain the man's life until the village doctor arrived.

Caros tried to tie off the large wounds all throughout both legs, one of them looked to have been broken. However, to Caro's surprise, the broken leg began to snap back into place with sickeningly wet crunches, and the deep wounds slowly closed, healing themselves right before the fisherman's eyes! In mere moments, all traces of physical trauma were gone and looked as if nothing had happened at all, aside from the bloody clothing and torn pant legs.

Suddenly, the man sat up without a word, startling Caros even more. The horribly wide, yellow-orange eyes of the mask turned to Caros, and a deep, powerful voice resonated from behind the heart-shaped visage.

"Where am I?"

"Y-you're in Glendale, mister!" Caros shakily answered. "I found you lyin' here covered in blood, so I figured I'd try to help a fella out!"

"I need no help." The voice spoke again. "Not anymore."

"Shyeah, you seem to be in fine shape now. My name is Caros, what's yours, friend?"

"My name...can I finally recall…?" The man paused, seemingly lost in memory. "Yes. Yes...I know now…"

Caros stared, a bit confused at the man's odd behavior, and gestured that he was waiting for the man to finish with a waving motion. The macabre mask began to resonate and became surrounded with a purple glow. The eerie eyes suddenly lit up in a fearsome display, like candles within a carved pumpkin, and glared into Caros' widening eyes.

"I am called...Majora."

The last thing Caros ever saw again was the masked man raising his hands toward him, a dark flash, and then nothing at all...

Majora stood over the smoldering remains of the foolish villager, and stretched happily towards the sky. He hadn't felt so complete in millennia! Those moronic kinsmen of his, daring to shatter Majora's will! And for what? Majora had only provided them with a powerful solution to their problem! A solution that would've brought his people back their homeland to rule for eternity!

The Shiekah Elders would feel his hate! Those betrayers would perish in hellfire, again and again and again!

"Ha!" Majora laughed, raising his hands to the sky. "I'll show them. I'll show _everyone_ how terrible my wrath will be!"

The earth began to rumble and dark foreboding clouds began to replace the fluffy white clouds as tendrils of darkness flowed from Majora, whose laughter only grew more sadistic and vicious.

The townspeople of Glendale began to scuttle about in nervous tension as the sky grew ever darker. After fire started to rain from said sky, the people shrieked in abject terror and fled in every direction. They failed to notice one lone, masked figure casually walking into town.

"My vengeance will begin with these pathetic villagers." Majora uttered beneath the mask.

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a flaming whip was in his hand. Majora swung the whip at one unlucky villager, who was instantly cleaved in two and burned to cinders. The remains smoldered on the blackening ground as townspeople fled in horror. Majora's terrible laugh and the screeching townspeople could be heard from the farthest corners of the town, as its denizens were consumed in fires as hot as the sun.

Left and right, people were felled by the stranger's malevolent fury. Houses and shops burst into millions of burning splinters. Children were cut down like insects and women were flayed and slaughtered like cattle. Death and destruction followed in the stranger's horrendous wake.

There was no mercy, and no remorse in Majora. For too long had he suffered, for too long had he been helpless, alone, afraid and friendless. He had sacrificed everything for his people! And what did he get in return? Madness! Exile! Loneliness! Suffering!

Now at last, after ages of despair, Majora was not alone.

"Every! Single! Creature!" Majora screamed in vehemence, flailing his whip with each syllable. "They will suffer with me, and know my pain!"

Majora did not stop until everything around him was but ash and dusty embers. Then, and only then, did he nod his head in satisfaction, and disappeared into nothingness.

All that remained of the quaint, peace loving village of Glendale was the wind and dust. Not even the lake survived, and was now a basin of cracked mud full of rotting fish. The skies were forever tainted with the color of blood. Stained by the sheer ferocity of the massacre that had just occurredoccurred. As a final nail in the coffin, a curse was buried deep within the ground so that nothing would ever grow and flourish again.

Such was the wrath of Majora...


	29. Chapter 29 Clock Town Consternation

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _ **Clock Town Corruption**_

The dawn of the first day began as usual. The gleaming sun shone merrily onto the Clock Tower as birds chirped throughout the plaza. The brawny construction crew hammered and sawed, and the early shoppers chatted and hurried into and out of the opening shopping stalls positioned around the area . Tatl and I stood, once again at the base of the immense Tower in the middle of Clock Town, wondering about our next move for restoring peace to Termina.

"Yep." Tatl shrugged, "Another day, another adventure. What do we do this time?"

Shaking a mild dizziness away, I took stock of my belongings by rummaging through my belt pouches and was relieved to find everything still there from the day before, including the new and improved scale-lined cloak. Finding my inventory satisfactory, I looked around and tried to think.

"Hmm...well… didn't we hear someone say something about the north…?" I asked, turning to my companion.

Tatl was just about to answer when an inquisitive voice cut into our conversation.

"Hey, do you fine ladies need any help?" An earnest young man spoke up beside us.

I turned to tell the person that we were just fine when I recognized the intruder. Black, scraggly hair, thin, lanky stature, and the familiar blue clothing of a Bomber with the number "Three" sewn on the back of a white vest. I remembered this boy as Ratt, whom I saved a couple days ago, from a gang of bloodthirsty hooligans. I also remembered the impetuous kid's constant flirting.

"Oh no, not you!" I groaned loudly and put a hand to my face.

"Wait, what? Have we met before?" The boy asked in confusion. "I think I would've remembered someone like you."

"Yes...no I mean! We've never met before!" I hurriedly babbled, my mind struggling to come up with an excuse to leave. "I mean I've seen you around, but that's it!"

I immediately remembered the small peck on the cheek the boy gave me, and I could feel my face flushing red.

 _Idiot, what are you doing?!_ I angrily berated myself, struggling to cover my blushing cheeks.

"Hehe...ummm… right…" He nervously laughed.

 _Damn it! Too late!_ I mentally slapped myself, knowing the kid had noticed.

"Uh well, anyway… I just wanted to see if you needed any help since you look a little lost. Maybe I can guide you to wherever you're going?" He quickly changed the subject, sensing my discomfort.

"No thanks…" I declined and turned briskly away. "I think we have an idea."

"Hey wait, Link!" Tatl chimed and pulled my hand back as I began walking away. "This guy is one of those Bombers, they'll probably know more about weird stuff happening."

"I know what's going on, Tatl, we have to go north!" I argued, yanking my hand away in irritation.

"North? As in the mountains?" Ratt warned, rushing to my side. "Ohh no, you don't want to go there, you'd be dead or frozen solid before you could blink! The Pass is completely blocked with ice, rocks, and snow storms. The only people who can get through are the Gorons. And, if you don't mind my saying so, you're much better looking than a rock."

The boy smiled and winked at me and I rolled my eyes, quickening my pace away from the youth.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" Ratt apologized and caught up to me. "But you can't be serious about going to the mountains, right? I wasn't joking about that, you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I'll be fine, I've been through far worse I'm sure, including you. Now leave us alone!" I angrily chided, pushing the irksome boy away to get some distance.

"Oof!" Ratt grunted, "Sheesh you're stubborn! H-hey wait!"

I ignored the boy and pressed on, but Tatl quickly dashed in front of me to block my path.

"Stop, you hard-headed goat! Don't you think we should hear him out? Look at where your one track mind has gotten you so far." The fairy flung my hair into my face.

"Why do you want to listen to this kid?" I irately swiped the scarlet locks from my face and glared at Tatl. "Last time he almost got me killed, or worse. He's nothing but trouble!"

"Last time? What do you mean?" Ratt spoke up from behind. "You keep implying that you know me, but I'm sure we've never met. What's going on, are you on some of that new magic dust? That stuff will kill you, ya know?"

We were standing in the middle of the walkway, and I looked around to notice the area was getting crowded with more and more people. With a resigned groan, I pulled Ratt along behind me and into a more secluded and empty storefront across from the tower.

"Alright look, you're going to forget this anyway so I might as well tell you." I sighed and released the boy. "We're trying to save this world, because in three days it's going to end. We can't do that in three days, so we need to travel back in time constantly. The last time I saw you, you were being beaten by some gang members in some and I saved your life."

Ratt stared at me only for a moment, then shook his head.

"Ya know, I was only kidding about you being on drugs, but... now I think you need to get some help."

I gave him an indignant shove once more, and I reached into my pouch to produce the Ocarina.

"I'm not on anything, you idiot. This is a special instrument that bends time… or something like that. If I play a specific song on this, I and whoever I'm with get swept back in time"

Ratt recovered from the push but continued to gape at me in mild concern.

"You know what? I'm tired of being patronized and treated like garbage by clueless morons, just sit still." I growled and put the ocarina to my mouth.

The notes from the Song of Time swirled around us and Ratt's features shifted from amusement to surprise as we lifted from the ground and watched the world fade to white. Ratt's eyes bulged in shock and he fearfully glanced around as we sailed through the time stream. Tatl and I braced ourselves as the world suddenly came back into focus, but Ratt immediately keeled over and vomited onto the cobblestone. I backed away from the pooling juices in disgust and the boy spat the rest of it out, standing up shakily a moment later.

"Wha...what was _that_?" He croaked at us.

" _That_ was time travel." I candidly stated, grimacing and stepping away from the stench rising from the ground.

"Holy gods…" He put a hand against his forehead while eyeing his surroundings, then gasped as his eyes widened. "Wait...are _you a goddess?"_

Tatl suddenly burst into uproarious laughter and flopped onto my shoulder, trying to speak but unable to do so without laughing. I, myself, couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous sentiment, and shook my head.

"No, pretty far from it. But now if you'd excuse me, I have a world to save. Enjoy the rest of your life."

Ratt grabbed my hand before I could leave, and I whirled around to shove him away into the walls of the Clock Tower, but the desperate look in his eyes stopped me.

"OK, say I believe you now, but I wasn't joking about the danger in the north. Word is that the land is cursed into an eternal winter, and that there's nothing left! It's gotten so bad that the Gorons are even migrating south, which has never happened before! If you don't believe me, you can ask the Gorons themselves. A bunch are here in town right now!"

Tatl, finally recovering from her laughter, breathed in deep breaths to calm herself and fluttered up from her perch to face me.

"Whewwww… Well, oh goddess? Should we take this kid's advice?"

"Fine.." I conceded, "We might as well. Where are these Gorons, Ratt?"

"Well I know a few of them are waiting to see the mayor." The lad smiled and held his hand out to me. "I can take you there if you'd like? That is, if you don't mind being around another clueless moron?"

"Alright…" I sighed in reluctance, and cautiously let him take my hand.

The tower plaza was gradually filling with eager people as more stalls opened or prepared to open for business. We weaved around the growing crowds toward one of the plaza exits. Ratt pulled me along confidently between buildings and horse-drawn carts loaded with goods. The city was lively and full of sounds. Music from a variety of instruments swirled amongst laughter, bells, and a thousand conversations under a clear blue sky and cheery morning sun. If I hadn't known any better, I wouldn't ever even consider that this world could end in just a few days.

We continued on at a brisk, yet comfortable pace, turning onto a new street with fewer townsfolk traversing the road. The buildings, utilities, and surroundings became more decorative and luxurious as Ratt led us to what I assumed to be Clock Town's wealthier district. Several guards looked our way, expecting trouble, and more than a few of the residents turned up their noses at us.

"Rich snobs…" Ratt muttered under his breath. "Someday I'll show them…"

"Show them what?" I raised a curious brow.

"Hmm?" Ratt seemed surprised that I heard. "Oh… it's nothing. I just don't like the huge difference in wealth here. These people just hoard everything to themselves, showing everyone else how rich they are, and let others less fortunate starve without a thought. My mom always told me…."

His voice trailed off. I thought I heard a faint quiver in it, but he quickly changed the subject again once he saw me staring.

"Oh we're almost there, don't worry. The mayor's office is just up ahead, just don't cause any trouble since the guards here are the worst. I've been kicked and pushed around by them plenty of times in this part of town."

"Why? Do _you_ cause trouble? Maybe you go around flirting with their wives?" I sarcastically suggested.

"No, they just don't like the Bombers. See, I technically don't have a home...or money. That's how most of us Bombers are. Jim, our leader, is the mayor's son though. His mother absolutely hates this club though, since the rest of us are poor and all. She believes we're no better than a murderous, thieving gang…actually that's what she believes all poor folks are like."

Ratt spoke in cold, angry tones, lost in thought, and I felt his grip slowly tense around my fingers. He then quickly snapped back to the conversation and relaxing his hand.

"But Jim, he scorned his mother's distaste of the lower class. Even though he was just a kid, he saw us street urchins as equals and decided to help out by giving us all food and stuff. One day he comes down to our hideaway, all alone, and asks us if we want justice. Pretty much everyone, having lost everything to the upper class, says yes. He then brings us these fancy blue clothes and says that we're apart of an underground crew that fights for justice and good. See, he got his father to somehow sign a doctrine that makes our crew an official 'secret society of justice forever'… or something like that. The guards absolutely resent us for that, and think of us as nothing more than a joke…."

As if on cue, I ducked as I heard a small stone whizzing through the air and narrowly miss the boys head. I turned to see two guards in gleaming silver armor laughing wildly as the stone loudly clattered off into an alleyway. I furiously pulled my hand free of Ratt's and made my way to the guffawing soldiers in burning rage with Tatl following suit.

"Hey! Did you just throw a _rock at us!?_ " I shouted out, feeling an inner rage boil over.

"No don't!" Ratt quickly wrapped around my arm and pulled me away. "You'll only get us in more trouble than it's worth!"

The guards saw this and laughed even harder, nearly coming to tears.

"Wahahaha! Better listen to your weasel boyfriend!"

"Hahaha, yeah! You don't want any of this!"

"Let me go!" I furiously wriggled to get out of Ratt's surprisingly strong grip. "I can take them all on!"

"I...urgh...bet you can!" The boy struggled to keep hold of me. "But there's….ugh...more of them than us!"

"N-no! I'm… going to teach.. them a...gah!" I gritted through my teeth, unable to wrench free.

"Please...stop...whew…. I'm only trying to help!"

"Link, he's right, there's more of them coming!" Tatl beseeched, fluttering in front of me. "Remember we're trying to save them, not hurt them?"

By now I had managed to be pulled some distance away from the two chuckle clucks who were sauntering off, and finally ceased my attempts to pull away.

"Why should we let them get away with that?" I glowered at Tatl. "Those bullies don't deserve to be saved!"

"Look…" Ratt spoke softly as he loosened my arm. "As much as I want to fight them, violence won't solve this problem. If we fight, we'll be seen as the villains, and then we'll be imprisoned or…..executed. It's not fair, and it's not right, but it's what has to be done for now. It's how we survive."

I turned to look him in the eyes to protest, expecting to see nothing but defeated weakness. Instead I saw a fierce, indomitable determination in his sea-green gaze, like a blazing fire within his soul that would never be smothered. I was vaguely reminded of a similar gaze, and couldn't help but stare as I tried to remember where I'd seen such spirit…

"Uhh...right..." Ratt coughed as if to clear his throat, shattering through my reverie. "Maybe, uh, we should get going before more guards harass us."

"Good idea." I shook myself back to the moment, refocusing on our objective. "Lead the way."

I let Ratt get a little distance before following after him, trying to gather my thoughts. Tatl dropped down onto my right shoulder and moved in close to my ear.

"Hey, what was that all about? Are you feeling OK?" She muttered quietly.

"I'm...not sure. I feel like I know him…" I whispered, "But at the same time, that I don't know him?"

"Well, you _did_ save his life last time. So you do kinda know him." The pixie shrugged, "Maybe all this time travel is going to your head?"

"Hmmm… yeah you're probably right... Let's just keep moving okay?"

"Sure sure, whatever you say."

With a final inquisitive glance at me, Tatl rose into the air again.

Fortunately, Ratt had stopped in front of a large building resplendent in banners hanging from a marble balcony, colorful masks in all shapes and sizes, and various statuettes. Two soldiers in gold-trimmed white armor stood guard at the heavy wooden door, glaring suspiciously at the three of us but thankfully staying put.

"So...Link is it? This is the place, I'm uh...sorry you had to deal with that back there. That's just how the west side is... but the Gorons should be in there."

"Thanks, Ratt." I smiled, nodding my appreciation. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, maybe." The boy grinned, and headed toward an alleyway across the street.

I stepped up to the door, pausing in case the two decorated guards decided to confront me, and went inside when neither moved. The large wooden door was fairly easy to push open, likely the hinges on every door were well greased in this part of town, and walked into a large lobby with green flooring, comfortable-looking couches in the corners, and an impressive model of the entire town taking up the center of the lobby. A glossy, dark red desk took up the far end of the room with hefty doors on either side of it. A mousey, green-haired secretary sat at the desk, silently shuffling papers and letters into separate piles. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I stepped up to the desk and asked about the Gorons. Without looking up from her piles, she politely answered.

"The Goron guests and their emissary are in an important meeting right now with the mayor. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until the meeting is finished."

We both jumped as something in the other room crashed onto the floor with a resounding boom, followed closely by the loud exclamations of what seemed to be furious arguments.

"Ummm, maybe it's best if you wait outside?" The secretary nervously stated.

"That sounds like a great idea." I replied in agreement, remembering just how strong Gorons were.

Just as I reached the entrance, something big and heavy flew through the now destroyed door on the left side of the desk. It crashed into the wall with a groan, which turned out to be a crumpled soldier. A hulking Goron angrily stomped out of the ruined doorway and was trailed by two other, smaller Gorons. I expeditiously moved out of their way as they trudged out the main door. Two guards rushed out of the room to check on their comrade and a smallish figure peeked out from the demolished door. The man seemed extremely high strung, and had deep, dark circles beneath his maroon-colored eyes. His thinning blue hair was drawn back into strange, horn like shapes and he wore dark, officious clothing.

"Ohhh dear… what else could possibly go wrong…?" He sighed in exhaustion and put a defeated hand upon his head.

"Mr. Mayor? What happened in there?" The secretary cried out.

"Ohhh…. just Gorons being Gorons. I wouldn't worry too much, I have a feeling they'll be leaving soon….I hope." He mumbled that last part to himself.

Seeing my opportunity to catch the Gorons, I dashed out the door in pursuit. Thankfully they didn't get very far, and I rushed before them and confronted the apparent leader, who halted and peered down at me in confusion. Townsfolk rushed to get away from the strange, potentially dangerous sight, and the cowardly guards kept eyes on us from a distance.

"What do you want, tiny human? Come to gawk at us like the others?" The massive Goron, who was easily three times my size, questioned.

"I've heard you had some trouble up north, brothers!" I tried to sound as aggressive and intimidating as I could in my effeminate voice. "I want to help!"

The Gorons were silent, likely contemplating if I was insane or joking, but the leader finally spoke up.

"Tiny Human, not even our fiercest warrior could save our home. He was mighty indeed, and take no offense, but you are not even half his size…" The mountainous creature mused. "I must thank you for your kind gesture though. It was the first we received from this wretched city."

"I understand, brother. But I can assure you that I am capable! Surely there must be a way I can prove this?"

"Hmmmmmmm…." The Goron grumbled in deep thought. "You speak like our own kind, have you dealt with us before?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, in my homeland I was made a Sworn Brother." I replied, as confidently as I could manage.

"...You are a Sworn Brother?" They all seemed surprised, and the leader spoke up again. " Either you are a deplorable liar, or our knowledge of humans is sadly defunct. Are you not a…hmm what do they call it...mother human?"

"No, I mean yes...ugh. Look things are different where I'm from, I was accepted as part of the Goron family for saving their land."

"How odd… Very well, we actually have a more immediate problem you can help with. Solve it, and you will have proven yourself."

"No problem, brother. Tell me what you need?"

"Hmmmm…. the human chief here refused to help us. It is fortunate you are here, one of our young was stolen from us last night as we rested from our long journey. We know it was a group of humans and followed them here, but we are now lost and frustrated in this horrid city."

"I'm very sorry that such an evil crime was committed by my kind. I shall do my best to right this wrong, and bring your child back, or die trying!"

"Good, I pray you find him, kind brother." The Goron leader nodded his satisfaction. "The child is critical to our future survival, especially if Snowhead is truly lost to us. We shall be outside the northern walls of this awful city, away from this toxic air. Find us there, should you save our young."

With that, the Gorons all tromped off toward the northern park, parting the small stream of timid people like boulders in a river. I decided to go find Ratt once more, who seemed to be my best chance at finding this lost Goron kid. I turned to ask Tatl her opinion, only to discover that Ratt had been standing beside her for who knows how long.

"Heh, Sworn Brother, eh?" The scrawny boy chuckled.

"Yeah...um.. How long were you eavesdropping there?" I asked in mock annoyance, walking over to them both.

"Pretty much the entire time, you're pretty brave for blocking off an angry Goron like that. I was simply here as...I dunno...back up? Someone had to save your skin in case they decided to keep going."

"I have a feeling I'd be the one saving you… again" I retorted, "Anyway, I guess you spared me the inconvenience of tracking you down. I assume you heard about this lost Goron. Do you have any idea where this kid is?"

"Nope…" Ratt shook his head. "But I think I know who to ask. That is if you want my help."

"Hmm…." I put a finger on my chin, pretending to weigh my options. "On one hand, you _are_ pretty annoying. Yet on the other, you seem to know what you're doing… Yeah, I guess you can help this time."

"Oh come _on_ already!" Tatl loudly interjected, flying in between us. "Get a room, you two, or let's get going! We're wasting daylight!"

"Right. Sorry… enough playing around." I agreed, embarrassed at my own immaturity. "Where do we go, Ratt?"

"Well, the Goron said that their kid was stolen by a group of humans, right? I know a place where stolen things have a tendency to turn up. I have to warn you though, it's not exactly the safest place in town…"

"I highly doubt it'll be more dangerous than I am." I stated bluntly.

"Yep, we can handle anything you throw at us. You have no idea what we've been through." Tatl nodded, adding her own input.

"You know, strangely enough I believe you." Ratt conceded, suddenly smiling with enthusiasm. "I gotta say, you two have definitely made my life more exciting!"


	30. Chapter 30 The Wild Side

**Chapter Thirty**

 _ **The Wild Side**_

The sun had reached its apex by the time we left the lavish neighborhoods of west Clock Town, and the soothing coolness of the morning had been replaced by a humid heat. Although the terrifying moon had reappeared in the sky, looking almost as big as its heavenly counterpart, no one seemed to notice or care. The cobblestone streets crowded with townsfolk and tourists only seemed to increase the muggy temperature to a sweltering oven. Still, the sounds of merriment from various street performers, banter of happy, excited visitors, and shouts of vendors hawking their wares filled the air. Horse drawn carts full of cargo and people took up the center of the wide road, making the trek feel even more claustrophobic.

Ratt did his best to work out a way around the crowds as he pulled me along. The horde jostled us both every which way, and I felt like I was within a herd of cattle. Eventually, Ratt pulled me into a shaded alley that was mostly devoid of pedestrians and released my hand.

"Whew, I'm sorry about all this. I didn't realize the streets would be so crowded today." He spoke, peering out to the bustling road. "At this rate it'll be getting dark by the time we reach the south side…"

"Is there any other way? Surely you must know a shortcut or something?" Tatl chimed, flying in close to his face.

"Well...I dunno if it's a shortcut exactly, but this alley leads to a street that normally has little traffic. It's along the unofficial border between Midtown and Southside." He contemplated, scratching his sparse chin hair. "The only problem is, it's also an unofficial toll road for the Blood Wolves…. one of the more hostile and cruel gangs in this town."

Ratt's face suddenly held a dark, somber expression as he blankly stared at the brick wall beside him.

"Soooo we weigh out the better options." I reasoned out, "On one hand, we have a street overrun with people and carts, which is essentially a roadblock at this point. On the other, there's a relatively clear path, supposedly, but there's a risk of a fight. I think it's pretty obvious in my opinion."

"Yeah," Tatl twinkled in agreement. "Let's avoid all these rude tourists and take the easy road!"

"Well...alright then, if you guys say so." Ratt stated and looked at my bow. "Maybe _that_ might come in handy, just in case we do find some Blood Wolves."

I simply nodded, knowing the power of the weapon.

"By the way, I don't think I know your fairy's name? I'm kinda mad at myself for not asking sooner, ya know?" Ratt rubbed the back of his neck, apologetically peering at Tatl.

"His...er...I mean, _her_ fairy!? I'm my own entity, kid!" Tatl rebuked and forcefully poked Ratt's nose. "Nobody owns me!"

"OK OK, my mistake!" He raised his arms to defend himself, turning to me. "This one certainly has more spirit than all the other fairies I've talked to!"

"You have no idea…" I agreed emphatically, "Tatl can be a huge handful. And I mean that in a very… endearing way."

"Me a handful?" Tatl turned her onslaught towards me. "You're the one who always gets into trouble, and I always have to come save you."

"I...hmm… Yeah I guess you have me there." I nodded, then felt a smug grin cross my face. "So no worries, Ratt. If we _do_ run into these Blood Wolves, Tatl here will rescue us!"

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Tatl rolled her tiny eyes. "You know your bow can take out any idiot who wants to take us on, no need for me to waste _my_ energy."

"Hehe and if nothing else, you can scare them off with that mask." Our guide stepped closer, pointing to my belt.

"Huh?" I glanced down to see a big portion of my mask exposed. "Oh… this, um… is just... an ordinary mask I found, that's all."

I quickly adjusted it's placement to hide it fully under my cloak. Ratt just smiled and shook his head.

"Eh, I don't think anything about you is ordinary, haha!" The boy laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "But fine, keep your secrets. In any case, we should get going don't cha think?"

"Yes, lead on." I muttered, eager to get off the subject.

Ratt nodded, ran to the other end of the alley, and peered around the corner, motioning for us to follow him. Tatl and I filed behind him and we were off.

The high walls of the surrounding buildings brought gracious relief from the sun. Although littered with rotting garbage in more than a few areas, the path was easy to navigate, much easier than the crowded streets anyway. Ratt wasted no time getting through the corridors, but noticeably became more and more uneasy the further we got. Finally, he stopped at the exit of a fairly dilapidated alleyway, and peeked into the street.

"OK, so this is the border. We gotta be careful here, these guys do not like the bombers… and particularly me, so it'd be best to not run into them." Ratt uttered quietly. "And I _really_ don't want them to find you... So just stick close to the walls, ok?"

Tatl and I both gestured in affirmation, and we all quickly turned onto the street, hugging close to the nearest homes and empty, boarded-up shops. Our guide constantly glanced around, worry was written all over his features. He suddenly veered off across the roadway toward a dark corridor and we dashed after him. Once Ratt made sure we were still with him, he ducked into the shadows. We prepared to follow, but the boy was suddenly launched back out to the street by some unseen force.

Ratt landed on the hard pavement with a loud _'Ooof',_ rolling a couple times before coming to a painful stop. I tried rushing over to help him up, but a bulky, tattooed man intercepted me, separating us. Two other men shuffled out behind the first, followed by a shorter one with a disfigured face covered in scars.

"Well well well… look who it is!" The scarred man sneered. "If it isn't our old pal, Rattie? Ooooo and he brought a pretty little pet with him, too!"

Ratt choked out desperately for me to run, but was cut short by one of the men kicking him in the stomach. The burly brute reached out to grab me, but I was too quick and nimbly leapt back. Without a word, I had my bow drawn and a fiery bolt nocked and pointed at the apparent leader.

"Let him go, or I shoot!" I ordered in a commanding tone.

"What's this? A kitty with claws, eh?" The grotesque leader mocked, not taking my threat seriously. "Whatcha gonna do, yer outnumbered princess!"

"Hmm, good question!"

I replied, turning to the man standing over Ratt, and loosed the bolt at his leg. The assailant crashed to the ground a few feet away from the boy, screaming in agony as the flaming projectile exploded and shredded his leg to smoldering pieces. All three of the remaining gangsters stood there in fear with mouths wide, while their comrade shrieked, writhing on the ground clutching at what was left of his leg.

"Now let us pass," I growled menacingly, "Or next time I'll shoot to kill."

"Alright alright!" The leader pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. "We'll get our man and leave you be, right?"

He ordered the remaining two brutes to pick up the whimpering cripple and they began to retreat down the street.

"But remember!" The scarred man shouted back at us before disappearing around a corner. "This isn't over, princess! You don't know who yer dealing with!"

I scowled at the retreating cowards, and ran over to help Ratt up to his feet.

"Urggh…" He groaned, "I'm definitely going to feel that tomorrow…. I thought we were done for."

"They weren't the worst I've dealt with. Are you alright? Is anything broken?" I asked, looking him over.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but…. that was incredible! How did you even do that?" Ratt stared in awe at my gleaming bow.

"Oh, this is a magic bow. The Great Fairy gave it to me as a thank you for saving her." I explained, re-slinging the weapon onto my back. "It's saved my life countless times."

"Gee… I bet!" He praised, then grinned foolishly. "You really are something, you know that? I mean, I can only _wish_ to be as courageous as you!"

"No, I don't think you do." I sadly disagreed, walking toward the shadowed alley. "It usually just gets me into more trouble than it helps anyone. It's….a curse."

"Psshh, I don't think it's a curse. I think courage like yours is more valuable than any treasure. If half the people in town were like you, these gangs wouldn't even exist!"

I looked around to face Ratt, expecting to find a sarcastic smirk on his face. Instead I was taken aback by the genuine admiration shining in his eyes. I felt strange... and I furrowed my eyebrows, not knowing how to respond or react. I stood there in confusion until Tatl flew into my face.

"Hellooooo, can we get going now?" The fairy berated impatiently, "Remember our mission? Baby Goron? Geez it's like I'm dealing with children!"

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Tatl." I coldly narrowed my eyes at Ratt for getting me so oddly distracted, and waved him ahead of me. "Lead the way, before we run into more trouble."

"Uhh...okay. No problem?" The boy answered and took point, but not before a rueful look flashed across his features. "It's not that far now."

"Good." Came my tart reply.

Despite a restless Tatl buzzing around my head, I let Ratt get a few paces ahead before following. I was more irritated with myself than anything, this kid was going to get me killed if I couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. Why was I so distracted in the first place? The idea angered me even further and I let out an audible ' _huff'_ of irritation _._

"What's going on with you?" Tatl softly interrupted my thoughts and landed on my shoulder. "We can ditch this guy if he makes you so upset. I'm sure we can easily figure things out without him."

"No...ugh…..maybe...I dunno." I put a hand to my face in exasperation. "I have no idea what's going on. We should have just left him at the Clock Tower."

"Wellll… it's not too late. Just play your ocarina."

"No, I'm tired of starting everything over….Let's just finish this and find out how to climb the mountains... I'm sure I'll be fine if I can just get out of town."

"Alright, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. You've been acting pretty weird ever since we found that owl statue in the swamp."

"Tatl, there's nothing wrong with me." I grumbled in annoyance. "Just calm down and stop worrying about me, got it?"

"Fine, sheesh!" She indignantly leapt back into the air. "I was only trying to help, Miss Prissypants!"

"Hey, uhm… is everything all good back there?"

Ratt voiced from ahead, and had stopped before a wooden crate at the end of the alley.

"Yes, we're fine. Just peachy." I mumbled as I closed the gap to the crate.

"Hehe...OK then…" The boy laughed nervously, which swiftly turned a morose sigh. "Uh… whatever I said back there, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset y-."

"Don't, just…. don't." I cut Ratt short, holding up a hand to silence him. "Let's keep focused here. How long until we get to wherever we're going?"

"Not far…"

"Great, after you then."

One look at Ratt's face made it clear that he was hurt, but I turned away, pretending to not care as he headed out of the alleyway. I felt ashamed for being so harsh on him, but he would have to get over it. This world needed to be saved, and I really needed to be free of this damned curse, so one kid's feelings didn't matter compared to everything else. I couldn't afford to be preoccupied by Ratt's emotions. Still...I couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse, he really was a good kid. I shook my head and decided to study my surroundings, to concentrate on something else.

It was evening, and the sun drew ever closer to the horizon. Long shadows stretched from lantern posts and ramshackle rooftops. We were walking once again through dilapidated Southtown, but were in a different neighborhood I hadn't seen before. The streets, if you could call them streets, were more of muddy, rutted smears than they were roads. Garbage and waste were strewn everywhere, making the assault on all of my senses that much more potent. Many people here were armed in some way, brandishing weapons from crude batons to rusted swords. More than a few gave us cursory glances, as if they were deciding whether or not to rob us blind. Most chose to pass us by and ignore us, but one or two drifted in close with greedy eyes. I went for my bow in an attempt to warn them away, but it was only when Ratt called out to the potential thieves that 'we were with him' did they leave. Strange, to be sure, but I chalked it up to Ratt likely being one of them. Maybe there was a certain comradery with poor people?

In any case, it seemed we were soon approaching what I assumed to be our destination. A crowd of destitute beggars were cloying at each other to get into one of the larger, more sophisticated dwellings along the path. Inconspicuous, unmarked wagons and austere horses were secured to various posts on the sides of the windowless two-story building. There was smoke pouring out from two of it's chimneys, carrying with it the mouth-watering scent of smoked meat. Yet aside from everything else, the surface of the shack was rather bare and stark in appearance. I lost my train of thought as Ratt suddenly turned a corner at the edge of one of the huts before the lively house, waving at us to follow him quickly, and ducked behind the back wall.

"So...this is it." Ratt muttered when we joined him behind the hut. "Once we get in, it's probably best that you let me do the talking. If I find out where the Goron is, I'll tell you so you can finally be rid of me ...and I won't bother you ever again."

He started heading to the back of the bigger shack, his face devoid of any emotion. I sighed mentally, and before Ratt could take another step I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Look...I… I'm sorry." I said gently, unable to rid myself of sympathy for his obvious sadness. "I didn't mean to treat you so harshly. You are just trying to be helpful, and I'm…well… not used to…. being like this. My life in this world has been, umm… let's just say different. Either way, you don't deserve to be spoken to as poorly as I did earlier."

"Ya know…" Ratt paused, then turned around to look me in the eye. "I wasn't sure at first, but I knew there was a warm heart in there somewhere. I just had to draw it out of hiding, hehe!"

The boy winked, cracking a wide smile which I couldn't help but share. But then his face took on a more somber expression.

"In all seriousness though, thank you for...uh, apologizing I guess. I can't imagine that it'd be easy to open up for someone like you. I have no idea what you've been through, but it sounds horrible. So, I appreciate it."

"Oookay, this touchy feely stuff is great and all!" Tatl huffed and hovered between us. "But don't we have a thing to do here?"

"Yeah yeah, Tatl, we're going!" I shooed the pixie away from my face. "I just needed to say my piece, to ease any tension."

"Pfft...right. I know _exactly_ what's going on." She groused to herself, then scowled at the boy. "Hmph! Whatever. As soon as we're done here and out of this city, we can get on with our other, _extremely important_ mission! Which doesn't include dumb, helpless children like _you!"_

Tatl viciously poked at Ratt again before flitting behind me, uttering foul expletives under her breath.

"Uhhhh, what's going on?" Ratt asked, clearly sharing my confusion.

"Nothing! Get going, bomber boy! We're wasting time." Tatl responded before I could.

I simply shrugged, and Ratt shook his head before heading in the direction of the shack. Tatl remained silent, probably for the best.

We ended up going to the back of the shack, where there was a plain, whitewashed door guarded by two well-armed guards clad in thick armor who stood with the posture of skilled warriors. Ratt asked me to wait and walked up to the door, whispering something to the intense guards that were both at least two feet taller than him. One bent down, nodding gruffly before opening the door, and Ratt waved us over.

Both peered down at me in suspicion as I passed, almost daring me to make a false move, but remained at ease like grim, unwavering pillars until we were inside. The interior of the shack was much different from the unremarkable exterior. We had entered at the back of a large, busy kitchen judging from the ovens, cauldrons, and counters full of food. There were two hallways on either side leading out from the kitchen, and were neatly lined with luxurious, decorative rugs. A plump woman wearing an apron barked orders to scrawny, malnourished men as they scrambled to fulfill those demands. Slender young ladies, with heavily made up faces and dressed in opulent kimonos, quietly scuttled into and out of the kitchen. They laboriously hauled bottles of liquor, jugs of wine, dirty dishes, and heaping trays of food down the left corridor, where cacophonous sounds of laughter and obnoxious fighting resonated through the building.

No one gave us a second glance, being so busy, and Ratt pulled me away, guiding us down the other hallway. Most of the servants ignored us and shuffled by without a glance, with the exception of the hefty overseer, who only eyed us with mild curiosity.

"OK, so this place can be very dangerous. It'd be best to stay quiet, this guy pretty much owns everyone in here, and I definitely know he would try to employ you if given the chance…" Ratt said in hushed tones. "But he's the best chance we've got at finding this Goron."

"Slaves?" I whispered harshly, the idea seeming barbaric. "How does he get away with that?"

"Shhhh!" Ratt shushed with a finger to his lips. "They aren't slaves, just servants. Most of them chose this life and get paid with food and shelter... And is much better than the life of actual slaves."

I was a little shocked, wondering who could ever choose this living. I looked back at Tatl, who hovered right behind me and seemed to be troubled about something, until she caught me checking on her. She immediately glared at me and turned away. I rolled my eyes, knowing she would let me know what her problem was sooner or later, and focused on Ratt. He had stopped a couple feet before a gilded door protected by a tall, lean man wearing leather armor, and motioned me to stop.

The man guarding the door wore an eye-patch over his left eye, with a deep scar trailing down to his chin beneath it. He had jagged features and a thin, lumpy nose that revealed it'd been broken many times over. His good eye was dark, holding a fierce malice within, and it bore down on Ratt as the boy approached.

"I need to talk to Mutoh." Ratt stated.

The guard cracked his leatherbound knuckles, then fingered the daggers sheathed on his hip. After a tense moment, he grunted, then pounded on the door. Seconds later, a muffled voice sounded from the room beyond.

"What did I tell you about disturbing the master? Do your job, you idiot, and stop bothering us!" Chided the faint, raspy voice.

The man only furrowed his brow and hammered the door harder. Only then did the door crack open from within and the frail, withered face of an old man thrusted out from the gap.

"I swear to the gods that if you bang on this door again…"

The elder threatened in a voice that sounded like a dead tree creaking in the wind, and then he saw Ratt. His crinkled eyes narrowed and his thin lips twisted into an evil sneer.

"Why, if it isn't the little Ratt!" The old man hissed. "What do you want, come to beg for my forgiveness?"

"Our quarrel was settled, Grisane, and you know it." Ratt replied decisively. "I need to talk to Mutoh."

"Take care with your tone, boy. You may be a favorite around here, but I've killed for far less..." The gnarled elder warned, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Grisane! Who's making all that racket out there?" A deep, boisterous voice called from within the room.

"Ughhh…. this isn't over, pondslime…" Grisane spit at Ratt before turning to answer. "It's Ratt, m-lord! Shall I order him to leave?"

"Nonsense! Let the boy enter, you old fool!"

Grisane opened the door a bit wider, and the sinister-looking guard stepped to the side. We began walking towards the door when Grisane held up a withered hand to halt us.

"Only you, runt. Your little friend can't come in." He smoldered.

Ratt nodded to me, said he'd be OK in the room, and went inside with the door slamming shut behind him. The doorman shifted over back to his original position, and watched me with his one eye. He made no other expression aside from a frigid intensity, and made no effort at conversation. I decided against talking to Tatl, who was still sulking beside me. Saying the wrong thing in this place would likely get us all killed anyway. So, I simply studied the elegant hallway to pass the time.

It really wasn't a horrible looking place, and likely rivaled even the mayor's residence. The soft, white carpets underfoot were spot-free, and had patterns of red and blue diamonds going down the center of the hall. Silver wall sconces, complete with gleaming sapphires for bottom decorations, neatly lined the walls, and provided a cheery amount of light despite the lack of windows. Pictures, arranged evenly between the lit sconces, presented finely dressed people standing with somber expressions in dark rooms. Seeing nothing else really of interest, I leaned up against the wall and waited for Ratt to eventually come out. The one-eyed guard was astonishingly statuesque, the only movements coming from him were the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Link, I don't like this place." Tatl finally whispered drifting up to my shoulder. "Why would that kid bring us here? I mean, for all we know he could be trying to sell us to these crooks!"

"He wouldn't do that, at least I don't think he would. But if they _do_ try to enslave us, I won't hesitate to do everything I can to get out." I said, patting my mask on my hip.

"Hmmph…. right. If you still _can_ use that anymore…." She mumbled in irritation.

"What's that supposed to-"

Thankfully, we were interrupted by the door cracking open just enough to let Ratt out. His demeanor seemed troubled, but he sidestepped the guard and walked over to me with a small smile.

"So good news," He informed while we walked down the fancy hall. "The Goron kid was apparently kidnapped by a thief named Sakon. He sold the poor kid to one of Mutoh's thrift shop owners in the east side of town. Mutoh said we're free to take him back to the Gorons, he doesn't want a war with 'em."

"Huh...I guess that _is_ pretty good news. But umm… what's the deal with you and these people? You don't seem like the kind of person to get along with… this kind of thing." I gestured to the painted-up servants rushing about.

"Uh, well….. I'd rather not get into it." Ratt grimaced, "You have your secrets, and I have mine…"

"Okay, fair enough."

I chose to change the topic to something less controversial as we exited the crooked building. The sun was long gone and stars glimmered overhead. I could see Tatl was worn out and practically sleep flying, and I was beginning to feel drowsy myself.

"So, I think we're all getting pretty tired here. What do you say we find a place to turn in for the night?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was about to ask you two, hehe!" Ratt chuckled, stifling a yawn. "But definitely not anywhere near Southside. I usually sleep at the club hideout, but no one would allow me to even talk to you about it..uhh… like I just did."

"Oh...right. Those stupid club games...I already know about it. I've been there, too. Living in a sewer is nothing impressive… no offense."

"Wait…. really?" Ratt sputtered in disbelief. "How did you even find it? How did you get past the boys? How did Jim not even find out about it?"

"Trust me, that's a story you don't want to hear." I groaned, "Anyway, I'm sure you'll want to go back to your hideout. I think we'll go sleep in the park."

"Well… at least let me escort you there. Even though you could probably handle anything that wanted to mug you."

"Fine, we'll follow you to the north park, but then you'll have to go somewhere else." I stated, uncomfortable with the idea him staying with us.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves!" Tatl spoke up, suddenly more awake.

"Uhh sure? That's no problem, hehe…. Let's hurry on up then so you both can get some rest then."

We all walked in brisk, yet tired silence the rest of the way. Most of the paths were clear of beggars, but there were more than enough quickly moving shadows to keep me on edge. I was grateful that we were swiftly out of the Southside district, passing through Midtown and the empty shopping district with ease. Eventually, we reached the northern park around midnight. Tatl was already asleep on my shoulder, and I told Ratt that we'd be fine as I headed for a tree.

"Alright, don't worry about finding me in the morning, I'll catch up with you." He yawned before gently patting my hand. "Get some sleep… Link."

And with that the boy walked off down the path we came. I sluggishly clambered up the nearest fully grown tree, briefly waking Tatl. Thankfully we were both too exhausted to chat. Finding a large branch that was satisfactorily sturdy, I curled up along it with my back firmly against the trunk. Once relatively comfortable, I felt my eyes shut almost immediately, and I drifted off into a deep sleep...


	31. Chapter 31 Trapped

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 _ **Trapped**_

I once again found myself back in Hyrule, but dark clouds filled the sky over the fertile green lands. The grass and trees of the field swayed as damp gusts of wind blew in from the north. I looked northward to Hyrule Castle, at those familiar towers and ramparts looming high, and narrowed my eyes as I saw lightning flashing all around it. Something was wrong. I whistled loudly over the rising wind for Epona, and listened for her whinny. No response. Something was very wrong, and I immediately began to sprint toward the castle, fearing the worst. Thunder boomed in the distance and rain began to pour down. Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning split the ground before me into a crumbling chasm between me and the castle's direction, effectively blocking my advance. I slid to a halt and witnessed a huge version of Majora's mask rise from the newly formed rift. I rolled back away from the edge, drawing my sword in the process. The mask began to pulsate strangely, contorting and twisting like a living thing. Then, with a wet, sickening crunch not unlike the sound of bones breaking, it began sprouting gangly, maroon arms and legs with brightly colored tattoos covering them. A demonic head, covered in its own set of tribal tattoos, boiled up like a rising wart from the top of the mask, complete with sinister horns, sharp fangs, and a single, leering green eye filled with wrathful hate.

With an inhuman roar, the ghastly entity shot long, sinewy whips from its arms. The lengths cracked towards me, and I leapt to the side, attempting to bring my sword down to sever the whips. I swung, but my strike came up empty as my sword had suddenly disappeared! I had no time to realize where my sword went as the tendrils slapped into me and knocked me to the ground. Winded, I shakily got to my feet to get some distance, but to no avail. The muscle-like lengths wrapped around my legs and drew me closer to the edge of the cliff as I squirmed and wriggled to get away. The terrible orange and emerald eyes of the mask body lit up like flames the closer I got to it. Unarmed and helpless, the binding whips squeezed and coiled around my entire body like a serpent readying to devour its prey, until only my head was free. The mask demon cackled with sinister animosity as it dipped beneath the trench walls, pulling me into the depths with it. As I fell into the chasm, the last image I saw was the demonic face grinning fiendishly, and then darkness…

I gasped and my eyes shot open. I quickly sat up in fear, flailing my arms to fight free of the whip-like appendages, only to knock my head on an overhanging tree branch and wake Tatl in the process.

"Whoa what the-! Link what's wrong?" The fairy panicked as she instinctively took flight.

I clasped both hands to my head to rub the pain away, hissing and clenching my teeth. Along with the unwelcome headache, my clothes were damp with either cold sweat or morning dew, and I was shivering from the chill of the pre-dawn air. Needless to say, I was rather grumpy.

"Urghh...nothing Tatl… Just a bad dream!" I growled.

"Geez, you have those a lot don't you?" Tatl ignored my irritable response and fluttered closer in concern. "Hmmm. Looks like you hit your head pretty hard there. Are you ok? Lemme see it."

"No I'm fine. Just a bump…" I muttered and waved the fairy away, massaging the slowly forming bump. "Sorry for waking you up though. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nope, I'm awake now. Besides, it looks like rain.. again. I doubt we'd have slept for much longer before it tried to drown us..." The fairy chimed glumly.

Looking around from our perch in the tree, I saw the threatening rain clouds Tatl mentioned looming above. Judging by the moist, earthy scent in the air, a heavy downpour would be happening soon. I searched for Ratt to see if he was nearby, the sooner we could be off, the better. But there was no sign of him nor anyone else.

 _Hmph…_ I thought to myself. _The kid must be hiding somewhere, as usual._

"Well...I guess let's find Ratt. He can't be too far off." I stated aloud, "Hopefully he'll take us right to the Goron and we'll be long gone by the time the rain really comes down."

"Oh gods I hope so…"

Without another word I skillfully hopped down the tree, using the branches as stairs, and waited for Tatl to catch up before I started toward the dirt path. I only assumed Ratt would just pop up from some bush, or from behind some tree, but after a few minutes of walking around Tatl and I both began to lose our patience.

"Sheesh! Where is that brat?" Tatl's high voice echoed in the empty park.

"That's a very good question, he did say he'd catch up with us. I wonder if he was talking about meeting somewhere else?"

"Pfft. He should've been more specific, we don't have time for these stupid games!" The fairy plunked down onto my shoulder. "I mean, we have a world to save and all. Besides, he's already on my chit list."

"Your chit list?"

"Yeah, my chit list. Like, a list of people that I have problems with. For each problem I give them a chit, like a mental… yeah, whatever, you get the idea."

"Umm yeah I guess. But why him?" I asked in amused curiosity.

"Oh like you don't know, pfft."

Tatl joked, but after seeing my confused stare her smile faded. With a furrow of her brow she skipped off my shoulder and hovered in front of my face.

"Wait, you don't? Do you even know how you've been acting these past few days? How you act when he's around?"

"I haven't been acting like anything, what are you getting at?"

"Seriously? Every time that kid shows up you can't take your eyes off him and act like a lovestruck pony!"

"No I don't!" I protested, stopping to focus on my friend's luminous form. "I only stared at him because he moved so quickly, I didn't want to get lost in those alleys! And I'm not in any way acting like a lovestruck pony."

Tatl floated closer to my face, peering into my eyes with suspicious worry pasted on her petite features. She opened her mouth with an accusatory glint in her eyes, when a large raindrop pelted her in the face, halting her response and causing her to drop. I caught her in my hand and dashed toward one of the tunnel-like passages out of the park into the main districts to get out of the now steadily falling rain. Once in the tunnel, I swiped the wet strands of scarlet hair out of my face to check on Tatl, who was coughing and sputtering something about the dumb sky falling.

"Hey, are you hurt?" I lifted her to eye level.

"Pbbth, stupid...*cough cough*...water! You try being the size of a human finger and get slapped with a giant, speeding ball of water!"

"I can't imagine it being fun, I guess today just isn't our day. We've both had our hard knocks, hmm?"

"Both? I'm the one who's suffering here. I've got to deal nearly drowning on top of being the only one with a brain while keeping clueless, ungrateful children out of trouble!" Tatl hissed and stomped on my palm.

"Uhhh…. did I interrupt something?" Came a familiar voice behind us.

I jerked my head around to see Ratt standing awkwardly at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh! Umm...no we're just having a normal conversation...kind of!"

I quickly dropped my hand and shuffled around to face him, momentarily forgetting about Tatl and accidentally dropping her. A twinkle of surprise followed by an angry tirade of mumbled rants buzzed from the pixie, and I quickly apologized, trying to help her off the wet ground. Understandably, she kicked my hand and launched from the ground in a huff.

"Heheh, uhh...right." Ratt laughed nervously and walked over to us. "So, I thought you might be hungry and brought us some breakfast. Although… I'm sad to say that I don't know what fairies eat sooo… I'm sorry Tatl."

Ratt pulled two apples from a nearly empty sack he was carrying and slung it on his back. My stomach immediately began to growl, I'd forgotten that I had hardly eaten anything for days.

Oh you don't know?" Tatl said in honeyed sarcasm, "Why, we fairies only eat sunshine, laughter and happiness!"

Ratt continued to grin, but unease was clear in his gaze. He reached an apple toward me and I all but snatched it from his hand. I gave Tatl a look of fierce disapproval and began to wolf down the fruit without a second thought.

"Omigosh tharnk yoo!" I graciously thanked Ratt with a mouthful, then turned to scorn my rude friend. "Cormorn Tatl, eaze op! He merns well!"

Ratt ate his own apple patiently, making a face like he was trying to hold back a laugh, but eventually released a chuckle as he watched me devour my apple.

"Hehe, wow! You must've been hungry!"

"Hmm?"

I looked down at the apple to see it was already down to the core. I sheepishly grinned, feeling my face begin to flush, and wiped the sugary residue off my chin.

"Oh yeah...well, umm...I haven't really eaten in three days. I've been…kinda busy."

Tatl, for whatever reason, decided to turn her resentment on me and ferociously kicked my ear. I clasped an empty hand over it and shouted in pain.

"Owwwch! What the…! Why'd you do that?!"

Tatl merely stuck out her tongue and retreated upwards from my irritable swatting. I caressed my ear tenderly and groaned in frustration.

 _Cursed, goddess-forsaken fairies_ … I mumbled inwardly and continued eating the last bits of the apple.

"Uh...are you ok there? Has your…friend... been doing that all morning?" Ratt asked, noticing the bump on my forehead.

"Yes, I mean, well… not my head, that was my own fault." I said as I swiftly gulped the rest of the apple down and dropped the core. "But she _has_ been acting strange lately…well strang _er_. Aiee!"

I yelped out again as Tatl roughly yanked my ponytail, and I angrily lashed out at her, hoping I'd connect with my fist and knock some sense into the rogue fairy. The precocious pixie rose up into the air again, but must've forgotten that my extreme agility gave me a higher jumping advantage. My strike probably would've hit if it hadn't been for Ratt catching my other arm to pull me away.

"Woah woah! What's going on between you guys? You were like best friends yesterday morning, now you two are fighting like cats?" The boy interjected and stepped between us.

We were all silent for a moment. The short tunnel was filled only with the sounds of rain and distant thunder. Ratt still held onto my arm in case I decided to go for Tatl, while his free hand was poised to block the fairy from getting to me.

"I have no idea why! Let me go!" I exclaimed and tried to tear my arm away.

"That's right, you have no idea. Which is why I'm staying here! Just go without me!"

"Fine!"

I stomped a foot in frustration, then swiftly proceeded down the tunnel, away from the park and into the rain, dragging Ratt along with me.

"Hey hey, c-calm down!" Ratt pleaded over the rain, barely managing to hold onto my arm.

"No, she…! I... _uurrghhh!"_ I stopped walking, but I was far too angry to communicate or care about the pouring rain.

"Ok, uhhh….let me take you to go get the Goron kid real quick. Maybe then you two will be calm enough to-"

Ratt suddenly crumpled to the wet cement pathway when a large rock glanced off the top of his head. I had no time to react as heavy ropes looped over my shoulders to tie around my waist and legs, binding my hands and feet and preventing me from getting to my bow. At least five people, all dressed in shoddy clothing, dashed out from behind trees and buildings, the ropes around me were pulled tight and my left shoulder painfully crashed to the ground beside Ratt.

"Get off me you barbarian _mrrhh mmhh!_ " I cried out, but a filthy rag that tasted of dirt, sweat, and blood was stuffed into and tied over my mouth.

"Quick, get 'er bow!" Ordered one of the bald, hulking brutes with facial hair, standing at the top of the tunnel wall. "And search 'er good! I don't want no surprises!"

I squirmed and kicked as best I could manage, yet my bow was pulled off my back as another set of hands roughly rummaged through my belt satchels. I twisted my head around to see a squinty-eyed, wiry man with missing teeth and oily, thinning hair pull out my Ocarina and masks. He sneered at the objects, throwing them to the ground, then caught me looking at him.

"Ahhh wot a pretty lil' catch you are, eh? Hmhmhmhm!" He laughed through his bulbous nose and drew closer, squinting his eyes even more as his grin widened.

I coiled back from the rotten stench of his breath, then reeled as his scarred hand partially opened my cloak and slide from my neck down the front of my body, stopping at my chest.

"Oy, Squam! Get yer damned grubs out o' there, you mangy dog!"

The bulky, brown-bearded man at the top of the wall leapt down, easily landing on his feet, and kicked the man off of me with black, heavy leather boots. I silently thanked the gods.

"You know she's for the boss, you diseased stalchild!" The leader bellowed as he beat the thin, stringy underling. "If you so much as lay a single digit on 'is prize again, I'll kill ya and feed ya to the sharks!"

The rest of the group were transfixed on the violent beating, and I noticed Ratt was still out cold, lying amidst the puddles rippling in the rain. I strained against the ropes in an attempt to loosen them as I looked around, but it was no use. I reluctantly ceased my struggle, deciding instead to look around and try to formulate a plan. Now that the sun was coming up, I could see there were now seven soaked, disheveled, yet menacing cutthroats around us. The man I assumed to be the leader continued to blast the disgusting bandit with a flurry of kicks. Finally, after ensuring that the vile man named Squam was properly subdued, the leader barked orders to the others.

"Right. Anyone else wanna piece? No? Then let's move quick, eh? The guards'll be over here soon. Derzo, pick the rat up! I'll take the mouse here."

One of the more muscle bound vagabonds, wearing an open tan vest and baggy gray pants, stepped over to Ratt and plucked him up off the ground like a toy and threw the unconscious youth over his shoulder. The leader, just as big as Derzo, picked me up with similar treatment. I caught a glimpse back through the tunnel to see if Tatl had seen any of this, but there was no sign of the fairy. The last things I saw before a black blindfold covered my eyes were two other gangsters grabbing my things and the entire squad ducking into an alley.

I rode, thoroughly soaked, for what felt like days on a hard shoulder bumping in freezing rain. Judging from the amount of pungent, rotten smells of the trip, our captors mostly stuck to empty alleyways. Eventually, I heard the creaking an old wooden door on rusty hinges, the stomping of numerous heavy boots on a wood floor, followed by drunken laughter and brawls coming from a further room. More bumps and shifts on the shoulder, the sounds of dogs barking and howling, more stomping on hard floors, then finally I heard metal grinding on metal and a few loud clangs. I was none too gently slung around like a ragdoll and dropped on a hard, cold floor. What sounded like a wet sack of potatoes hitting pavement landed next to me, and my blindfold was finally removed. I shut my eyes against the onslaught of bright torchlight, then squinted to see that we were in some kind of crude dungeon that could've been a wine cellar at some point. The lead kidnapper and Derzo stood high above us, and Ratt shifted a bit, starting to regain conciousness.

"Chain the rat up, Derz. He's coming to, looks like." The leader pointed, then looked into my eyes. "Now then, little mouse. I'm ordered not to harm any pretty lil' hair on yer head. But if you even _think_ about escapin' I'll make ya pay dearly fer it, we glassy clear?"

I bobbed my head in affirmation, shivering from the cold, and he undid the gag over my mouth. Derzo had finished chaining Ratt to the wall with rusty manacles clicking shut. My mouth felt as dry as the Gerudo Desert and my clothes were like I swam to the bottom of Lake Hylia. Even so, having a bone dry mouth didn't stop me from trying to spit in the man's face.

"Ha! Lukhan is gonna like ya, that's for true." The man hooted in mocking laughter, then nodded to Ratt. "Though, can't say the same for your boyfriend there, he's been stealing from us fer years now. Cost us many a good slave, that rat. The boss has somethin' special for 'im. Say yer g'byes while you can, lil' mouse, cuz you won't be seeing 'im again."

With a final chortle, the two exited the cellar. Derzo slammed the metal barrel door shut and stood guard on the other side with his huge arms crossed. Ratt stirred and mumbled something, and I turned my attention on him to ensure he was alright. Finally his eyes snapped open, and he glanced in fear at his surroundings until his eyes caught mine.

"Link! Oh by the guardians, I'm sorry! I didn't know they…!" He frantically apologized as tears came to his eyes. "I'm so so sorry!"

"Hold on, calm down! Let's just think here, what are they planning to do with us? Why'd they ambush us? And who are these people?" I interrogated as calmly as I could, though still shivering and trying not to chatter my teeth.

"Well… if I'm right, but I seriously hope I'm wrong, we're in the Blood Wolves hideout. Remember those guys we ran into yesterday, they were Blood Wolves? I am kinda….probably on their list of people they really want dead." Ratt explained hurriedly, and pulled on the manacles. "These guys are slavers, part of the pirate operation down at the ocean. They take tourists and visitors to Clock Town and ship them south using the sewer system. I've helped free dozens of people, so I'm not popular with them. They'll kill me, but if they have you too then that means...well…"

His voice trailed off and I urged him to continue.

"Well what? What's going to happen?"

"Well you're a very...uhh… lovely girl. They'll probably…. keep you as a concubine to share between the high ranked members. So you _have to_ get out of here!"

"What?!" I immediately felt sick to my stomach. "Gods...I hope you have a plan here!"

"Shh shhhhh!" Ratt hushed, nodding toward Derzo. " Keep it down. I'll think of something… of course if you have any ideas I'm open to just about anything right now."

"I-I don't know… I've never really been in a situation like this. Well… there was _one_. But that was a long time ago, and I was way better equipped." I muttered nervously, recalling my adventures at Gerudo Fortress.

"Uhh, right. Well… don't be scared ok? I'll figure this out… and I'm sorry again."

"I'm not scared!" I hissed, "I'm just freezing, if only we had a fire in here…"

I longingly wished for the warmth of a roaring campfire, and how I could easily make one with the bow and…

 _Wait...my ring?_

I curled my hands, trying to feel for the ring. My right index finger quickly found the cool metal of the ring on my left middle finger, and I quickly perked up, ecstatic that I found a possible way to escape!

"Hey, I think I might've found a way out of here!" I whispered excitedly.

"Really?" Ratt inched over as close as he could. "How? What's the plan?"

"Well...I have a magic ring that causes my bow to shoot fire. If I could make it burn these ropes off, I could maybe undo those manacles and we could get out! My clothes are soaked enough that I doubt I'll get burnt."

"Ok, I have so many questions, but I really don't care right now. How do you plan to get past the guards?"

"I..umm...hmm. I've got nothing for that. If we could get to my mask, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Uh, your mask? What are you gonna do, scare them?" Ratt raised a brow in confusion.

"Ha, you'll see!" I chuckled quietly, "Once I put on the mask you'll understand everyth-"

Suddenly the jail door opened and we both jumped as the bearded leader walked in with his heavy boots thumping.

"Good news, little mousey! You're coming to see Lukhan right now. Lucky you, eh? Haha!"

I tried protesting but was once again plucked off the ground and slung over tough, lumpy shoulders. Ratt's eyes had a panicked desperation in them as he watched me be carried out of the chamber. Eyes that seemed to be far more concerned for my safety rather than his, and I didn't know whether to be touched or frightened.

The jail door slammed shut once more, Derzo stood to block the door again, and I was carried upstairs into a hallway of rotting floorboards. I still heard drunken shouts, fighting, and revelry, but now a poorly-tuned piano thunked at dissonant chords in an attempt to liven up the pirate base.

"Hear that, mousey? You'll be hearin' it a bunch more, so ya best get used to it haha!" The burly kidnapper laughed.

I struggled to remain cool-headed the further we went, until we stopped at the end of a rickety hall. I was set down and faced towards a set of black double doors with a large symbol of a skull with inlaid rubies for its eyes wrapped in chains, carrying a dagger in its grinning mouth.

"Alright. I'm gonna untie you now, but no funny business, eh? Here's what yer gonna do, yer gonna step inside this door, yer gonna cooperate fully with whatever the boss tells ya, or we're gonna chop ya up and feed ya to the pups, yeah?"

I nodded silently.

"Good." He undid the knots on the bindings, opened one of the doors and gently pushed me inside. "Now be a good girl and no trouble, eh?"

And with that the door gently shut behind me, leaving me in a sizable room full of animal trophies and pelts. The room was brightly lit by three chandeliers, each holding about a dozen candles and made up of the gilded bones of various animals. Ranged weapons of all sorts hung along the walls, crossbows, bows, spears, and a strange weapon with a hollow, trumpet-like end, with the other being flat and solid. The floors were also carpeted with the furs of bears, wolves, wildcats, and foxes. On the room's right sat a gaudy, opulent bed with colorful pillows, and four tall posts that held sheer white curtains which hung below the red and gold blankets. The left side had a long dining table strewn with half-eaten fruit and smoked meat, with several wooden chairs laying in disarray. I turned to the far end of the chamber, seeing a large chair laden in furs and decorated with animal horns and bones protruding from the top and sides. I inhaled an excited breath of air when, to my surprise, I saw all of my missing items laying in the seat of the chair!

I eagerly snuck towards the throne, but immediately halted when a fake wall behind it creaked open. My excited heart suddenly turned to ice as a figure emerged from the hidden room. I took a step back as the olive skinned man with bright red-orange hair turned to look at me with menacing eyes...


	32. Chapter 32 A New Threat

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 _ **A New Threat**_

I could do nothing but close my eyes and stand ready for whatever torture happened next. I waited for a few seconds then, shocked that I still drew breath, I opened my eyes to focus on the man across the room. He did nothing but observe me in turn. Upon closer inspection, the Gerudo man standing at the other end of the windowless room was not who I initially thought. Ganondorf was long gone and likely wouldn't return for another age at least.

This man was much younger, likely in his twenties, with a thinner face bearing a neatly trimmed goatee that was braided with beads of gold and red. He was wearing his reddish-orange hair similar to his goatee, braided back along the sides of his head, with the same colors of beads interlocking the twists. His outfit included a long, black trench coat with red serpentine dragons snaking up the sleeves, beginning at the wrists. Large gold buttons kept the coat closed up to his sternum, which revealed only olive skin beneath it. At his sides were twin scimitars with jeweled ruby and emerald hilts, fastened to an ornate golden belt by thick, black leather loops. For a moment, the blades appeared only decorative at first, but upon at a second glance I knew the weapons had seen much use. He seemed to be wearing the same type of loose, baggy pants I'd seen other Gerudo wear, but they were jet black instead of creamy white. His boots, reaching mid-shin, were gilded at the toes and tops, and red dragon patterns similar to his sleeves were embroidered along the heel and calves.

"So, you are the little fox who severed my crewman's leg yesterday." Lukhan finally spoke in an articulate, smooth tenor voice. "I must say, you aren't what I was expecting. Based on what my men brought to me, I just assumed you were one of the circus clowns, and that they were apparently drunk when they met you. My men don't often flee from clowns, you see."

He stepped over to my gear sitting in the chair, smiling as he picked through them.

"A colorful, radiant instrument, charming. Two masks depicting a mighty warrior and a humble deku scrub, no doubt telling the tale of a comical battle…."

Lukhan commented, toying with each respective item before tossing them back onto the throne. He then reverently held up my luminous bow with an expression of awe and admiration.

"Now I have held hundreds of weapons in my time. Bows gilded in the finest gold dust from the Goron Mines, spears taken from the master craftsmen of the Zora, axes built of metals mightier than a Grand Dodongo! But this… this absolutely _stunning_ piece of art is...well. It's the most beautiful bow I've ever seen. Yet, you carried no arrows? Why is that? Is this simply an heirloom of sorts?"

I remained silent and he continued talking.

"Hmm. I've been told it's a magic bow, by the men you threatened with no less. Yet, no matter what I did, it refused to bend to my will and show me any wonders other than it's glowing carapace. Therefore, I've concluded that my crippled minion is indeed a great fool and fully deserving of his fate, and that you are no more than an entertainer in the visiting circus show. Still, it is a beautiful piece..."

Lukhan gently set the bow upon the chair and confidently strode across the room. He made for an imposing figure, and easily stood at least three heads taller than me. A cold chill seemed to sweep into the room, and I hugged my arms around my chest in a futile attempt to gain a fraction of warmth.

"And you, my dear, are no less such a treasure…" The man circled around me, looking down like a hunter examining his prize dog. "More beautiful than the glass beaches of Alathor… though just as drenched, I see. I am sorry for your rough treatment, but it was necessary. You must be curious, about why you were brought to me, and just who I am, yes?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly all too aware of my wet clothes revealing the curvature of my body. Lukhan only smirked, seeming to enjoy my discomfort.

"Well then, I'll be happy to inform you. I am Lukhan, the leader of the Blood Wolves. If you don't know that name then I'm sure you'll be more acquainted with it soon. As for your purpose here, well. That's for me to decide..."

The tall man put a hand on my cheek, and I flinched, uneasy of his ominous expression.

"Oh you need not be afraid of me, as long as you continue to please me. Tell me, what is your name?"

"L-Link…" I answered, unable to keep from shivering, as I was still drenched.

"Link, hmm? Tsstsstss… that won't do at all. A poorly chosen circus name perhaps." Lukhan chided me like a stablemaster chiding a horse. "From this moment on, you shall be called Sinrah. Yes…. that fits you. Now, before we get you out of those horrid, filthy clothes, you will show me what skills you possess, though likely nothing impressive."

The pirate boss placed his hands on my shoulders and firmly guided me to the throne. To my complete surprise he handed all of my items to me and sat upon the chair. My heart rapidly beat in my chest as I carefully took my mask in my hands, and I knew it was time for my escape.

"Well go on then, fool. Stop staring like a braindead gibdo and perform for me, show me what uses you have!" Lukhan's raised voice was tinged with venomous cruelty. "Do not anger me, or I shall send you downstream to my sister! I warn you, she's not as kind or forgiving as I am, Sinrah."

Without hesitation, I plunged my face into the mask, instantly feeling the changes taking place and growing strength. A moment later, I stood with sword and shield drawn before an extremely surprised Lukhan.

"My name, is Link!"

I said defiantly in my original, deep voice before lunging the razor sharp tip of my sword toward the slaver's heart. However, the man was much quicker than I had anticipated, and he rolled out of the chair before my blow struck. In a flash, Lukhan had both of his curved sabres out and slicing through the air for my neck. I raised my shield to deflect them while preparing my stance for another strike. Blade lashed against tempered Hylian steel, and I responded in kind by stepping forward while slashing with an uppercut. I managed to carve a gash in his left cheek, and he leapt backwards, putting a hand to his face. As his hand came away bloody, the man smirked maliciously.

"My my! You are quite the mystery, Sinrah. I haven't been so caught off guard in years! What other secrets do you possess, hmm?" The pirate sneered, then turned deadly serious. "Lovely girl or fearsome warrior, it matters not. You will die here this day, I assure you!"

With that comment, he came flying across the room with teeth bared and sabres poised to deal death. I blocked and parried blow after blow, using all my past knowledge to keep my body intact. Sparks flew as steel crashed against steel. His blades whistled through the air with each attack speeding to taste my flesh. Lukhan was no pushover, that was for sure, but he was nothing compared to the brute force and power of Ganon. I kept a cool head throughout the duel, pacing myself carefully, but my opponent was beginning to crack either from frustration or exhaustion. His precise strikes and fluid movement from the onset of the duel were now missing their marks. His footwork was becoming more predictable, and his breathing grew more ragged as the battle raged.

"What...are...you?!" Lukhan hoarsely sputtered, pronouncing each word with every hit.

I chose not to answer, instead focusing my all of my attention on the battle at hand. My silence only further enraged him, adding great strength to his attacks, but also making him even more careless. A few minutes later we both were gasping from exertion, with beads of sweat streaming down our faces. The exhausted slaver eventually pushed back to give him some respite. Lukhan glared daggers at me through amber eyes as he gulped down breaths of air, his expression was no longer smug, but full of rage...and fear.

"Aaahhhhrrghh!" He fumed, gritting his jaw, and charged me again.

Finally, Lukhan made a fatal error when he threw all of his weight at me, and I sidestepped at the last moment to bury my sword tip into his chest cavity. Unfortunately, instead of hitting its mark, my sword only stabbed through his side when Lukhan performed a twisting jump that saved his life, while also cutting into my right shoulder followed by a searing pain. We both grunted as the blows connected, but my opponent hurtled into the table of half-eaten food, dropping his swords and sending plates, utensils, and edible debris crashing to the ground. The leader of the squad who brought me here must've finally heard the commotion, as the doors to the chamber slammed open.

"Sir, is everyth-? What the..! Who..?" The leader's bearded jaw hung open in flabbergasted astonishment.

"Unngghh… Don't just *cough* stand there, Rastil! Kill her!" Lukhan ordered, struggling to rise at the foot of the table.

I recognized my opportunity for escape and I took it, taking advantage of the confused brute standing in the door and dashing toward the throne and scrambled to recover my things. Then I rushed the lead minion with my weapon ready to take him out. He rumbled towards me with a deadly whip blade drawn, the daze apparently clearing from his mind at the last second, but it was too late as my sword was already inches from his throat. After the edge sliced cleanly through beard and bone, I hopped over the large headless body and into the hall, zooming to where Ratt was being held. Determined to save my friend, I wouldn't hesitate to cut anyone else down who stood in my way, despite the burning wound in my shield arm. I did my best to retrace Rastil's path from when he brought me to Lukhan, and made my way towards the dungeon.

Fortunately the halls and rooms I passed through were either storage rooms for arms and supplies, or filled with men and women far too drunk or groggy to really care about my intrusion A few even bumped into me and muttered something insulting or vaguely friendly, then stumbled off in a stupor. Of course, that was until a distant trumpet noise began to blare in alarm, after which every semi-conscious eye immediately turned on me.

I bolted with all speed, grateful for once of the maze-like corridors that at least gave me some distance from the mob of sloven thugs. Not long after, I found the dilapidated hallway leading to the stairs and took them down two at a time. Upon reaching the bottom, I could hear heavy footfalls and angry yelling coming from above, and I knew I was rapidly running out of time. To my dismay, however, the basement was totally empty! Derzo was gone and the barred metal door was partly open. Was I already out of time?

With a good kick of my leather boot, the door burst open with a loud metal clash against the stone wall. Yet the room was also completely empty! The manacles sat in several pieces on the stone floor, and the chains were thrown about in a tangled mess. They must've taken Ratt somewhere else since I had triggered the alarm! I backpedaled through the door and dashed back up the stairs in a panic. My shoulder was on fire, but I swallowed the pain.

As soon as I reached the top, I smacked into the belly of an extremely obese pirate covered in piercings that smelled like a cross between rotten cheese and a sewer. I backed away, struggling not to gag, and he pointed a heavy mace toward me.

"Got yoo! Give it up, scrawny! *burp* Don't make me kill yoo…*belch*!" The clearly drunk bozo grunted with a toothy smile.

"Not a chance, just go lay down before you get hurt." I responded in turn.

Fortunately for my wounded arm, I didn't have to fight the hefty drunkard. He grumbled and waddled along toward me and the stairs full steam ahead. All I had to do was simply step aside, and watch him take a tumble and roll down in an avalanche of fat and metal. I shook my head and continued down the old hallways, in the direction of some particularly excessive clatter and taunting. I could only hope that Ratt was putting up a fight, and it wasn't long before I came upon six of the fiends clustered around a closed door.

"Get out 'ere or yool be sorry!"

"Yer dead anyway, just make it easy, eh?"

"Just come on out and we'll make it quick n' painless, yeah!"

The Blood Wolves all jeered as they pounded on the door. Forgetting the pain throbbing in my right arm, I all but leapt into the distracted crowd. Shoving my sword into the largest of them, while at the same time using his weight to shove into the others like bowling pins, I cleared the doorway and pulled my sword from the collapsing thug to stand guard at the door. The others stood in stunned fury, and I finally recognized the body on the ground as Derzo. One of the thugs, a smallish man with one eye, abruptly yelled and ran at me brandishing a small sword. I set my jaw and with a forward thrust of my further-reaching blade, he dropped like a sack of flour. The others must've known that they were outmatched at this point, and they fled to get reinforcements. I was sure they'd be back in moments, so I turned to the door and tried kicking it in. Unluckily for me, it was barricaded on the other side. My foot reverberated back in agony, which of course only added to the raging fire burning in my shoulder.

"Godsdammit!" I barked furiously, and pounded on the door. "Hey, Ratt! Open this damned door!"

"Go away you idiot losers!" Rang a familiar female voice from the other side. "Wait...Link? Is that you?!"

"Tatl? What are you doing here?" I responded in astonishment.

"Uhhh hold on…"

A few indecipherable words later and after hearing something big scoot around, the door popped open with the tiny white fairy rushing out to greet me.

"Holy keese! I saw them take you, and came to save you. But when I got here, I was only able to find Ratt! I thought you were dead, or worse!" Tatl exclaimed joyously and tried hugging my neck as wide as her miniature arms would allow.

"I thought I was too, but they got sloppy. But you know me, I'm always getting into and out of trouble, haha!"

"Pffft, true. But that's cuz I'm usually the one who gets you out of it, dummy. Geez! What happened there?" She pointed to my wounded shoulder, and I looked, noticing the entire area soaked in blood.

"Just a scratch, no big deal." I smirked and tried to remain optimistic.

"Pfft...no big deal. Maybe we should've just escaped and let you take care of these guys then!"

She joked, patting my face with her palm. Then Ratt crept out of the room, looking down in awe at the bodies of Derzo and the smaller thug.

"Uhhh...wow! Who's this, Tatl? I thought you said it was Link?" Puzzled, Ratt gawked at me in uncertainty.

"Ohhh….yeah." The fairy only shrugged, "Look. It's a loooong story. I'm sure you'll hear it later, but for now we gotta get out of here!"

"Agreed, I don't want to spend another second in this dump. And I'm pretty sure their boss wants my head, so the sooner we're gone the better!"

"Right, uh...Link. Do you know the way out, Tatl?" Ratt asked, sounding dubious.

"Not unless you can fit through tiny holes in the roof...ughh. Why can't this place have a map?"

Before I could answer, another alarm trumpeted, followed by even more shouting and running. I decided to grab Ratt, knowing Tatl would follow, and bolted in the opposite direction. I had no clue where we were going, but I knew we couldn't stay there. The blood loss must've been getting to me, ebbing my strength away, so engaging in another bout of combat would likely mean my death.

"Wait, wait! What about that way?" Ratt pulled me back, gesturing to a hall behind us. "I thought I saw light coming from a window!"

Sure enough, there was a window smudged in filth within a trashed room full of cots that could've been a bedroom at one point in time. Now it looked to be used for more...unsavory practices.

"Good eyes, Ratt." I commended, "Uhhh… Let's find something to break it with, hurry!"

He nodded, keeping his confused expression, and we both went about the questionable chamber searching for a heavy object.

 _Hmm paper...Tiny cloth bags… Sausage casings?… Stinky clothes, gross…. Coffee mug, maybe…_ I silently talked to myself as I perused.

 _More clothes… Tobacco pipes… A bottle of…. something? Ah perfect! An iron kettle!_

"Found something!" I called as I reached for the kettle sitting beside a cot.

I grasped it off the floor with a gauntleted hand and hurled it through the window, which easily shattered with a loud _CLASSHHH!_ We all rushed to the broken opening, and I heard someone alert the rest of our position not ten meters away. Tatl peeked over the edge and looked back to us.

"Now or never, we're right on ground level!"

Ratt and I nodded and all three of us ducked out the window just as a squad of the Blood Wolves clambered into the room. Although it was still raining, we hit the ground running and turned onto a nearby sidestreet. Yet for some reason as we rounded the corner, Ratt halted and put his back to the wall of a boarded-up stonework building. He glanced around the edge and just stood there, much to my annoyance.

"Hey, where do we go from here?" I asked impatiently, urging Ratt to move. "Don't just stand there!"

"Look buddy! I don't know who you are, but there's an innocent girl in there who's in trouble right now! And I'm not leaving without her!" The boy whispered resolutely.

"Wha? No, I'm Link, you dummy. Tatl told you that already!"

"Pfft yeah right, that was just a bad joke. But the funny business is over, ok? Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"I wasn't lying, goatbrain." Tatl chimed, flitting in closer. "This is Link, now let's-!"

The pixie went silent when we all heard several voices approach, and I wasn't going to wait around to let them find us. Especially since with each passing minute, I was growing weaker and more fatigued. I groaned in frustration and gripped Ratt's arm tightly and began to sprint down the street, dragging him along after me in the opposite direction of the advancing pirate rabble.

"Hey wait! What..? Stop!" Ratt loudly objected.

I ignored his cries to go back, but he eventually simmered down while we fled down twisting alleys and winding streets. For once, I was grateful for the downpour, as it provided a good cover by reducing the visibility of the swarming Blood Wolves. We had kicked the nest, and they were all no doubt looking for revenge. If Lukhan survived his wounds, more than likely, I feared he wouldn't stop hunting us until we succumbed to his will. I never, ever wanted to discover what he had in mind for me! The sinister man may not have been Ganondorf, but he was certainly a close match, for this world at least.

Eventually, we somehow made it into the shopping district and were able to lose the Blood Wolves. The few people walking about in the rain gave us brief inquisitive glances as I doggedly ran while dragging Ratt with Tatl riding my uninjured shoulder, but most just ignored us and went on their merry way to get out of the rain. No sign of any raggedy thugs, so I decided it was finally safe to stop and rest. My chest heaved, my muscles felt like jelly, each ragged breath brought more pain, my right sleeve was soaked in blood from the wound, and I couldn't keep running any longer. I floundered into some alleyway, dripping with rainwater and leaned on a crate to use as a support.

"Link, take off the mask! Your body can't handle it anymore!" Tatl exclaimed in worry.

I nodded and shakily put a gauntlet up to my face. Ratt only glanced at me before starting to make his way out of the alley, but Tatl rushed over to stop him.

"Hey, where are you going? You still gotta take us to that Goron!"

"Not without Link, Tatl. Thanks for rescuing me and all, but this guy here is a jerk! If you really are her friend, you'll come help me."

Before he turned to leave, I managed to pull my mask off and began to revert back to my female body. Having no energy left, I collapsed to the watery ground, unable to move.

"Huh? Link?! You…. you...wait, are you alright?" Ratt dashed over to me and knelt down, raising my head off the hard ground as rain pelted my face.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't manage to get anything out other than a gasp, quickly noticing my vision begin to darken. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Ratt's face etched with worry as he leaned over me…


	33. Chapter 33 The Great Escape

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 ** _The Great Escape_**

"How's she doing, Anju? Any improvement? Has she woken up at all?"

"I don't know, the wound was frightfully infected when you brought her to me. Looks like the work of some kind of toxin to me... I've done the best I can, I'm afraid. All that you can do now is wait."

"We can't wait, lady! We have to get to the mountains by tomorrow morning!

"I'm sorry, Tatl, really… but it's a miracle your friend was even breathing by the time I cleaned her wounds…."

After hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, awareness gradually came back to me in rising waves similar to an ocean tide coming in. My body felt like every inch of it had become a wrung out dishrag, and I couldn't move my arms or legs. I had no clue where I was, and all that I did know was that I was lying on something soft and wrapped in blankets. Which definitely wasn't like the stony street that I remembered collapsing on. Did I get moved somewhere?

My eyes slowly opened, taking their time to adjust to the bright lights of a burning fireplace and several large candles. I could hardly move anything at all, but I glanced around as much as I could. Ratt, Tatl, and Anju, of all people, were standing in a small room, talking to each other. I assumed we were in the Stockpot Inn, and judging from the conversation, I had nearly died from...poison? So Lukhan had poisoned his blades then. Typical of an honorless thug...

I tried my best to rise from the bed, but all I managed to do was slightly move my arms. That slight movement was enough to attract their attention however, as they all rushed over to me.

"Link! You're awake!" Ratt sighed in pure relief. "Oh thank the gods…"

"You had me worried sick, dummy!" Tatl exclaimed, tapping my nose in mock admonishment. "Stop trying to die on me!"

"Careful, you two. She still needs time to recover." Anju, the redheaded innkeeper, gently warned before looking at me. "How do you feel, dear?"

I opened my mouth to say that I felt like I'd been through a wheat grinder, but all that came out was a dry croak. I tried sitting up, but was gently kept in place by Anju.

"No no, Miss Link! You mustn't try to move, dear. I still need to stitch up your shoulder. I'll go get you a cup of water for your throat though..." Anju patted my leg beneath the wool blankets, then turned to leave. "Ratt, please don't let her move. I'll be back in a minute."

I heard the door open and close. Then Ratt approached me again, pulling up something wooden to sit on.

"Hey… I'm sorry I was so rude to you in that alley. I didn't know it really _was_ you…but, I mean, that was amazing! You have all these awesome magic weapons, time traveling flutes, and shapeshifting masks! I'm not sure what Tatl meant about your curse, but you're incredible! As for all that back there...well, I can't thank you two enough for saving me."

"Hah! Saving you? I regret breaking you out of that dungeon already. It's _your_ fault Link almost died, you little toad! If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be lying here!" Tatl angrily accused, slapping the boy in the head.

"Ok...yeah… I deserve that. If it wasn't for my conflict with the Blood Wolves, well, you'd probably be in the mountains by now." Ratt looked down to the ground, studying his feet. "I can't tell you enough how sorry I am Tatl…"

I slowly turned my head, inch by painstaking inch, to scold Tatl and tell her the blame was my own. Yet, my voice refused to cooperate with me, so I tried my best to force my face into an angry expression. All of a sudden the door opened, interrupting the quarrel, and in came Anju carrying a stone mug of water and a small leather satchel. She walked over to the bed, gently lifted my head, and carefully tipped the lifegiving liquid into my mouth.

"Alright now, not too fast, dear. Drink slowly… that's it."

The water tasted infinitely sweet and felt like a cool, soothing river flowing through the parched desert that was my throat. It was difficult for me not to try to gulp the whole thing down, but I heeded her instructions and sipped slowly. I was glad I did, because as soon as the liquid hit my stomach, I felt nauseous. After I coughed up the water remaining in my throat into the glass, the kindly innkeeper pulled it away.

"Ok, I hope that feels a bit better." Anju said as she set the mug down on a nearby table, and opened up the tiny satchel. "However, I must stitch that shoulder up before it becomes infected again."

She moved to my right and took a curved bone needle from her satchel with some thin twine. I inwardly flinched as the tiny point pierced my skin, but hardly felt anything at all as the twine pulled the skin over the wound. A competent innkeeper, a skilled physician, diligent sister… what _wasn't_ this woman good at? With a slight tug and snip later, Anju sealed the wound and re-bandaged it.

"There you go, now all that you need is a few days of rest. But please, don't go playing in that dreadful sewer again, young miss. You were very lucky to come out with only an infected scratch. And Ratt, shame on you for taking her there in the first place! I swear I don't understand you boys and your disgusting hideouts! It's bad enough that Jim sneaks around there, but involving her in your schemes is appalling!" Anju chided the sullen-faced boy, thumping him with her finger. "Now I have to go back to work downstairs, someone in bound to show up in this dreadful weather. If you need me, just find me at the desk. Oh, and if you get hungry later I have soup cooking in the kitchen. You know where that is, Ratt."

With that, Anju quietly shut the door, leaving the three of us to talk. Seeing the slight confusion in my eyes, Ratt began to clarify Anju's previous statement.

"Yeah...I had to tell her a little white lie about us playing in the sewer. She would've turned us away if we mentioned anything about the Blood Wolves. Her mom, the mayor's awful wife, has a little deal with them. Basically they have free reign in their territory as long as they don't cross lines, and the town guard won't harass them. All in the name of 'avoiding a costly war' in her terms. Anju is the exact opposite of her mother, but she would've refused to deal with you if you were connected in any way to those brutes."

"Oh...thank you…" Was all I could manage to utter.

I inwardly groaned in irritation. How long was it going to take to even move? How badly was I injured? What time was it? I couldn't even see a window. I had places to get to, a Goron to bring back to the other Gorons… if they were even still there…and to get to those northern mountains.

"Hey, Link, don't worry." My fairy companion rubbed my forehead, noticing the frustration in my eyes. "I know you must be fretting over the goron and the mountains. But, you have no idea how close to death you were. You need rest, ok?"

"No...ugh...I have to...get up!" I gasped, struggling to rise.

"Link please, we're serious." Ratt put pressure on my good shoulder to keep me pinned. "You're gonna need at least half your strength. This may be a safe place for now, but as soon as we leave, the Blood Wolves are gonna be onto us and plan another ambush."

"Ugh...fine." I relented, suddenly feeling thirsty again. "Water...please?"

"Good, and yes of course!" Ratt happily obliged and returned the cup of water to my lips.

I managed to drink down a few sips, until the ground started to rumble. Ratt pulled the glass away, standing up from his chair and glanced around apprehensively.

"What is that?"

"The moon, idiot." Tatl stated, almost nonchalantly.

"The moon? Like that creepy-faced moon we saw yesterday? So… it really is gonna fall unless you two stop it…" The concerned boy ignored the fairy's insult.

I feebly nodded and Ratt sat back down in despair.

"Man… So, everything the Bombers have been fighting for… all the wrongs needing to be made right…. it doesn't mean a thing after all. We're doomed anyway..."

"Pretty much." The obnoxious fairy sneered.

"No." I muttered hoarsely in disagreement, giving Tatl a stern look. "It...does matter. This world…*huff*... isn't over yet."

"You really think it'll survive? Even if you guys manage to stop the moon? I mean, look at all the evil this world has in it, and what good has this world ever done for you? Look at yourself, Link. You're lying on what we thought was your deathbed, barely able to move or talk! All because of those villains you're trying to save…*sigh*... I don't know how you do it….or why."

Ratt was silent for a while, just blankly gazing at the floor. I tried mustering what little strength I had to speak.

"I...do it because...of people like you, Ratt. Yes…*huff* there is evil...and corruption. But, there...is also a lot of...good, and *huff*... purity. We have to...fight for it…*gasp*... If not, what else do we have?"

The strain of speaking for so long was, pathetically, far too much for my body to handle. Exhausted, I shut my eyes and focused on calming my heavy breathing. Ratt remained silent, as did Tatl. The only sound in the room was the gentle crackling of the lively fireplace, and would have almost been peaceful if not for the subject of doom looming on everyone's thoughts. A faint peel of thunder rumbled outside, and I suddenly felt a light touch on my good shoulder. Opening my eyes and tilting my head to the left, I saw Ratt with renewed determination burning within his eyes. His face no longer held the awkward smirk that seemed permanently plastered on his lips, but a serious, willful grimace that seemed misplaced on the normally light-hearted boy.

"You're right, Link. I know I've been a burden on you and Tatl...but I want to be better. I've tried to make this town better, I've helped a few people, sure...but it's nothing compared to what you can probably do. If you had to, you could probably save an entire kingdom!"

"Umm….I have…" I muttered weakly.

"Ha, exactly! You'll have to tell me about that story later… But, well...if it's not too much to ask...I want you to train me. If you, uh... want to that is…"

"Pfft! Train you? Why would Link waste any time on you? You're just a street urchin. Haven't you done enough to him?" Tatl bemoaned and flew in between me and Ratt.

"Tatl...I know I've been a terrible friend, I do. I can take your abuse. But Link can't defend herself, so cool it on the insults ok?" Ratt sternly upbraided the white fairy.

"What are you talking about, moron? I'm not mocking him. I'm telling _you_ to step off!"

"You keep calling Link _him_! I know it must be a jab at that mask form, but now is not the time."

"Ughh you imbecile! Link is a _man!_ The mask form is his _real form!_ Remember the curse I was talking about?"

Ratt was abruptly taken aback, looking down at me, then at Tatl, then back to me.

"Link… is Tatl bothering you? I can make her wait outside if you-"

"Put me outside? I'd like to see you try! I may be small, but I've knocked out _badbats_ worse than you!"

Tatl angrily swooped in front of Ratt's face, and both were ready for a fight, but I quickly broke the tension the only way I could. With a few soft coughs, I managed to get their attention again and Ratt leaned over me, while Tatl fluttered close to my face.

"Are you ok, Link?" They both asked in unison.

"Wa..ter…" I wheezed and, after Ratt poured a little of the life-giving fluid into my mouth, continued with an explanation. "Tatl is...right...I was a man… Skullkid…*huff*...cursed me, so here I am…"

"Oh… Wait, what? You… were actually _transformed into a girl_?" Ratt dubiously responded, but after double checking my serious expression, he sat down. "Holy cucco…why? And how? Aren't skull kids normally powerless forest creatures? I've heard stories of them pulling pranks… but, well… never anything like that."

"He has this powerful mask, and uses it for cruel pranks." Tatl chimed in and paraphrased my story, with her tone thankfully less accusatory towards Ratt. "I know, cuz I was Skull Kid's friend… once anyway. Basically me, my brother, and Skull Kid were playing in the woods one day. We found Link here riding this awesome horse, ambushed him and stole the horse. Link followed, and bibbity bobbity boop, Skull Kid cursed him. Now the only way Link can return to his former body is through his mask."

Ratt rubbed his temples thoughtfully, likely contemplating the crazy tale he just heard. I looked up at Tatl, who had guilt written over her petite features. I knew she still felt bad about her part in everything. I was about to say something to console her, but before I could, Ratt slapped his knees in conviction and rose from his creaky stool.

"Link… we're going to find a way to save you." The willful boy leaned over me to look me in the eye. "First of all, I believe your story. Mutoh, the person I went to see the other night, was also transformed into something, a man-bull thing, and said something about a wicked trickster wearing a dark mask. This monster must be the one causing the moon to fall, too! I can help you, but you just gotta train me to fight like !."

"Ohhh no. You're not tagging along." Tatl refused before I could utter a response. "We have enough problems as it is, ok? Ok."

"What can I do to prove that I can help?" Ratt pleaded, more to me than Tatl.

"You know what? How about you start by finding a way to heal Link? Pfft... Oh, wait, if you leave you'll be caught by your friends. Yeah, go do that." The fairy sarcastically replied.

"Alright. Hold on, Link. I'll be back soon."

W-wait it's pitch black outside! I was only kidding abo-!"

The door opened and shut with a soft _click_ before Tatl finished her sentence.

"Welp...he's as good as dead…"

"Why did you… do that?" I scowled at the fairy, feeling my anger rise.

"I didn't think he would actually _go out there_! I'm sorry, I'll go get him real quick."

Tatl zipped over to the door, and I heard her loud attempts at opening it.

"Stupid door! Just….open…! Ughh! Why... won't... you...open!"

A few minutes of pulling, shoving, and kicking passed until the pixie finally gave up on her futile attempts at opening the door.

"I can't get it open…" Tatl sadly stated as she returned to my side. "I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh…sorry."

I sighed at my companion's appalling behavior, and closed my eyes. If Ratt didn't return with something helpful, if he returned at all for that matter, I would need more strength to go find him or the goron. If there was still time to do anything at all.

 _Wait… what time is it?_

I opened my eyes and glimpsed Tatl sitting beside my head.

"What time is it… anyway?" I inquired in a frail voice.

"Oh, yeah… well, it's definitely after dark. You were out for a long time…"

"Great…"

"You know," Tatl shuffled closer to my face, "How come it's always the second day that gives us the most trouble? Is it the rain? Or is the entire world out to get us on this particular day?"

I had to smile at her observation, it seemed odd that we were always up this same creek every cycle of the second day. Yet, I could see a kind of dark humor in it as well.

"Ha… yeah. I guess we're… just lucky." I breathed in response, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from so much conversation take over. "But I'm... feeling… really tired. I'm gonna… just take a...nap…"

My eyelids fell shut like heavy stone doors and I was fast asleep in moments. It felt like only a few minutes passed when I heard Tatl call my name and felt someone pat my shoulder.

"Link, hey Link! Wake up, Ratt actually pulled it off!" Her excited voice echoed in the small room.

My eyes opened again to see Tatl hovering over my face, and I turned my head and noticed that the triumphant boy stood beside me, holding a bottle of something shiny in his hand.

"Is that…?" I inquired in apprehensive excitement.

"Hehe yup! A pink fairy." Ratt chuckled, opening the bottle to release the tiny helper. "The Great Fairy let one of her children come with me. But it was weird, she acted like she knew you two already?"

"She remembered us? Wow! Most forget we even exist… it must be because she's the Great Fairy." Tatl presumed with a shrug as her kin fluttered to me.

"Yes, the Great Mother remembers you saving her from certain doom." The pink fairy spoke in a sweetly child-like voice. "She also desires to repay the favor!"

The healing pixie swirled around me and immediately set to work, using magic to mend my wounds and restore my strength. I instantly began to feel better, feeling renewed vigor flow into me, and I finally was able to sit up. The blanket covering me slipped off and I felt a chill touch my bare shoulders.

Looking down only to see that I was wearing nothing but a simple, brown bra, I scrambled to pull the bedsheets higher to cover myself. Embarrassed, Ratt quickly turned away, and dashed over to a nearby table on which my clothes were placed, dry and neatly folded. Keeping his face turned, he handed the garments to me and I swiftly pulled the brown tunic over my head just as the tiny healer finished her miracle work.

"Pfft...show off…" I heard Tatl mutter under her breath.

"All done, Mother will be happy that I was able to help!" The pink fairy cheerfully hummed, either not catching Tatl's underhanded comment or not caring. "But now I've gotta get back to my family. If you would kindly let me out, please?"

"Oh yeah, no problem!" Ratt obliged and opened the door.

As the fairy exited with a polite 'thank you', I pulled my legs, thankfully clothed, out from under the blanket and set my bare feet onto the cool wood flooring of the room. I gently rose up and Tatl joyfully bobbed in the air.

"You're ok! Well, for now anyway. At least until I have to come save you again, haha!"

"Oho you're so funny, Tatl." I laughed with biting sarcasm as I walked over to the table holding the rest of my gear. "But I think it was Ratt who came through this time."

"What? I didn't do anything… if anything I was just making it up for getting you in that position in the first place." Ratt sadly commented.

"Shyeah! You did cause us all that grief!" The white fairy flitted before the forlorn boy. "But… you did throw yourself to the wolves… literally… in order to help Link. I guess that counts for something. But you're still a moron."

"Don't worry, Ratt. She'll warm up to you eventually." I smiled, sliding on my scaled, green cloak and gloves. "You should've seen us when we first met. Hmm… actually, now that I think about it, we haven't really changed much, heehee!"

"Hey! That's only because you always do dumb stuff!" Tatl retorted with a huff. "Like blabbing your mouth while we should be moving on! We only have one day left to get to those mountains, you know?"

"Ok ok, I hear you. Don't worry though, I've got my ocarina still. Even if we don't make it to the mountains we'll try again next cycle." I said while pulling on my boots and slinging the lustrous bow around my back. "Ratt, if you would please lead on and take us to the kid?"

"Yeah no problem! It's good to see you up on your feet again. We just have to get to the west market. The guy there is open all night, so perfect timing I'd say."

Ratt waited for me to gather the rest of my things and then opened the door. We quietly left the room, and I thought about thanking Anju yet again for her immense kindness, but decided against it because of the time constraints we faced. It was likely that she was asleep as well. I would surely find a way to repay her in full later, though.

The inn was silent, though candles burned in wall sconces that cheerily lit the quaint second floor hallway. A trail of damp puddles along the hardwood floor, likely left by Ratt, led downstairs into the main lobby. No one manned the front desk, so we quietly slipped out the front door and out onto the sparsely lit streets lying under a black, cloud-smothered sky.

"Ok so it shouldn't be long if we keep to the main streets. Everyone's asleep, so it'll be easy going." Ratt relayed to me as we started walking. "I didn't see any sign of the Blood Wolves, hopefully they gave up for the night. Speaking of… how did you escape from their boss? I've never met him personally, but I've heard he's practically unbeatable! Some say he wears armor blessed with dark magic."

"Well, funny story actually. He kinda just gave me my mask and told me to entertain him."

"Hahaha what?! I bet you did just that! I wish I could've seen the surprise in his eyes as you gutted him like the swine he was…"

"Umm, actually he was pretty quick on his feet... and was probably the toughest human opponent I've fought in a long time. I didn't get a killing blow, but it seems he almost did with those poisoned blades. Honorless scumbag…" I growled in contempt.

"Hey I'm just glad you got away, and got us all out alive for that matter. But I was serious earlier when I asked you about the training thing…" Ratt sheepishly alluded to our previous conversation. "I want to save people, I want to do what you do!"

"Look kid, you helped Link out a ton…" Tatl cut in, "But I don't think you would survive one minute as a-"

"Ratt…" I sighed apologetically, interrupting the abrasive pixie. "You don't want my life. Being a warrior means committing yourself to a life of violence. Just look at where it got me…"

I gestured all around my body, but the boy simply shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong, so you got turned into a _female_ warrior. So what? That's not stopping you from saving an entire world, so why would I stop asking you to train me to do the same?"

"I...ugh…"

I had no response. The kid sounded just like I did when I was younger… well, when I was a child just beginning his adventure in Kokiri Forest anyway. I may have been Ratt's age in body, but I was at least double it in mind.

"You're way too headstrong for your own good." I conceded, "I suppose I could show you a few things… But you aren't coming to the mountains with us. You need to stay in town where it's relatively safe…"

"Safe? Ohhh not for you, I'm afraid…"

We all stopped in our tracks to search for the disembodied voice of Lukhan, who must have been hidden in the shadows ahead. Unfortunately, dozens of angry, raggedy pirates slowly stepped out of nearby alleyways and closed storefronts, all rushing to surround us. I cursed our rotten luck as I took a more defensive stance.

"You see, Sinrah. I own this city. I have men in every district, and when I don't… well, everything is for sale, even loyalty. My influence strikes fear into even the mayor himself!"

Lukhan finally revealed himself by stepping into one of the burning street lamps. He smiled, brandishing his scimitars, and stood on the path thirty meters beyond us. The wound inflicted upon the left side of his face was unbandaged, leaving a wicked, jagged cut trailing his cheek.

"Ah yes, do you like this little gift you've left me with? I rather fancy it myself. In fact, I fancy it so much I may just share it with you! Your companions, however, will be slaughtered in front of you. Much like you slaughtered my best man. Rastil will rest easy, knowing you suffered before your slow, painful demise."

"Link!" Tatl hissed urgently, "Play your ocarina...hurry!"

I nodded, and from the look on Ratt's face I knew he understood, too. We all huddled together as the pirate thugs closed off any escape route. Lukhan approached slowly, wary of any surprises. I carefully went for my instrument, watching the boss like a hawk. His malicious smile widened as he saw me reaching further into my cloak.

"Ah yes, show me the warrior! I would relish another duel, haha!"

When my hand came out with the ocarina instead, Lukhan's cocky smile instantly twisted into a snarl. He roared and came sprinting toward us, but the instrument was already to my lips. I played the Song of Time with my heart racing and eyes closed. Each beautiful note seemed to echo out in waves of azure molasses. The world itself seemed to slow down, and all noise faded into the background…

When I finished the magical tune, my eyes opened to see Lukhan and his blades inches from my face. My galloping heart skipped a beat, expecting a killing blow. But it was too late for his strike to connect. The town around us swirled and stretched into white lines, which expanded until all four of us were engulfed in an ocean of white. Lukhan's eyes bulged with fear and shock, and he screamed in rage as he began to fade from our sight. The last traces I saw of him before completely disappearing were his eyes, focused on mine and filled with a furious, immeasurable hate...


	34. Chapter 34 Deserted

_**Deserted**_

The sight of immense cliffs and towering stone formations greeted Majora's gaze on his return to the land of his ancestors. A cloudless blue sky hung over a sun-blasted wasteland, all without the hint of a breeze to ease the relentless heat pouring from the sun. Despite the harsh landscape, Majora welcomed the familiar surroundings of his childhood and took a deep breath. The scents of dry dust and acrid desert flowers filled his nostrils, and a smile crossed Majora's lips from beneath the dark mask.

"Home, sweet home. Almost."

Spotting the faded symbol of a circular, cyan eye that marked the trail to his village, Majora widened his smile and started down the path.

The canyon trail was only a few feet in width, with steep cliffs on either side creating a maze of claustrophobia. Although it was the main road to the village, the path looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Sharp stones from broken cliffsides lay strewn along the road, along with patches of weedy, thorned shrubbery. Cracked and broken sculptures, carved into the cliffsides by the slaves, depicted faceless, yet powerful figures in ancient Shiekah history.

"Fools. All of them." Majora uttered. "No need for the dead to be remembered."

With a wave of his hand, dark energy surged into the rock and obliterated the carvings, creating a vast cloud of dust within the canyon. The statues wouldn't be the only victims this day. Majora planned a similar fate for his former tribe. All he wanted was strength for his people, he gave them the solution to their problems! The council asked for a tool that rivaled the very essence of the gods, an equal to the Triforce itself. Majora and his acolytes created that power, but what was their reward?

"Banishment! Death! Madness!" Majora shouted into the echoing trail, gently caressing the mask he wore. "I created this from my own soul!"

The wrathful man marched forward with a determined pace, unfazed by the ocean of dust obscuring his vision. Soon the path cleared, and began to incline up a hill. Majora knew he was close, the slave quarters were situated just at the top of this ridge. The Sheikah city lay just beyond, and sweet revenge would soothe Majora's tortured spirit as he tore the high council apart with his bare hands.

Upon reaching the top, Majora was taken aback by complete silence. He looked around at the empty huts and broken architecture, a stark contrast to the once lush and thriving quarters. There was no life whatsoever. The state of the area almost appeared as if a revolt took place long ago, but how? The slaves were utterly devoted to their Sheikah masters, who were revered as gods. No, it was impossible! Gerudo were foolish and simple, but not so much as to risk the wrath of True Sheikah magic. Something else must have happened. Majora ran down the path to his former village. This road should have been swarming with people.

"Impossible! Did they know I was coming?"Majora gasped as fury rose within him. "Curse them! Curse them all!"

Sure enough, the entire village was deserted, just as desolate as the slave quarters. As he dashed past buildings toward the high council chambers, Majora met the same stillness that seemed to haunt the entire region. Not only was this formerly bustling village devoid of people, but it was completely stripped of resources. The only remaining sign of civilization was bare, ruined infrastructure.

"No. No it cannot be. Gone...all gone." Majora collapsed to his knees on the cracked, lifeless ground. "They cannot escape me. I will find them! _Rrrraaaaagghhh_!"

A violent shriek escaped Majora's throat as he allowed his body to be overtaken by pure malice. Cold, shadowy energy seeped from his body, and extended outwards. Rocks and pebbles floated into the air as ethereal darkness covered the area, creeping up the walls of the surrounding buildings. The very air itself began to vibrate and hum with power. Finally, the dark energy reached the perimeter of the town and Majora closed his eyes, unleashing his will into the earth. The entirety of the ruins was instantly vaporized in a single deafening, catastrophic explosion, and Majora lost consciousness as the wave of pure darkness washed over him.

Narri was a young Gerudo huntress-in-training, and often came to the Cliffs of Despair for practice. Prey was scarce here, which made the challenge even greater, and more fun. She had done this run many times with her mother, but this was the first time Narri came by herself. It was the first of many coming of age trials that the young Gerudo would face, and she was shaking with nervous anticipation at proving herself worthy of adulthood.

Narri hunkered down at the base of a rock upon seeing the fresh tracks of a coyote. Using the sensing techniques her mother had taught her, Narri removed the silk bandana covering her face and closed her eyes to "feel" at the desert. The blistering heat of the noontime sun, arid breeze, rustling of the sun-bleached grass, and for some reason a peculiar sense of uneasiness throughout the entire area. The huntress opened her eyes to search around, something was wrong, but she did not know what. She tried to sort the strange feeling out, until a flash of gray fur darting behind a boulder caught Narri's attention.

 _The coyote!_

Narri repositioned her bandana over her face to muffle her excited breathing. This was her chance! She crept closer to the opposite side of the boulder, carefully balancing each step to remain silent. Taking up a loose pebble in her left hand and hoisting her spear in the right, Narri prepared her strike. Just before she threw the pebble to startle her prey out of hiding, a massive explosion rocked the earth and not only threw Narri to the ground, but caused the coyote to flee in terror. Narri lifted her head to see a bright purple flash of light rise into the sky below the old ruins just before a cloud of dust swept over the cliffs.

Shaken, a bit terrified, yet angry at losing her prey, the young Gerudo stood to her feet and began walking through the thick blanket of dust to investigate the explosion. Her great grandnana had told Narri and her sisters stories of the ancient ruins where their gods dwelt on earth. Of how the gerudo were faithful servants and were granted a peaceful life free of thirst and starvation. Some Gerudo were even taught how to use the shadow magic that the gods often weilded. That was before a huge war was waged on the sacred lands of Hyrule, when her great grandnana was a small child. The Hylian gods must have been victorious, since no one had seen or heard anything from the old gods for nearly a century. But why was there activity here now? Had the gods returned at last? Curious, Narri made the hike to the ruins.

The sun was nearly to the horizon by the time Narri reached the edge of the ruins. The fog of dust had settled into a slight haze, so the huntress could see what awaited her. A vast crater stretched before Narri where the ancient ruins once were. Sinuous markings within the crate snaked toward the epicenter of the devastation, where the Gerudo saw a faint humanoid figure. Narri quickly rushed to the fallen being, sliding and hopping down the walls of the depression to see if it was alright, or at least worthy of looting. The coyote was a good prize, but the possibilities of this creature being related to the old gods was historical. Her people would recognize her as an adult for sure, and then she could at last explore the world on her own!

When Narri arrived at the center, she was surprised to find an odd masked man lying unconscious. The tendril-like markings etched into the rock seemed to emanate from him like rays of winding light. Narri bent down to see if he was alive, then searched the torn clothing for any valuables.

"Hmm…Nothing. Maybe this Mask will be worth something."

Narri spoke to herself as she reached toward the weird, heart-shaped mask. However, as soon as she touched the cold wood the man's hand shot up and grasped her arm in a vice-like grip. Narri screeched in pain and fear as the grip tightened, nearly crushing her bones.

"What are you doing, slave?" The masked man spoke.

"Oww, ow, ow I-I was just checking to, owww, see if you were unhurt?!"

"Lies!"

Narri suddenly flew several meters and crashed to the ground. Her spear had fallen quite a distance away, but she couldn't leap up to retrieve it as she was held down by some unseen force. The masked man rose from the ground, and was standing over her in the blink of an eye.

"Are you...a god?" Narri gasped in pain, struggling to move.

"To you I am, slave." The man stated imperiously. "You may be of use to me. What happened to my home?"

"Your...urgh...home? You lived here? Auuuughh!"

Narri shrieked as a flash of purple shot toward her, severing her left ear and slicing the silk bandana from her face. The man slouched as he dropped his radiating hand, clearly weakened by something.

"You… should be grateful I'm in a gracious mood today. Your kind must have forgotten how to behave. From now on you will address me as 'Master', and speak only when I give you permission. Now, I'll ask again. What happened to my home?"

"I-l-l don't know, uh, master! The gods disappeared almost a century ago! I'm sorry!"

"A century? You don't happen to know where, do you?"

"No, I don't know anything except for the stories my great grandnana told!"

Majora glared at the quivering slave girl in contempt. Such an impudent creature, speaking to him as an equal. Even in his weakened state caused by his uncontrolled outburst, Majora was far stronger than this worm. She was definitely of the Gerudo though, with tanned skin, scarlet hair, and a well-muscled body suited for hard labor. Yet Majora had no use for a slave, what he needed was information, and a safe place to recover his energy. This girl could take him to her home to rest, and perhaps to one of the slaves who knew the cause of his people's disappearance.

"Hmm. You will take me to your village to see your elder."

"Yes! I can do that, but my great grandnana is-"

"Silence." Majora interrupted, shooting a tiny bolt of energy into Narri's arm. "You will remember to hold your tongue, or you will lose it."

"Aghh aghhh! Yes, m-master!"

Majora gestured at the disparate Gerudo to rise off the ground, removing the unseen magic bindings. Narri immediately flung one hand to her bleeding head, while searching for her severed ear. Majora kicked the girl harshly in the calves, and motioned the girl to move on.

"Forward, slave."

Narri tearfully obeyed, wishing she chose to ignore the blast and hunt the coyote instead, wishing for the safety of her family, and most of all wishing she would make it out of this situation alive.


End file.
